Full Circle
by Meara
Summary: It's been six months since the resurrection of the Moon Kingdom. There are dark forces that seek the power of the Ginzuishou and revenge against Usagi. Can Mamoru master the power that lies sleeping in him and save both hisbeloved and his world?
1. Default Chapter

  
"Full Circle"  
  
Prologue - What has gone on before...  
  
Or  
  
If you have not read "Fatal Exposure" and don't have the time or inclination to do so...  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
Life had never been what you could call "normal" for Tsukino Usagi, her beloved and their friends. That said, for all the battles and all the pain, once the danger was past, life went on much as before. They graduated from High School (and Mamoru from college) and looked forward to better days. What they had learned from a trip to the future haunted them all, though. If what they had seen was correct, their world would end one day so that a paradise might rise.  
  
Their world did end, but in a way they never could have predicted. One unscrupulous man by the name of Kashu Hikaru uncovered the secret of Usagi's double life through a blood test she had taken to get into college. At first he wanted to do little more than gain notoriety, but instead became obsessed by the desire to posses Usagi's unearthly beauty and power for himself. Kashu Hikaru had been a pawn of dark forces that sought the ruin of the Moon Princess and her Prince. His lusts led him down a path that eventually killed him, but not before the world found out just who and what Tsukino Usagi was. One by one, most of the Senshi's private identities were ferreted out and made public.  
  
Much to the shock of everyone involved, the Senshi found out that they were not exactly "human" anymore - at least not Terran human, that is. Queen Serenity explained to her daughter (in a dream) that she had sent them along with everyone and everything she could into the future the night the Silver Millennium had fallen. They were who they had been a thousand years ago, right down to the last chromosome. If that knowledge was not enough to shock them, the old Queen told Usagi that she'd also sent as many as she could manage of the Moon Kingdom's people into the future as well.  
  
The world has never been accepting of those who are different. In the fear whipped up by a media greedy for ratings, the public turned on the heroes who had saved them again and again. The last heirs of the Silver Millennium endured fire, unwanted publicity and physical attacks. When a mob trapped Usagi and Mamoru in a church in which they had just exchanged wedding vows, the world watched as the two seemed to die to save the huge crowd from the deadly fury of a propane explosion.  
  
Usagi had learned through this time of trial to use the Ginzuishou in a new way. It was called "The Balance" and it increased the power she was capable of by a hundred-fold. The danger to her was also increased exponentially. That kind of power was euphoric, but deadly. All the Queens before Usagi who had gone into the Balance burned out, unable to resist the seductive call of the power that consumed them. But the soul bond between the last Princess of the Moon Kingdom and her Prince was stronger than even the fatal bliss of the Balance. Mamoru's golden crystal bound him to the earth. His rock steady love for her was the only thing that kept Usagi tied to the here and now.   
  
With his help, Usagi went once more into the Balance with the great power of the Moon Kingdom. She used it to release the pieces of the Silver Millennium sealed inside her closest friends. This was how Usagi would know the reborn children of the Moon. Each would have a small piece of her Kingdom sealed inside them. By freeing the parts the Senshi held, the Moon Castle and the immediate grounds had been restored.   
  
Of all those they knew to be of the Silver Millennium, only Setsuna's twin sister, Lorilei, had never awakened as a Senshi (Sailor Charon was a failsafe weapon - a sure way to destroy the Timegate if it ever fell into an enemy's hands. Since Charon would mean death for both of the twins, it was hoped that she would never awaken!). She still showed up as a base-line human on the genetics testing most governments were moving to implement. With her skills as a concert pianist, she had the perfect excuse to move around the world helping to find those lost children of the Moon Kingdom who were now awakening.  
  
It is now a little over six months since the end of "Fatal Exposure". The new Queen and King of the Silver Millennium are trying to adjust to life as exiles from Earth. The Senshi are adapting, some better than others, but all bound by their love for and duty to Usagi and Mamoru. Things are still changing back on Earth, not necessarily for the better. And the dark force is still out there waiting for the right moment to strike...  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - "Rabbit on the Moon"

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter One - Rabbit On the Moon

The Ginzuishou was a contradiction in and of itself. It was supposed to be a secret, but many knew of it. It was supposed to be a weapon of the light, but the dark was forever seeking to control it. The power was cosmic and ethereal, but was controlled by a small and mortal woman. It was a delicate silver crystal whose size, like the woman who possessed it, was no measure of its true strength. The Ginzuishou was a mystic tool of unimaginable strength.

It was the power of the Ginzuishou that had allowed the relatively small Moon Kingdom to be the center of an empire called the Silver Millennium a thousand years ago. The Ginzuishou was a force that no one really knew the limits of. In the past, its greater magics could bring life to barren worlds. It could, in some cases, restore life to those who had recently died. For all its mystery, there was one fact about it that everyone agreed on. It was a primal force limited only by the woman who wielded it.

However, power great or small always comes at a price. In the past the price was the ruin of a kingdom. Because of the Dark Kingdom's lust for the power the Ginzuishou, hundreds of thousands of the Silver Millennium's people died. But because of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom had been willing to give her life, some of her people were sent into the future to be reborn. That queen died alone on a shattered world so that her daughter and her people might have a chance for life again.

Now a new Queen had arisen and an ancient empire was reborn. She had been known by many names over the short years of her life. She had been Tsukino Usagi, a clumsy, crybaby of a schoolgirl with a heart as big as the world. She had been the champion of justice, Sailor Moon. Now she was Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom. She wielded the Ginzuishou and paid the price the power demanded of her.

A price she was still not fully aware of.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For once Makoto was happy to have drawn perimeter duty. The task was normally pretty dull and lonely, but tonight was going to be different. The computers in the war room of the palace had detected yet another small object shot at the Moon Kingdom. At first these small probes had caused great concern. That worry had turned to dark humor they almost invariable had turned out to be offers from one of Earth's giant corporations for various mineral/commercial/what-have-you rights. They were all desperate to be the first to get their corporate "foot" in the door. These offers had gotten nothing but better as of late, usually including some sort of inducement (read "bribe") attached. The unspoken rule was as long as it wasn't too elaborate, the Senshi on duty got to destroy the probe and keep the gift. To date, Makoto was the only one of the Senshi who had yet to be the recipient of what had been come to be known as, "the door prize".

Sailor Jupiter watched with glee as the small machine landed reasonably softly. It was roughly the size of a microwave oven and very brightly colored, fairly screaming - 'Hello, notice me!'. Still,

caution was necessary and she powered up her attack, just in case this didn't turn out as expected. After a series of clicks and whirrs, a pre-recorded message started up, complete with elevator style music.

"Greetings to our friends on the Moon," came a carefully modulated baritone voice, "from the Exton Energy Corporation! We have been meeting the energy needs of our customers since 1897 and would like to offer you a place in our family of companies."

Makoto could well imagine just where that "place" was - under their thumb, no doubt.

The soothing, if fatuous, baritone voice continued, "Our scientists say that there is an excellent chance that your lovely little Kingdom harbors a vast supply of natural gas. With our help, and your cooperation, I can guarantee a rich future for us all."

A small door popped open to reveal a gold-foiled wrapped bottle. At the same time a computer imbedded near the bottle came to life. Jupiter cautiously took the bottle and looked at it.

"Let's toast to an enduring partnership!"

Jupiter snorted derisively as she got a look at the label. "Not with this vintage we won't."

"Please use this computer to contact us at your earliest convenience."

Makoto put the bottle aside and went to the now active screen. Limbering up her fingers she set to work. The message she was typing appeared on the small computer.

"Dear Exton," Makoto said as she typed, "Please be advised that Pinot Noir, 1987 doesn't really travel well and you forgot the cheese to go with it. A Cotswold cheddar or Leirdahmer Swiss would have been quite nice. Oh, and the rightful Monarchs of the Silver Millennium will not tolerate trespass by any Earth Government or Corporation upon the sovereign territories of the Moon Kingdom. Stay out."

She waited patiently until the she got a prompt from the computer saying that her message had been received on Earth. Stepping away from the machine, Jupiter called on her oldest attack. With a cry of "Supreme Thunder!", the probe was enveloped by energy that fried every circuit inside.

Makoto let the machine stop sparking and smoking before she approached it again. By Friday her "door prize" should have settled enough to go with the beef bourguignon she was planning for her latest date. Picking up the charred, pitted probe gingerly, Jupiter headed for home with a song in her heart and bottle of wine under her arm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru knew with a sinking certainty what would be waiting for him as he returned to the bedroom where his beloved was taking a nap. There was a moment of apprehension as he opened the door, hoping that he was somehow wrong. But in the dim light of chamber Mamoru could see that it had happened yet again. He'd been gone less than ten minutes and his rival had somehow managed to get himself into bed with Usagi. Mamoru felt anger rise in his heart as he saw the helpless, prostrateform of his wife being kissed by...by...him.

The unwelcome male lay beside the beautiful woman with the silver gilt hair. He raised his head from placing warm, sweet kisses on Usagi's cheek. The look he gave Mamoru was one of utter contempt. As if he was challenging the new King of the Silver Millennium's claim on the Queen.

_I like it here, the look plainly said, and I am not about to leave._

With a growl of annoyance, the dark haired hero crossed the room and grabbed his rival by the scruff of the neck. "The hell you aren't," Mamoru mumbled. "She is not now and is never going to be your mate. Deal with it and move on."

Usagi stirred at the sound of her husband's voice. One eye cracked open to see Mamoru holding a struggling rabbit with one hand. The six and a half pound, lop-eared bunny huffed with indignation at Mamoru, kicking at him with his back feet.

"Mamo-chan," she mumbled, "stop picking on Moochi."

"Damn, smug, little beast." The King did not sound happy as he walked across the room and opened the door. He put the rabbit down. With a barely audible grumble of, "and stay out!" firmly closed the door.

When he had gotten the tiny gray and white bit of fluff for Usagi as a present, Mamoru had been told that the rabbit would never be bigger than four pounds and was a female. "Moochi", as Usagi had named her pet, tuned out to be larger than advertised and, unfortunately, very

male. At the age of four months he'd started to court Usagi a potential mate. When the Queen didn't surcome to Moochi's fuzzy charms, the rabbit had taken to trying to impregnate stuffed animals,shoes, chair legs - just about anything that would stand still long enough for him to try. While being neutered had, happily, stopped that particular behavior, Moochi was still seemingly convinced he could woo the object of his deepest affections away from Mamoru.

"You're supposed to be taking a nap," Mamoru said to his wife. Tonight, for the first time in a month, Usagi would release the pieces of the Silver Millennium sealed inside fifty-three of the

Moon's newest citizens. That meant going into Balance with the Ginzuishou – something that always drained her physically and emotionally. The toll the Balance took on Usagi worried Mamoru more and more lately. "You shouldn't let Moochi get on the bed, Usako. It only encourages him," Mamoru said as he sat down on the bed next to Usagi. "And you shouldn't let him kiss you on the face like that. It's not healthy."

The lithe woman in the bed gave a long, languorous stretch. "I like being kissed." She reached up and stroked her husband's cheek. "Jealous?"

"You're trying to distract me and change the subject," Mamoru said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is it working?"

That caused Mamoru to smile. He leaned over until he was just inches from her face, "So you like being kissed on the face?" he whispered. "Like this?"

Usagi's crystal blue eyes closed in bliss as Mamoru placed light, teasing butterfly kisses on her forehead. "Umm hmmm," she mumbled in agreement.

"And maybe like this?" He moved down onto her neck, stopping only to gently kiss her earlobe before moving on. "Is there anywhere else you like to be kissed?"

A knowing smile tugged at Usagi's lips, "Oh, I can think of a few other places." She gave a slow sigh as Mamoru worked his way onto her body, "I'll let you know when you get there."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aino Minako had dreamed all of her life about times like these. Deep down inside, she'd always thought it a silly dream, really. To have a group of good looking young men all vying for her attention was something that just didn't happen in real life. But as if just to prove the idea that universe loves a dreamer, Mina was getting her wish.

Michael, the Kendo Master sent her a flower a day. Hitoshi the artist gave her a painting of Sailor Venus as the mythological goddess Venus. Andrew the medical student kept hinting very broadly that he would dearly love to play "doctor" with her. And Alberto, well Alberto managed to get notes - dozens of them all exclaiming her charms - to just about everywhere she was going. There were so many men actively pursuing her that it made Mina a little giddy sometimes.

Artemis tended to view the whole situation and sigh heavily. Then again, who was he to omplain, Mina thought? He and Luna had become closer than ever since returning home! From smug, satisfied expression he seemed to perpetually wear, the white cat was getting along very well indeed with the sometimes-thorny Luna.

Life for Aino Minako hadn't been easy. It still gave her an ache in her heart that had never quite healed to realize that her parents never loved her. She'd spent so many years feeling so alone as Aino Minako that she sometimes wondered how she'd survived it all.

But life as Minako, Sailor Venus, Leader of the Inner Senshi and Princess of Venus was better than she'd ever hoped for. Mina had friends who loved her and were her true family. She had a job that made her proud and handsome men courting her. Life was good.

Hot damn, but life was very good!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They kissed each other deeply, her restless arms running up and down his back. He moaned softly as they fell the floor, locked in a passionate embrace. Her hands, her wonderful hands were everywhere at once. They stroked and teased, encouraging him to be even bolder. He pulled at the corner of her silken kimono and buried his head in her...

"Are you two at it again?!"

Rei and Yuuichirou looked up from the floor to see her Grandfather looming over them. It was hard to say which of the two young lovers blushed first or the reddest. There was a brief but painful silence, brokenly only by the sound of a cricket chirping somewhere nearby.

"For Kami's sake you two are worse than a couple of rabbits," the old man groused as he stood over them. "The wedding is in four weeks - give the boy a break Rei. At this rate you're going to burn him to a cinder long before then."

Grandpa!" Rei shrieked in protest.

"Oh, but what a way to go Sensei-sama," Yuuichirou said happily as Rei slapped him on the arm.

The elderly Shinto priest moved towards the back of the room. "Yuri, you can call me Grandpa, too. You are marrying into the family after all."

"I don't know if I can, sir." Yuri replied watching Rei pull her robe closed, "You are still my Sensei. I mean calling you 'Grandpa' doesn't sound proper."

The old man gave his student an amused look. "And tumbling with my granddaughter on the floor of a temple storeroom is proper?"

"Grandpa!" Rei shrieked again, this time getting to her feet.

He ignored her. "Found it. I knew it was back here. A new baby was born today. So I'll be at the hospital blessing the new family, then say this special prayer over the little one."

Although there were clerics from other religions on the Moon, the Shinto priest was still the most senior among them. He reveled in his status as "elder". Tucking the scroll into his robe he waved at the still blushing pair.

"I'll be gone about an hour. Do see if you can keep yourselves busy while I'm away, ne?"

Rei gave a final shriek of "Grandpa!" as he closed the door behind him. The old man hummed happily to himself. At least, he mused, the way Rei and Yuri were going at it, he should have a great-grandchild by this time next year.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fringe political group known as "Pure Earth" has fallen from public favor after the fiasco at St. Jude's church a little over six months ago. The world had watched as a member of that group shot a Roman Catholic priest to death. The picture of Father Francis Sullivan lying dead on the stairs of the burning church had shocked a world that thought itself past that kind of barbarism.

But what really grabbed the world's attention was the sacrifice of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. She had used the power at her command to save the hundreds of people in the square that day from a propane gas explosion that would have killed them all. A picture of her, transcendent and shining with power had been on the front page of every major newspaper in the world. Tuxedo Kamen had refused to leave the woman he loved. He held her as the end came. A million women across the world sighed at the sight of him embracing her just before the fireball overtook them. They would have done just about anything for man like Chiba Mamoru.

After that, "Pure Earth" was about as welcome as a ham and cheese sandwich at a kosher picnic. They had disbanded, the members drifting into other groups that sprang up. A goodly number of them had been attracted to membership in a society called "Sons of The Golden Kingdom." It wasn't as publicly radical as "Pure Earth", though it held some of the same goals.

The aliens living among normal humans can't be trusted, they told anyone who asked. They have to be found and segregated from a populace that has no defense against what they can do. What each government wants to do with these aliens is, of course, up to them. But it is inevitable that the aliens will move to subjugate humanity.

The lessons of evolution show that weaker are always overcome by the powerful. Unless mankind wants to find itself enslaved, the group preached, they had best wake up from the dream of "tolerance" espoused by some spineless bureaucrats.

This night they held a meeting in a small town in North Carolina in the United States of America. "The Sons" as, they were called by the media, had been started in Japan. The headquarters of the group was still there, but membership was slowly spreading across the globe.

Meiou Lorilei sat quietly in the back of the stuffy hall. She had met with one of the newly awakened children of the moon and her family again today. Carrie was sweet girl, Lorilei remembered, very mature for her sixteen years. Although the prospect of leaving everything she had ever known frightened her, Carrie knew that it had to be done. The girl was gifted with a strong faith in her Lord. She and her family accepted the startling revelation of her extra-terrestrial heritage as God's will. At least, Lorilei thought, that graceful angel will be safe on the moon within a day.

Discussion of this meeting had been all over the radio as Lorilei prepared to drive to the airport. Though why she was borrowing trouble by attending this meeting was beyond her. Between running around the US for the last month tracking down the lost children of the Moon (something that was increasingly difficult for the normally shy woman), and the news that had broken tonight, she had more than enough to take up her time. It had been verified that China had set up "camps" for people whose blood tests showed that they might be of lunar origin. There were rumors of more of these places in the Middle East and Eastern Europe. Those reports sent a chill down Lorilei's spine.

On an impulse, she took the exit that had a "This way to The Sons meeting!" sign. Now she sat in the very back of the hall listening to some long winded, pompous ass of man speak in a fevered voice that was thick was a southern accent about the dangers of the "a-liens". More than anything else she tried to surreptitiously watch the people around her.

"Quite a show, isn't it?"

Lorilei jumped at the voice. Startled, she turned to tall, dark haired man beside her. He was handsome, she noted, with golden eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"Poor Henry does tend to go and on, I'm afraid," he said to her.

Lorilei shyly dropped her eyes as the man stared at her. "He's just a little hard for me to understand. English is not my first language."

The man beside her bowed slightly and replied to her in Japanese. "You are Japanese, no? I thought I heard its sweet tones in your accent." He laughed as she nodded, obviously surprised. "What are you doing so far from home?"

"I'm a concert pianist. Meiou Lorilei, from Tokyo," Lorilei said with a bow. "I just finished a series of concerts in the South and was on my way to the airport when I saw the sign. My flight was delayed and I had some time to kill. I must admit, I've been curious about this group. I hear so much about them at home."

The man gave her his most charming smile, "I'll be heading home to Tokyo too in a few days." He looked up towards the podium where the long-winded Henry was finally finishing his remarks. "I have to go now, but it's been very nice to meet you. I hope to see you at one of our local meetings when I get home Meiou-san."

Lorilei watched as he made his way to the front of the hall. Henry saw him and thundered out, "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the founder of our 'Sons of The Golden Kingdom' movement, Mr. Kobushi Goruden!"

He spoke with little trace of an accent. Mr. Goruden was very eloquent, charming and witty - a mesmerizing orator. He spoke with just the proper shade of regret in his voice about the necessary but regrettable steps that mankind needed to take to defend itself. That regret turned to passion as he spoke of a world at peace. A world freed from the threat of alien influences. By the time he finished, the crowd was on its feet and erupted into cheering.

Lorilei got to her feet with everyone else so as not to attract attention, but her mind raced. She didn't need to have one of Setsuna's prophetic visions to know that this man was very dangerous. She had to let the Queen and King know about the threat these "Sons" presented. And Lorilei decided as she looked at the wildly cheering throng around her, she needed to do it as soon as possible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The air was thick with the lush scent of green, growing things. Though the night was humid and warm, the sky was fairly clear. The hotel was far enough away from city lights to give Goruden Kobushi a good look at the star filled sky. This tour of America had gone well, Kobushi knew as he stood on the balcony of the hotel room he was staying at. Literally hundreds of people had pledged to join in the crusade to save the planet for humanity. There were even one or two hopefuls for the inner sanctum of The Sons - intelligent, committed men who would do what was necessary for the greater good.

That devotion would be needed in the days to come. Goruden and handful of other leaders in the movement knew the whole truth about the Moon Kingdom. It had been called the Silver Millennium so long ago and it had been responsible for the fall of the greatest kingdom this world had ever known. Mankind was sundered after the fall of the Golden Kingdom, any hope of peace and unity shattered forever by the Moon Kingdom's evil magic. The knowledge had been passed down through the generations, father to son in an unbroken line that spanned a thousand years. Though the secrets were written down, Goruden Kobushi knew them all by heart.

His gaze was drawn to the Moon. Rainbow light cast a halo around the small astral body. It was a sure sign that the devils stone, the Ginzuishou, was being used once again. Righteous anger filled the soul of Kobushi as he watched it arc and flare.

Some of the warning signs set forth in the book of the Golden Kingdom were occurring. All the elders agreed that it was time. Now that the Moon Kingdom's evil power had arisen again, the lost the Golden Crystal should reappear. Goruden Kobushi was a one of the linear descendants of the Princes of the Golden Kingdom. Once they had found that sacred stone, the Book said that "the one who would be King" would use its holy power to restored Earth to the paradise it had been. The Golden Kingdom would rise once more. The Moon Kingdom, its people and that cursed stone, the Ginzuishou, would be crushed for all time.

"Enjoy your power while you have it Witch Queen of the Moon," he whispered as he continued to watch the light show. "Your day of reckoning is near. You will pay the price for what was done to my people."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It felt so good, so incredibly good. There was no distinction between where she ended and where the power began. It filled Usagi, touching every part of her. Within the power there was no passing of time. Each moment was the same, filled with pleasure of such intensity that it both delighted and burned at once.

_Usako... _

Usagi knew the mystic inferno would sear her to an enraptured ash, but she didn't care. There would be pain if she left this place. But here it couldn't reach while she was in Balance, nothing bad could reach her here. There was no fear or worry, nothing but the incredible sensations that totally consumed her. It was so wonderful. She wanted to be like this forever.

_Usako, you must hear me... _

The voice was insistent. It called to Usagi in a way she couldn't ignore. For an instant it was louder than the song of ecstasy the power sang to her. That brief instant was long enough for her to remember why she had come here. With memory came the need to control the eldritch fires that burned so brightly in her. She was more than just a part of the power. She had a body too, and became aware of it again, every nerve suddenly afire. Strong arms caught Usagi when her knees buckled, lowering her gently to the floor.

"It's all right. I've got you."

"Mamo-chan..." she tried to whisper his name. The Ginzuishou, suspended above its resting place within the chamber, stopped pulsing so brightly before her. What little strength Usagi has left seemed to flow out of her as the light faded from the sacred stone.

A mug of a warm liquid was pressed to her lips, and she let it flow into her mouth. Usagi's mind registered it as the restorative concoction that Ami and her mother had come up with. The chocolate flavor didn't completely disguise the very bitter taste of it and she grimaced.

"This stuff is disgusting," she managed to say as the warm liquid soothed her parched throat.

The man who held her gave a soft chuckle, "That's how you know it's good for you. Now come on, you have to finish it all."

Usagi's hands shook badly as she tried to comply. Mamoru's hands came up over hers, steadying the mug. She downed the contents mumbling, "oh yuck," each time she took a breath between gulps. Mamoru took the now empty mug from Usagi.

The raven-haired man reached behind him for the robe that lay nearby and gently helped her into it. For a reason no one really understood, going into Balance with Ginzuishou invariably caused the clothes Usagi was wearing to vaporize. Sometimes they reappeared when she returned to herself, sometimes not. Rather than see her irreplaceable wardrobe slowly turn to stardust, Usagi had taken the precaution of disrobing the last two times she went into the Balance. All in all, it was just as well that tradition dictated that only a few people were allowed inside this chamber. The room housing the slowly growing crystal column of prayer and the Ginzuishou was considered a sacred place by the citizens of the Moon Kingdom. Only the Queen as well as a select few was permitted to enter it.

Mamoru held Usagi quietly as they waited for the worst of her tremors to stop. As best as Doctor Mizuno could figure, Usagi went into a kind of neural overload when she was in the Balance. The shaking afterwards was symptomatic of the strain on her body as it channeled the immense power of the Ginzuishou. Usagi liked to say that coming out of the Balance made her feel as if someone had been beating her with a baseball bat.

The chocolate flavored remedy Usagi just drank wasn't working this time, it seemed to Mamoru. At first simply replacing the lost electrolytes, adding a dose of B-12 vitamins along with an analgesic for the inevitable aches and pains seemed to mitigate the worst effects. That combined with a day or two of taking it easy and Usagi was back to her old self. But, Mamoru remembered uneasily, the last time Usagi had gone into the Balance, she'd slept deeply for almost two days. They'd dismissed it as the stress of the last few months catching up with her. But now...

His wife of just six months still shook against his arms, her breath coming in soft, weary gasps. Mamoru gently put a hand under Usagi's chin and tipped her face up. Her pallor was ashen, never a good sign. Giving Usagi a warm and confident smile that belied the worry blossoming inside him, Mamoru looked into his wife's eyes. They were glassy, the pupils widely dilated he noted with growing alarm, as if she wasn't truly seeing him. Sliding a hand onto Usagi's cheek Mamoru could feel that her skin was cool and clammy to the touch.

The doctor in him recognized the symptoms. _Oh no_, Mamoru thought, _she's going into shock_! All the measures to counter shock flashed through his mind. Staying where they were was no longer an option, he knew. Usagi needed to be somewhere warm and quiet as quickly as possible.

"I bet you'd be more comfortable in bed," said Mamoru in a soft voice. "Put your arms around my neck." She didn't seem to hear Mamoru at first, and he brought his face closer to Usagi's to get her attention. "Usako, listen to me, love. I want you to hold on to me."

With a slow sigh, the Queen of the Moon Kingdom slipped her arms around her husband's strong shoulders. Lifting Usagi in his arms, Mamoru started for the door.

See the lengths I go to just to have you hold me, Mamo-chan," Usagi finally said in a distant voice. She laid her head on his shoulder, patting his arm, "Home, tuxedo chauffer-sama."

"Anything you say, your majesty," Mamoru replied, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "We must keep the Queen happy, after all."

Rei, Mina and Ami were waiting on the other side of the heavy door. Mamoru caught Ami's eye and mouthed, _'Get-your-mother!'_ at her. Ami nodded, heading away quickly but quietly.

"Really? Okay, I want a pony. And I want a pound of Godiva chocolate. No, no...two pounds of Godiva chocolate. The ones with soft centers - no nuts," Usagi mumbled in a disjointed fashion as Mamoru wound his way towards the bedchamber they shared. She was vaguely aware that Rei and Mina were walking behind she and Mamoru now.

Rei and Mina silently opened the door for Mamoru, and then went to pull back the covers on the large bed. The King of the Silver Millennium laid his Queen on the bed and helped her out of the robe. Rei tucked the covers up under Usagi's chin, while Mamoru elevated her feet by stuffing a couple of pillows under them. Usagi gave her friend a wan smile of thanks.

"Baka, what are you grinning at?" Rei said, her soft voice taking the sting out of the words.

Mina moved to shut the large glass double doors that led to a private garden. She reached for the heavy drapes and started to close them when Usagi's slurred voice stopped her.

"No, please. I want to look at the Earth."

The Queen of the Moon Kingdom's eyes was fixed on the blue and white planet that dominated the night sky. She searched for the islands that made up the nation of Japan, but clouds obscured them today. A storm was brewing in the pacific and a big one at that, from the pattern of the cloud formations. Even still, it was so pleasant to look at, like a dream of home.

Mamoru's voice calling her name competed for Usagi's attention with a roaring in her ears. The sound reminded her of the ocean crashing against the shore. In fact, her entire body felt as if it were floating in the water. With a final glance at Earth and a sigh, Usagi let herself drift away.


	3. Chapter Two - "Dreams"

Here in the US, we call the events that happened between December of 1941 and August of 1945, World War II. But for England the war started in 1939, and Russia calls it the "Great Patriotic War". It's all a matter of perspective, you see. Why am I telling you all of this? Because it explains the viewpoint of the "Sons of The Golden Kingdom". They see what happened a thousand years ago as part of great and holy cause - to rid Earth of the "evil" of the Moon kingdom. Like many governments, those involved in that slaughter massaged the facts to justify what they did. This story is intended not only to be a saga of adventure and romance, but a cautionary tale. One of the best lessons I have ever learned is very simple - very few things are just what they seem to be.

Take pity on this storyteller and drop me line at to let me know if anyone is reading this story. The good you do comes back to you, but bad karma is forever.

Standard Disclaimer - No amount of "massaging the facts" will allow me to claim that I am the creator of Sailor Moon and the attendant characters to which valid copyright laws apply. The original characters created for this story are mine as well a 1999 Suzuki Esteem that has 73,000 and a modicum of self respect. Use or abuse any of them without my permission and things will get ugly.

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter Two - Dreams

Usagi was having the dream again.

Something dark was chasing her. The thing behind Usagi was silent as death and as unmercifully relentless. The only sound she could hear was that of her own ragged, exhausted breathing. No matter how fast she ran, it was always there, just behind her. Fear drove Usagi endlessly forward, but she couldn't get away. In a moment of sheer terror she knew that the thing that chased her was almost on top of her.

The knowledge that the thing that chased her was about to pounce was where the dream had always ended in the past. But this time was different. Claws raked her shoulder, digging into her skin. The claws became mottled hands that pulled her into a deadly clinch. Usagi was held fast, her back against the chest of the creature that had pursued her so relentlessly. The skeleton thin hands turned her around in a motion that made everything spin dizzily out of control. Through the nightmare haze of motion Usagi finally saw the creature that had her.

There was no face, only a restless mass of shifting shadows where one should have been. Two bright points of light were the thing's eyes. The intensity of that gaze caught and held her own like a snake holds a bird. The power in those cold, reptilian eyes transfixed Usagi. They left her unable to summon the strength to move or even speak. Hands, human hands, came out of the darkness that made up the creature's body. They grabbed her, pulling her into an endless, black void. Strange, cold arms wrapped Usagi in an embrace that made her shudder and try without success to scream. The thing that had her kept changing form. One moment it was Kashu Hikaru, the man who had tried to rape her. He laughed, enjoying her fear.

"My sweet Serenity, I will have you no matter where you try to hide," Kashu said. "The future cannot be denied."

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her, hard. But as he lifted his head again, Kashu's features began to blur and change. He became a man Usagi didn't recognize. The stranger swept her off her feet, cradling her paralyzed body in his arms. With surprising tenderness, he lowered her to the ground, keeping an arm around her to prop her up like a doll.

"The future cannot be denied," he repeated, whispering to Usagi, as he pulled her closer.

A dark smile came to the man's lips as he held up his other hand. It burned with a black fire that also flickered in his eyes. That strange, cold hand reached out and lightly brushed Usagi's cheek before sliding down onto her neck.

"You will give me all that I need, forever..." Pain exploded in her as icy fingers stroked her neck. Usagi tried to fight but couldn't as the agony engulfed her. She could feel her life being pulled out her.

And Usagi woke screaming.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuuichirou considered himself the luckiest man on this world or any other for thatmatter. He stood quietly near the door to one of smaller rooms of the Shinto Shrine and watched the woman he would marry in about a month. Rei hadn't noticed him, so absorbed was she in her task. Nimble fingers deftly moved a golden needle and silk thread through the fragile fabric. The design of a firebird in flight was taking shape under her ministrations.

Rei was working on her wedding kimono.

Every day, at this time, she slipped off for to work on the golden silk robe. Most of the antique kimonos that had belonged to Hikawa Shrine had been destroyed in the fire, the rest abandoned when they had to leave Earth. This robe would not be as lavish or as costly as some, but to Yuuichirou it would be a gown fit for a princess because Rei had made it herself. So much had happened since the day he first walked into the Hikawa Temple and saw her. His life had never been the same, but for all the problems Yuuichirou knew that a life without his Firebird was unthinkable.

Rei let her mind wander as she drew the thread through the silk. She loved doing this, and had so little time with her duties as both priestess and Senshi. It was a way for her to reconnect with the simplicity of life, a way for her to meditate, pray and give thanks.

The sharp stab of the needle against her finger made Rei start. She gave a soft hiss and pulled her hand away from the silk, afraid of getting blood that would never come out on her wedding kimono. A single drop of blood welled up on the tip of her finger and she found herself staring at it, drawn to it.

_The images that engulfed Rei were sudden and overwhelming. She stood in a murky place that seemed to go on forever. Her attention was drawn to a luminescence in the cloistered darkness and she was pulled towards it. Rei saw that Usagi, radiating silver light, lay propped up against the arm of a sinister man. Usagi's eyes were partially open, but dull and unseeing. The creature raised his free hand and Rei could see that it that it pulsed with a dark glow. The man let his fingers gently stroke Usagi's throat once before latching onto her neck. Rei watched with growing horror as energy flowed from Usagi into the stranger. He closed his eyes, vile pleasure written on the lines of his face as he fed on the life of the woman who now shuddered with pain in his arms._

_"Usagi!" Rei shouted. "What are you doing to her?!"_

_The shadowy man opened his eyes and turned his head to look directly at Rei with a cold, mesmerizing gaze. He laughed darkly, triumph in his voice. "The circle closes - and I am its master, now."_

As quickly as it happened, the strange images were gone. Yuuichirou face, etched with concern was near hers. "Rei-chan? Are you all right, Firebird?"

She blinked owlishly several times, unsure of what she'd just seen. "Oh, yes, I'm fine."

She got to her feet to shake off the effects of the episode. The closest window had a view of the wing of the palace that held Usagi and Mamoru's private rooms. The drapes were still drawn shut, she noticed, a sign that Usagi had yet to awaken. Ami had said that Usagi was simply deeply asleep, but to Rei's mind it had been much too long.

"What just happened? Did you have a vision?" Yuuichirou asked coming up behind her quietly.

A chill ran down Rei's spine and she shivered. "I don't know," she replied looking at the closed drapes, "I don't know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi abruptly sat up in the bed, screaming a single word over and over. The panic that consumed her hit Mamoru like a blow. He lurched across the bedroom desperate to get to her, calling her name. Usagi couldn't seem to hear Mamoru at first, she just kept shouting in horror at something that only she could see.

"No, no, no, no..."

Arms held Usagi again, warm arms this time. "Sssshhh, it's all right, everything's all right now." His touch and voice broke the spell the nightmare cast on her and Usagi found herself relaxing against her husband as the last of the dream faded from her mind. Her eyes began to adjust to the diffuse light in the bedroom.

Mamoru's voice was soft and soothing in her ears. "It was just a dream."

"Just a dream," she repeated, willing herself to believe the words. "It was just a dream." She held onto Mamoru tightly. He was her rock, her touchstone and steady anchor. Just as surely as he called her back from the fatal bliss of the Balance, Mamoru's presence helped Usagi banish the last traces of the voice that echoed in her head.

He held Usagi in silence, while she cleared the last bits of sleep fog from her mind. Finally, she gave a loud sigh and spoke up, knowing that Mamoru wouldn't talk until she did. There was one need that managed to push her nightmare from her mind.

"I'm starving. Any chance I can get something to eat?"

Mamoru laughed as he got up from the bed she lay in. "As a matter of fact, I think I can safely say yes." He took a large tray from a nearby table and uncovered it. A flick of a wrist produced a rose, which he popped into a bud vase of water.

Usagi's eyes widened and her stomach growled as Mamoru put the tray in front of her. She scampered into a better position. The smell of fresh baked bread reached her nose and she gave a purr of delight.

"Ooooh, food..."

The King of the Silver Millennium smiled as he watched his graceful, delicate, silver haired wife practically inhale the first slice of bread she slathered with jam. Makoto had come up with the special high protein; nutrient dense bread and Usagi absolutely loved it. Going into Balance with the Ginzuishou took an enormous amount of energy. One (and the only one to Mamoru's mind) of the benefits for Usagi was that she could eat anything and everything in sight and without gaining an ounce. Just the opposite, she had lost weight in the last few months despite her ravenous appetite. He waited until the first frantic moments of feeding leveled off to a more civilized pace before speaking again. Mamoru learned a long time ago never to get between Usagi and food when she was like this.

"How can you eat that fast and not choke?" he finally had to ask. Sometimes watching Usagi eat was like seeing elephant on ice skates. You had to stare at it to believe what you were seeing was real.

Usagi wagged a finger at him, "I'll have you know it took me years of careful practice to learn to do this right. I'm an eating professional, Mamo-chan, so don't try this at home." She reached for plate of red, seedless grapes. Moochi was in the room, she noticed. The little rabbit gave a joyful jump and started to run around, showing off for Usagi.

"Are you sated enough to talk to me for a minute?"

That caught Usagi's attention enough for her to stop in mid-chew. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you have to stop eating for, Usako," Mamoru replied with a small smile. He waited until she staring chewing again to continue. "The Kingdom is safe. In fact we have another thirty-seven arrivals that came in."

Mamoru saw the look that flashed in Usagi's eyes. "In one day? Geez, Lorilei is a busy girl, isn't she? "

"Not one day - three," he replied evenly. "You've been out of it for over three days. That's what we need to talk about. What's the last thing you remember clearly?"

The grapes gone, Usagi was attempting to peel an orange. Why didn't these things have zippers, she mused? Usagi stared at her fingers trying to make them work better. "Ummm...drinking that awful stuff Ami came up with."

Mamoru came to sit on the edge of the bed. "You went into shock. When I got you back here you weren't making much sense. By the time Ami and her mother arrived you had passed out."

"So what does that mean?" Usagi asked. Mamoru looked very solemn and she was afraid to hear the answer. Usagi bent her head to concentrate on the piece of fruit. "Everything's fine now. Whatever happened couldn't have been all that bad, right?"

Taking the orange from Usagi, Mamoru caught her eye. "This is serious. If I hadn't recognized the symptoms, if Dr. Mizuno hadn't gotten here as quickly as she did...shock can and does kill, Usako." He deftly finished peeling the orange and handed it back to her. "You have to stop using the Ginzuishou for a while."

Part of Usagi was relived to hear the words her husband spoke. She was sick to death of always being so drained, feeling that there was nothing left inside her. The other part of her (in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Luna) said that she was Queen now - and the Queen was expected to do what was necessary for the good of her people, no matter the personal price. "I have to go into Balance to release the pieces of the Silver Millennium inside some of these people, there's no other way. Besides, I only do it once a month." She popped a segment of the orange in her mouth. It was oddly tasteless as Mamoru continued.

"Then we'll have to find another way to cope for a while. I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you." There was no trace of humor in his eyes, only fear that he was doing his best to hide. "Going into shock was your body's way of saying it can't handle any more right now. There's no way of predicting what will happen the next time you try to go into the Balance. If you aren't strong enough..."

The intensity in Mamoru's eyes held Usagi in a way that reminded her too much of her nightmare. For a fleeting instant Usagi remembered the feel of those strange, cold hands touching her. She shuddered, looking away from him. Confused, Mamoru reached out for his wife.

"Usako, what...?"

Moochi chose that moment to hop onto the bed. He'd smelled the fruit and decided to see if he could get Usagi to share. He spared Mamoru a furtive glance when he brushed right by the man. Sitting up on his back legs, the little rabbit gave Usagi his best look of pitiful hunger.

"Ooohh," Usagi cooed at him, delighted with a handy way to change the subject, "poor Moochi. Didn't anyone pay attention to my fuzzy, little Senshi while I was asleep?" She slipped him a tiny piece of melon. He sat back down, greedily chomping on the treat, eyes closed in sensuous joy.

Mamoru sighed with irritation, "Don't let him fool you. Your 'fuzzy, little Senshi' had been cosseted and fed by everyone but Haruka for the past three days. He's been just fine." A hand snaked out to scoop up the pet and deposit him on the floor. "Stay off the bed," he grumbled darkly at the rabbit.

Unimpressed by the menace in the King's voice, Moochi started to groom one floppy ear. The little rabbit wasn't about to leave the room when there was the possibility that Usagi would slip him another treat. He did, however, turn his back to Mamoru, ignoring him.

"Now that you've finished almost everything on your plate like a good girl, would you like to see the surprise I have for you?"

Usagi gave a squeal of delight, "A surprise for me? What it is? Can I see it now?"

Mamoru chuckled, "Close your eyes."

Usagi did as she was told and felt Mamoru get off the bed. She started to crack her eyes open a tiny bit.

"No peeking," he said as he returned. "Hold out your hands."

Usagi did as she was told and felt something heavy drop into them. Her eyes flew open immediately to see a large golden box marked "Godvia" in her hands. "Chocolate! Where did get this?!" The lid was off the box in record time and she greedily put a piece into her mouth. Usagi's eyes closed in sensuous joy and Mamoru refrained from commenting that she looked just like Moochi when she did that.

"Lorilei's back," he said instead. "And she brought a few requested items with her. She also asked for a meeting. Do you feel up to attending?"

Usagi gave a nod, and mumbled at him, her mouth full with another piece of the decadent confection. Although she wasn't able to speak clearly, Mamoru picked up on what she was getting at. Their bond had grown stronger in the last few months and he half expected to hear her thoughts one of these days.

"Yes," he said with a wry smile, "You should have time for a bath. Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help?"

That remark nearly caused Usagi to choke as she swallowed. "If you stay to 'help' then we'll be in my bath all afternoon. You just keep those good thoughts until after the meeting."

With great care Mamoru lifted the box of chocolates away from Usagi and placed them on the other side of the bed. Usagi was about to protest when she saw the look in his eyes. He sat down next to her and pulled the now smiling woman into his lap. A quick dip had them both lying on the bed.

Usagi knew what he wanted to hear. It was by now an old and well loved exchange between the two of them. "Mamo-chan, you are shameless."

Mamoru nuzzled Usagi's ear as he whispered to her. "Just wait until tonight, wife. Then I'll show you how 'shameless' I can be."

There was mischief in her eyes as she answered, "I'll hold you to that promise, husband!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They considered themselves a race apart. For over a thousand years, the families had very carefully maintained the purity of their bloodlines. Children were betrothed to one another when barely out of diapers to keep the noble families unsullied. Duty demanded that they be prepared for the days the Book of the Golden Kingdom spoke of. The sons and daughters of the noblest families contained within them the genetic "seeds" that would allow the true prince to rise and use the old powers. The list of these powers was short but impressive - psychometry, healing and most importantly, the ability to be a channel and use the great power of Earth, the Golden Crystal. When the Moon Kingdom rose once more, a son of the most noble of families would restore peace by breaking the seal and releasing the Golden Crystal.

Goruden Kobushi knew the prophesies by heart. He was one of those favored sons and it seemed to that the times spoken of in the Book were at hand. The long plane trip back to Japan gave him ample time to think. The future King must be alive now. Why hadn't he, or any of the other potential princes for that matter, felt the call of it crystal? Was it possible that someone outside of the Circle of the Chosen was fated to have the sacred stone?

Goruden Kobushi looked yet again at the stack of still photographs on the table beside him. They showed the last moments in the life of the man called Chiba Mamoru. What drew Kobushi back to these pictures time and again was the faint, golden glow that surrounded the man. It could have been a trick of the camera, as most said, but Kobushi wasn't convinced.

When Chiba Mamoru had told the world that he was Endymion reborn, the elders of the Council didn't believe the man. If he truly was the prince, they argued, then he should all ready have the Golden Crystal. Tuxedo Kamen had never shown that he possessed that kind of power. Chiba was dismissed as at best a dupe, or at worst a fraud hoping to fool them all. Only Kobushi remained skeptical of the Council's pronouncement on the matter.

Could Chiba Mamoru be the one? But if he was the true Prince, wasn't he dead? The world believed he and that witch, Sailor Moon, had died in the explosion. Kobushi knew enough about the treachery of those of the Silver Millennium to believe it might be otherwise.

The more he thought about it, the more convinced Kobushi was that it had to be so. The Book of the Golden Kingdom told very clearly how its last Crown Prince, Endymion, fell under the evil spell of the Moon Princess. The Prince had been forced to turn against his own people. So enthralled was he by the dark magic Serenity had woven about him.

No one had seen the new "Monarchs" of the Silver Millennium. No names or faces could be put to them - simply the tittles, King and Queen. Could history be repeating itself, Kobushi wondered? If Endymion had been reborn, without the proper protection he could have very easily been ensnared once again. Righteous anger filled the soul of Goruden Kobushi as he imagined what the Chiba might be enduring at the hands of the Moon Kingdom's wicked Queen. He was, no doubt, a slave to her twisted whims.

Kobushi nodded to himself as he settled on a plan of action. As soon as he got home, he would go straight to the Council. If they had been successful in getting an agent to the new Moon Kingdom, he should have the answers he needed. The Prince would be saved this time. Whatever price fate demanded of him to accomplish this, Kobushi would pay - even if it meant his own life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Camps?"

"That's what the media is calling them," Lorilei replied to Mamoru from where she sat beside Setsuna. She fidgeted nervously with her hands as she spoke, finally folding them neatly on her lap. "There have been rumors about these places for months, but until this week that's all it was - rumors. Both the New York Times and the London Times broke a story about them on the same day. They have proof that China is actively searching for and then imprisoning people who were reborn."

"My God," Usagi said, her voice a horrified whisper, "It sounds like concentration camps. Hasn't humanity learned anything from history? What can they possibly hope to accomplish?"

"China has been very open about what it wants. They call it a 'national security issue'. They think that these people may have Senshi-like power and they say that the power belongs to the State," Lorilei said.

Luna shook her head sadly, "These people are just that - people. They don't have any kind of hidden power to exploit."

"Add in the rising popularity of these 'Sons of The Golden Kingdom' and it makes the whole picture that much bleaker." The young woman with the violet eyes glanced down at her hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry to dump this in your laps, but I just don't know how to handle it all."

"You did the right thing in coming to us with this news," Mamoru replied while Usagi nodded her head beside him.

"No one would expect you to even try to 'handle' this alone, Lorilei," Usagi added. "I know you're closer to the Outer Senshi, so trying to deal with trouble on your own may seem natural. But we all work as team these days - together."

_ I told you that no one would blame you. But do you listen to me? Nooo... _ Setsuna's voice in her head gently teased Lorilei, causing her a small smile to tug at her lips.

_ Nag, nag, nag, _ Lorilei quipped to her sister silently, even as she spoke aloud. "So what happens now?"

Artemis looked at Usagi and Mamoru. "The Moon Kingdom has never allowed any of its people to be enslaved because of who or what they are."

"And we aren't about to let that start now," Usagi added, anger in her voice. "I won't allow it to happen. We need to make that point in a way it won't be forgotten."

They all knew that it was only a matter of time before they'd be forced into a situation like this. Precautions had been taken. Usagi's family had, seemingly, disappeared from the face of the earth. In reality, they now lived in California. There they were safe - just another Asian immigrant face in the crowd. Some of their friends, like Motoki and Naru, worked inside Japan, giving information, supplies and whatever else they could. A handful of others were scattered around the world, always willing to help when asked.

A wicked smile crossed the handsome face of the new King of the Silver Millennium. Usagi found herself smiling back at him. She knew that particular look all too well. "Mamo-chan?"

"You know, I think may have an idea how to do just that." He cocked his head and gave his beloved his most charming smile. "Ready to dust off the fuku my Bishoujo Senshi?"

"To see you in that tux and cape again?" Usagi laughed, "in a heartbeat!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka was hot and frustrated. There was grease on her hands, under her fingernails and even her face was dirty with sweat and grit. She cursed not so softly as the wrench slipped and her knuckles scraped against metal. A knock at the door of the small garage she'd built was ill timed.

"Yes?!" she shouted much louder than she intended to.

The door slowly opened to reveal Michiru's head, cautiously poking into a make shift garage that was her Lifemate's private territory. "You sound like you're having fun."

Haruka was sucking on the bleeding knuckle as she got to her feet. "This miserable hunk of spare parts is being temperamental..." she gave the odd looking motorcycle a kick on the fender. "You can yet end your days as scrap," she mumbled at it.

The machine, predictably, didn't answer. It just rocked back and forth from the force of her kick. To Haruka, though, it seemed to be laughing at her.

"Well, " Michiru sounded cheerful, "then I have just the thing to cheer you up. Guess who brought you a present?"

Michiru pushed the door open wide. Setsuna stood behind her and Lorilei was peeking out behind Setsuna. She had a small bag in her hand and she held it up to show to Haruka.

"You got it?" Haruka asked as she stalked, wolf like, towards them.

Lorilei wordlessly nodded, still taking refuge in back of Setsuna. She thrust the little white plastic bag marked, "Napa Auto Parts" at the advancing Senshi of Uranus. If this is what all of Hotaru's dates faced when they came to get the teen, it was a wonder that the girl had any social life at all, Lorilei thought. Haruka could be very - intense.

That intensity shone in her eyes as the bag was opened. A quick look inside was all that was needed to put a grin on the tall blonde's face. "Yessss...now I can complete my work," she hissed in satisfaction. Her head turned to address the motorcycle "I've got you now, you metal beast."

"There's a meeting in an hour, Haruka," Michiru reminded her. "Don't lose complete track of the time, ne?"

"Five minutes, Michiru, "Haruka assured her with a wave of her hand as she headed back for the motorcycle. "I just need another five minutes."

The elegant woman sighed and shook her head, pastel hair playing gently around her shoulders, "You two go on ahead. I think I'll stay here. Five minutes has a way of turning into an hour when Haruka is like this."

The head of the woman in question was stuck inside the guts of the motorcycle again. She raised a hand to wave in the general direction of Setsuna and Lorilei. "Thank you," came the muffled voice, "Oh yes, it fits!"

"You shouldn't frighten Lorilei like that," Michiru teased as she shut the door. "She's really very shy, you know. It took Setsuna months to get her comfortable around you and I think you just undid all that work."

A sandy head, eyes brimming with mischief, popped out of the machine, "Come on, I'm not all that scary am I?"

"Not to me, anyway." Settling herself in a chair near Haruka, the gentle Senshi of Neptune shook her head slowly. "It's not just you, really. Lorilei is all wound up inside about something. I don't think her unexpected visit home is good news, Haruka."

Getting to her feet with a grunt, Uranus went to a nearby sink and began to wash her hands and face. It starts again, she thought as she used the towel to dry off. Life was a battle, Haruka knew. You had to grab what happiness you could, when you could. Tossing the towel back on the rack she went over the motorcycle. A deft flip of a switch and she gave a leap that jump started the machine.

It roared to life and Haruka gave a wicked smile. "Well, since things are about to get interesting again, what say you help me break this beast in before that happens?" She extended a hand in invitation.

Rising Michiru went to her lifemate. "You know," she said with a glance at her watch, "we just might have enough time to go down to the Sea of Serenity and watch the tide come in." She took the hand and hopped onto the back of the machine.

The large garage door slowly opened. "Hold on tight," Haruka called to her. The breeze that came to her held the scent of the sea on it today. Letting that good omen soothe her, Haruka opened the throttle and the first motorcycle on the moon started its maiden run.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kunshin Tetsu stood in the background and watched with intense black eyes as Goruden Kobushi gave his report to council. Those august elders always seemed to hang on every word the man spoke. Although Kunshin was older, more experienced and much more worldly, the job of being the public face for the Sons of The Golden Kingdom had gone to Goruden - and had he hated him even more for it, if that was possible. For the past few years Kunshin had watched and seethed silently as he saw all the best assignments going to the man he referred to as "the golden boy". It was obvious that the elders were grooming Goruden for power.

There were a dozen young men in what was called the "Circle of the Chosen" by the elders of the Golden Kingdom. Each of these young men, due to his lineage, had the potential to be the one who would be able to use the great power of Earth, the Golden Crystal. The one who could use that power would be undisputed King of Earth when the time came. The Moon Kingdom had arisen once again, and it seemed that the time for the seal of the crystal to be broken was at hand. A number of the Elders made no secret of the fact that they thought Goruden Kobushi would be the one to have the Golden Crystal. In the past that kind of thought would have caused Kunshin's blood to boil, but no longer.

Kunshin Tetsu had a secret of his own.

The gift had first awakened when Kunshin was a teenager. He'd been at the movies with his date the first time it happened. They were seeing the latest "horror" movie from America. The girl he was with had been frightened by the gory trash on the screen. She'd squealed as the monster used a chainsaw to hack yet another stupid, western teen to bits. Kunshin had taken the opportunity to slip his arm around the girl. He had been hoping to take advantage of her fear and "comfort" her while slipping his hand to places the girl would normally object to. But the strangest thing had happened. A jolt, like an electric shock ran through him as he touched her. It had felt so incredibly good, Kunshin remembered and he'd held the girl until she gave a short squeak and collapsed against him. He'd convinced her that the movie had been too much for her, and she'd merely fainted. Several more trips with different girls to the same movie had the same delightful effect. Each time the girl he was with was absolutely shaking with fear, he'd touch her. The incredible sensations that burst inside him that was like nothing else he'd ever felt.

Kunshin learned, over the years, that more intense the feeling, the more pleasure he would derive from taking the bio-energy generated by it. The depths of fear or the heights of passion worked equally as well for him. He became a master of seduction, using women for as long as they were able to supply his needs, and discarding them once they no longer gave him what he craved. The siphoned off life energy would give Kunshin a physical boost almost as intense as the feelings taking the life energy did. It made him stronger, faster for at first hours, then finally days afterwards.

Kunshin Tetsu knew what he was. The ability to channel the power of the Golden Crystal was the one gift that would set the true prince apart from all the other pretenders - and he had it. He told no one else about it. He was no fool, after all. If others with the Circle of the Chosen found out about his gift, one of them might move to eliminate him in a very permanent fashion. So he'd spent quiet years learning to use his power to the best of his abilities. He thought he'd trained the gift to its limits when the Dark Man showed up.

Kunshin had been suspicious at first, thinking the odd man a trap set for him by a rival. But the creature had taken Kunshin to a place where he had been able to absorb the energy generated by emotions so intense that it left him shaking and feeling he would burst from the pleasure when it all ended. At that moment, Kunshin Tetsu would have sold his soul to feel that exquisite power running through him again.

"I can show how to do this again Tetsu," the dark man whispered. "I can even teach you how to go deeper, take more, increase the pleasure a hundred fold. What I can teach you will change you forever. You will have more power than you ever dreamed of."

He was still enthralled by the after effects of the wild, wonderful sensations, but Kunshin's mind was working well enough for him to be cautious. "What do you get out of this?"

"Your victory will be my victory, Kunshin Tetsu. It will be a revenge I've waited to claim for longer than you can imagine."

Kunshin was by nature a suspicious man. "I don't know anything about you. Who are you? What's your name?"

The dark man appeared unmoved by Kunshin's questions. "I've had many names over the long years. They no longer have any meaning for me. But if you insist, you may call me 'Master'."

"I think not," replied Kunshin raising an eyebrow.

The odd man in the enshrouding robe seemed clothed in the shadows of this place. "What you should call me will come to you soon enough. Until then you may call me, the Dark Man."

"Tetsu! Are you listening to me?"

Kunshin was shaken out of thought by the irritable voice of one of the elders. He managed to look properly chagrined as he bowed, "Gomen nasai, I was thinking of the great days to come."

"Well? Is our agent in place on the moon yet?"

Discipline kept a smile from Kunshin's face as he answered. "Yes, Sensei. One of our men in America was able to convince a woman returning to the Moon that he loved her. She made it all the easier by asking him to go with her. He has the camera and will send the information we need as soon s possible."

What Kunshin didn't say is the man was also an assassin. At his orders, the agent would kill the King of the Silver Millennium. This would not only throw the Moon Kingdom into an uproar that he could take advantage of, but allowed Kunshin the honor of doing what the Sons had dreamed of for a thousand years. He would be the man responsibly for the death of one of the Moon Kingdom's monarchs. This would make him first in line for the throne of Earth. Goruden Kobushi would be shamed by Kunshin's bold act of leadership and fade into the background.

"Trust me," Kunshin said, a dark smile tugging at his lips, "all goes according to plan. I know exactly what needs to be done to secure the future for us."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next - The Senshi get a chance to show just why the guardians of the Moon Kingdom were a force to be reckoned with. The true identity of the shadowy "Dark Man" is revealed (as if you couldn't guess who he is, ne?). Usagi is in terrible danger in a way that no one, not even Mamoru, suspects. Be here for chapter three - "Cause and Effect."


	4. Chapter Three - "Cause and Effect"

Have you ever noticed how Tuxedo Kamen's hat seems to keep changing size in the anime? I have and it drives me nuts! Top hats are not supposed be big enough to subdivide into condominiums. Haven't any of the SM animators ever seen a Fred Astaire movie? Anyway, Takeuchi-sama doesn't have Mamoru wearing it a lot in the manga and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo doesn't seem to wear it either. So the hat is gone. This is just the first of a few very important changes that Mamoru is going to go through in this story.

Please write to me at and it doesn't have to be about the hat. Any mail (even flames) is always answered. If you're nice enough to write it's only polite for me to thank you.

Standard Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the wonderful characters created by Naoko Takeuchi and I have no monetary gain from their unauthorized use herein. The original characters created for this story are mine (who'd want Kunshin Tetsu anyway?). Even though they only get a one-line mention, I am the creator of the S'Eyre, their Imperium and the way I have their Gates work. Please be aware that they may not be used without my permission.

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter Three - "Cause and Effect"

The circle was getting ready to close at last.

He sat alone in the darkness that was his true home and considered the fragmented memories that played in his mind. Long forgotten images had re-emerged as of late. Some memories had not faded through the centuries, though. Those memories had become his purpose and his obsession. They haunted him relentlessly with what had happened before and what would happen once more unless he could master the endless circle.

The moment of triumph was torn away from him. He shouted in frustration, unable to believe that all he had worked for was lost. Then the light came - that terrible all encompassing light. It burned him with its inescapable purity, hurting him a way he had thought impossible. It swept through him; shattering him like the crystal he'd linked himself to.

The shifting tides of time were all around him, but he sat, immune to their ebb and flow. He'd fled to this place, to this ebony corner of the fourth dimension, longer ago than he could truly remember. At first he'd been so weak that the banishment to a space outside of time had been torture. But as they long centuries had gone by, he'd come to appreciate then finally worship the perfect silence that only existed here.

Silence.

Others, his brothers and sisters, had tried to bring that perfect and eternal silence to the world. They had been rejected, just as he had been rejected, by the imperfect beings that stubbornly clung to the disorder that was life. He, however, had learned the lesson his siblings had not.

A single point of light flared in the darkness. He knew what the presence of that small bit of clear, white light in this land of eternal night meant. The power of the Ginzuishou was being used again. He needed to guide events properly, so that Kunshin could take the next step on a path that would lead to the ultimate victory.

The crystalline ball between his hands gave off a faint glow. He worked the perfect circle around and around, marveling at it yet again. This piece of rock, worn smooth by the caress of his emaciated hands over the centuries had a single, fatal flaw in it. It was symbol of all he had achieved and all he hoped to obtain. He knew that as perfect as the crystal ball seemed, pressure applied to the correct point would cause it to shatter into a million shards. It was all a matter of knowing how and when to do it. As he set to work, he savored the irony of that simple truth.

Victory was just a matter... of time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru watched as Usagi called the Ginzuishou to her cupped hands. His beloved was always beautiful, but there was a glow about her whenever she handled the crystal that took his breath away. She looked like an angel come down from on high - his angel he thought with contentment. She put the crystal in the locket she'd brought with her and snapped the lid shut as it seated itself.

"Shall we?" Usagi said as she turned to look at Mamoru with shining eyes.

He gave her a curt nod. "You first."

"Okay, here goes..." Usagi hadn't tried to transform since that last, awful night on earth. Going into the Balance so often had drained her and she wasn't entirely sure what would happen. Taking a deep breath, she shouted the words in a strong voice that filled the small chamber, "Eternal moon power - make up!"

Silver light exploded from the brooch at once. Mamoru never took his eyes from Usagi as her everyday clothes melted away. In a flash of eldritch fire and feathers, her fuku appeared and wrapped itself around her slender body, piece by piece. It was magical, entrancing to watch, a sight he never grew tired of seeing

"Well," she said, turning in a slow circle trying to get a good look at herself, "Is everything there? Do I look okay?"

Mamoru gave a low whistle as he looked at her. "You look like the very beautiful champion of love and justice." He paused to raise a single eyebrow at her, "Was your skirt always that short?"

Your turn," Usagi laughed at him.

Where as Usagi and the others shouted out a henshin phrase, Mamoru simply reached into the pocket of the coat he wore. Without a word being spoken he let the magic flow over him, transforming him and filling him with power. Something was different, Mamoru knew, but couldn't put his finger on what until Usagi spoke up.

"I think you lost your hat, Mamo-chan."

Putting an experimental hand to his head, Mamoru found nothing but hair. "That's funny, I had it last time I wore this outfit. I wonder where it could have gone to?"

"That's okay," Usagi assured him as she took his arm. "You look great without it. I'll let you in on a secret." She looked around as they left the chamber of prayer to make sure they were still alone. "I never really liked that hat. I could swear the thing kept changing sizes every time I looked it. Almost like it was alive or something."

Mamoru enjoyed the feel of Usagi on his arm as they went through the halls of the palace. For a moment it was like the old days before all the troubles on earth began. "Confess woman, you got rid of it didn't you? Just like my favorite vest."

"I did you a favor by dumping that awful vest," Usagi protested in mock anger. "It made you look like you were wearing a cow! But I did nothing to that wretched hat. For all I know it went back to whatever hatbox from hell it came from in the first place."

They were approaching the room where the other Senshi waited. Mamoru tightened his grip on her arm slightly. "Are you sure you're up this, Usako? If you're still feeling tried or weak we'll manage without you."

"I'm okay Mamo-chan, really." Usagi didn't say that she knew they couldn't make due without her and keep to the plan. "I feel good since I transformed. Besides, you'll be with me, my dashing hero and I'm always stronger when we're together."

Mamoru stopped just outside the closed door. He pulled Usagi into his arms. She tilted her delicate face up to look at her husband as he spoke. "I know, I feel it too," he whispered lowering his head for a kiss. "The limitless power of two as one."

Usagi's arms crept up his back, pulling him as close as she could. The magic his touch held for her made her grow warm and flushed. She could tell Mamoru felt it too, and with reluctance they parted. A tender hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it, bringing up her own hand to cover his.

"Ready?" he asked one more time.

"All right," she said with a sigh, "Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night was very pleasant, warm without being sticky. The sweet sound of insects singing in the darkness combined with fireflies to make the evening seem almost magical. It was a perfect night for lovers, the man thought as he looked at the full moon. It was a night for lovers and here he was, kilometers from the nearest village and any available women.

A new English word he'd heard sprang to mind and he decided it fit. This whole situation sucks, he thought to himself. He was young, handsome (in his own mind, at least) and un-married. He cursed once again the luck of the draw that had sent him to be a guard for new "Protective Facility". He also cursed the morons in Beijing who had the idea for setting up the camp for those who might be of lunar origin. He should be in the city meeting new women, not stuck here in the middle of yak country watching over two-dozen people!

He was so intent on the misery that was his current situation that the guard almost failed to notice the figure that came up the long dirt road. When at last he did see the person, he pulled his rifle from his shoulder and called out in a very irritated voice.

"Stop! What do you want? Don't you know this area is forbidden?"

"Please, sir..." the voice that came from the figure was female, soft and sweet.

This caught the man's attention. "All right, come here." He watched as the petite woman came shyly towards him. She bowed low, as if he was someone of great importance. As she raised herself, he could see that she was young, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Her skin was as white as the alabaster, framed by straight black hair that went to her shoulders - and her eyes! She had the most incredible purple eyes, large and hauntingly exquisite. A lump formed in the guard's throat at the fragile beauty of the young woman before him. "What do you want?"

"Please sir," she repeated; shyly casting her eyes back to the ground. "Forgive me for coming here, but I had to! My uncle is in there and I must see him at once." Tears formed in the large eyes, adding the delicate beauty of the girl. "My aunt is dying, you see. She begged me to give my Uncle this last letter from her. I have to give it him, sir! My aunt and uncle are all the family I have left! Please, I'll do anything..."

The guard's eyes raked her tiny form. She was so small, barely coming up to his chest, and so beautiful. He glanced up at the moon and licked his now dry lips. A quick look told no one else was around.

A sly smile came to the man's face. "Perhaps we can work something out, my little flower. Why don't we step away from this gate and discuss it?"

The girl's eyes widened as she divined his intent. The guard was afraid for a moment that she would scream, but all she did was cast her gaze back to the ground. "There is a place, not far from here, by the river. The grass is thick and the reeds very high..."

This was better than he could have hoped for! There were several more hours until his replacement showed up. He could take his time and enjoy the tiny treasure that presented herself to him. He let her lead him a good hundred yards away. They moved into the high rushes and he began to take off his shirt.

"What is your name, little flower?" he asked in a conversational tone. His hands were shaking as he moved to undo his belt buckle. This was the best night of his life!

The clouds hid the moon for a moment and the world faded to an almost pitch-blackness. He could still hear her breathing, even and steady. "Come now," he said, "don't be so shy. What are you called?"

The clouds parted once again. The guard had his shirt off and was in the process of dropping his pants. They puddled around his ankles as the moonlight returned. He gave a short gasp at what he saw. The young woman was now in a sailor fuku, and no longer appeared shy. She had a long, pointed weapon in her hand that she swung towards him. He tripped on his own pants and fell onto his backside with a thump. The blade of the weapon was now at his throat.

"I am called the Soldier of Destruction. I am life, death and rebirth," Hotaru said, eyes as cold as her guardian world. "I am Sailor Saturn of the Outer Senshi."

From out of the reeds came three other women in sailor fuku's. They stood behind the tiny soldier. One of the women was tall and graceful with green hair that fell to her hips. She gave him a look of disgust. "We require information, little man."

"But I can't...I can't just..." he stammered.

Another of the warriors, a woman with short sandy hair, had wolfish grin on her face. She crouched down beside him and he saw a blazing sword in her hand. "Or perhaps we should stay right here so I can show you exactly what it is I do with men who take advantage of young girls?"

The guard would rather have had a kidney removed without anesthesia. "Maybe I could help you..."

"See," said the third woman. Pastel green hair framed her face, a smile playing at her lips, "I told you he'd be reasonable."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a very old true-ism that Kunshin Tetsu liked to live by. "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer". He'd made it his habit to always know what the other men in the Circle of the Chosen were up to, especially Goruden Kobushi. He was first on Kunshin's long list of those who stood in his way to power. There was something about the young man with golden eyes and the easy manner that made Kunshin continually suspicious of him. Perhaps it was the younger man's rather naive adherence to principles Kunshin found cumbersome at times. Duty and honor had their place, Tetsu conceded, but that place was always just behind his needs of the moment.

"May I ask you a question, Kobushi-san," Kunshin asked as the Council adjourned.

Goruden inclined his head politely in Kunshin's direction. He didn't trust Kunshin Tetsu. He knew the older man considered him to be something of a young fool. "Of course, Tetsu-san."

"You still think that Chiba Mamoru is the true prince, don't you?"

A thoughtful look came over the face of the younger man. "Yes," he finally replied, "I do. What's more I think he's still alive."

Kunshin gave his head a shake. "Even if you are right and Chiba is the prince, no one could have survived the explosion at the gajin church. We have to proceed on our own now. The Golden Crystal is out there somewhere, waiting for the man who can use it."

"I'm surprised at you Tetsu," Kobushi said with a sly smile. "You of all people should know that underestimating the enemy could be a fatal error. The queen of the Moon is a powerful foe. After all, she managed to escape the cleansing that hallowed Beryl attempted a thousand years ago. She's a clever witch, that one. We need to learn to think as she does before we can hope to understand our enemy."

That Goruden was capable of this kind of insight was disturbing to Kunshin. Was he more than the simple, duty-bound puppet Kunshin had always thought him? Before he could ask another question though, a summons rang in the back of Kunshin mind.

"Forgive me Kobushi-san, but my pager just went off. I've just been called to an urgent meeting."

Goruden gave him a bow. "Of course. Have a pleasant evening, then Kunshin-san."

A strange smile flickered across Kunshin's face. "Oh, I intend to."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was an odd sound, so out of place in the Chinese countryside that it caught the attention of the soldiers patrolling the camp's perimeter. There was a rush, like the wind before a thunderstorm and a soft voice full of power. It was everywhere at once.

"Dead Scream."

A bolt of purple fire shot at the front gate and it exploded. The concussion from the blast sent pieces of the metal fencing high into the midnight sky. Bits of charred metallic shrapnel whistled through the air as they came back to earth. The guards, who were very busy covering their heads, finally looked up and caught a glimpse of figures rushing into the enclosure through the smoke and dust. Before anyone could react to that, another blast of energy was released.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The wooden logs that made up the legs of the two-story tower on the left of the entrance shattered under the force of Jupiter's attack. The whole structure gave a creaking groan, collapsing to one side. The machine guns that were mounted on it were buried in the rubble, useless.

"World Shaking!"

Uranus slammed her fist to the ground and sent a bolt of power churning through the earth and towards the right hand tower that held the searchlights. The base was blown away and it too crashed to the ground, spilling out the three men who were in it.

The soldiers who had been asleep in the nearby barracks came boiling out of it like a nest of angry wasps. They struggled to pull on various articles of clothing and pull out weapons at the same time. One of the senior men barked out a command to start shooting.

"Bubble Spray!"

Visibility inside the camp dropped to zero with frightening suddenness. People, whether friend or foe, were now just gray shapes in the fog. The mist was icy cold, freezing exposed flesh and making it hard to hold onto weapons.

"Love Me Chain!" Out of the mist came a golden whip. It lashed at the hands of the men, causing the guns they held to go sailing off into the fog. The guards shouted in pain and surprise.

"Fire Soul!"

Before anyone could react, a wall of fire came at them. Mars crafted the power and it formed a blazing circle around the now defenseless soldiers. They found themselves being herded together like sheep.

The fog and fire dispersed as quickly as it had appeared. The men found themselves surrounded by Senshi. Pluto presented the perfect picture of timeless, martial grace. In her hands was her staff and it glowed with lilac energy waiting to be discharged. Mars had her flaming bow drawn and stood with legs apart, ready to release her fatal arrow. Haruka had her blazing space sword in her hand. The light from it cast eerie shadows across the face of the Senshi of Uranus. Lightning sparked and crackled around Jupiter's form and the look in her eyes dared any of the men to take her on. Both Ami and Michiru had their water attacks powered up. A column of flowing water danced around the petite body of Mercury. Behind Michiru a roiling wave rose and hovered, waiting for her command. Mina was suffused in golden light. The power of Venus shifted and flowed, racing to her upright hand. There was a fatal stillness in the energy that Saturn held in her glaive. It pulsed, waiting to be freed to do her will.

Mina's voice rose above the murmurs of the soldiers. "Now, you boys behave yourselves and play nice." The stunned look on the men's faces made her smile. "The rules of this game very simple. If you don't give us any trouble, then you won't get hurt. Everyone got that - good!"

"How dare you say that, miserable woman! Who are you people?" came the outraged voice of the most senior officer. "What do you want?"

"Geez," Mina grumbled, "gone less than a year and all ready they've forgotten about us."

"We are the Sailor Senshi, guardians of the Silver Millennium - you misogynist jerk!" Mars called back, swinging her bow to aim directly at him. The men around the officer told him in strident whispers that it was, perhaps, unwise to anger a woman who had a flaming arrow pointed at him.

Usagi's voice came from in back of them all. "In the name of the rightful Monarchs of the Moon Kingdom, we've come to get the people you have imprisoned here - our people."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen walked carefully into the middle of the now shattered campgrounds. Usagi took a second to glance around the area. It was a shambles, rubble from the collapsed towers and their contents spilled in every direction.

"Looks like you guys had a good time," she said. Usagi was still annoyed that the others had insisted that she not be in the middle of the action. Sometimes being Queen took all the fun out of life, she mused.

Tuxedo Kamen spoke up, his strong baritone voice rising above the murmurs of surprise from the now corralled camp guards. "We have a message for your leaders in Beijing." He had an envelope in his hand and tossed it casually in the air. As it floated back towards the ground, he produced a rose and with a toss, sent it flying. The letter was impaled and moved unerringly towards the officer who had spoken to land at his feet.

Mamoru heard Usagi whisper, "show off" in his ear as he spoke again. "The Moon Kingdom won't tolerate any of its people being held against their will. That kind of provocation will never be forgiven or left unanswered."

As Tuxedo Kamen finished his speech (one of his better ones, he thought with satisfaction - they actually listened to him!), the Inner Senshi moved to join Usagi. If any of the guards had the idea to rush the remaining Senshi, it was short lived. Sailor Saturn raised her glaive.

"Silence Wall!" A gray, opaque barrier formed around the astonished soldiers.

While Uranus and Neptune went to get the people being held within the camp, the five Inners joined hands. They bowed theirs heads and closed their eyes in deep concentration. A faint breeze stirred, coming to life as the five women in the circle invoked the power that was theirs to command. Rainbow light suffused them, flowing from one to the other and playing about their bodies like bright, gossamer veils. Sailor Moon was the first to snap her eyes open.

"Sailor...!"

The other answered her call in a single voice, "...Teleport!"

The rainbow light exploded from them, shooting high into the air. The women in the circle blurred and faded from sight. A second later a glowing ball of light appeared where they had stood. It pulsed, then settled into the shape of a door.

Mamoru saw Neptune and Uranus herding a small group of about two-dozen people towards them. He called out once more to the suddenly very quiet camp guards behind the gray wall.

"Tell your leaders about what happened here tonight. Tell them that we can go any place, be anywhere we need to. No walls can keep us out. No security system can stop us. The people of the Moon Kingdom are a peace-loving race. But don't confuse our desire for peace with weakness. To do that is to make a dangerous mistake."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The image came from the crystal ball that sat between the hands of the Dark Man. It showed the five young women as they pooled their power together. It circled them, shimmering and dancing around their bodies before running into a glowing door. The power flowed from them effortlessly, as if it was as easy as breathing for them.

"So beautiful..." Kunshin whispered aloud. He considered for a moment what it might feel like to channel off some of the power from one of the exquisite creatures he saw.

"Pay attention, Tetsu." The voice of the Dark Man broke into Kunshin's thoughts. He motioned with a bony hand to the glowing door that consumed the power the women generated.

"The device is known as a 'Gate'," he said. "It was created by a rather bothersome race called the S'Eyre. This is what allows people from the Moon Kingdom to travel to Earth and back without being seen. This is a lesser Gate, more like a proto-Gate. It has no human Keeper and only enough power to move one or two people at a time. Any more than that, and the it needs to be augmented by a compatible outside power source."

Kunshin ached with the desire get his hands on the women before him. It made his temper short and he snapped, "What has that got to do with what you promised me?"

"Everything," said the Dark Man. "The key to victory is knowing when to strike - and at whom." He lifted the crystal ball above his head. It roiled with black fire between his hands. A single beam of that murky light shot from it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The refugees from Earth had moved through the portal and onto the moon. Setsuna had just stepped through when the shining door. Pluto smiled at Lorilei, who was waiting for her, when she stopped short. She jerked as if she'd been hit.

"No!" she shouted, turn abruptly back towards the Gate and the people still inside it. "Get out of there! The portal is..." the glowing door convulsed once, then seemed to explode. The Gate snapped shut, trapping those still left inside.

Pluto was thrown into the air and landed hard. Lorilei screamed Setsuna's name and ran for her twin. Rei and Makoto had their backs to the portal, and took the full brunt of the explosion. They were unconscious before they hit the ground. The other three Senshi were blown of their feet by the force of the discharge. People around them shouted in confusion.

Ami was the first to stumble back to her feet. There was a cut on her forehead that was bleeding sluggishly. She put a finger to the stud to activate her computerized visor. She blinked and used the hand to wipe away the blood as it trickled towards her eyes.

She saw that Minako and Usagi were trying to get back up again. "The portal matrix has destabilized," Ami called out to them. "If we can't get this end open again fast, the whole Gate will collapse on the people still inside and crush them!"

Mamo-chan - where is he, Usagi thought still dazed. Her eyes scanned the crowd that was gathering around them. Lorilei was crying like a lost soul, huddled over an unconscious Setsuna. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were missing. They hadn't made it through before the portal collapsed. Panic grabbed at her heart as she finished looking around. Alarm cleared away the last of haze from her stunned mind. Oh God, no! He's still in there!

"Makoto and Rei are down," Minako called out. A terrible fear welled up inside Minako and she longed to rush to see if they were all right. "Without them we don't have enough power."

In that instant Usagi knew what she had to do. A strange calm came over her. "Yes we do," she said. She cupped her hands in front of her and the Ginzuishou came to her call. She moved to raise it above her head.

"Usagi-chan, no!" Mina called out.

Ami shouted, "Don't do this! Using the Ginzuishou could kill you!"

The crystal was all ready shining brighter between Usagi's hands. "There's no other way Ami. You said we have to get this end open and using the Ginzuishou is the only way to produce that kind of power quickly enough." She raised it above her head. It pulsed once, twice, then a beam of the purest light shot from it into the Gate. Usagi grimaced as quicksilver fire filled her veins, but still she poured herself into the crystal.

The portal stopped writhing and snapped to life for a brief instant. Usagi caught a glimpse of Mamoru inside. Their eyes met before the Gate's doorway collapsed once more. There still wasn't enough power to keep the threshold open long enough for them to escape, Usagi knew. Unless...

She reached for the perfect Balance with the Ginzuishou knowing that it would probably kill her. It didn't matter Usagi decided and if that was selfish then so be it. If Mamoru and the others got out of the Gate, he could call her back. If not, she'd rather die in an attempt to save him than try to live without him. The last thing Usagi heard was Mina and Ami screaming her name, begging her to stop.

Usagi's fuku melted away to stardust, leaving her clothed only in the brilliant silver luminescence from the Ginzuishou. Usagi closed her eyes, arms slightly raised as if soaring on an invisible wind, and let the great power of Moon Kingdom fill her. The seductive song of fatal rapture called to Usagi, pulling her into its sweet, deadly embrace. Before she lost all ability to think clearly, Usagi directed a massive burst of power at the collapsing portal and tied herself to the Gate.

Mamo-chan , Usagi called out to him with her heart, then began to drown in the sea of all-consuming sensations.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kunshin watched, utterly spellbound by what he was seeing and feeling. A female figure, eyes closed and bliss written on her face, was suspended in the blazing pillar of light before him. Waves of the most incredible sensations rolled from her as well as unbelievable power.

"It's her," he said, moaning as he began to channel some of the power into himself, "I can feel it. It's her!" His eyes widened as her figure started to resolve within the light. "She's one of the Senshi?"

"Much more than that," replied the Dark Man. "She's the Queen of the Moon."

That bit of news disturbed Kunshin. "The... Queen? I've been channeling the power of the Witch Queen of the Moon?! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Would it have made any real difference? You seemed to enjoy what you could take from her before." The Dark Man beside him was unmoved, physically or emotionally by Kunshin's moment of distress. "Think how much better it will be when you can touch her."

That statement snapped Kunshin back to reality. "I thought you said this was just a reflection of her. How can I touch a reflection?"

Hands, mottled like a snake's skin and painfully thin reached for Kunshin. "With the right tools, anything is possible."

The heady thought of having access to the power he could all ready taste in the air overcame his caution. Kunshin Tetsu reached out with his own hands and touched the Dark Man's. As he did, some of the mottling roiled and came to life. It slithered from the Dark Man onto Kunshin's hands and he nearly screamed. Kunshin's hands were cold now - as cold as death. The need to stop the icy pain made him lurch towards the woman in the light.

Without thinking Kunshin reached out for Usagi. He hissed softly in surprise as he found that, as promised, he could touch her. She was warm, he thought as he slipped his arms around her body, so wonderfully warm and soothing against his frigid hands. The pain gone he let one hand move up and over her face, finally brushing her lips with his fingertips. He smiled as he saw her eyebrows twitch in reaction. Witch Queen or not, Kunshin thought, she was very beautiful. Slowly the hand slid onto Usagi's neck, caressing it once before curving around her throat.

"Can you feel my touch, I wonder?" he asked her as he started to channel off her energy. He absorbed the sensations that poured through the angel in his arms. The strength in Kunshin's strange, new hands gave him allowed him to take more than just the surplus energy that flowed from Usagi as she used the Ginzuishou. Using the new knowledge that came unbidden into his mind Kunshin started to pull on Usagi's life force. He savored the "taste" of it as it filled him - sweet and warm like a fine wine he couldn't get enough of. Kunshin could sense that an even greater reservoir of energy just beyond his reach. He suddenly knew that the woman in his arms was the gateway to power beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

How long he stood there channeling her energy into himself Kunshin couldn't say. One moment of ecstasy flowed into the next, making everything a blur of intoxicating pleasure. Usagi began to tremble, head rolling slowly back and forth in mute protest. Her body gave a weak jerk in an instinctive attempt to free herself.

"Enough, Tetsu," came the voice of the Dark Man. "Let her go for now."

If Kunshin heard the Dark Man he showed no sign of it. Lost in the terrible rapture of feeding, Kunshin's only response to Usagi's movement was to tighten his hold on her. The Dark Man gave a low growl of annoyance. A single bolt of black power lanced from the crystal ball between the emaciated hands. It hit Kunshin in the back, staggering him.

"I said, enough!" The Dark Man's harsh voice cut into the flood of incredible sensations. Kunshin finally noticed that Usagi was shaking in his arms. With a final stroke of his fingers on her neck, he released her. She fell away from him, floating limply within the light that danced around and through her

Kunshin Tetsu, still riding the amazing high from the power that surged through him, stepped away from the light. He turned to look at the Dark Man. "That felt so incredible," Kunshin said, his voice ragged with the desire for more, "Why did you stop me?"

The strange man in the tattered robes continued to run his hands around and around the crystal ball suspended between them. "Any more at this point will kill her, and I don't want her dead quite yet. Patience Tetsu, you will have her again soon enough. The future cannot be denied. Everything will happen just as I have told you. You will have more power than any other living creature."

"Does that crystal ball show you the future, then?" he said to the Dark Man, never taking his eyes off Usagi. She drifted silently in the radiant pillar, her head still moving slowly back and forth. He could see a mottled pattern on her neck where his fingers had touched her. "What are you, some kind of fortune teller, a sideshow wiseman? Since you won't tell me your name then perhaps that's what I should call you - 'Wiseman'."

Though no face was visible, Kunshin had the distinct impression that dark man in the tattered robes smiled. "Perhaps you should."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi burned with a brilliant silver fire that consumed her even as Ami watched. Part of that fire poured into the Gate. Ami tried to focus on re-calibrating the portal matrix, but it was hard to do knowing that her dearest friend was getting closer to death with each passing second. A crowd was gathering, drawn by the sound of the explosion.

"Come on, come on," Ami muttered at the portal. "Open up all ready."

As if in answer to her prayer, the Gate burst to life. A door took shape, painfully slowly to Ami's mind, and settled. No sooner had the mists obscuring the door cleared, than Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, followed closely by Mamoru tumbled roughly out and onto the ground.

Mamoru lifted his head. He saw what he'd feared since he'd caught a glimpse of Usagi through the shattered portal. She was in the grip of the Balance, totally lost inside the siren song of lethal power. But even as Mamoru got to his feet, the look of joy left Usagi's face. She stiffened then swayed, almost toppling to the ground. Mamoru lunged for Usagi, grabbing her before she could fall.

"Usako, Mamoru said, "listen to me. You've got to hear me. You have to stop."

Still locked in the Balance, she began to roll her head back and forth. Her entire body shuddered and shook. Mamoru closed his eyes and called on the Golden Crystal. It erupted to life inside him and he slipped free of his body. The unbreakable bond between the two led him to her.

Usagi floated in a column of light, eddies and currents of the power gently dancing around her while she trembled. He went into the quicksilver fire and for a fleeting instant Mamoru thought he saw the ghostly outline of someone or something holding Usagi. The figure faded away, leaving Mamoru to wonder if he had imagined it.

Something was wrong Mamoru knew as he embraced Usagi, something was terribly wrong. He could barely "feel" her body and what he could touch was cold. She was growing rapidly weaker with each heartbeat. He had to reach Usagi and get her to come out of the Balance as fast as he could.

Usako, come back to me.

Her reply was soft, as if she was speaking from a great distance, _Mamo-chan? _

He kissed her chilled lips, and called with all the strength of his heart. _Remember our promise to each other. Come back to me, Beloved. _

Her arms slipped slowly up his back, her lips returning the kiss. _I remember now - 'together whatever happens'. I remember! _

Mamoru fell back into his body with a jarring bump. "Aishiteru, Usako," he said. "Come back to me."

The silver light retreated into the Ginzuishou. It stopped spinning above her heart while Mamoru whispered to Usagi and moved back into the locket when her fuku reappeared. She collapsed against Mamoru's arms gasping for air and shivering violently.

"Easy, easy, I've got you," Mamoru said, oblivious to the crowd gathering near by. Her body felt like it was made of ice in his arms as he gently lowered her to the ground. "I need a medical team - stat!" Mamoru shouted towards Ami.

Usagi turned her head towards his voice, her eyes cracking open. "Mamo-chan..." came the barest of whispers. "I'm so cold," she shivered uncontrollably against him.

He reached for his cape, nearly ripping it off his back. "Hold on, everything's going to be all right." Mamoru said to Usagi, starting to wrap her in the voluminous black fabric. "You shouldn't scare me like you just did, Usako" he said, trying to keep her awake and focused. "You're going to make my hair turn silver, too."

Usagi looked up at him and laughed weakly. Her shaking suddenly stopped. "So cold..." she mumbled again, going limp in Mamoru's embrace. Usagi's eyes grew distant and her breathing more labored. "...cold..."

Mamoru pulled Usagi close, trying to warm her with his own body, but knew it wasn't nearly enough the stop the fatal downward spiral she was in. Usagi's life was slipping away even as he held her. In desperation, Mamoru decided to try something he'd only done a few times before. He called on the Golden Crystal and willed the power into his hands. Pulling the cape open, he placed a hand above Usagi's heart and let the power flow into her in a sudden, healing burst. She leapt in his arms, a rush of golden fire racing through her slender body. Usagi coughed and gasped, but he could feel her growing warmer. Relief surged through him when felt Usagi stir in his arms.

Mamoru was as oblivious to the crowd that gathered near them as he was to the fact that he and the woman he held glowed like the sun. He didn't see that a man in the crowd had a small camera filming everything. He couldn't know that those pictures were being sent back to Earth. All Mamoru cared about right then was the feel of Usagi in his arms and the sound of her voice as she spoke his name.

"I feel warm when you hold me, Mamo-chan. Please don't let go," Usagi murmured against him.

"Never," Mamoru assured Usagi as he held her to his heart, "I'll never let you go."

Next - Usagi survived her encounter with Kunshin and the Wiseman this time, but it's not over yet. Rei has a wedding shower, Usagi gets a sugar high and Mamoru looks for answers. Be here for Chapter Four - "Unexpected Events".


	5. Chapter Four - "Unexpected Events"

I just wanted to take a moment to thank the incomparable Naoko Takeuchi for her generosity. She could, as some other authors have done, ban any fanfictions using the characters she created. Her gracious munificence allows us all to play in the world she's created and I, for one, am very grateful. Domo arigato, Takeuchi-sama! You have made all our lives a little brighter – an a heck of a lot more fun!

Please write to me at to let me know if you like my work. A little line or two means a lot.

BTW, death-by-chocolate cake is quite real and a favorite of mine. It's decadent, wonderful and about a million calories a slice. But if you'd like the recipe, just ask and I'll send it to you.

Standard Disclaimer – I do not own "Sailor Moon" or any of the attendant characters to which valid copyright laws apply. The original characters created for this tale do come from my warped little mind. Please let me know if you'd like to use them in a story of your own. The good you do comes back to you, but bad karma is forever.

"Full Circle"

Chapter Four – Unexpected Events

By Meara

The pictures on the large screen were riveting. There was no sound with the video, but to the dozen men who watched the screen with rapt attention, none was needed. Tuxedo Kamen called the power to his hands and in a sudden burst sent it into the woman he held. They watched as both the figures shone with golden light.

The video ended and the lights came slowly came back up. This gave everyone in the room a moment to take a collective deep breath. What they had just seen was the realization of a cherished dream for some, but for others it was their worst nightmare.

Goruden Kobushi stood up. "Prince Endymion lives," he said to the silent room around him, "And he has been enslaved by the Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom."

"This has to be some sort of trick," came a voice from the back of the room. "A ploy by the Moon Kingdom to fool us into stopping our efforts to find the Golden Crystal."

"Tuxedo Kamen has the Golden Crystal," Kobushi replied, "and, as evidenced by this tape, he has the old powers. Our own agent on the Moon took this video. It's unedited, just as it came back to us live. There can't be any doubt."

One of the Council Elders nodded his head in agreement. "It is the Prince – Endymion really was reborn as that man, Chiba Mamoru." He paused, sorrow in his voice, "He was right here in Tokyo all that time. How could we have not known?"

"The Witch-Queen of the Moon is very clever. She kept the extent of his power well hidden as she ensnared him once again. She managed to fake her death and that of 'Tuxedo Kamen' after all," Kobushi said. "What matters is that we know now – and what we are going to do to get the Prince back."

"Get him back? The man is in league with the Moon Kingdom," came the outraged voice from one younger man. "He was a traitor then and he's a traitor now. How do we know he hasn't freely given himself to the Witch. I say we kill him and take the Golden Crystal. Surely one us within the Circle of The Chosen will be able to use it once Chiba is dead."

Kobushi crossed the room in two strides. He lashed out, his open hand slapping the man who had spoken across the face. "I should kill you here and now for even suggesting that! Are you so blinded by your own ambitions that you can't see the obvious? The Prince is under a spell – just as he was a thousand years ago. He was seduced by the Moon Queen and bound by her dark magic. Our duty is to rescue him from that Witch."

"I agree with Kobushi."

All heads turned. "I agree with Kobushi," Kunshin Tetsu repeated clearly. "Our first priority is to rescue the Prince. Without him, we can never have the future we desire."

"I suggest that we call a full meeting of the Council to discuss what we should do next." One of the Elders said. A stern look from him silenced the buzz of conversation that sprang up at his pronouncement. "The time we have waited a thousand years for is finally upon us, gentlemen. Our next moves will decide the fate our world. The grand council will convene in one week's time. Stay in Tokyo," he gave the young man who had spoken of killing the Prince a dark look, "And stay out of trouble until then."

Kunshin waited until most of the men had left the small room before approaching Goruden. The look of suspicious surprise on the younger man's face was gratifying to see.

"Thank you for your support, Kunshin-san."

"You seem surprised Kobushi-kun," Kunshin said with ease. "We may not agree on many things but we are all sons of the Golden Kingdom. We were raised to know our duty and do it when the time to act comes."

"It's imperative that we get the Prince back," Goruden spoke in an even tone, but righteous zeal burned in his eyes. "Once he's freed from the influence of that Moon Witch, Endymion can lead us. He can restore the peace that should have been. Earth will be a paradise under his rule, Tetsu-kun."

Kunshin gave the younger man a sincere smile. "I can honestly tell you that having Earth united under the rule of the one, true King is a dream I have come to cherish, Kobushi-kun. His reign is the path to the great future I dream of."

A look of deep longing flickered across the face of Kunshin Tetsu as he spoke. "Nothing will stop me as I pursue that dream. The future cannot be denied."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The great library in the palace of the Moon Kingdom was vast. It contained hundreds of thousands of volumes on every subject imaginable. The library itself was a huge structure with over stuffed chairs tucked into convenient corners. The floor to ceiling windows let in the maximum amount of natural light and allowed the room to retain a warm, cozy feeling despite it's size. Given the time, the library had the resources to answer just about any question a person might have.

The many secluded corners allowed a scholar to sit for hours reading up on a chosen subject. The library was also a wonderful place to quietly brood if you were so inclined. Mamoru was doing some of both as the afternoon light cast long shadows across the polished wood floors. He and Usagi had met Dr. Mizuno earlier in the day. The news she had for them wasn't the best.

The good doctor had handed Mamoru a file containing the written results of the battery of tests she'd insisted Usagi undergo after her near fatal use of the Ginzuishou almost a two weeks ago. As he flipped it open and started to read, Mamoru's heart sank. They knew that going into Balance with the Ginzuishou took a great deal out of Usagi physically and emotionally. What they hadn't known before was exactly what that damage entailed, or that it seemed to be cumulative.

"Usagi, your body chemistry is all over the place," Dr. Mizuno started out. "Not only are you almost perniciously anemic, but your white cell count is much too high. Which leads me to suspect that the strange rash on your neck could be symptomatic of your autoimmune system malfunctioning. The weight you've lost and the intense physical stress you've been putting on your body is playing merry hell with your endocrine systems, too. So much so that you may stop menstruating for a while. You and Mamoru can look over these results at your leisure but I can sum it all up for you. Whatever happens to you when go into the Balance is, quite frankly, pulling the life right out of you."

Usagi was disturbed by what Dr. Mizuno was saying, but also very confused. She had only a vague idea of what her "auto-immune" and "endocrine" systems were. "So how do I make my 'body chemistry' right again? I mean I will get back to normal, won't I?"

"Yes, this time you will," Dr. Mizuno assured her with a nod. "I've consulted with the other qualified physicians we currently have here and they agree with my diagnosis." Looking at Usagi, she had the uneasy feeling that young woman wasn't quite getting her point. "While I don't pretend to understand the 'magical'," Ami's mother made a face at the word, "aspects of all of this, I am very sure of the physical consequences. Usagi you cannot, and I can't stress this strongly enough, you cannot go into Balance with the Ginzuishou again any time soon. If you don't give yourself time to heal I can guarantee only one thing. Keeping on going the way you are and you won't live to celebrate another birthday."

"What's your recommended course of treatment?' Mamoru said in tightly controlled voice.

Ami's mother could see the fear he tried to hide. If Usagi didn't fully understand what she'd just been told her husband did. "That's the strangest part. Using the Ginzuishou may draw the life out of you, but it also allows you to heal at a rate that is nothing short of miraculous or you'd be dead by now. Time, proper nutrition and rest should do the trick. Well, that and the dietary supplements I've prescribed."

"That's it?" Usagi asked. "Eat, sleep and wait to get better? I thought modern medicine had all the answers."

Ami's mother shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, the advice I am about to give you is the same that would have been given a hundred years ago – and just as efficacious. You two never got a chance to go on your honeymoon did you?"

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other wondering what that had to do with their current situation.

"No…" replied Mamoru.

The look on Dr. Mizuno's face reminded Usagi of Ami when she was trying to patiently explain the answer to a question only she understood. "May I suggest that now would be a good time to do that? Get away from here for a while. The Kingdom is still small and the Advisory Council is more than capable of handling things for a little while. In fact, the destination I have in mind is a place you've probably never even heard of."

"Any luck?"

Atremis's voice snapped Mamoru back to the present. The King grumbled unhappily at the stacks of books around him. "For something that's so vital to the Moon Kingdom there's precious little written down about the Ginzuishou. What information there is, all boils down to the same three facts. It's very powerful, only a female of the Royal Lunar line can use it properly and the Balance usually kills anyone who attempts it."

Artemis sighed, hopping into a chair that was wonderfully warm from the late day sun. "I talked to Luna and she agrees with me. Any specifics about the Ginzuishou were a carefully guarded secret. Most of them were transmitted orally from mother to daughter. Princess Serenity was in the middle of her training when the Silver Millennium fell a thousand years ago. We have no way of knowing what information was lost because of that."

Mamoru removed his reading glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "One of the most powerful mystic tools in the known universe and there are no instructions on how to use it properly," he sighed. "If that isn't a recipe for disaster I don't know what is."

The white cat settled himself comfortably on the well-padded chair. The exquisite warmth of the sun on his body was making him very drowsy. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out eventually if we're meant to," he yawned and closed his eyes.

Mamoru had been sitting too long in one position and was quite stiff. Standing up he gave a long stretch. "Maybe there's something I've missed in what used to be Queen Selene's private library. I'll go and see what I can find."

Artemis opened one eye at his King. "I wouldn't if I were you. Look at the time. It's a little past four."

That stopped Mamoru in his tracks. "I almost forgot – Rei's wedding shower. That's such an odd name for a party. Do you know why they call it a 'shower'?"

"Mamoru-san," Artemis said solemnly, "There are some mysteries in this universe that the male mind is not meant to know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The box was large and wrapped in bright gold paper with a red bow on it. Ami watched as the patient, skilled and elegant hands of Hino Rei turned it over once, then twice. She brought it her ear and listened to see if it made any sound.

"Open it all ready!" Usagi shouted, unable to stand the suspense any longer.

Rei raised an eyebrow at Usagi. "This is my shower, so I can take all the time I want."

After all these years, Ami chuckled to herself; Rei still couldn't resist yanking Usagi's chain occasionally. After letting Usagi stew for a minute Rei tore into the gilded paper. The lid was off before anyone could blink.

"Oh my," said Luna from the arm of the chair Usagi was in, "it's very…small, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," called Makoto as Rei held up her present, "That has got be from Minako-chan! It'll go so nicely with the champagne I gave you."

The penoir set was made of silk and colored a rich burgundy. The negligee was very lacy – what there was of it. One by one the women around Rei burst into delighted laughter. It was quickly added to the rapidly growing pile of gifts on the table beside Rei.

"A little something for your wedding night, Rei-chan," Minako laughed. "Hey, I am the Senshi of love, after all."

"My turn, my turn!" Usagi called out. She reached down to rescue the box she had by her chair before Moochi could nibble on the ribbon. A hand shooed the little rabbit away from the present. "Mamo-chan and I hope you get many years of enjoyment from these."

Rei pulled the box open and it took her a minute to realize just what it was. "Flannel sheets?" Rei said confused. "Oh, thank you."

Usagi winked at Ami, then sighed and took Rei's hand. It seemed she was not above yanking Rei's chain a little herself. Usagi slowly ran Rei's hand back and forth over the top most sheet. "See - nice and soft on the skin. I'll let you in on a secret, Rei-chan. Satin sheets are a wonderfully romantic idea, but they just don't work."

"Too slippery," Ami agreed softly, then blushed furiously when she realized everyone had heard her.

"You sound like you speak from experience, Ami-chan," Makoto said as she waggled her eyebrows, "Is there something you aren't you telling us?"

"This is from Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru," Ami said to change the subject.

The simple white tissue paper was removed and Rei gave a small gasp. "Oh Kami-sama," she whispered. In her hands was an oil painting of the Hikawa temple as it appeared before the fire that had destroyed it. Every line, every graceful curve of the buildings Rei had loved was there.

The sun shone overhead in the portrait and so strong were the feelings it evoked in Rei that she could have sworn for a moment she could hear the wind in the leaves of the tree that had sat at the center of courtyard. Rei opened the card that was with the present and read it aloud.

"The name of this painting is 'Life, Death and Rebirth'. The Hikawa Shrine was at the center of all of our lives. We mourn its physical death with you, but also know that the soul of the shrine lives on in you and Yuuichirou. When we go back to earth someday you, or your children, will rebuild. This painting is just to keep your memories of it bright until then."

Uranus and Neptune had offered to cover both Jupiter's and Venus's duty shifts tonight so they could attend Rei's shower (though Ami suspected that attending a bridal shower was not something Haruka thought of as "fun"). Hotaru was at the clinic working in Ami's place today. The sensitive Soldier of Destruction was learning to use her healing gifts and hoped to become a doctor someday. Setsuna and Lorilei were with the technician from the S'Eyre Imperium who had arrived to explore the causes of the Gate accident.

"Think of it as part of the Outers present to Rei," Lorilei told Ami as she handed her the box that contained the gift she and Setsuna were giving to Rei. "It's not that they don't feel welcome, they do. But you five have a rare and wonderful bond between you. Add in Minako leaving for earth once this Gate is up and running and well, I think they wanted to let you all have some time alone together to celebrate one of life's special moments."

Ami felt a bump on her leg and looked down. Moochi was at her feet, round blue eyes plainly asking her to pick him up. The little rabbit quickly settled into her lap. Ami stroked his soft coat rhythmically and Moochi began to softly click his teeth in the rabbit equivalent of purring. She sat quietly for a moment and just watched her friends as they laughed together in a discussion centered on the healing properties of chocolate cake.

Mina would indeed be leaving them for earth once the Gate was working again. Mamoru was more concerned about these "Sons of the Golden Kingdom" than he let on. The name alone gave Ami pause. Could they be connected to the Kingdom Mamoru's family had ruled? From what Lorilei had said these people had a very interesting, if historically inaccurate, view of the events that led to the fall of the Silver Millennium a thousand years ago.

If those questions had cropped up in Ami's mind, she was doubly sure that they had occurred to Mamoru as well. Left to his own devices, Ami was quite sure that the dark haired prince of earth would have brooded about it for days. That was one of the reasons Usagi was so good for him, Ami decided. She was the sunshine not only in Mamoru's life, but in all their lives.

The years had brought changes to Mizuno Ami that were positive for the most part. The elfin teen had grown into a serene, elegant young woman who was at peace with who she was. Ami's clever mind had always been her greatest gift and her greatest burden rolled into one complicated package. It allowed her an insight that, oddly enough, cut her off from most of the people around her. Her world would have been a very lonely one if not for those she watched with affectionate eyes. A memory filled her mind, and for a moment she could hear Rei's voice as Mars had shouted at Fiore.

"Don't you understand? If it wasn't for Usagi, we all would have been alone!"

The vision of Usagi, sprawled on the ground utterly exhausted after her energy had been drained, lingered unpleasantly in Ami's mind's eye. She looked at Usagi who was receiving a lecture from Luna on eating properly while the Moon Kingdom's Queen enjoyed more of the cake Mako had baked. Ami's gaze was drawn to the strange, mottled rash on Usagi's throat.

Fingers – Ami suddenly decided in one of those moments of insight. The mottled rash made it look like someone had bruised Usagi's throat by pressing their fingers into it.

"Ami-chan," came Rei's voice, breaking her out of her thoughts, "You'd better get over here if want any of the cake. Usagi is on her third piece!"

"This is only my second piece," Usagi mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate. "But if Ami-chan doesn't want her slice I'll have it."

"Minako may be the Soldier of Love, but I'm the Soldier of Wisdom," Ami said as she put Moochi on the floor. "And it would be very unwise of me to pass on a piece of Mako's death-by-chocolate cake."

Usagi had finished her cake and was using her index finger to get the last of frosting off the plate. Ami laughed as her Queen did everything but lick the plate clean. She picked up a glass of wine and raised it in a toast.

"Here's to you, Rei-chan. May your life be filled with love as sweet as Mako's cake," Ami said in a clear voice.

The others also raised their glasses at Rei who smiled. "It all ready is. Here's to all of us. To life, love and chocolate!"

Six voices called out together, "To life, love and chocolate!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Why wouldn't it go away?

Kunshin Tetsu stared at the palms of his hands. On each was a small circle of oddly colored skin. He recognized it as the small kind of discoloration that was on the hands of the being that he called "Wiseman". The patches of mottled skin were oddly cold and they seemed to be slowly growing. The worst of the pain had subsided, but they still throbbed uncomfortably every now and then. He'd didn't mind that too much. It reminded him of the pleasure he's felt when he'd drained away the energy from the Moon Queen.

"Usa," Kunshin mumbled under his breath.

Wiseman had said that her name was Serenity, just as the Book of the Golden Kingdom had foretold, but she liked to be called Usagi. It was easier to think of her as "Usa" rather than as the Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom. It made her smaller, less formidable in Kunshin's mind and he preferred it that way.

It had been almost two weeks since he the first time he'd "touched" her, channeling her power into himself. The incredible high from it had lasted for days. But when he'd finally come down from it, Kunshin found himself deeply depressed and shivering with the need to take more from Usagi. That was when Wiseman came again and, as promised, showed Kunshin Tetsu a way to get to Usagi and the delectable energy she held inside her.

The method he was now using wasn't as wildly intoxicating as when she'd used the devil's stone, the Ginzuishou, but it still very sweet to him. The main problem with this slow, steady process was that the energy high didn't last nearly as long. Within a day, sometimes within hours, the cravings started again and Kunshin desperately wanted more of what made him feel so good.

"Wiseman," he said as he started at his trembling hands, his need burning inside him, "where the hell are you?"

"Right here."

Kunshin jumped and turned. The being known as Wiseman melted out of the shadows and into existence before him. He was in the position he seemed to favor – sitting a few feet off the ground. The strange, emaciated hands had the ever-present glowing sphere between them. Covered from head to toe in the shadowy robe that obscured him, the Wiseman never the less gave the impression of looking directly at Kunshin.

"All you ever needed to do was call on me. Are you ready for your next lesson?"

The thought of being able to absorb more energy from Usagi made Kunshin start to shake like a junkie in need of a fix. With effort he collected himself. "What kind of lesson? Will it mean I can take more energy at once?"

"Yes," there was annoyance in the tone of the sinister figure. "But because of your greed the first time you touched her time, we will have to proceed at a slower pace than either of us would like. I've told you before, Tetsu, the Moon Queen mustn't die quite yet. I promise that soon the day will come when you can drain her dry, but not now.

"What kind of lesson? What are you planning for me?"

"You seem hesitant. You aren't afraid are you, Tetsu?" He held out his hands, inviting Kunshin to take them. "Power is only for those willing to sacrifice for it."

With only a quick glance at the discoloration on his palms, Kunshin took the cold hands offered to him. The odd mottling slithered to life and moved onto the waiting hands of Kunshin Tetsu. "I'll do whatever I have to, Wiseman. You show me how to do what you promised and I'll pay the price for it."

"I know you will," came the raspy voice. "The future cannot be denied."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first that thing Mamoru noticed as he entered their bedroom was that most of the lights were off. "Usako?"

"I've been waiting for you, Mamo-chan," came her voice out of the semi-darkness.

Not sure what was going on, Mamoru walked towards her voice. "Did you have a good time at Rei's party?"

Usagi was wearing one of his old shirts he noticed as she strolled up to him. The shirt was unbuttoned and he had a splendid view of the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under it. That view made the blood rush to places other than his brain and Mamoru realized he was staring.

"Mako-chan made her famous death-by-chocolate cake," said Usagi as she reached for the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. "I had three pieces."

"Someone's flying high on a sugar buzz," Mamoru managed to say as Usagi stood on tiptoes and nibbled at his earlobe. At last finished with the buttons, she pulled the shirt off his back.

"Yes, yes I am! And I'm planning to put this unexpected burst of energy to very good use, too." The shirt fluttered to the floor, forgotten as she whispered in his ear, "Didn't you promise to show me just how shameless you can be, husband?" Her arms slid around his neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

He had a wonderfully bemused smile on his face as the kiss ended. "So I did, wife" he managed to say as she took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bed. "But why do I have the feeling that I'm not the only shameless one around here?"

Usagi put her hands on Mamoru's chest and shoved him backwards onto the bed. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean by 'shameless', Mamo-chan." She laughed loudly then jumped onto the bed beside him, causing them both to bounce.

He grabbed Usagi and with a quick roll tumbled on top of her while she shrieked with glee. A wicked smile came to his lips, which she returned in kind. "Then allow me to demonstrate, my dear," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again. "It goes something like this…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her hair was the wrong color and that disturbed him a great deal.

Wiseman had forgotten many details over the centuries, but he could never forget the woman who had ruined all of his carefully laid plans. The moment of his failure burned as brightly in his twisted soul as if it had happened yesterday. All of the darkness, all of the silence he so worshipped had fallen before the unstoppable light of that accursed stone.

He could still see Neo-Queen Serenity, the Ginzuishou burning between her hands. Her hair had very clearly been gold, like the sun. It was the last thing he saw before the light swallowed him, burning him with a purity that threatened to end him forever.

But the hair of the woman called Usagi, who was now Serenity, Queen of the Moon, was silver like the terrible light that had almost totally destroyed him. That his actions had caused changes in the way he remembered things usually didn't bother Wiseman. That was the point, after all. But those changes were beginning to add up in a manner that troubled him.

He clearly remembered that Crystal Tokyo had the four Senshi who guarded the royal family. Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter he'd expected to face. He heard whispers about the possibility of another Senshi named Sailor Pluto. But the other three others, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus were unknown factors in an increasingly complicated game.

The crystal ball between his hands began to resonate. It was the signal he'd been waiting for. Humans had so many wonderful weaknesses to exploit. Kashu Hikaru had been driven by lust – lust for recognition, for power and finally his fatal lust for Usagi. Kunshin Tetsu also had a lethal weakness to take advantage of. Pride and his jealousy of Goruden Kobushi went hand in hand. Even the Moon Queen had a weakness to make use of. Kashu Hikaru had attempted to rape her. The fool hadn't managed to do that, but the scars of that attack ran deep in the young woman.

The images that came from the crystal ball he held were ones he was very familiar with. Usagi ran, the only sound that of her ragged breathing as the nightmare pushed her endlessly forward. She didn't so much as glance over her shoulder, but kept on trying to outrun what was chasing her. Wiseman had to make sure that she didn't have a moment to think or even try to collect herself. If Usagi ever got the idea to turn and fight, his plans would be ruined. Wiseman counted on the fear the dream was evoking to keep her rattled enough for all of this to work to his advantage.

"Now," he said to Kunshin.

Using the new power in the hands the Wiseman gave him, Kunshin closed his eyes and "reached" into the dream to grab Usagi. Her intense fear drew him like a moth to a flame. Wiseman had promised that this time would be different, better. Instead of hiding in the shadows, quietly stealing what power he could, Kunshin would now take control of the dream. He greedily channeled the emotional energy she was producing into himself, giving the body he had in her dream world substance.

His cold arms solidified then wrapped themselves around Usagi, pulling her close. She attempted a strangled scream of fear when he quickly turned her, catching and holding her gaze. Usagi's confused, sleeping mind was no match for the power Wiseman had given Tetsu.

"No," she fought to whisper, "let me go…" His eyes bore into hers, and suddenly Usagi felt him inside her head, freezing her mind and her body. Her struggles slowed then stopped and she went limp in Kunshin's icy embrace, a dazed look clouding her eyes.

"That's it little Usa, sleep," Kunshin whispered, going to one knee while he cradled her in his arms. "You won't even remember most of this when you wake up. After all, its just a dream and dreams can't hurt you can they?"

An arm kept her unresponsive body propped up against him. Usagi was wonderfully warm even in her dreams, Kunshin thought, so incredibly soothing in his arms and against his cold hands. His free hand stroked her cheek once before sliding down onto her neck.

The fingers curled almost lovingly around her throat, finding and slipping onto the places where her neck was marked by the "rash". Kunshin's eyes closed and he began to feed on her life force. The intensity of the available energy was less than when she had been using the Ginzuishou, but it was still very satisfying for Kunshin Tetsu.

"You will give me all that I need," he said as the sweet power started to flow into him. She gave several soft, ragged gasps of pain and he pulled Usagi to his chest, holding her as tightly as he could. That his actions hurt her was of no importance to him. All he cared about was the sensations that swelled inside him. Kunshin was driven by the intense desire to make them go on as long as possible.

"You will give me all that I need, forever."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru waited until Usagi had fallen asleep in his arms to finally leave. She was so full of life and mischief this evening, so much like her old self that Mamoru had not wanted it to end. Satisfied that she was on the road to recovery, he tucked the covers up around her and made his way to what had been Queen Selene's private library.

Quite by accident, Mamoru had come across a private journal that Queen Selene had kept. He hoped to find some information about the nature of Ginzuishou buried in it. Mamoru was totally absorbed in what he was reading and lost track of the time. In fact, he looked so serious that when Mina found him, she was tempted to leave him alone.

"Mamoru-san?" came Mina's voice as she knocked on half open door. "Is this a bad time?"

The sound of the voice shook the King out of private thoughts. "Not at all, please come in." He pointed to an empty chair across from him.

Mina took the seat proffered, settling into it. "I just spoke to Setsuna and the Gate is up and running again. I can leave first thing in the morning if you want."

"Are you sure you want to try and do this, Minako?" Mamoru asked her. He had reservations about this whole plan. "For all intents and purposes you'll be alone on this mission."

Mina gave him a confident grin. "We have to know more about these 'Sons of the Golden Kingdom' and I'm the logical person to do it. My English and accent is so good that no one could ever suspect that I'm not from Great Britain. Besides, this is the role of a lifetime. You didn't really expect me to pass up this chance did you?"

That caused Mamoru to smile. "I suppose not. Don't take any chances. Get the information we need and come back here – no heroics this time 'Sailor V'. Just be careful, ne? Usagi would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"You sound just like Artemis. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine." Mina replied with a wave of her hand. "You know, Usagi seemed more like her old self at Rei's party. Maybe by the time I get back she'll be good as new."

Deeply asleep, Usagi rolled on her to side in the large bed. She curled into a ball, fists clutching at the sheets. The deep, steady breathing of restful sleep changed, becoming uneven.

"No," she fought to whisper, "Let me go…"

Usagi gave a series of soft, ragged gasps before her fists slowly unclenched. A tremor ran through her slender frame, and then she lay unmoving once more. In the gloom of the silent bedroom the strange marks on her neck began to smolder with a black fire.

Next – Usagi and Mamoru get a change of scene. Mina starts her assignment and Rei gets some news that will change her life forever. All this and Mamoru tries to hypnotize a lobster - be here for chapter five, "Awakenings".


	6. Chapter Five - "Awakenings"

Standard Disclaimer – I don't own "Sailor Moon" or any of the attendant characters created by Naoko Takeuchi. The original characters created for this story are from my warped and twisted imagination, and are mine - MINE I TELL YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cough, hack, wheeze…ahem… If you'd like to borrow them for a story of your own, please ask me first. I have to go now. The nurse is here with my medication.

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter Five - Awakenings

Situated between Booth Bay and Bar Harbor, Five Islands, Maine is a small community that doesn't have a see a lot of visitors once the fall foliage season is done by the end of September. The arrival of a newlywed couple, one Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields, was something of a surprise. The coast of Maine was cold and damp by late October, but if the lovebirds were looking for privacy, they would have it.

Harold B. Cranshaw, Cranny to his friends, knew he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. But the dark haired man in front of him was so earnest it made this old joke much too easy to pull off. "That's right, you hold them on their back and hum the song while you're rubbing their belly."

"And it hypnotizes them so they're asleep when you put them in the pot?" Mamoru had a funny feeling about all of this. Then again, it could be that everyone was calling him by a name he still wasn't used to. Just who the blazes had come up with "Darien Shields" anyway?

Cranny held up a hand as if swearing on the bible. "Never fails, Mr. Shields. Just make sure it's the right song, now. Only "Take Me Out To the Ballgame" works on Maine lobsters."

Okay." Mamoru picked up the brown paper bag carefully. "Well, thank you for your help. I promised my wife a dinner she'll never forget tonight."

Cranny waited until the man walked confidently out of the store before exploding into laughter. Where had this guy been not to hear about the old hypnotized lobsters gag – the moon? Oh well, it would make for a very interesting evening for the newlyweds – and one the Mr. Darien Shield's beautiful wife would most assuredly never let him forget.

Night was falling quickly, even though it wasn't yet six in the evening. The air off the icy Atlantic stung Mamoru's cheeks as he made his way across the small bridge that led to the rocky island where he and Usagi were staying. A friend of Ami's mother from her college days at the Harvard Medical School owned the "cottage" they were staying at. He'd been a little nervous about the idea at first. His English was good, but Usagi's was very limited. Between her not speaking and the fact that she tended to keep her face pointed at the ground (so it was that much harder to see the crescent moon sigil she tried to hide under a hat), the locals all thought her shy. Mamoru was sure it was killing Usagi not to be able to talk when others were around. Happily, no one thought it at all odd that the newlyweds were spending so much time alone.

The scent of smoke from the blaze he'd started in the cottage's fireplace came to him. It was an oddly comforting smell and he let it push aside some of the worries that ran circles in his mind. A good dinner and an evening of romance by firelight awaited him. That was all he should be thinking about right now.

Usagi heard the front door open. A smile came to her face while she finished chopping the tomatoes for salad. "Mamo-chan?" She called out.

Her prince came into the kitchen, shucking the heavy jacket he was wearing. He held up the paper bag. "Behold, wife – the mighty hunter returns with dinner!" He popped the bag on the counter next to Usagi while he leaned over to hang the jacket up.

A giggle started in Usagi's throat, but was stopped when the bag moved from side to side. "Uh, Mamo-chan," she asked, her eyes getting wide, "Why is dinner moving?"

Mamoru started to fill a large pot with water. "Because dinner is still alive right now." He moved to put the pot on the stove and leaned down to make sure the gas burner came on all right.

"Still alive?" Usagi repeated, trepidation creeping into her voice.

With a flourish worthy of a master chef, Mamoru reached into the paper bag and pulled out the two, small lobsters. "Ta dah!" He thrust the two creatures, claws and antenna waving, at Usagi. "Chicken lobsters! These things are considered a local delicacy"

They look like giant cockroaches, Usagi thought. "Chicken lobsters? Do they lay eggs or something?"

Why did Usagi have that look on her face, Mamoru wondered? "No, they're called 'chicken' lobsters because of their size. You put them into the boiling water and cook them for about twenty minutes, until they turn all red. Then you crack open the shells and eat them."

"Put them into the boiling water?" Usagi squeaked, "While they're still alive? That's awful!"

"It's okay," Mamoru hastened to reassure her, "I've all ready taken care of that problem. The man at the grocery store showed me how to hypnotize them so they won't feel a thing. Watch…"

He put down one of the two crustaceans on the counter. The other he held in one hand, flipping it onto it's back. He began to rhythmically rub its belly while hunching over it and humming the proper tune. A minute went by, then two. The lobster wasn't affected by the crooning and continued to wave its claws about like an annoyed a music critic.

Why wasn't this working, Mamoru thought? "Maybe if I sing the song instead," he mumbled.

Usagi watched the other lobster on the counter trying to make a get away. Multiple legs skittering on the pitted formica top, it headed for the border while Mamoru waxed melodic.

"Take me out to the ballgame. Take me out to the crowd…" he sang in a soft baritone.

"Uhhh, Mamo-chan."

"Buy me some peanuts and crackerjack…"

The fugitive crustacean ran out of counter space and fell into the stainless steel sink with a metallic thud. All Usagi could see of her intended dinner was a pair of antenna moving back and forth over the top of the basin. The volume of Mamoru's singing increased with his frustration level.

"I don't care if I ever get back!"

Unable to stand it anymore, Usagi put a restraining hand on Mamoru's arm. He gave a loud huff of annoyance. "This isn't working is it? Oh well, I'll just put them into water when it boils, it'll be over quickly."

"No," Usagi shook her head vigorously, "You are not going to put live, feeling creatures into boiling water, Chiba Mamoru! Couldn't we get them drunk or something first so they won't feel any pain?"

"Lobsters don't drink, Usako," Mamoru replied reasonably. He recognized the look in her eyes with a growing sense of dread. "Well, what do you want me to do? Throw them back into the ocean?"

"Would you? Oh, that'd be so nice!"

The King of the Moon nearly choked. "I was kidding. Do you know how much these things cost? I'm not just going to…to," he faltered as Usagi leaned on his arm. "…throw them…" She batted crystal blue eyes at him. "…Oh damn."

Usagi wound her arms around his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Please, Mamo-chan? For me?"

And so Mamoru found himself, Usagi at his side, standing on the rocky coast of Maine, throwing two prime chicken lobsters back into the very cold Atlantic. He was tempted to hurl them overhand in a line drive that would send them halfway to Nova Scotia, but instead settled for an unhanded lob. Oddly enough, Mamoru thought as the last lobster splashed into the icy waters, he got a pretty good hang time on them.

"Ja ne," Usagi called to them. "Swim and be free little lobsters!"

"Well, there goes our main course. I suppose we could roast hot dogs over the fireplace. And no, despite the name, they are not made from dogs." Mamoru put an arm around Usagi's shoulders when they turned and headed back to the cottage. The wind was up, making the night seem even colder than it was. He felt his wife shivering. "Cold, love?"

She snuggled against his arm as they went. "Not when you're with me. I can count on you to keep me warm, can't I?"

The warm lights of the cottage shone through the windows, lighting their way. Dinner may be gone, but at least they still had a romantic evening before the fireplace to look forward to. "Always, Usako, always."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was supposed to be an afternoon of sewing and pleasant conversation. It had become painfully apparent that Rei would need an extra set (or more) of hands to be able to complete the kimonos that were to be used in the wedding. With that day less than two weeks away, Setsuna, Michiru and Makoto had offered to help with the embroidering. They had been laughing together, sharing memories of the past and hopes for the future when Rei just suddenly stopped. Her eyes grew wide, seeing things no one else could.

_The world around Rei was suddenly a mass of shifting, dark shadows. The only light was a faint glow from Usagi who lay moaning with pain in the arms of a sinister man. One of his hands was curled around her throat, his face a mask of dark delight. The silver light Usagi gave off shifted to gray then black as it flowed into him. He gave a cold smile and looked up at Rei. His eyes were mocking, filled with a terrible power - daring Rei to try to stop him as he continued to consume Usagi's life. The darkness around the man boiled up from the ground, beginning to swallow both he and Usagi._

_"The circle closes. But this time I am its Master!"_

The images were brief and chaotic. They overwhelmed Rei, taking control of her mind and leaving her with no answers, only a feeling of impending dread. As the vision passed, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rei, can you hear me?" came Michiru's voice, "Are you all right?"

The last of the pictures in her head faded and Rei saw that she was staring at the golden silk robe she held in her hands. Awareness of her surroundings came back to Rei slowly. She raised her head to see Setsuna looking at her with intense interest. It took Rei a moment to collect herself enough to answer.

"I…I'm not sure," Rei said slowly, carefully putting aside her wedding kimono with shaking hands.

Rei was pale and sweating. Her stomach turned flips, threatening to bring up her lunch. Makoto recognized the look and immediately grabbed for a nearby wastebasket. Michiru held Rei's long, midnight hair away from her face as the Senshi of Mars vomited violently. At long last the worst of the nausea passed. Tears were streaming down Rei's face and she felt a cool, damp cloth pressed into her hands. She gave Makoto a grateful smile as she took it.

"What just happened, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, concern etched on her face.

"You had a vision," Setsuna said with quiet confidence, "And a powerful one from the look of you."

Makoto shook head, "I'm going to go get Ami-chan. You look awful."

"No, no," I'm fine, really. I…oh shimatta!" she was stopped as another round of nausea overtook her.

"Oh, yeah. You're just great," Makoto said. She caught Setsuna and Michiru's eye as she jogged for the door. "Will you two see if you can get her to lay down, please? I'm going to go get Ami."

The latest bout seemed to be the end of it, but Rei was still shaking. "Why do they call this kind of sight a 'gift' anyway? The images rarely are what they seem to be and keep popping into my head when I least expect or desire them."

"What are you Seeing?" Setsuna asked with a glance at Michiru. "Can you tell us? Perhaps we can help." Both Michiru and Setsuna had been known to have visions of their own. Neptune's was bound up in her talisman, the Aqua Mirror. Setsuna's unpredictable and rare foresight was a genetic gift from her mother's people, an alien race known as the S'Eyre.

Rei slumped in her chair, exhausted. "That's the problem – I don't understand what I'm seeing. There's a man and he's holding Usagi." Her eyes closed in concentration, trying to summon the images once more. "He's touching her, doing something to her and there are words he says. 'The circles close' or something like that."

"Who is this man?" Michiru asked gently.

"I don't recognize him, but he's somehow…" Rei struggled for the right word, "…familiar. As if I should know him."

"How long has this been going on?" Setsuna asked.

The light-headed feeling was back and Rei gritted her teeth, drawing hissing breaths to try to fight it off. "I've been getting bits and pieces of it for several weeks now."

"When you're feeling better I'd like for the three of us to discuss this at much greater length," Setsuna said. "Perhaps we could pool our resources and figure it all out." Rei had gone white again and for a moment Pluto was afraid the young woman would faint. "But for now, why don't you let Michiru and I help you to lie down until Ami comes?"

"I'll be okay, just give me a minute," Rei said in an unconvincing voice.

Michiru came to help Setsuna get a swaying Rei to her feet and support her. "Of course you're fine. But since Ami is coming here I'm sure she'll want to check you out and your bedroom is a good place to do that."

The iron fist under the refined velvet glove Michiru wore was quite evident to Rei as she found herself firmly steered towards her bedroom. "And if I say no?"

"Now why would you want to do that?" Michiru replied in a gentle tone that, never the less, brooked no argument. "You're a reasonable person and this is the reasonable thing to do."

"Is this how you get Haruka to do what you want? Shame her into it?" Rei asked in an amused way.

Michiru simply smiled at Mars. "And it works every time."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomorrow would be the biggest day of Goruden Kobushi's life. He knew that many of the members of the Council were, to say the least, skeptical about Chiba Mamoru being Endymion. In the week it had taken for them to gather in Tokyo from all parts of the world, opposition to Chiba had all ready arisen. They seemed to fall into one of two camps. The first one still refused to believe that Chiba was the true prince, seeing it all as part of an elaborate ruse by the Witch Queen of the Moon. The other faction accepted him as Endymion, but considered him either a traitor or too comprised to lead the Golden Kingdom. That group wanted Chiba dead. It was more of a mess than Kobushi could ever have imagined. How could people born and bred to find then serve the true prince be so readily caught up in petty politics?

With everything that was going on, the last thing Kobushi wanted to do was have his attention distracted by the woman he had to meet this morning. She was here doing research for a book. Why the Elders had given permission was beyond Goruden, but he supposed that keeping up public appearances was even more vital at this juncture. The name, Ms. Minerva N. Charles, made Goruden cringe. In his mind he saw an elderly British woman who would waste his time asking dry, pedantic questions.

He was jolted out of thoughts by the buzz of his phone. "Yes?"

His secretary was on the other end, "Goruden-san, Ms. Charles is here for your eleven-thirty appointment."

"I don't suppose you can get rid of her, can you Imiko?"

The woman on the other end of the line had been secretary first to Kobushi's father and now to him. She was a woman of many years (some joked that she'd been secretary to Endymion himself a thousand years ago!) and was known as "the dragon" around the offices. Proper and frighteningly efficient, no one crossed her and survived to tell the tale.

"No," she responded with a hint of ice in her tone. Listening to that one word made Kobushi feel like he'd just annoyed his second grade teacher. "I'll send her right in."

Goruden bit back the automatic reply of "yes ma'am" that threatened to leap from his lips. In his haste to hang up his phone before that happened, Kobushi knocked over the cup that held all his pens and pencils. They scattered to the floor, rolling everywhere under his desk. Quickly, Kobushi ducked down to gather them up. He heard the door open and groaned inwardly. This was not the way to make a good impression.

"Goruden-san?"

Kobushi, on his hands and knees, tried to swing around to get his head out from under the desk. He managed to bang it against the sturdy, wooden piece of furniture with a responding thud. When the stars cleared from his vision he found himself facing a pair of cream-colored high-heeled shoes. He vision slowly ran up the long, shapely legs of the woman in front of him. His jaw nearly dropped open at the sight. Ms. Minerva Charles was far from elderly. Her golden hair was tied back in a French braid that showed the elegant lines of her face to perfection. Eyes bluer than a summer sky held a hint of amusement as she looked down at the man on the floor.

"Do you need some help?" Mina asked innocently.

Goruden got to his feet, trying to recover what he could of his dignity. "No, thank you. Won't you have a seat Ms. Charles? I must say you're not quite what I expected."

Mina settled in the chair opposite the still flustered young man. She carefully crossed her legs, noticing that his eyes were staring at them. "Let me guess, you were expecting an older lady who looked like something out of a Dickens's novel?"

That made Kobushi laugh. "You sound like this has happened to you before."

Mina gently shrugged her shoulders. "It's the name, 'Minerva', I think. That's why I tell people to call me Mina. That doesn't sound quite so old."

"Have you had eaten Ms. Charles?" Goruden said before he could stop himself.

"No, not yet."

"Then perhaps we could have this meeting over lunch?"

Mina gave him her most charming smile. "That would be lovely. I have so many things I want to know about."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei looked much better by the time Ami arrived. The color had returned to her cheeks and the Shinto Priestess was working on her wedding kimono again. She'd stayed in her bed at the insistence of Michiru and Setsuna, though she chaffed at the restriction.

"I'm fine Ami," Rei said, slightly annoyed by all the fuss. "I just had a strong vision, that's all."

Ami continued to let the air out of the cuff on Rei's arm. "Your blood pressure is normal. That's good"

"See? I'm fine."

"Rei-chan, having a vision has never made you throw up and almost faint before has it?" Ami asked in a manner that implied she knew that answer.

"Well, no…"

"Then humor me, ne?" The doctor in training reached for a pad to jot some notes on. "Any dizziness before today?"

Rei grimaced, "A couple of times in the last week or so, usually if I stand up too fast. But it always goes away."

"Let me get a little standard information first," Ami said, as she wrote. "You're eating well and getting enough sleep?" Rei nodded so Ami continued, "I know you get plenty of exercise with all your chores. When was your last period?"

A heavy silence hung in the air as Rei searched her memory. She peered at the calendar on the wall. "About… oh…seven weeks ago, I think."

That caused Ami to look up from the pad of paper. "Seven weeks?" She put down her pen. "Rei-chan, you and Yuuichirou have been…together…haven't you?"

"We are getting married," Rei said curtly, but she blushed anyway. "Besides, we take precautions."

"Every time?" Ami asked doggedly.

The look on Rei's face said it all. Ami didn't sigh, though she was sorely tempted. Why was it that very intelligent people lost all sense when their hormones took over? She reached inside her medical bag and produced a small cup. "Why don't you just go and fill this for me?"

"Ami!" Rei protested, "It was only once! We forget to use protection only once!"

"Once is all it takes, Rei-chan. Now be a good girl and fill the cup, please. Or do you need some help with that?"

A hand snaked out and the snatch the cup from Ami. "I'm not pregnant," she hissed.

"Of course not," Ami replied in a tone that said she thought otherwise. "But let's just take the test so we can rule that option out. Please fill the cup."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comfy?" Mamoru asked Usagi as he went for his sweatshirt.

Usagi was ensconced on the couch, a voluminous goose down quilt tucked around her comparatively tiny body. Beside her was a very large bowl of freshly made popcorn. The small coffee table held a mug of warm apple cider. "Are you kidding?" Usagi asked as she reached for the television remote. "I have no plans to move from this spot for hours. Are you sure you want to go for a run? It's cold out there and I'm so nice and warm," she purred at him. "You could stay here and watch TV with me."

"As tempting as that idea is, I better not." Mamoru finished putting on the heavy sweatshirt and went to give his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Unlike you, I'm not supposed to be putting on weight. I have to go for a run or I'll bust my cummerbund the next time Tuxedo Kamen appears." He bent over and gave a long, preparatory stretch.

"You look just great to me, Mamo-chan," Usagi said with a sly smile. She reached out and gave her husband a pat on the butt. "Very fine, as a matter of fact!"

I'll be sure to save a little energy for later," Mamoru replied with a smile before turning to jog out the door.

"You do that." Usagi called after him. She clicked the TV on and snuggled into the comforter. "A whole network devoted to anime," Usagi said with decadent glee, "We have got to get a satellite dish when we get home."

The late afternoon sun was pouring through the large picture window behind the couch. It made Usagi warm and delightfully languid. The bowl of popcorn was quickly devoured and the apple cider finished. Full, warm and extremely comfortable, Usagi stretched out to watch the dubbed version of the anime in front of her. That she didn't understand most of what was being said only added to the feeling of pleasant drowsiness.

Her sense of time passing faded in and out with awareness. One moment it was light, then suddenly dusk was approaching, the sun no longer pouring through the window. The musical sound of the foreign language and the flickering of the TV screen in the darkening room lulled her further towards sleep.

With barely a sigh, Usagi's eyes closed and she drifted into sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Why did he have to be so nice, Mina wondered? The man across from her was everything she'd ever dreamed of. He was young, so very handsome and intelligent. His golden eyes smiled and sparkled as he spoke of the cause that was his passion and his mission in life. That mission, unfortunately, was the destruction of everything that Mina held dear. She wanted to hate Goruden Kobushi, so why couldn't she? She certainly hated everything he stood for.

"Why would you want to kill all those people on the moon?" she asked. "What have they ever done to you?"

Goruden Kobushi gave a sigh of regret. "I don't want to kill all those people, but we may have no choice. They're part of a system of government that wants nothing less than the domination of every man, woman and child on this planet. In many ways, those poor people are as much victims of the Moon's Queen as we are."

Mina pushed around the food on her plate. The restaurant Goruden had picked for lunch was French. The food was wonderful, but the conversation was absolutely killing Mina's appetite. "How can you say that the Moon Queen is evil? You don't even know who she really is."

"I know who she is. She's the same woman who was known as Sailor Moon."

"Wait a minute," Mina held up a hand in protest. "Wasn't she blown into little tiny pieces along with Tuxedo Kamen? I mean, the world saw that particular piece of video over and over for weeks."

Kobushi raised his eyebrows in mock horror. "And you believe everything you see on TV? I thought you British were more skeptical than that."

"And you seem much too intelligent to blindly make such broad accusations against someone you've never even met," Mina shot back a little more sharply than she'd intended.

Goruden smiled at the remark and sat back in his seat. "You're a very clever woman Ms. Minerva Charles," he laughed.

"Oh, please. If we're going to argue, then you have to call me Mina." She replied lightly.

"All right then, Mina. You know, your Japanese is excellent. I could almost swear that you were born in Tokyo instead of England."

Only 'almost'? One of the reasons I was able to talk Professor MacLeod into sending me to study your archives is that I speak fluent Japanese." She looked down at her soup and played with it before glancing back. "Well that and few other reasons…" she sighed in a manner calculated to sound just a bit wistful. Come on, Mina thought, take the bait and ask me. I know you want to ask me!

"You mean the intellectual thrill of research isn't reason enough?" Kobushi said before he could stop himself. There was something about this woman with golden hair and the sky blue eyes that made him want to know more.

Mina looked down at her soup again, (Partly to mask her own inner voice of triumph as he asked the question she'd been trying to maneuver him into for most of the lunch) pausing just enough to make her seem hesitant. "Do you promise not laugh at me?"

Goruden made an "X" over his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he replied in English.

"Well," Mina gave a shy smile at the use of the western metaphor, "All my life I've had these dreams. I'm in a green land, where a fresh wind blows. The sun glows there with a light that's so beautiful that it makes the everything shine like gold." She looked up at Goruden to see a stunned look come over his face. Oh yes, she thought, so far, so good. Now to drop the real bombshell…

Mina closed her eyes as is she was seeing her "dream" in her mind. "It's so real to me, that I'm almost homesick for it. I even know the name of my dream kingdom – Elysion." When she opened her eyes, Goruden looked like she'd slapped him across the face with a wet fish. "I know, I know, it sounds really stupid! But part of me keeps looking for it in every 'lost society' I study."

"It sounds like a wonderful dream Mina," Kobushi said. He collected himself quickly so Mina wouldn't see his shock. "So, have you found your 'Elysion' yet?"

Mina found she was blushing as Goruden look at her so earnestly. "No, but who knows? Maybe someday I'll find it in one of the ancient mythological cultures I'm so fond of. Which reminds me, I still have about a million questions I want to ask you."

Goruden glanced at his watch. "I have to back to my office. There's a vital meeting of the board I have to prepare for. But since we ended up talking about everything but what you needed, perhaps I could talk you into joining me for dinner tomorrow night? I promise to answer all your questions then."

"I think I'd like that," Mina replied. To her surprise, she found out that she meant it. "I think I like that very much."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The brisk afternoon air was heavy with scents of autumn and the nearby sea. Mamoru took a deep breath as he started off at a moderate jog for the other side of the small island. His mind ran at a faster pace than his feet. This was one of the reasons he enjoyed running. It gave him a chance to think.

Although he was King of the Moon, Mamoru was still Prince of Earth and what he'd seen since they'd come back disturbed him. The hope had been that with the Senshi out of the public eye, the hysteria over "aliens" would have abated. The newspapers he'd seen showed just the opposite. Mamoru was just as glad that Usagi couldn't read English very well. Lorilei had been right about the existence of more of these so-called "camps". They were very quietly being set up in a number of countries. The Senshi's intervention in China had made headlines and some of the more restrictive regimes had learned an important lesson from it. A couple of countries had plainly said that any intrusion by the Moon Kingdom would be considered an act of war.

He'd managed to shield Usagi from most of this while they were on their "honeymoon", but Mamoru knew that as soon as they went back home, the situation would have to be dealt with. Usagi was still much too fragile physically for Mamoru's comfort. If she was forced into using the Ginzuishou to defend the Moon against one of these rogue nations he had little doubt that in her present condition it would kill her. The picture of Usagi, so cold in his arms while her life slipped away, burned brightly in his memory.

They'd been here about a week and, although Mamoru had hoped for more, there seemed to be at least some improvement in Usagi's health. There was a hint of color in her cheeks again and while her energy level wasn't improving very fast, it wasn't getting any worse. Usagi was still having nightmares, though, and that worried Mamoru. Just yesterday he'd awakened in the middle of the night to hear Usagi softly crying in her sleep, pleading with the monster that haunted her dreams to let her go. The pain and fear in her voice tore Mamoru up inside.

Usagi claimed she couldn't remember much about the dream when he woke her - just that it upset her. Mamoru didn't press Usagi, but suspected he knew just what the dream was about. He kept telling himself that all he could do was be supportive while Usagi worked through the trauma of being sexually assaulted by Kashu Hikaru. But there were times that Mamoru wished Kashu wasn't dead. The thought of being able to inflict a little pain on the man who had caused so much of it was very tempting.

Those kinds of thoughts, while very natural, were counter-productive, Mamoru knew. With discipline he pushed them aside and concentrated on other things. He could feel the heartbeat of the world under his feet as he ran, steady and solid. That awareness was what drove him out into the chilly afternoon more than the need to burn off a few calories. Since he and Usagi had returned to Earth, Mamoru had felt something awakening inside. The small rocky island they were staying on was all but deserted at this time of the year. It gave Mamoru the privacy to try an idea that he'd had.

He waited until he was on the other side of the island, well away from the mainland and facing the open sea. The plant life near the shoreline was sparse, but in a small piece of fertile ground nestled in among the rocks, Mamoru found it. It was a dell, sheltered from the worst of the cold oceans winds and able to bask in the sunlight for most of the day. A tangle of tightly intertwining vines still grew green. They were called, appropriately enough, beach roses and it was something of a wonder to find a plant not all ready frostbitten this far into autumn. Mamoru stopped beside the dell, trying to calm himself as he caught his breath.

He looked carefully around to make sure that he was alone. Taking several deep breaths, he knelt down and slowly placed one hand, palm down, on the earth. There was an odd buzzing sensation against the hand, but it wasn't unpleasant to the touch. Closing his eyes, Mamoru let his awareness sink into the ground. The world was alive around him and Mamoru felt the energy of it, warm and welcoming, flow into him. The Golden Crystal inside him reacted to the influx of its native energies and sang in harmony with the world around him.

There was a joy in the power, as if it had waited all these years just for him. Mamoru mentally "reached" for the tangle of vines near his body. They had almost lost their battle against the elements, energy receding into the root system and ready to sleep the winter away. Gathering the abundant energy of earth Mamoru let a small bit of it flow into the plant. His inner eyes saw the change at once. Golden light, like the sun, caressed the dying vines. They reacted to the power and began to grow wildly – a season's worth of growth occurring in seconds.

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes to see the plant growing towards him, as if he was the sun. The vine curled lovingly around his hand, creeping slowly up his arm. Mamoru used a single finger to gently stroke the plant. It flowered at his touch and the Prince of Earth gave a delighted grin of achievement.

"Thank you," he whispered and took one of the blooms. He withdrew the power slowly, so as not to shock the plant. It fell away from his arm and Mamoru sensed it decline into a sleep that would last until next spring.

Mamoru was surprised to find that the tiny miracle he'd wrought had left him sweating as if he'd run a marathon. If this was what he felt like after only a small use of the Golden Crystal, no wonder Usagi was so drained whenever she accessed the greater magics of the Ginzuishou. He remembered how, over the years, Usagi's stamina had grown as her powers matured. Would it be the same for him? Carefully putting the delicate flower in the pocket of his sweatshirt, Mamoru turned to head back for the cottage at a very slow jog. He couldn't wait to show Usagi what he'd been able to do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the longest moment all Rei could do was stare at it. She blinked hard several times to make sure of what she was seeing.

But no matter how long the young Priestess looked at it, the little stick was still blue.

"Congratulations," came Ami's happy voice from beside her. "You're pregnant."

Rei looked at Ami, her eyes wide with shock, "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant! How did this happen?"

"I don't think you really need me to explain that particular process to you, do you Rei-chan?" Ami patted her friend on the shoulder. She was pleased as punch with the results even if it was taking Rei a few minutes to accept it. "And don't worry, you're going to be a wonderful mother."

A knock on the door cut off Rei's less than kind reply. Makoto stuck her head in the room. "Yuuichirou is here, Rei. He's about ready to rip the walls down. Do you feel up to seeing him?"

How was she supposed to tell Yuuichirou that she was pregnant? Rei sighed, wondering just how much worse her day could get. Makoto turned her head, listening to someone in the next room. "Oh, and your Grandfather is here too."

Ask a stupid question, Rei thought. She breathed a soft prayer for strength. "Oh Kami-sama…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was starting to get dark by the time Mamoru made it back to the cottage. It struck him as strange that no lights were on inside. The closer he got to the darkened house, the more anxious he began to feel. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and Mamoru was sure that the cold wind off the ocean had little to do with it. He picked up his pace and broke into run, charging up the short set of stairs and into the cottage.

The TV was still on when Mamoru clicked on a small lamp that sat on a table by the front door. In the dim light it cast he could see that Usagi was stretched out on the couch. She seemed to be deeply asleep, wrapped up in the voluminous quilt with only the top of her head visible. Part of Mamoru said to let her sleep, she needed the rest. The other part screamed at him to wake her up. That's when he heard Usagi mumble in her sleep. While the words were little more than a garbled whimper, the emotion in them was all too easy to read. The anguish in her voice cut him to the bone.

He moved to the couch and knelt down beside his sleeping wife. Mamoru pulled back some of the quilt and went to gently rub her back in an effort to wake her. Usagi's name formed on Mamoru's lips, but as he touched her, he was rendered mute by the images that struck him like lightening. They burst into his mind in a rapid fire fashion that left him no time to think about what he was seeing.

_Usagi lay like a broken doll in the arms of a strange and dark man. Exactly what that man was doing to her, Mamoru couldn't tell, but he could feel the pain it caused her. The eyes of the thing that held Usagi so tightly snapped open, mere points of light in a face made of writhing, shifting shadows. The creature looked directly at Mamoru as if sensing his presence - and gave a cold, mocking laugh of triumph. The darkness boiled up from the ground to swallow both Usagi and the man who held her._

The feeling of Usagi moving under his hand pulled Mamoru abruptly back to the here and now. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps and she was trembling. Mamoru shook his head, unsure of what had just happened. Had he seen a dream Usagi was having, or had it been a warning of some kind?

"Usako," he said gently rubbing his wife's back, "Wake up, sweetheart, you're having a nightmare."

She startled awake at his voice and touch, tears running down her face as she shouted, "Let me go!"

Usagi thrashed wildly for a second at someone or something only she could see. Mamoru grabbed her to keep her from falling to the floor. Usagi's eyes were still glazed with sleep and she blinked, surprised to find herself crying.

"M…Mamo-chan?"

"It's all right Usako, you were having a bad dream." His voice was even and soothing despite the questions that began to run circles in his mind. "Can you remember any of it?"

"Someone was chasing me." Usagi wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to get warm again. Her mind still fuzzy with sleep and she blurted out, "I don't want to remember."

"It's okay." Her skin was icy to the touch, Mamoru noticed, and she was shivering in his arms. "Are you cold? Why don't I get a fire going."

"Okay," she replied snuggling close to her husband. "But first, would you just hold me for a few minutes?"

"Oh, I think you could talk me into that." He got onto the couch beside her and she moved onto his lap. Mamoru settled the quilt around them both. "Better?"

"Um hmm," she mumbled, not really awake yet. Usagi leaned her head against his chest, drawing both warmth and comfort from his presence. Mamoru looked down at her, intending to kiss the top of her head when he saw it. His eyes were drawn to the strange rash on Usagi's neck. He blinked and looked at it again to make sure of what he was seeing.

Maybe it was a trick of the flickering light from the television, but Mamoru could have sworn that, for a moment, the rash was…glowing.

Next: Wiseman's plans and his connection to Kunshin Tetsu are revealed. Mina's assignment progresses in ways she hadn't counted on. All this and Usagi and Mamoru face the horrors of rampant commercialism! Be here for chapter six, "Perceptions".


	7. Chpater Six - "Perceptions"

I want to take a minute to thank the very kind people who have taken a moment out their busy day to write me about this story. Even though this is just a hobby for me, a lot of effort goes into these stories and having people write to say they are reading is very gratifying. Fanfics are a way for me to let loose my twisted imagination and deal with some of the more maddening frustrations of life. It's also much cheaper than either psycho-therapy or mind altering pharmaceuticals.

You can write to me and be kind. The good you do comes back to you, but bad karma is forever.

Standard Disclaimer – I don't own "Sailor Moon" or any of the attendant characters to which valid copyright laws apply.

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter Six – Perceptions

It was strange, Wiseman thought, how all his most vivid memories centered around one person. She was at the center of his past, his present and his plans for the future. His life had begun and his life had ended with that one person. In many ways she was as much an enigma as he was. She'd had so many names over the long years and he knew them all. They echoed in his shattered mind like a litany of misery.

Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon and the one he hated most – Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.

His only vivid memory of his mortal life was, ironically enough, the last memory of his mortal life. He knew whom he had been and where he had come from, but all his recollections prior to the moments leading to his "death" as Kunshin Tetsu were so fragmented as to be useless. The only thing he could remember clearly was the feeling of Usagi in his arms and the rapturous, all consuming, delight of her power flowing into him as he glutted himself on her life.

In the midst of the most incredible pleasure, it had all turning inexplicably to pain and then darkness. His next memory was his first memory as Death Phantom - waking inside the giant Black Poison Crystal as it floated through the cold and silent depths of space. He didn't know just how he'd gotten there, but Usagi's face was burned so deeply into his mind that he could never forget it no matter what she called herself.

It was her face he saw in his last memory as Wiseman of the Black Moon. The terrible determination in the eyes of Neo-Queen Serenity, as she passed judgment on him, burning him with the Ginzuishou in an effort to destroy him.

Circles within circles, the wheel of fate turned endlessly. Kunshin Tetsu died so that Death Phantom could be born. Death Phantom became Wiseman of the Black Moon who in turn showed himself to Death Phantom, the master of the great silence - final arbiter of life and death.

Still the wheel of fate moved once more in his favor. When Neo-Queen Serenity had turned the power of the stone of illusions, the Ginzuishou, on him he was sealed within it's inescapable light. But that light cut across time and space. It even pierced the fourth dimension with its clear, brilliant power. In destroying him the Ginzuishou took him to the one place where he could survive. A fragment of his consciousness was able to flee into the silent, black depths of that place between times.

He floated, wounded and weak, for what seemed like an eternity. Humanity with its capacity for endless hatred and violence fed him through the long years. The boundless, negative energy of war and hatred, of bigotry and persecution slowly made him strong again. He husbanded the power and along with it his plans for revenge.

All that was left to Wiseman was his crystal ball, his fragmented memories of the future and a shard of the black poison crystal. The way he'd cheated oblivion had robbed him of clarity in places, but he still knew enough to steer the course of events to his advantage. He slowly, patiently, bided his time,carefully gathering his pawns just in case he might need them in the future.

Kashu Hikaru had been the last and most important of his tools to die. Wiseman made sure that Kashu's obsession with Serenity flowered. He allowed the seeds of it to follow Kashu's soul into the future. When the man was reborn as Demando, the deeply ingrained need to possess the Queen of Earth (and Demando's hatred of Endymion) would be waiting for Wiseman to exploit.

That left Wiseman free to concentrate his full attention on the most important creature ever to be born – Kunshin Tetsu. From his last moments as Kunshin, Wiseman was able to draw an important conclusion. He had "died", Wiseman reasoned, because his mortal body couldn't handle the immense power Usagi (and through her, the Ginzuishou) held. Wiseman would change that by changing Kunshin a little at a time so that when the moment came, his body would be ready to absorb and control both Usagi's life energy and the power of the Ginzuishou.

The time to take control of the future was fast approaching. He could feel the planetoid that held the Black Poison Crystal getting closer. It was at the outer fringes of the solar system now. Soon it would be close enough for him to use. Wiseman's life as the mortal Kunshin Tetsu was following its predestined course to a cataclysmic conclusion.

But this time Wiseman would control the flow of events. He would prevent the mistakes of the future by preventing the mistakes of his past. He would no longer be a mere passenger on the ever-turning wheel of fate.

The circle was closing at long last, but this time, he would be its master.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi had seen a lot of very strange things over the years. The assorted Youma, daimons, and other sundry forces of evil tended to be on the bizarre side by nature of what they were. To be honest though, Usagi had often thought that some of the monsters she and the Senshi had faced were down right silly – powerful and dangerous to be sure, but also really silly at times.

Being an inky minion of the Powers-Of-Darkness must not have very stringent job requirements, Usagi decided. The twisted masters they served tended to be smart enough, but the underlings were inevitably as dumb as a post. From the various nasties the Dark Kingdom had sent to the warped creatures that came out of Dr. Tomoe's lab the second tier forces of evil, in Usagi's estimation, were weird, dim-witted and had no fashion sense what so ever.

But who or what ever had created the abomination Usagi was looking at so intently had to be very, very, very evil. The thought of the twisted genius that'd come up with this idea made her blood run cold. She was held almost spellbound by the frightening visage in front of her. Mamoru came to stand beside her, but Usagi's eyes never left the horror that held her attention.

"Usako," she heard Mamoru whisper in her ear, "What is that?"

It took Usagi a moment to gather the strength to answer. Drawing a deep breath she finally said, "I think it's supposed to be…me."

The small, plastic Sailor Moon doll in the brightly colored box had hair a shade of yellow not found in nature. The waist was impossibly small; the legs molded into tiny spike-heeled boots that made Usagi's feet hurt just looking at it. The doll had a little stick glued to the hand that vaguely resembled her crescent moon wand.

"Ami, Mina, Rei, Makoto…" Usagi pointed to the other boxes beside the Sailor Moon one. "Hey, no fair, they've all got moon wands too!"

"Hmmm…" Mamoru mumbled beside her like an art critic, "well, at least they got your bust right. Maybe we should get one as a souvenir."

That got the King of the Moon a quick elbow in the ribs from his wife. "Very funny, smart guy. I saved the best for last." She reached in back of the female dolls and pulled out a black and silver box. Inside was a ken doll dressed in a tuxedo and a mask. "Think I should get one to put away for when Chibi-Usa is born?"

That question changed Mamoru's mind in a hurry. "The people who did this are evil. We must find them and punish them severely." He raised an eyebrow when he realized that the so-called male doll was, in reality, a tuxedo eunuch. "This is one thing Tuxedo Kamen will definitely not forgive…"

Putting the dolls back with a shudder, Usagi took Mamoru's arm. One hand strayed to the bandana she was wearing, making sure it was still where it was supposed to be. It was rolled and tied around her forehead to cover the crescent moon. Her silver hair was done in a simple braid that went halfway down her back. They strolled out of the store and into the chilly sunshine of late October afternoon.

This was their last day in Maine and Mamoru had promised Usagi that they could do a little shopping and have lunch out. Dressed in clothes from LL Bean, they looked like just another young couple spending some time together. Mamoru noticed that Usagi was drawing looks from a fair number of the men they passed. Not even the suburban American chic of jeans and a sweater could hide her beauty, it seemed.

"Hungry?" he asked her as they walked in the sea air.

"Always," she laughed.

"So what sounds good to you?" Mamoru noticed that Usagi really did seem better today. There was a sparkle in her eyes that had been missing for far too long. "Let's see," he looked around at the various signs (and knowing that Usagi would never be able to read them since they were in English!). "A kosher deli, French food, Italian, MacDonald's…"

They turned the corner and Usagi gave a delighted squeal. Not twenty feet away was a restaurant sign in both western and kanji letters that proclaimed - Umi's of Japan.

"Oooh, oooh, that one, Mamo-chan! I want to see if they have sesame noodles." She pulled Mamoru in that direction.

"We come all this way and you want Japanese?" he laughed as she dragged him along. "We could get sea-food. Something local like…"

That got a finger waved in his face, "No lobster!" Usagi replied, "Now that I know how they're cooked I can never eat it again."

Familiar but still tantalizing smells greeted them as they entered the small restaurant. Mamoru smiled at the huge grin of delight that came to Usagi's face. "Then I don't suppose you want to know how they make sushi, do you?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kunshin Tetsu was not a happy man. He sat in the quiet of his study and brooded about what his life had become. He was tense and more than a little shaky with a need that never quite went away these days. Ever since the unexpected visitor had popped up in Usagi's dream, Wiseman had insisted that Kunshin be very, very careful. He'd been relegated to lurking quietly in her dreams and stealing whatever energy he could for days now.

Part of Kunshin was growing more and alarmed at the changes going on inside him. The driving, insatiable cravings for the energy he took from Usagi had become the focus of his life. Everything he did was either connected to or a way of killing time until he could have "Little Usa" in his arms and feed again.

As if his situation wasn't miserable enough, he'd had to sit through weeks of these interminable meetings. It had taken the Grand Council over two days to decide that killing Endymion wasn't really an option.

The Sons of The Golden Kingdom had spent centuries slowly making Prince Endymion into a paragon of power and virtue. Now that the flesh and blood man was within their reach, they had to face the unhappy fact that Endymion was only human after all. Some of them weren't taking that disappointment very well.

Their endless bickering and causal disrespect for the "scared" Book of the Golden Kingdom was the last piece in a puzzle that had been slowly coming together for Kunshin.

The Book was wrong about just about everything and the Sons of The Golden Kingdom were nothing more than an anachronistic joke. There had been no grand and glorious attempt to save Prince Endymion. It was only an excuse for the slaughter of a rival kingdom. "Blessed Beryl" wasn't a holy woman chosen by the angel Metallia, just an ambitious peasant with a lust for power and the last Crown Prince of Earth.

History books were written by the winners, Kunshin knew – the Golden Kingdom's participation in an attempt at genocide was well hidden inside the myth of a righteous cause and a holy crusade. In order to justify the annihilation of an entire race the Moon Kingdom simply had to be evil. Everything he'd been raised to believe was based on a lie.

So why didn't that revelation bother him? The answer, Kunshin decided, was very simple – power. The Sons of the Golden Kingdom were nothing more than avenue to the power he wanted - one that Kunshin Tetsu would use to his best advantage.

As much as it galled him, Kunshin found himself working with Goruden Kobushi. If Goruden had any doubts about the validity of the Book of the Golden Kingdom, he hid it better than Kunshin would have thought him capable of.

Tetsu was able to steer people in the direction he wanted them to go with the manipulated assistance of the golden boy. Goruden was a master orator and his brilliant ability to sway people with the sincere passion of his words made Kunshin hate him all the more. When he achieved the power Wiseman promised him, Kunshin very first act as supreme ruler of earth would be to put Goruden Kobushi to a short, but excessively painful demise. The fantasy of having the golden boy begging for his own death gave Kunshin considerable pleasure.

That thought made his hands itch with longings he could barely control. Kunshin looked at his hands, covered by white cotton gloves that effectively hid the reason he had to wear them in the first place. The cold mottling had crept up his hands and was now slowly changing the flesh on his arms. It didn't really hurt anymore – just the opposite. Each surge of frigid power that signaled another encroachment upon his body gave him a rush of twisted pleasure.

There was a tray of untouched food growing slowly colder by his chair. It was perfectly prepared, beautifully presented and a dish that had been his favorite for years. He found himself repelled by the thought of eating it and that bothered Kunshin Tetsu more than a little. He no longer craved any other sustenance than the life energy he was able to channel into himself. All he wanted, all he needed was contained in the petite body of the Moon Queen.

"This is intolerable," he whispered to the darkness around him.

"Soon, Tetsu, soon," came a voice he knew all too well. "The day draws near when you will hold her in your arms and drain her dry."

Kunshin didn't so much as look up as Wiseman faded into the room. He simply templed his fingers and rested them on his lips.

"So you keep saying. I want answers Wiseman, and I want them now. Why this course of action?"

"Because it was Chiba who entered her dream the other day. He grows suspicious about the nature of the nightmares she is having. Trust me Tetsu, getting Chiba Mamoru under your control will give you what you want. Having him will force your 'Little Usa' to come to you."

"That's not what I meant." Kunshin was pleased by the surprise he could feel coming from Wiseman. "I all ready guessed that it was Chiba's presence I sensed in Usa's dream. It only stands to reason that if he figures out that I'm using the dreams to take her life energy he'd try to put a stop to it. Don't concern yourself about him. I have my own plans for the 'true prince'. What I want to know is why I can't just pull every last drop of power from Usa now and be done with it?"

The demon hands of the Wiseman were the only part of him that moved. They continued their endless, repetitive circling of the glowing crystal ball suspended between them. "Yes, you could take enough in her dreams to kill her. But to tap the power of the Ginzuishou through your 'Usa', you must have her physical body in your hands. Her link to the stone of illusions will give you what you so desire – power unmatched by anything on this world."

"You aren't telling me the whole truth. I can feel that you're holding something back." Kunshin turned to look intently at the dark man.

"You can sense that? Excellent, your power grows even faster than I had hoped." Wiseman seemed oddly pleased by the revelation. "Very well, then. It's time for you to know about…this."

The hands stopped caressing the floating sphere. Wiseman turned one palm up and the ball came to rest above it. The other hand curved around it, making the physical contact Wiseman had always avoided before. When he lifted that hand away, a small black shard of crystal floated free of the ball.

"This is a small piece of the greatest power in the universe." With a small gesture, Wiseman sent to shard to hover in front of Kunshin Tetsu. "It is called the Black Poison Crystal."

Kunshin stared at the ebony sliver of crystal in front of him. It called to him and he raised shaking hands to cup it. For a moment, Kunshin worked his hands around it, never actually touching it. It was the part of him that he had never known was missing until this moment. The ebony shard reacted to his presence, pulsing softly between his hands. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the discordant song of power it promised sang in his equally black soul. "The Black Poison Crystal?"

"The rest of the crystal approaches Earth even now. It has slept in the cold and perfectly silent depths of space, waiting for you to be ready to claim it. Once it is close enough, the day of your ascension will be at hand. The life energy of the Moon Queen and through her, the power of the Ginzuishou will fully awaken it. The Black Crystal will make you invincible, unstoppable – a god among men."

The tiny piece of crystal between the hands of Kunshin Tetsu glowed a sickly greenish black – the color of rotting leave at the bottom of a stagnant pond. The same unhealthy fire flashed in Kunshin's eyes. He looked up from the shard and for a moment, Kunshin could have sworn he heard the thoughts of the Wiseman echoing inside his own mind.

"The future I have waited for approaches." Wiseman hissed in satisfaction. He called the small piece of ebony crystal back and let it sleep once more inside the glowing ball between his hands. "The circle closes at long last."

So strong, for an instant, was the link between the two that as Kunshin spoke he wasn't sure of he was giving voice to his own thoughts, or those of the demonic man who floated in the shadows. "And I am its master."

"As it was meant to be." Wiseman began to fade back into the writhing shadows, the shining points of light that were his eyes piercing the dark veil that was swallowing him whole. "The future cannot be denied."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi was in heaven. Not only was she on her second plate of sesame noodles, but she could actually talk to the people who ran the restaurant. After over a week of enforced public silence (it was hard to carry on a conversation when you couldn't understand what people were saying to you) she could finally chat to her heart's content.

"No way!" she said to the waitress, a young woman named Yuriko who was about Usagi's age. "They changed the uniforms at Juuban High? That's not fair. If I had to wear that butt ugly outfit so should everyone else!"

"That's what I said too. Some people have no respect for tradition at all," the waitress replied. "And do you know why they changed it? Some two hundred year old fossil on the school board named Hirogu-san said that the uniforms looked too much like the fukus the Sailor Senshi wear. Is that stupid or what?""

Mamoru had been sitting back watching Usagi enjoy herself. "You sound like you don't agree with that line of reasoning."

The Waitress gave Mamoru a look that spoke volumes. "I had a cousin who went to Mugen School. The Sailor Senshi saved her and a lot of other people from something a lot worse than death."

"They also leveled three acres of prime real estate," called a man behind the counter. "I think that was what really frosted old man Hirogu's butt. His family invested in Mugen!" He finished and, wiping his hands on his apron, walked towards the table. "Have you been back to Tokyo lately?"

"No," replied Mamoru with a glance at Usagi. "We both took jobs that forced us to move out of Japan."

Yuriko snorted. "Consider yourselves lucky, then. Things have changed back home and not for the better. You have to have an identity card to prove you're human before you can get into or out of the country. And the better high schools - they've actually been turning people out saying that they're aliens."

"Now Yuriko," the man in the apron chided her, "I'm sure the Government knows what it's doing. If people just cooperate everything will be fine. Things are bound to settle down eventually."

Yuriko threw up hands. "Is my brother a complete idiot or what?" She turned slapped him on the shoulder. "Sure things will settle down, but will Japan be ever be the same again? It is a place you'd want to live? I know I'll never go back there now!"

"You are such a drama queen, Yuriko! You make it sound like the end of the world," he grumbled as he headed back for the kitchen. "Well come, let's leave these nice people alone, ne? Can I get you some more noodles…I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

Usagi felt Mamoru slip a hand on her leg as he answered for them both. "Furuhata. Motoki and Reika Furuhata."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Furuhata-san. Can I get you another plate?"

"No, thank you," Usagi replied in an even tone. "I think two plates of sesame noodles in one day is my limit."

They watched the two leave, Yuriko slapping her recalcitrant brother with towel as she made a point. The sound her calling him a "baka" again floated back towards Usagi and Mamoru.

The small table in the back of the restaurant had a splendid view of the Atlantic. It was a prefect late October day in Maine. The skies were a clear, brilliant blue and the sun shone on the water casting bright jewels of light across the ocean's surface. The surface of the sea was quiet today, but Mamoru knew that waters beneath it were forever moving and changing.

The end of the world. Could it be? They had never discovered the chain of events that were supposed to lead to Crystal Tokyo.

Mamoru had that look on his face again, Usagi noted as she finished the last of noodles. "All right, Mamo-chan. Whatever you're thinking about can't be all that bad."

"Excuse me?" He asked as Usagi's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Whenever you do this…" Usagi brought her right hand up to her mouth and made a fist. She started to tap her lips with the fist while furrowing her eyebrows in a creditable imitation of Mamoru. "You are about to go into full brooding mode and I'd like to know why."

"I've been reading the newspapers since we've been here," Mamoru started. "Things have gotten worse since we left – much worse. The camps Lorilei told us about are only the tip of the iceberg."

"And you wonder if we should keep to our policy of isolation?" Usagi finished. "If we aren't making things worse by it."

Mamoru gave her a smile of pleasant surprise. Usagi may not be a scholar in the truest sense of the word, but her ability to read people's hearts was almost uncanny. "I thought you couldn't read English," he replied.

"I can't – but I can watch CNN like everyone else. You don't have be a rocket scientist to figure out what's being said and done. China is still majorly ticked off about what we did when we rescued those people."

"You have no idea," Mamoru said in whisper. "Until today all they've done is put out the usual, moronic propaganda. Did you know that we're evil, imperialist creatures that like to roast socialist babies over an open flame for fun?" That got a smile from his wife. "Today though, it changed. I read in the paper before we left this morning that China has flatly said that anymore 'incursions' will be met by a military response."

"So what are they going to do?" Usagi asked in a skeptical voice, "Shoot at us? We're on a different planet and I don't think they have any guns that can reach us from earth."

The look in Mamoru's eyes stopped her cold. "Usako, they do have a weapon that could reach us – an intercontinental ballistic missile."

What little color Usagi has regained during the vacation drained from her face. "Oh dear God," she whispered, horrified by the thought, "They wouldn't use…nuclear weapons? Are they crazy?"

"It could just be an empty threat," Mamoru hasten to reassure her. "I think the time may have come for us to try and approach some kind of understanding with the nations of Earth. Right now the Moon Kingdom is a big and very convenient target to place blame on for just about anything."

"I know the Advisory Council will think it's a great idea. A lot of people are happy to be safe, but still want to be able go back to Earth – back home. I know I do."

She looked out the ocean and her eyes grew distant for moment. "Watching Yuriko and her brother argue makes me miss Shingo. You know, I was dreaming about my Mom and Dad just last night. It's been so long since I've seen any of them."

The sunlight caught her profile as she turned to look out the window. The weight Usagi had lost made her cheekbones appear more finely etched on her delicate face. Even with all the good food, sea air and rest, it was as if she could never quite catch up on herself.

As if, Mamoru suddenly thought, something was pulling her energy out of her faster than she could replace it.

He may not have been sure about how long it would take Usagi to completely recover from her near fatal use of the Ginzuishou, but Mamoru was very sure of one thing. The cycle of nightmares she was in was only draining her further. The images he'd seen when he'd awakened Usagi the other day flashed through his mind.

_Usagi lay like a broken doll in the arms of a strange and dark man. Exactly what that man was doing to her, Mamoru couldn't tell, but he could feel the pain it caused her. The eyes of the thing that held Usagi so tightly snapped open, mere points of light in a face made of writhing, shifting shadows. The creature looked directly at Mamoru as if sensing his presence - and gave a cold, mocking laugh of triumph. The darkness boiled up from the ground to swallow both Usagi and the man who held her. _

Mamoru had the growing sense that there was much more to these nightmares than either of them knew. Small bits and pieces were starting to come together in his mind in a way that only made him more worried. Why wouldn't the rash on Usagi's neck heal? Why did Usagi always feel so cold after waking from one of these episodes? Why couldn't she remember more detail about a dream she was having over and over?

"Usako," he began slowly, "Tell me about the nightmares you've been having."

She looked back to Mamoru, startled by the request. "There's not much to tell," she began hesitantly. "I can't remember much of it too clearly."

"But you're still having them, ne?" he pressed.

"Yes…"

His hand reached for hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Then tell me what you can recall and we'll take it from there. I want to know everything you can remember about them."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In many ways this had been the three most boring weeks of Minako's life. There was much more to the Sons of The Golden Kingdom than anyone knew, Minako decided. She sighed, resting her chin on arms that were folded neatly on top of a table holding yet another dusty old tome. Thank God Ami was digesting the information she sent and giving her back useful notes.

History had never been Minako's best subject in school and she found that this assignment was only really interesting about ten percent of the time. But that ten percent more than made up for daily, grinding boredom as she slogged through one old book after another.

She had Goruden Kobushi hooked, that she was sure of. They'd had dinner together every night for the past week and half. He always made it a point to stop in the archives and see her whenever the never-ending "board" meetings he was sequestered in took a break. In the few weeks she'd been here the man had fallen for her – hard, just as she'd planned. So why did Minako feel so conflicted about that?

One part of her, the part that was Sailor Venus, Leader of the Inner Senshi, said that Goruden was the enemy. He and his followers were out to destroy everything she held dear. Information about the real intentions of the Sons was vital to preventing bloodshed. This was her duty, nothing more.

The other part of her, the part was known as the Soldier of Love, was diametrically opposed. Kobushi wasn't evil. All he really wanted was for the peaceful unification of Earth. He longed for the same things she did – a happy and peaceful future. Everything she'd found out about Kobushi only reinforced her perception that he was a man of honor and conviction.

_He's just misinformed_, the Soldier of Love said. _Once we can prove that Usagi doesn't want to dominate Earth he'll see that we can all work together. Love can change Kobushi's heart and show him the way to achieve his goals without violence!_

_The way?!_ The leader of the Inner Senshi replied. _Hello! In case you haven't been paying attention, this guy's way to the future is a road paved over our dead bodies! It doesn't matter if the man holding the gun on you is evil. If he shoots you, you are still just as dead._

It could get very loud inside Mina's head some days. She slowly massaged her temples in an effort to stop the pounding headache she could feel developing. The back of her neck was as stiff as a board with tension and from all the reading she'd done.

A gentle hand slipped onto just the right place on Mina's neck and slowly worked the muscles. She gave a sigh of relief and let her head fall forward onto the top of the book with a dull thump.

"You have a week to stop doing that Kobu-chan," she mumbled, her words obscured by the fact that her face was pressed against the page.

"Been working too hard?" came the dulcet tone of Goruden Kobushi. Mina N. Charles was a delight, he thought. She was so open with her feelings, so unlike any other woman he'd ever known.

"Umm humm," she agreed as his hands worked magic on her neck.

"Then let me take you away from all of this, sweet Mina," he whispered in her ear, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. "Or at least let me take you to dinner tonight."

Mina gave a sigh as she sat up. "I can't, I'm sorry. Remember I told you that a friend of mine from college is getting married?"

"Is that this weekend?" Kobushi replied. "Does she live very far away?"

_You could say that_, Mina thought. "Kind of far away. I'll be gone for a few days. But I promise I'll be back by Monday morning. After all, I have to keep working way on my research."

"Excuse me, Kobushi-kun, but the board is ready to start again," came a male voice from the doorway. Kunshin Tetsu smiled at Mina as he came into the room. He hadn't missed the look on Goruden's face as he talked with the English woman. The office rumor mill had it right for once. Goruden had fallen hard for the foreigner – and she was just as beautiful as everyone said.

"Thank you Tetsu-kun," Goruden said politely in English. "Have you met our visitor from England yet? Ms. Mina Charles, this is Tetsu Kunshin – a prominent member of our organization. Ms. Charles is here doing some research on the origins of our movement with the blessing of the board."

Turning on the charm, Kunshin took Mina's hand and gave it a kiss. "A pleasure Ms. Charles," he said, also in English. As he took her hand Kunshin felt a brief tingle even through the gloves he wore. That he could sense her life pulsing so vibrantly through her intrigued him.

Geez, Mina thought even though she smiled, this guy is a ten on the creep-o-meter! "Thank you Mr. Kunshin."

He held onto her hand a moment longer and caught her eye. "My personal library has a number of antique volumes not found in the archives here. You're most welcome to come to my home to see them."

"What a gracious offer, thank you. I'll have to see if I can fit into my plans," Mina smiled back. _When pigs fly_, she thought, firmly removed her hand from his. There was something about this man that made her skin crawl.

"I'll try to see you again before you leave, Mina," Kobushi said as he turned to leave the room. "If not, have a nice weekend and we'll talk on Monday." Kunshin's back was to Kobushi and he mouthed, 'call me!' at her.

Kunshin went to follow Goruden hesitantly. "It was very nice to meet you Ms. Charles. I hope to see you again very soon.

Giving a nod of acknowledgment, and a glance at Kobushi, Mina pretended to become quickly engrossed in the book on the table. "And you also, Mr. Kunshin."

Kunshin hadn't missed the exchange between Goruden and the young woman. That his rival was attracted to her made Ms. Mina Charles all the more desirable to Tetsu. A smile came to his lips as he entertained the thought of seducing her away from the golden boy. She might not be Usa, but her energy would still help to stop the gnawing cravings that ate at him. Kunshin Tetsu decided that he was going to get know Ms. Mina Charles better – much better and very soon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was only a small chapel, but it was home to the growing community of Christians on the Moon. There hadn't been time to build a real stone and mortar church building yet and the space was shared by several of Christian sects. As strange as it may have seemed to some people back on Earth, the situation was working very smoothly. This evening saw Roman Catholic priest, Father Robert Marcelino and Evangelical Minister, Pastor Eugene Leaman discussing plans for a combined celebration in the upcoming Christmas season over a game of chess in the tiny office at the back of the structure.

"Are you sure it's not too much to ask, Gene?" Father Marcelino asked as he watched his friend move the rook. "It'd be a lot of work for some of your people."

"Are you kidding? They've been dying to get a chance to perform at a big event." Pastor Leaman smiled. "Besides, I've heard your choir sing, Bob. Trust me, having our group do the music is an act of Christian charity. Oh, and checkmate in five moves."

The priest scrutinized the playing boards and shook his head slowly. "The ladies choir means well, but God have mercy, some of those old gals have a voice that could strip paint right off the walls." He finally moved his knight. "I've always figured it's just one of the crosses our Lord wants me to bear."

"Checkmate in four moves now," came a voice from in back of them.

Both men turned to see a man walking into the small room that served as the office for the chapel. As he moved out of the doorway, just who he was hit both of the good Reverends - it was the King. They both started to get to their feet.

"No, no," Mamoru said, motioning for them to both remain seated. "Please don't stop on my account. This isn't a visit from the King, just Chiba Mamoru."

"That's all right, son. Pastor Leaman was beating the pants off me as usual anyway," said Father Marcelino. He waved the King to a nearby chair. "How can we help you this evening?"

Mamoru reached into the breast pocket of the coat he wore and pulled out an envelope. "I'm glad you asked. As you may have heard, the Advisory Council met earlier today."

Pastor Leaman nodded his head. "I spoke with Rabbi Meir and he said that an important announcement would be made in the next day or two." The Orthodox Jewish Rabbi currently held the seat on the Council reserved for the clergy. "I gather this has something to do with that announcement?"

"This is a letter asking for help in setting up a meeting between various nations of Earth and the Moon Kingdom. Since the Vatican has a long history of acting as a mediator in situations like this, we were hoping that you'd be willing to deliver this letter for the Council, Father Marcelino."

"Deliver," the priest said in an uncertain voice, "as in my going to Rome - to see the Pope? I'm just a simple parish priest. There must be someone else more…influential…to send."

Pastor Leaman was enjoying the look on his friend's face. "Well, Bob, God does work in mysterious ways. And as we've discussed before, he doesn't measure how worthy we are to serve Him by titles like Cardinal or Bishop. But if you don't want to go I'll take it for you. I hear Italy is nice this time of year and I do speak a little polish."

The good father took the hint from his colleague. "I'd be honored to help in any initiative that can bring about peace."

"Thank you, Father. We can arrange for the Gate to take you there whenever it's convenient," Mamoru said with a gentle smile. "I don't think I need to tell you gentlemen that this matter has to be kept quiet until an official announcement is made."

"Don't worry, son" Father Marcelino said as he turned the envelope in his hands over and over. "If there's one thing all members of the clergy have in common, it's that we know how to keep a secret."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything was going according to his plan and that pleased Wiseman a great deal. He looked at Kunshin Tetsu while the man surreptitiously fed on Usagi's life force as she lay dreaming. The rapt expression on the man's face indicated that he was getting a good dose of energy from the Moon Queen this time. That Wiseman could feel a psychic "echo" of the pleasure Tetsu was experiencing meant that the changes in Kunshin's body were accelerating. He would soon be ready for the next step on the path to his destiny.

There was enormous satisfaction in knowing that the future Neo-Queen Serenity was personally supplying the power that would lead to her destruction - and it was being done right under the noses of her pathetic guardians. As much as Wiseman was enjoying it, he knew that this phase of the game was almost finished.

Chiba was much closer to discovering just what Tetsu was doing to Usagi then Wiseman had told him. The bond between the future Neo-Queen and her King would cause him to uncover the truth and very soon. There was only one way to handle that situation. Kunshin was much too addicted to the energy he took from Usagi and the feelings it gave him to rationally consider what must be done. Sometimes in order to win, Wiseman knew, you had to appear to lose.

All the pieces he needed were coming into place. Wiseman's long cherished dreams of revenge would be realized very soon. Usagi would die knowing that it was her power that enabled him to destroy everything she'd ever held dear. When that moment came, Wiseman would delight in hearing her screams of pain and anguish as he held her in his arms and ripped the last of her life out of her.

The long awaited end-game was getting ready to begin and Wiseman would take no chances on losing.

Next – The long awaited wedding of Rei and Yuuichirou is just the first of a series of events that will change everyone's lives forever. Mamoru finally figures out what has been happening to Usagi but is he too late?


	8. Chapter Seven - "Revelations"

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and the attendant characters to which valid copyright laws apply do not belong to me. There are some who would say that I don't own much sense either, but let's not get into that, ne?

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter 7 – "Revelations"

Usagi held the mug of French vanilla coffee tightly, enjoying the warmth of the stoneware against hands that shook slightly. It was just the way she liked it - lots of cream and four generous spoonfuls of sugar. The sweet brew felt so good as it slid down her throat to warm her deep inside.

Usagi had never been what could be called a "morning person", but these days she felt utterly exhausted every morning. It seemed to be getting so much harder to just get going each day. Her body screamed at her to climb back into her nice, warm bed and sleep the day away. Vague recollections of disturbing dreams danced at the edge of her memory. Usagi pushed the fragmented memories away, not liking the feelings they evoked in her and concentrated on something positive.

Today, finally, was Rei's wedding day. The ritual bridal bath would begin the festivities in less than an hour, so she needed to finish waking up. Usagi poured herself one more mug of coffee and went to look for Mamoru before she left for Rei's. The movement seemed to be helping to force her body somewhat awake.

She found Mamoru in the garden. He was kneeling on the ground with his hands cupped around a chrysanthemum bush and it took a long moment for that fact to sink into her still fuzzy brain.

"Mamo-chan" she asked, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, invitation in his midnight blue eyes. "You're just in time. I was going to show you later, but since you're here – watch."

She moved to stand beside him. Mamoru closed his eyes in concentration. A burst of golden light erupted from him, then rushed into his hands. Before Usagi's widening eyes three small buds on the plant danced and swayed to life. They opened into fully mature blossoms of golden red, the color of a perfect sunset, within seconds. The golden light faded and he opened eyes shining with pride.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi gasped, "Did you…how did you do that?!"

He got to his feet, a huge smile on the handsome face. "I used the Golden Crystal."

Usagi was still staring first at him then back at the flowers. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Neither did I until a little while ago. Since I've started using the power of the Golden Crystal to call you back from the Balance, it's been getting stronger inside me. This isn't the only change either."

Mamoru made a short, sharp gesture with his hand and one of his enchanted roses, white this time, came to it. In an instant he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He gave the rose to Usagi with a courtly bow, "For you, my princess."

"A white rose?" She asked, looking at it.

He motioned again, and two more roses came to his calling – both white as snow. They were added to Usagi's growing bouquet. His index finger moved to the bow tie around his neck. It tapped a small, ornate decoration that bobbed from the center of the white silk tie. More than anything else it seemed to resemble a small crown with a star hanging below it.

"This is new, too," he said.

Usagi leaned over to get a closer look. "I like it, though - very dignified. Do you know what it's supposed to be?"

"I have no clue," he replied, tucking his chin almost into his chest trying to get a better look at it. "An enchanted tie-tack maybe?" He let his transformation go and the tuxedo faded away. Reaching over Mamoru plucked the chrysanthemum blossoms and handed them to Usagi. "These are for Rei. I read in one of the books in the library that these plants were originally from a hot house on Mars, so it seemed appropriate for her to have some for her wedding day."

"Shall I tell her just how you got them?" she teased gently.

"Let's leave that for later, ne?" he replied with a laugh. "This is Rei and Yuuichirou's day."

Usagi stood on tiptoes and gave Mamoru a tender kiss on the cheek. "Speaking of which, I'd better get going. If I'm late for the bridal bath ceremony Rei will roast me alive – in more ways than one!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The U.N. – are you sure, Kobushi-kun?" Kunshin asked breathlessly.

"Very sure," the voice on the other end of the telephone said. "It'll hit the papers tomorrow morning. The Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom and our Prince have been invited to come to the United Nations headquarters in new York City. I'm on my way to announce this news to the council. This is the opportunity we've been waiting for!"

"I can't thank you enough for letting me about this Kobushi-kun." An evil smile lit Kunshin Tetsu's face. His much hated rival had just signed his own death warrant with this phone call. Once Kunshin had Chiba Mamoru in his possession, he no longer had any use for Goruden Kobushi.

With the oh-so precious "true prince" in his possession, it was only a matter of time before he would have Usagi. Wiseman was right about that. Gaining control of Chiba would force Usagi to come to him. t would be all too easy.

"This is the best news I could ever receive," Kunshin said, "Everything is finally falling into place. The great future I dream of is almost at hand."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuuichirou wracked his mind for the right word to describe the emotions he was feeling now. It took him a moment, but the word came to him. Panic - stark, total and complete panic. His hands were colder than a brass doorknob in January. His heart was thumping around in his chest like a frightened rabbit. There was a thin sheen of perspiration on his brow and he licked his dry lips. Was it his imagination, or were the walls closing in?

Dressed in his traditional black silk kimono, he stood very quietly and looked at the back of the room. A million and one thoughts all vied for room in his increasingly crowded head. If it weren't for Mamoru standing behind him, very inconveniently between Yuuichirou and the door, he'd have bolted from the room.

He had no business thinking he could marry someone like Rei. She was a Senshi, the Soldier of Fire, a Princess of Mars for Kami's sake and he was… Well, he was just Kumada Yuuichirou, priest at a small Shinto Shrine (and it didn't help that Rei's Grandfather ran the place).

Those frantic worries came to a screeching halt as Rei appeared, surrounded by her friends. She was dressed in a gold silk kimono embroidered with a firebird in flight. The vivid plumage of the mystic bird ran down the sleeves, helping it to appear to take flight as she glided towards him. Her midnight hair was done in the traditional style and accented by jeweled pins that caught the light. Rei was so beautiful, so graceful and full of confidence that only one thought filled his mind as he saw her.

He loved her.

Yuuichirou loved her so much that it hurt. He loved so much that he just knew he'd die without her. He knew, in that moment, that without his "Firebird", he didn't have a life worth living.

Mamoru stood just behind the groom and couldn't miss the stunned look on the man's face. Rei's grandfather hadn't missed it either and gave an amused, but very soft, chuckle. He recognized the expression. It was the same one he'd had on his face the day he'd married Rei's grandmother.

Rei was in the center of a circle, her closest friends dressed in red kimonos escorting her to the groom. Her gaze was lowered as tradition dictated, making Rei appear shy and modest. As they got closer, she raised her violet eyes and gave him a small smile. Yuuichirou bowed deeply to her and she returned the gesture. Usagi went to stand on Rei's right as the young couple turned to face the altar and the priest.

Rei's Grandfather raised his hands above their heads and began to chant the prayers that would beg for the blessing of the Divine on them. His voice was clear and strong, but his eyes were bright with unshed tears of joy as he married his only grandchild.

On cue, Usagi stepped forward to take up the small tray on the altar. Taking small, precise steps she went to Rei and Yuuichirou and offered the small cups of wine it to them. They each took one and turned to face each other. With a steady hand Rei, then Yuuichirou helped the other each take a small sip. Usagi bowed to them both then moved away with the tray.

"I know that it's unusual for the priest to speak like this during the wedding ceremony," Rei's grandfather began, "But I'm an old man and old men are allowed to do unusual things." He gave a huge smile to the two young people present. "There are a lot of things I don't like about Western culture. CD players, X-rated movies, and rock and roll are right at the top of my list. So is the very strange notion of wearing the color of mourning, white, at a wedding. But," he said with a flourish of his hand, "the one thing they do get right about weddings is an exchange of vows."

He motioned for Rei and Yuuichirou to take each others hand. "Do you, Yuuichirou, take this woman to be your wife?" he began

Mamoru caught Usagi's eye and knew that they both remembered the day they had exchanged the vows being spoken. She was his past, his present and his future all wrapped up in one exquisite package. How was it possible, Mamoru thought, for him to love her more each day?

"Do you promise to love her? Honor and cherish her?"

In the small room Haruka felt Michiru gently take her hand. They had spoken these words to each, but still the longing to be able to do it publicly hurt sometimes.

"Forsaking all others, will you keep yourself only for her until death parts you?"

The vision of Kobushi's golden eyes filled Mina's mind for a moment. Why should she be thinking of him now?

"I do," Yuuichirou replied in a strong voice.

"My dearest Rei," the old man began, "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

Makoto felt tears in her eyes. All her life, her fondest dream had been to find that one special person she would spend the rest of her life with. She was happy for Rei, but wondered if her own wedding day would ever come.

"Do you promise to love him? Honor and cherish him?"

Ami knew with quiet confidence that someday she'd find her love. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe next month - but she would find him. Ami hoped that all her friends would be there to celebrate with her when that day came. Life could be very fragile, she mused glancing at Usagi, and that's why it was so precious.

"Forsaking all others will you keep yourself only for him until death parts you?"

Setsuna felt Lorilei murmur their shared soulname across the twin bond. After a thousand years they had found each other again. With Lorilei, Setsuna was whole once more. As she saw the joy in the eyes of the young couple, Setsuna wondered if she'd ever be able to open her own heart to that kind of love again.

"I do," Rei whispered.

Hotaru's dreams of young love were still bright in her heart, but the part of her that was the Soldier of Destruction suspected that she'd never live long enough to be married. Since the day her father's laboratory had exploded so many years ago, Hotaru had always felt as if she was living on borrowed time. She hoped she was wrong.

"By the power vested in me by the King and Queen here," Rei's grandfather waved a hand at them, "I pronounce you man and wife. Yuuichirou, you may kiss your bride."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The story was leaked to the cable networks before the U.N. had a chance to officially make the announcement. The latest political scandal was quickly knocked from the top spot by this bit of news. The frenzied desire to be first with the information overcame what was left of the traditional caution of news editors to run with a story before checking out all the facts. So, at three twenty-seven, Eastern Standard Time, they cut into regular programming.

The veteran news anchor looked directly into the camera and gave his "I'm-so-intense-I-give–myself-a-migraine" expression to the viewers as he began to speak.

"This just in from our breaking news desk. We have learned that the Monarchs of the Moon Kingdom, also known to some as the Silver Millennium, will be making an official state visit to the United Nations Headquarters in New York. The proposed date of this visit is still in flux, but is expected to take place this month. While the U.N. had yet to officially confirm this, a highly placed source in the Secretary General's Office says that the announcement could come by this evening. When that happens we'll bring it to you live."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A vision about Usagi?" Mamoru asked. He sat around a small table in the now empty room that had been used for the wedding dinner talking to Yuuichirou and Rei's Grandfather. The bride had gone off, friends in tow, to change out of her formal marital kimono.

"Bits and pieces of one, anyway," Yuuichirou put in. "It's been slowly coming to Rei over the past few weeks – and driving her nuts I might add."

"Why hasn't anyone mentioned this before?" Mamoru had an uneasy feeling about this.

Rei's grandfather was sipping a glass of wine. "Because she's pregnant and it's well known that being pregnant messes up women with the Sight. I wouldn't worry about it, Mamoru. When Rei's grandmother was pregnant she kept having visions about the stars falling from the sky and destroying the Earth. She made me crazy for nine months waking me out of a sound sleep every night to listen to her go on about it in vivid detail. Trust me, Rei's vision is just like that one, but this time," he gave a sly look at his new Grandson-in-law, "Yuuichirou here gets to be the one awakened in the middle of the night to hear all about it. Get used to no sleep, Yuri."

The groom could see that Mamoru wasn't totally reassured by the elderly priest's explanation. "I know both Michiru and Setsuna have worked with Rei to try and understand what she can remember of the vision. I'm sure one of them could fill you in."

Rei's grandfather looked at his watch as he finished the last of the wine. "Well, let's go find the ladies, eh boys? They should be done by now. How long can it take to change clothes anyway?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei carefully folded the gold silk kimono and placed it in the box. She put the lid on it with a sigh. So many months of preparation had gone into embroidering it, and now it was all over. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror of the small room and stopped. Her hand went to the smooth surface and Rei let her fingertips rest on it for a moment.

"Rei-chan? Usagi asked. "Are you all right?"

"I thought I'd feel…different somehow. But I don't," she said almost to herself. "So many changes and I still feel the same."

Usagi went to stand beside her friend and looked at reflection in the mirror. "I know what you mean. Right after Mamo-chan and I got married I felt like there should be neon sign over my head that read, Chiba Usagi – Official Married Woman!"

"It's not the just the being married part," Rei's hand slipped to her still flat stomach.

Ami spoke up from where she quietly sat. "Rei-chan are you okay about having this baby? If you're not…"

"You know, I wasn't sure how I felt at first. This is not the best time to start a family." Rei looked down at the place where her child grew inside her. "But this little one must be pretty special to be coming now."

"Of course the baby is special, Rei-chan. She has you for a mother." There were tears in Usagi's eyes.

Makoto came to stand on the other side of Rei, putting an arm around her friend. "And we'll be here to help you any way we can if you need us."

The concern in Mako's voice was too much for Rei. The emotional day finally caught up with her and she burst into loud tears and that brought Ami and Minako to their feet to join Usagi and Ami in an attempt to console her. Rei shook her head and waved her hands.

"No, no it's okay," she sobbed, her eyes bright and a silly smile on her face. "I'm going to have a baby!"

While this wasn't exactly news to the others, it was enough to get them all crying with the joy of the moment too. The four threw their arms around Rei and everyone started to wail at once. The noise brought both Mamoru and Yuuichirou running. They looked at the sobbing mass of female bodies with confusion.

"Rei, sweetheart," Yuuichirou called out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Rei choked out through her tears.

Usagi sniffled as she sobbed beside Rei, "She's going to have a baby, Mamo-chan."

"We're going to be Aunts," Makoto said in a voice gone squeaky with emotion.

Ami's eyes were all ready red and she hiccupped as she spoke. "It's so beautiful."

"And we're all so happy!" Minako wept loudly.

Yuuichirou and Mamoru just stood there, dumbfounded. Rei's grandfather had found another glass of wine and was taking a drink from it as he went by the two men. A hand reached out to pat Yuuichirou on the back as he went by.

"Good luck, boy," he laughed softly. It's going to be a long nine months."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kunshin Tetsu ached with a need that ate at him incessantly. For the past week he'd been relegated to quietly lurking in Usagi's dreams, stealing what energy he could without risking detection. That subtle, safe method wasn't enough for Kunshin anymore.

The euphoric effects of channeling Usagi's power into his body were wearing off faster and faster. It left him with a constant, burning hunger that was eroding his natural caution. When Wiseman evoked the nightmare in Usagi, Kunshin waited only until the now familiar images started to play out above the glowing sphere that was suspended between the hands of his silent benefactor.

Calling on the dark power that was now such a vital part of him, Kunshin closed his eyes and reached into Usagi's dream. The astral body he used in her dream world quickly became solid and he grabbed her. Kunshin barely heard Usagi's protests, turning and subduing her sleeping mind quickly. Even before he finished cradling her unresisting form in his arms Kunshin was all ready channeling her life energy into himself. Usagi gave a low moan of pain and shivered in his cold embrace.

"You will give me all that I need," his voice was little more than an enraptured whisper as he finally got what he craved so intensely, "You will give me all that I need, forever."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With one more bout of tears Rei and Yuuichirou had been sent off on their three-day honeymoon. A cozy cottage in a secluded corner of the palace grounds would give the new husband and wife some much needed time alone. The last round of weeping farewells seemed to have exhausted Usagi's small store of energy and she started to visibly wilt even before Rei and Yuuichirou got out of sight.

By the time they got back to their private apartments, she was shaking with fatigue. Mamoru had to help her to undress and she collapsed into the bed, immediately falling into a deep sleep. Tucking the covers up around Usagi's shoulders, he noticed with deep concern just how frail and worn she looked. Mamoru gently stroked her cheek and whispered her name. Usagi, who had always reacted to the sound of his voice even in the deepest dream, didn't so much as sigh. That lack of response disturbed Mamoru more than he liked to admit.

Shucking the black coat that went with the formal tuxedo he'd donned for the wedding reception (and wondering absently why the one he wore as Tuxedo Kamen was never this uncomfortable), Mamoru tossed it carelessly onto a chair as he moved out of the bedroom and into the small, private courtyard that adjoined it.

The afternoon light cast long shadows across the green and verdant courtyard. Those shadows were slowly deepening with the approaching dusk. Chiba Mamoru sat on a low stonewall and felt the late day sun on his back. That gentle warmth couldn't seem to reach the cold fear that filled the Prince of Earth as he finally acknowledge a truth he'd been trying so hard to deny for weeks - Usagi wasn't getting better.

No, he amended in a moment of brutal honesty. It wasn't as simple as her not getting better. Whatever was happening to Usagi was slowly killing her.

She hadn't regained the weight she'd lost despite her ravenous appetite. Exhaustion shadowed Usagi relentlessly despite the amount of sleep she was getting. Their honeymoon in Maine had only managed to delay what seemed to be a steady downward slide. Dr. Mizuno was doing another series of tests, but Mamoru knew what they'd show. Usagi was fading away a little bit more every day and they couldn't seem to do anything to stop it.

Then there were the nightmares…

Those dreams were the one thing that seemed to connect all the different pieces of the puzzle together. The more he thought about it, the more Mamoru couldn't accept that it was a coincidence that Usagi's problems had really begun at the same as those dreams. Every time she woke from the nightmare, her body was cold to the touch and she was seemed worse to him. It was almost as if the dream itself was pulling Usagi's energy out of her.

Even before that thought finished forming, Mamoru's mind began to race. Disturbing ideas started click together in his psyche, forcing him to his feet to pace around the courtyard. His hands fumbled to undo the black silk bow tie around his neck in nervous agitation. Could the answer possibly be that simple?

What if instead of being a symptom of the problem, the nightmares were the cause of it all?

He had his own past experience with vivid, frightening dreams that just wouldn't go away. Those nightmares had been sent on purpose by his future self. Could someone be intentionally sending these dreams to Usagi? The vivid image of a strange, shadowy creature holding his beloved so tightly flashed through Mamoru's memory.

Or worse yet, he suddenly wondered, could someone or something be using these dreams to hurt her?

Another thought came to Mamoru causing him to stop his pacing and turn to look at the glass doors that led to their bedroom. Usagi had been deeply asleep when he'd left her. If someone was using her dreams to attack her…

Mamoru lunged for the doors and raced inside. Usagi was still in the large bed, curled up on her side. The only sound in the room was her uneven breathing and it heightened Mamoru's sense of dread.

Climbing onto the bed he took Usagi by the shoulders and gently rolled her towards him. What he saw made him gasp with shock. Usagi's eyes were partially open but glazed and vacant, without any spark of life. The mottled rash on her throat seemed to be moving, writhing with a sickly green-black glow.

"Usako?" Mamoru called her name but she still lay limp and unresponsive in his arms. He shook her slightly, desperation creeping into his voice, "Usako?!"

Her eyes cleared for a brief moment and she saw him. "Mamo-chan…?" she struggled to whisper. The strange markings on her throat squirmed, pulsing more vividly. Usagi grimaced and twisted in Mamoru's arms as it did. She collapsed back into his embrace and the light in her eyes faded once more as the power that held her pulled her back down into dreams.

Mamoru closed his eyes and called on the Golden Crystal. The power erupted to life allowing him to slip free of his body and follow where Usagi had gone. The world around Mamoru fell away and he found himself standing in a murky place that seemed to go on forever. He moved towards the only bit of light in the vast darkness.

Two figures became visible. Mamoru saw Usagi in the arms of a dark and sinister man. She shone with a silver glow that flickered around her unmoving form. The dark man had a hand curled around Usagi's throat, intense pleasure written on his shadowy face. The radiance Usagi gave off ran up the man's arm, shifting from silver to gray then black as he absorbed it. All of Mamoru's questions were answered and his suspicions confirmed in a moment of revelation that made his blood run cold.

The thing that held Usagi was feeding from her.

"Let her go!" Mamoru shouted. He ran at the creature, "Let her go, damn you!" Tuxedo Kamen came to life between one step and the next. A rose formed in his hand he pulled the arm back, preparing to launch it at the monster.

Kunshin Tetsu had felt Usagi almost break free of his hold for a brief moment. The rebellion had faded quickly and he continued absorbing the bright power the cravings inside him demanded. That Usagi was able to fight back for that instant was not a concern for Kunshin. Wiseman had assured him that, by herself, Usa's sleeping mind was no match for the power he had been given. He simply tightened his hold on her "body" and pulled at the warm, sweet wine of her life force as hard and as fast as he could.

"Let her go!" The unexpected voice broke into the all enveloping silence around Kunshin. "Let her go, damn you!"

Kunshin's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to see someone running at him. The figure shifted into one he recognized – Tuxedo Kamen. The caped man ran at him, preparing to attack.

Kunshin clutched Usagi tighter, shouting in the direction of Tuxedo Kamen, "No! You can't have her back – not when I'm so close to my destiny!" Kunshin pressed his fingers deeper into Usagi's throat, desperate to continue what made him feel so good. She shuddered and gave a low moan.

With a growl of anger, Tuxedo Kamen let the rose fly straight at the thing that held Usagi. His aim, as always, was flawless and the rose made an unerring line for the heart of dark man. It struck – and went straight through never touching him.

Putting on a burst of speed, Tuxedo Kamen launched himself at the creature, hoping to grab Usagi from his arms. The results were the same. He passed right through both of them and hit the ground. Rolling to his feet, Mamoru saw the darkness around the creature come to life. It boiled up from the ground enshrouding his form. The eyes within the midnight cloak were reduced to pinpoints of light.

Those cold eyes taunted Tuxedo Kamen, confident that Mamoru couldn't stop him, but daring him to try. The creature never stopped his feeding, laughing as he continued to rip Usagi's life out of her.

"I've made this place mine to control. Just as her life is mine is to take. I am the master here," came the voice. "You can't touch me."

There was something about the creature's appearance that nagged at Mamoru's memory. He pushed the thought aside for now. The shadows were starting to creep up Usagi's trembling form, threatening to swallow her whole. A desperate idea came to his mind and Mamoru lunged for her.

"I may not be able to touch you, monster" he called out, "But I can always touch her!" Before the dark man could react Mamoru used every bit of his strength and willed the power of earth into his hands. They shone like the sun and he put both hands on Usagi's shoulders. He could feel her solidify for a moment at his touch. That brief moment was all Mamoru needed. He called with all the strength of his love for her.

"Wake up!" A bolt of black power hit Tuxedo Kamen in the chest, knocking him away. Mamoru ignored the pain that wrapped him in an ebony fire and continued to call with his soul, "You have to hear me!" The dark energy slowly pulled Tuxedo Kamen's body apart. "Usako, wake up!" he called as he faded like mist in the wind.

The force of the blast knocked Mamoru's real world body off the bed and he hit the floor, hard. Every nerve buzzed painfully as if he'd just touched a live wire. With effort, Mamoru crawled back up onto the bed. Usagi was still trapped in the dream-like state when he got to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Wake up," he called to her, holding her close. Usagi's body was like ice in his arms. "Fight him, Usako! You have to wake up and fight him."

Kunshin watched Tuxedo Kamen fade away, laughing at the futile efforts of the caped man, when he felt the impossible. Usagi stirred in his cold embrace. He looked down, shocked. This was not supposed to be able to happen. But, sure enough, the fog was clearing from her eyes. Kunshin's hand took Usagi by the chin, tipping her head up at him.

"Sleep, little Usa," he called in a mesmerizing voice, "I must have your sweet energy. You have to sleep so I can …"

Kunshin's voice trailed off when Usagi's eyes blinked once then opened fully, clear and bright. She had heard the one call she could never ignore. Panic stabbed at Kunshin when he realized she had seen him attack Tuxedo Kamen. Years of seducing as many women as possible had made him very familiar with the look that dawned in the crystal blue eyes.

"Little Usa" was not only awake – she was angry.

The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. "You hurt Mamo-chan!" Usagi said in an enraged whisper.

A bright bolt of power exploded from her forehead and caught Kunshin, lifting him off her like a rocket. He sailed through the air in a short arc to land with a satisfying thud. Rising, the fuku of Eternal Sailor Moon shimmered to life on her body.

Kunshin was also back on his feet at once. He called on the power he controlled and his eyes glowed hypnotically. "You know you can't fight me Usa," he said, moving slowly but steadily towards her. "You're so tired now, aren't you? You want to sleep."

Waves of the dark power flowed over Usagi, wrapped around her like a pall that smothered her thoughts. She was tired, so very tired and the thought of going to sleep was so enticing. She swayed under the assault, going to her knees. The dark man loomed over her.

"I must have your energy," he called softly, reaching for her with open arms "Don't struggle, Usa. Just let it all go and sleep."

Fight him, Usako! Mamoru's voice rang in her mind.

If she concentrated, Usagi could almost feel Mamoru's arms around her. The strength of his love for her flowed into Usagi. Her body began to glow, the silver energy quickly becoming too bright for Kunshin to look at. He cursed, stumbling back and away from her when she rose to her feet once more.

The power rushed into the hands Usagi raised over her head. "You want my energy?" she hissed at him, "Eat this!"

Even though Kunshin's face was obscured by shadows, the panic was very easy to see. He knew with certain dread that he'd never be able to channel as massive a burst of power as he could feel her building. He turned, trying to escape from her dream-world before that could happen.

The light discharged from Usagi's hands and raced after the departing figure. Usagi heard the dark man shriek with pain when the luminescence encompassed him. She opened her arms wide and let the light flow into the dreamscape around her. Golden light came to join with the silver and together it moved like a wave, dispelling the darkness. The power purified her and she let herself be taken into the warm, safe embrace of the light.

The sound of Mamoru's voice calling her name filled Usagi's ears and she cracked open her eyes to find herself in the arms of her beloved. "You saved me," she said in a voice heavy with fatigue. "I heard you calling me and then you gave me your power."

"You saved yourself. I just showed you the way." Mamoru pulled Usagi close, savoring the feel of her arms as they wrapped around him. "But I felt it too. The power of two as one."

"Mamo-chan," she whispered when Mamoru lowered her back onto the bed. Her words were slurred and it was an effort to get them out. "I can't stay awake much longer. You don't think that thing is still there do you? He's gone isn't he?"

He gently turned her head, noticing with no surprise, that the rash that had glowed so brightly was now faded and still. "Yes, I think so." He tucked the blankets around her trembling form. "It's okay, now, go to sleep." He gave her a tender kiss on the lips, which she returned. "Sweet dreams, Usako."

He watched Usagi snuggle into the bed and drift away. She fell almost at once in a deep, restorative sleep, the blankets moving gently up and down with the rhythm of her even breathing. Leaning over, Mamoru whispered Usagi's name in her ear. She sighed at the sound of his voice calling her, a dreamy smile tugging her lips. Reassured by her response to his voice, Mamoru got up and went to summon help.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The light, the terrible searing light followed Kunshin Tetsu as he raced for his real world body. It overtook him and he screamed as its unremitting purity entered him. He could feel it deep inside, attempting to cleanse him of the dark power he had worked so hard to attain.

"Make it stop!" he shrieked at Wiseman. He fell to his hands and knees, screaming in agony. "It burns!"

For the first time in centuries Wiseman felt a stirring of panic in his soul. He thought himself long dead to that particular emotion and it came as quite a shock to him. The panic faded before the hatred that rose to take control of him. Once again Usagi was trying to rob him of his ultimate victory. He would not allow it.

With a push of his emaciated hands he sent his crystal ball and the shard of the black poison crystal it contained towards Kunshin Tetsu.

"Take the ball," he instructed Kunshin, snapping when the man didn't move fast enough. "Now!"

A single hand clawed for the glowing ball, pulling it down to where he crouched on hands and knees. He brought to his chest, cradling it against his heart. From deep inside the sphere, a pulse of murky energy flowed into him. It pushed the silver light from Kunshin Tetsu.

Still on his hands and knees, Kunshin was suddenly overwhelmed by a new sensation. Places, names, faces all entered his mind at once. He saw a dark planet writhing with incredible power.

He saw the crystalline spires of a palace that shuddered, but held, under the force of the energy from that planet. And he saw the woman he called Little Usa. Dressed in a flowing white gown, she held a glowing crystal between her raised hands.

In a shattering moment Kunshin Tetsu knew. He raised his head to look at the demonic man floating in the pool of shadows.

"Oh gods. You, you're…" Kunshin whispered in horror as the knowledge hit him. He didn't want to believe it, but somehow he knew it to be the truth.

"…You're me!"


	9. Chapter Eight - "Future Imperfect"

Standard Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever claimed to own the rights to Sailor Moon or any of the other characters created by the very talented Naoko Takeuchi. I'm a very small fish in a very small state and not worth expending the time or money to sue – so please don't.

In a shattering moment Kunshin Tetsu knew. He raised his head to look at the demonic man floating in the pool of shadows.

"Oh gods. You, you're…" Kunshin whispered in horror as the knowledge hit him. He didn't want to believe it, but somehow he knew it to be the truth.

"…You're me!"

Full Circle

By Meara

Chapter Eight – "Future Imperfect"

For a long moment Kunshin could do little more than stare at the bizarre creature before him. "What are you?" he finally asked.

Wiseman never moved from his seated position. A thought summoned the crystal ball back to between his hands. It glowed faintly and he worked his hands in an endless circling motion around it. His voice was rough, as if it was painful for him to resort to the coarseness of words.

"What am I?" there was grim amusement in the terrible voice. "I am you, Kunshin Tetsu. I am what you will be. I am the firstborn son of Chaos, his rightful heir. I am the Master of the final Silence, bringer of order to those who suffer the disorder that is life. I am the angel of destruction. I am Death Phantom." The eyes inside the enshrouding robe glowed as he spoke. The temporal winds of the fourth dimension ruffled the cloak and Kunshin caught a glimpse of the skeletal body inside.

"No, no…" Kunshin whispered in shock. "This can't be."

"Poor Tetsu," Wiseman laughed at him. "So attached to the flesh and the pleasures it brings you. I…we have gone far beyond that." A bony hand extended towards the horrified man on his knees. "The future cannot be denied, Kunshin Tetsu. Come to me and embrace your fate."

With a shout of protest Kunshin lurched to his feet and tried to run for the portal that would take him back to Earth. The hand stretched out in invitation undulated with the swiftness of a snake striking. It latched onto Kunshin's neck and pulled him back toward Wiseman. He ignored the terrified shrieks Kunshin gave as the mortal man screamed to his uncaring pagan gods for help and lifted him off the ground.

"It seems that you're not quite ready to accept your destiny," Wiseman sounded almost disappointed. "Knowing what you do, I cannot allow you to remain as you are, Tetsu. Perhaps I should take more of a direct hand in the final shaping my own future."

From inside the encompassing cloak of darkness, a murky glow started. It slowly grew, the emaciate form becoming a black, writhing fog. Tendrils of that energy snaked towards the man trapped between Wiseman's hands. It slithered into any opening it could find and Kunshin's mouth formed a silent scream, his face twisted into a mask of pain and fear. Kunshin Tetsu convulsed when the energy entered his mind and soul, carefully devouring the last vestiges of his humanity. The silence was finally broken by the wail of agony that at last was able to erupt from the mouth of the mortal man who tumbled to the ground.

His task complete, the robes around Wiseman billowed once more, showing the skeletal form before settling again. His hands continued the endless caressing of the glowing globe. It flared, an oily black light slithering around the surface for an instant.

"Tetsu, can you hear me?" he called softly.

The fleeting glow of the crystal ball was echoed in the vacant gaze of the man who lay still twitching. Kunshin blinked, consciousness coming back into the glassy eyes.

"What happened?" he mumbled with a moan, rubbing a spot on his chest that seemed to radiate a biting coldness.

"Don't you remember?" came Wiseman's voice. It was lilting, almost hypnotic in tone, "Chiba helped Usa to awaken and fight back."

"You told me she couldn't do that," Kunshin snarled at the demonic being that floated in the pool of shadows. "Why do I feel so strange?" He had the oddest sensation that he'd forgotten something very important.

It disgusted Wiseman sometimes to think he was ever the small mortal before him. "Usa tried to remove your power. I had to use the Black Poison Crystal on you to prevent that."

Lumbering gracelessly to his feet, Kunshin used the portal to move back into the library of his home. The transition, always jarring, was especially difficult this time as the full implications of what had just happened hit him. He went to a window and looked at the city spread out before him. It was dusk now and the streetlamps were starting to come on. The flickering lights transformed the dirty metropolis into a crystalline city of delicate beauty.

"The path I use to get at Usa is sealed now isn't it?" A grumbled curse escaped his lips.

Wiseman had followed him back into library and sat in a corner where no light fell. "You can still get into Usagi's mind, but without the element of surprise you'll have to spend time fighting and subduing her before you can start to channel off her energy."

"And both Usa and Chiba will be waiting for me to do just that so they can try to destroy me once and for all." Kunshin never looked at Wiseman, but instead stared at his mottled hands. "What the hell am I going to do now? I can feel the hunger starting again all ready."

The eyes within the black shroud Wiseman wore flashed for an instant. "You must push the plan ahead faster," he called in a singsong voice.

"I have to push my plan ahead faster," Kunshin repeated in tone almost devoid of emotion. He shook his head, as if to clear it before continuing. "This woman, this Mitsukai Megumi you found seems a little too perfect for my needs. She lost her husband and one of her children around the same time Chiba lost his parents. I don't believe in coincidences let alone miracles and that's what it would take for her to actually be Chiba's mother."

Although no face could be seen inside the cloak of darkness, Kunshin had the impression that Wiseman was smiling as he turned to face his dark mentor.

"Does it matter who she truly is? She'll serve the intended purpose." Wiseman said, "It doesn't even matter if Chiba truly believes she is his mother. All that's necessary is for him suspects that it could be possible. Hope and love are the most easily manipulated emotions humans possess. Use that weakness to get what you want, Tetsu." He paused to let his words take hold in the mind of the mortal man who was his past. "In the meantime, there is a city out there filled with what you need until you get a hold of Usa again."

His hands were shaking slightly as Kunshin Tetsu yanked on the white gloves he used to cover them. "Yes, people disappear everyday in Tokyo don't they? A few more shouldn't be noticed if I'm clever enough."

The shadows were starting to swallow up Wiseman as he returned to the dark, silent depths of the fourth dimension. "Very good Tetsu. Now you sound like a man ready to take the future in his hands and mold it." He began to fade away, but his voice lingered in the air, a note of satisfaction in it.

"A man ready to accept his destiny."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei's hand slid slowly onto Usagi's neck, eyes closing in concentration. Despite herself, Usagi gave a shiver at the touch. The movement caused the Priestess to crack open one eye and look at her best friend.

"Your hand is cold," Usagi said by way of explanation. "I hate cold hands."

"Tough," Rei retorted and let the eye close once more.

Usagi sighed and let Rei finish what she'd started. Her eyes wandered to Michiru, who was behind Rei, staring at her through her talisman, the Aqua Mirror. The look on Neptune's face was also one of intense concentration. Mamoru was in behind both Michiru, sitting on a low rock wall. He was brooding again, Usagi noted with displeasure, his closed fist slowly tapping his lips. Her attention was pulled back to Rei as her friend removed her hand.

"Well?" Usagi asked, although she knew what the answer would be.

"Nothing, zip, zero, nada," Rei replied shrugging her shoulders. "Not a trace of negative energy. Not that I can detect anyway."

Michiru stood a few feet away and continued to look into the Aqua Mirror. Neptune's eyes were bright as sunlight on the water as she considered the images that played out before her. Usagi glowed with a silver aura that was entrancingly beautiful to see. The light was vigorous and healthy with no trace of darkness anyway near it. If anything the aura was even more vivid today than it had been yesterday, a clear indication that Usagi was regaining her strength.

"You look clean to me also," Michiru said with satisfaction. "I suspect that whatever that creature was, you managed to destroy it."

"Or at least make it very wary," Mamoru said quietly, his eyes dark with unpleasant thoughts.

"I wish we knew more about it," Rei said. "If you'd called me right after you drove it out I might have been able to get a better idea of just what it was and where it came from."

"You were on your honeymoon, Rei-chan," Usagi replied in a reasonable tone, "We didn't want to bother you unless it was an emergency."

A hand snaked out to slap Usagi on the side of her head. "An emergency? Hello – I think discovering that some creepy psychic vampire has been sucking the life out you qualifies as an emergency! You are still such a baka at times, Usagi…"

Usagi threw up her hands in mock exasperation "Geez! Try to be nice to some people and see where it gets you. When you're in labor, I promise to come up with a crisis just so you can deal with it between contractions."

There was a smile on Rei's face that took the sting out the words she spoke, "I think I'll go back to the temple where people actually appreciate my help."

Michiru walked to join Rei and Usagi as they moved towards the door. "How are you feeling these days, Rei?"

"Pretty good," Rei replied, a hand going to her belly. According to Ami she'd just begun her second trimester and was beginning to show ever so slightly. "I've had a little morning sickness, but it's not too bad. Yuri's insisted that I give up the heavier of the daily chores around the temple, which is fine by me. You know, the only other good thing to come out this whole mess with Usagi is that my grandfather had to admit that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean my gift has stopped working."

"And you just hate it when you're right, don't you Rei-chan?" Usagi asked slyly. "Are you ever going to let him forget it?"

"Eventually," Rei replied with a wicked smile.

Mamoru watched them leave, his mind still running in circles. He'd insisted that Usagi (who he suspected was only doing this because she thought it made him feel better) undergo the scans by both Rei and Michiru daily, unwilling to believe that the Dark Man was gone for good. An image flashed through his mind and he could see the creature cradling Usagi in his arms while he drained her life out of her. _"No,"_ he had shouted at Mamoru in a moment of shock at being discovered, _"You can't have her back – not when I'm so close to my destiny!"_

What that statement implied bothered Mamoru a great deal. The Dark Man needed Usagi's life energy for some special purpose. The creature had been very clever, managing to feed on Usagi's life in a way that attracted little attention and, except for the damnable rash, left almost no trace. The medical tests that Dr. Mizuno had run just before Usagi had driven the Dark Man out were chilling. The energy drain had reached a critical point. A few more days, maybe a week at the most and Usagi would have appeared to die in her sleep – with none of them the wiser as to what had really killed her.

Warned that they were aware of what he was trying to do, the Dark Man would be even more devious next time. With so many unknowns about this creature, that was the one thing Mamoru was very sure of. No matter how much Usagi wanted to believe that he was gone forever, Mamoru was dead sure there would be a next time. The Dark Man was everything the Prince of Earth dreaded in an enemy – ruthless, driven and frighteningly cunning.

Usagi's lips twisted in a silent expression of frustration as she watched Mamoru brood. It had been over two weeks since the afternoon she'd driven away the being Mamoru called "the Dark Man". In all that time there had been no sign of him and as far as Usagi was concerned, that strange, dark being was gone forever. Even the bizarre rash on her neck, which had been somehow connected to the creature, was finally starting to heal. But Mamoru couldn't seem to let the incident go and kept retreating into himself to go over details endlessly.

Sometimes Mamo-chan thinks too much, Usagi decided. A look of determination entered the eyes of Queen of the Silver Millennium. She walked over to where her handsome husband sat, deep in thought. She sat down beside him and let her hand creep slowly up his back. Her fingers tickled the back of his neck, playing with his dark hair. The movements seemed to startle Mamoru and he gave a quizzical look.

"Mamo-chan," she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I was thinking of going inside to lay down for a while."

"Are you tired?"

"No, not all." She leaned up to kiss his earlobe while her hand snaked around to his chest. Her nimble fingers slipped inside the shirt he was wearing to caress his skin. She moved to sit on his lap as a knowing smile decorated her lovely face.

"Do you think I could persuade you to come with me?" she asked softly. Her free hand moved to undo the buttons of the shirt, one by one.

The smile that came to his lips was a sly one. It seemed Usagi really was feeling stronger. "Lay down?" he said, pretending to consider her request carefully, "Now why would I want to do that? I'm not at all tired."

The shirt now open, Usagi began to place light, teasing kisses on his skin. She purred with laughter as she felt goose bumps rising from her attentions. "Oh, but you will be when I'm through with you."

Mamoru's took her face between his hands and raised it to meet his lips. He looked deeply into her eyes, once again awed by the passion with which Usagi loved him. She melted into his arms as they kissed, giving herself over to the special magic they made together.

"Usako…" he whispered, moving to nuzzle her neck. The scent of her hair and skin filled him. The sweet balm of her love always soothed his fears and eased his troubled mind.

"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan," she said as he lifted her in his arms and headed to the bedroom.

The door to the courtyard was gently closed behind them as he whispered his reply, "Aishiteru, Usako. Let me show you just how much."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kobushi kissed Minako gently, hesitantly. It was a tender kiss shared between two who are just discovering love. It lasted only a minute, but for them time stopped. There was only the sweetness of this moment and the promise of greater passion to come. One of Kobushi's hands ran up Mina's back, cupping the back of her neck.

"Mina," Kobushi whispered, "My Mina-ko…"

The use of her true name startled Minako and she almost pulled back. "What…what did you call me?"

He kissed the tip of her nose, "It means 'child of beauty' and you are that Mina and so much more. Stay with me, Mina, always."

"Kobu-chan…"

"I know that you're almost done with your research, but I don't want you to leave," he looked into her eyes, trying to show her what was in his heart. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were special. Part of me feels as if I've waited my whole life just to meet you. And I know you feel the same way, too."

To be honest, Minako was very conflicted. The plan had been to get close to Goruden Kobushi, but she'd gotten a little too close. "You're very special to me, too."

"Then stay with me. Don't go back to England." His expression grew serious for a moment, as if he was debating whether or not to tell her something vital. "There's a battle coming, Mina, between humans and those who'd enslave them. We have to cleanse this evil from the face of the earth. I want you safe when that happens. You're one of us - a true human, and when the war ends, we'll have a planet united and at peace forever. We can build a life together, a family that will help guide mankind on the path to its destiny."

"A battle?" His words chilled her. He spoke so passionately of destroying everyone and everything she held dear. "I need time to think, Kobu-chan."

"I have a rally in Kobe tomorrow. After that we could go to a house my family has in the countryside," he brought his fingers to Minako's lips to stop her from speaking. "We could go there and talk for as long as you want to about this. Just think about it, ne?"

Mina's eyes were tingled with a sadness she tried to hide. "I promise you that I'll do just that, Kobu-chan. I'm not sure I'll be able to think about much else."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How did he do it, Haruka wondered? He was a single being yet he had managed to attract the attention of half the women in the room. They sat around him, making much of his startling blue eyes and showering him with flattering praise – for just sitting there! Haruka folded her arms across her chest and watched Michiru fondle him with great care. Part of Haruka had always known this day would come and was resigned to it. Part of her wanted to shout at Michiru to stop and think about what she was doing – was this what she really wanted? Makoto seemed to sense Haruka's discomfort.

"This is hard for you to watch isn't it?" Makoto asked softly.

Haruka grunted and gave a curt nod. Unable to stand it anymore, she finally raised her voice in protest. "How can you let him paw you like that, Michiru?"

"She's right, you know" Makoto chimed in lending her support to Haruka, "You are never going to get all the rabbit fur off your sweater!"

Michiru continued to pet the lop-eared rabbit that had his head and front legs on her lap, stray bits of fur floating off him as she did so. Moochi's eyes, which had been half closed in bliss, opened and he looked at Haruka. The rabbit had a very smug expression on his face, Haruka noted, as if all this attention was only his due.

The normally reserved Hotaru was sitting beside Michiru. The dread Soldier of Destruction was making silly, little noises of affection at the rabbit. She leaned down to kiss his fuzzy head and was rewarded for her efforts with a flurry of kisses on the nose.

"Ohhh, who's the cutest little bunny-boo? Such a good and fuzzy little boy…"

Haruka sighed and made a gagging noise in her throat. "I am going to hurl," she mumbled.

Michiru clucked back at her lifemate with mild disapproval. Seeing Hotaru get to relax and act like any other teenager was worth getting gray and white Moochi fur all over her best cashmere sweater. "You know Hotaru-chan, you have a birthday coming up. Maybe you'd like to get a rabbit of your own."

"Oh, joy," came Haruka's sardonic retort. "I'll make sure to put it on my list of things to do tomorrow."

Mamoru tried not to laugh too loudly at the look on Haruka's face. "That's okay. I think you'll have more than enough to do to keep you busy."

Usagi and Mamoru had called the impromptu meeting to discuss the upcoming "State Visit" to the United Nations headquarters in New York City. The formal invitation had been received and voted on the by the Advisory Council. The vote had been unanimously in favor of them going.

Luna and Artemis sat entwined on an overstuffed chair. "Yes, much more than enough! Once the UN makes the announcement that The King and Queen of the Silver Millennium are coming for a state visit next month all hell is going to break loose."

"Minako can't be on Earth when that happens," Artemis put in quietly. He missed her a great deal and wasn't going to be at all sad to see her "assignment" with the Sons end. "Once the official announcement is made, it's only a matter of time before interest in the rest of the Senshi is renewed and the media feeding frenzy will start all over again."

Usagi was half asleep in Mamoru's arms on the couch. "That's why we have to let all our friends know what's going to happen. We owe it to them to give them the option of leaving Earth before it all starts again." She snuggled closer to her nice, warm husband and yawned. "I wish I could talk my folks into coming to live here with us."

Mamoru had to admit that the thought of having Kenji living under the same roof (even if it was a palace the size of a football stadium) was not a pleasant one for him. "Your father is a proud man, Usako. He needs his work and the feeling that he's taking care of his family. Besides, the new identity worked out for your family is so good no one has ever suspected who they really are."

Usagi merely grunted in a tone that indicated that she knew all too well just how stubborn her father could be.

"And once we show up in New York, the whole world is going to figure out just who the mysterious monarchs really are." Rei was also having trouble keeping her eyes open. Being pregnant made her tire very easily these days. "Let's just hope that this visit does more than supply a rating bonanza for the cable news networks."

"It will," Usagi mumbled. "I know it will. The world eventually reconciles its differences with the Moon Kingdom – Crystal Tokyo showed us that much. Maybe this is the first step towards that peace."

Ami looked thoughtful, almost grave as she voiced a question that had been nagging at her for a while now. "If Crystal Tokyo still happens. I have to wonder if the future we saw was really our future. Our knowledge of what is going to happen may end up changing the very events necessary for it to come about.

Setsuna appeared somewhat preoccupied and sat by herself in a chair by the fireplace. Ami's comment seemed to rouse her. "Crystal Tokyo will still rise," she said softly.

"You sound so certain, Setsuna," Mamoru looked at the enigmatic Senshi of Time. The statement was almost an accusation that she'd been withholding information from them. "How can you know that?"

"If the proper timeline had been warped or changed, I'd have felt it. So far, nothing has happened to do that." She looked out into the darkness, her eyes remote for a moment, as if she was seeing something no one else could. "But remember that the future isn't set in stone. It's shaped by our actions every day. All we can do is live our lives the best way we can and let the future come as it must."

Haruka came to sit with Michiru and Hotaru. Moochi glanced at her, but since Hotaru never stopped petting him, he ignored the Senshi of the Sky. "And I, for one, intend to do just that. Michiru, Hotaru and I were never seen by any of you in that future. Are we dead, missing in action…who knows? But I won't live my life in fear of that."

"I won't let that happen," Usagi vowed in a distant voice. She was losing the battle to stay awake. "I won't lose any of you again, not ever again. I'll protect all of you."

Mamoru stroked her head in a soothing matter. "It's okay Usako, we're not going anywhere."

Rei gave a huge yawn, "I think you've got it backwards, oh Queen of the Moon. Aren't we supposed to protect you?"

While watching Rei and Usagi, on opposite ends of the couch, each fighting to stay awake had a certain comic value, Mamoru knew it was time to call an end to the meeting for the night. He caught Makoto's eye and she nodded, all ready ahead of him.

"Rei-chan," Makoto said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "let's get you home before you fall asleep here, ne?"

"Sorry, sorry," Rei yawned in reply.

Ami gave a soft chuckle, "That's okay Rei. It's just because of the baby." She moved to help Mako steer Rei towards the door.

"No one said anything about having to sleep for two," Rei muttered crossly.

"Say Goodnight, Rei," Makoto said as they left.

The sound of the Senshi of Mar's voice saying, "Goodnight Rei," was the last they heard as the door was shut. Mamoru could tell without looking that Usagi was asleep against him.

"I think it's time we were going, also," Haruka put in softly with a glance at Usagi. "Makoto and I are will be off at first light."

"Is Usagi, all right?" Luna asked hopping onto the couch to get a better look at her Usagi was starting to snore lightly.

Mamoru nodded, "She still tires easily. Don't worry too much, Luna. Usagi is definitely getting better every day."

"I never thought that her ability to fall asleep just about anywhere would be a good thing." Luna said. "Oh well, it seems every talent has its place."

Setsuna hung back as the others left, taking one last look at Usagi and Mamoru together on the couch. The queen was dozing in her husband's arms. He was idly stroking her hair, deep in thought. For some reason, Setsuna couldn't shake the feeling that things still weren't right. At first she'd been willing to put it down as a delayed reaction to what had been happening to Usagi (and her own feelings of guilt for not recognizing that her Queen was being attacked inside her own palace!). But the Senshi of Pluto was beginning to see her own disquiet echoing in the eyes of the other Outer Senshi. She almost said something to Mamoru, then decided against it. There was no sense in worrying people until she had something more concrete to go on.

Mamoru enjoyed the feeling of Usagi, so warm and relaxed in his arms. He could almost feel her heart beating against his chest and closed his eyes, savoring the peace of this moment. She started to snore lightly before snorting and coming awake again with a jerk.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" she said in a sleepy voice.

Mamoru laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Home to go to bed.

"Oooh, that sounds like a wonderful idea," she purred decadently. A hand reached out to gently slap her husband when he laughed at her. "Be nice to me or you could find yourself sleeping in the garden, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru helped Usagi to her feet and slipped an arm around her as they walked. "Well, at least then I wouldn't have to listen to your snoring." Setsuna was right, Mamoru thought as he teased Usagi. The future was made by their actions every day.

"Chiba Mamoru! I do not snore!"

"Yes you do…" And knew he held his future in his arms at this moment.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Life had not been kind to Mitsukai Megumi. She'd endured more than her share of loss and learned to live with heartache. Time had taken it's toll on her, the raven hair now liberally streaked with gray, but her chocolate brown eyes still held the spark of mischief that her late husband had so loved in her. Those eyes were clouded some days as what she'd lost came back to haunt her and the fine lines etched into her elegant face told of the cost she'd paid to live with the crushing grief. Her faith promised her that she'd be reunited with her beloved and the son she'd lost. That hope and the two daughters still left to her gave Megumi the strength to on through the bad times.

Today was one of those bad times.

The very well dressed man who sat in her living room and drank the tea she'd offered him brought the pain of the past back to her. Originally the man had told her that he as interested in obtaining her services as a music teacher for a young niece of his. But after he sat down, other words came from his mouth. Those words caused all of the sorrow of the past to erupt from the place in her soul where Megumi had tried to so hard to bury it.

"Did you ever consider the possibility that your son might be alive?" Kunshin Tetsu asked her almost casually.

"What did you say?" Megumi heard herself ask him as she placed the cup and saucer on the table. Her hands were shaking and she was afraid she'd drop the delicate cup.

He took another sip of the drink and looked at the woman over the rim of the cup. "You are Mitsukai Megumi, aren't you? You used to be known as Chiba Megumi, but you went back to your maiden name a year ago."

Grief opened up inside her again and threatened to swallow her whole. The sorrow quickly fell before the wave of rage that rose in her. "Get out of my home." Megumi said flatly. She stood and went to the small closet at the other end of the living room.

"I don't know who you are, or what media outlet you're with" she told him in a voice that shook with contained rage, " and frankly I don't care. I buried my son and husband over twenty years ago. They're dead and you're going to leave me in peace - now!" She tossed his coat at him.

The coat landed next to Kunshin who didn't even glance at it. "I need to find a way to meet with Chiba Mamoru and you're in a position to assist me with that." He put down the tea and reached for his wallet. "I imagine you don't make all that much as a music teacher. I'm prepared to pay you handsomely for your time. It won't involve much effort on your part and you can easily make more in a day or two than you do in entire year."

Megumi drew herself up, looking at Kunshin with contempt. "I am not for sale. Get out my home before I call the police."

"Everyone has a price, Megumi. It's just that some people can't be bought with money," Kunshin continued. "You have two other children. Your eldest is a policewoman expecting her first child in a few months. Your youngest," he paused to give Megumi a smile that made her blood run cold. "Is named Sakura, I believe. A sweet child, very pretty."

In a leisurely manner Kunshin reached into his pocket. He took out a small, plastic figurine of a ballerina. "Have you heard that young women have been disappearing as of late? So sad really, their families will never know what became of them. Most assume that they're dead."

The figurine was placed on the table in front of him and Megumi got a good look at it. She recognized it at once. It was from a musical jewelry box given to Sakura as a child – the last gift her father had given her before he died. Sakura always kept it in a place of honor on her dresser in her bedroom. Megumi's eyes darted to the closed door that led to her daughter's room as Kunshin continued to speak. The thought that this man had been able to get into her daughter's room so easily made her heart almost stops with fear.

"I can only imagine the pain their mothers must be going through. Always wondering how much their daughter suffered before she died. If, perhaps, their little girl was calling for her mother in those last, terrifying moments of their life. I'd hate to see Sakura end up 'missing' like those others."

Megumi allowed a shiver to go down her spine. The man before her could have said he was the Devil himself and she wouldn't have been surprised. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who I am doesn't matter," Kunshin replied with a false smile. "I require the presence of Chiba Mamoru and you are going to help me. One of the few things that would convince him to come back to Earth would be to meet with the mother he lost all those years ago."

"I'm not the woman you want," Megumi said, almost desperately, "Chiba is a very common name and so is Mamoru. I'm not that man's mother."

Kunshin took out a piece of paper and put it on the table in front of him. "You'll go to this address tomorrow and speak with a Dr. Furuhata. Tell him that you think you may be Chiba Mamoru's mother and you want to meet with him. I'll be in touch with you after that."

Megumi threw up her hands, "Didn't you hear me?! I am not the woman you're looking for! My son and husband are dead! I saw them buried!"

Maddeningly Kunshin ignored her outburst and put on his coat. "Madame, I don't care who you really are or aren't. All I require is that you perform this service for me." He leaned over to pick up the plastic ballerina off the table, stopping to consider it before putting it in his coat pocket. "It's a very small thing to do to ensure the safety of your daughters, ne?"

Megumi looked at the man before her. She may not have known just who he was, but she knew that he was very dangerous. Her intention was to call the police as soon as he was out the door. Kunshin slowly buttoned up the coat and gave her a cold smile. He knew what she planned to do and decided to use a small display to dissuade her. A hole in the fabric of reality, as black as death, opened up in back of Kunshin Tetsu. The breeze that blew from it was colder than the deepest pit of hell. He nearly laughed at the look on the woman's face.

"God have mercy," she whispered, making the sign of the cross, "What are you?"

"I don't believe in your God," he laughed callously, turning to walk into the darkness. "I believe in power. And make no mistake about it, Mitsukai Megumi – I am power. You'll do just as you're instructed and tell no one about this conversation."

Kunshin's eyes flashed with an inhuman greenish black light as he reveled in the dark power inside him. "Because if you do, I promise you that you'll have to bury more of your children."

Next – The plan to draw Mamoru back to Earth is set into motion. Usagi plays in the Garden of Bad Taste and finds that she hasn't lost it – in more ways than one! Minako's identity as Sailor Venus is revealed to the last person she wanted to know. It's a clash between the forces of the Moon Kingdom and the forces of evil in chapter nine, "Hidden Truths".


	10. Chapter Nine - "Hidden Truths"

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter Nine – "Hidden Truths"

Mamoru was trapped in the cold, unyielding darkness. An animal ferocity took control of him and he struggled violently, seeking to escape from the unseen force that held him in place. This was his most primal fear and his first true memory. It evoked a terror in him that threatened to swallow him whole. He was lost and alone in a world of darkness.

Then Usagi came.

The silver light that flowed from her was warm where it touched him, melting away the dark forces that bound him and Mamoru fell to his knees. Usagi put her arms around him, holding her beloved close. His body was still stiff and frozen, but he managed to reach up and stroke her hair. Usagi's lips brushed his, her kiss holding both passion and tenderness.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered, "I love you. I will always love you."

Mamoru felt Usagi move away from him. Her arms slipped off him and the warmth they brought faded. He struggled to regain enough control of his rebellious body to rise, but could only thrust a hand out to her.

"Wait…"

She paused, turning to look back at Mamoru, resigned sorrow on her delicate face. Behind her the darkness rippled parting like a curtain. A strange, shadowy man emerged from it. Silent as death the Dark Man opened his arms and beckoned to Usagi. She went to him unwillingly, but she went, and Mamoru's heart started to pound in panic.

The Dark Man moved behind her, arms wrapping around Usagi possessively. A hand slithered up her throat to slowly caress then encircle it. The light that was Usagi's life energy ran into the hand then up and into the shadowy creature that held her. Mamoru lurched to his feet, throwing himself at the creature that had Usagi only to slam into an invisible barrier. Stunned, he slid back to ground, the mocking and triumphant laughter of the Dark Man filling his ears.

"I told you that her life is mine to take. Destiny cannot be denied."

Tears slowly fell down Usagi's face. Her eyes met Mamoru's for an instant and she soundlessly mouthed his name. Crystal blue eyes grew clouded, awareness faded from them. Usagi gave a shudder then collapsed into the fatal embrace of the Dark Man.

"Usako! Usako!" Mamoru screamed her name, but she couldn't hear him. He pounded his fists in desperation against the barrier that cut him off from Usagi.

The Dark Man gathered Usagi up in his arms, cradling her close while he killed her. The silver light that surrounded Usagi slowly dimmed. It flickered once then went out. The hand around her throat was removed. With a careless toss, Usagi's limp body was thrown towards Mamoru and the Dark Man vanished into the black mists from which he'd come. Mamoru lunged forward, the barrier now gone, and caught her before she hit the ground. Going to his knees, Mamoru's hand cupped Usagi's face, looked into her unseeing eyes and knew the awful truth.

Usagi was dead.

She was gone and he was trapped in eternal darkness. He pulled Usagi's cold body to his heart, feeling his soul shatter like glass. A low moan of pain escaped Mamoru's lips. He was alone now, alone forever.

"No," he whispered still holding her, trying to will life back into her body. "Don't leave me, Usako. Don't leave me all alone…"

Chiba Mamoru woke with a jerk, the blood pounding in his ears. His hand reached out and found Usagi still asleep beside him. She was flopped on her stomach, arms over her head and snoring softly. Gentle hands pushed aside her silver gilt hair so that Mamoru could look at the now healing markings on Usagi's throat. They were unchanged, the skin warm to his touch, Mamoru noted with relief.

Usagi grunted, eyes cracking open to look sleepily at him. "What s'matter?"

He stroked her head. "Shhh, sorry, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

Usagi needed no further urging. With barely a sigh she slipped back into dreams. Mamoru watched her sleep for a moment then got out of bed. Shrugging on a robe, he moved stealthily across the darkened bedroom and through one of the French doors. The stars still shone brightly above but the first dim light of the approaching dawn was evident on the horizon.

The dream of being trapped in the darkness was an old one. Mamoru knew that it had to do with the accident that had claimed his parents and all his memories. He'd been told that he was pinned in the wreckage of the car, spending almost an hour in the cold rain and twisted metal before the firemen were able to free him. While Mamoru had no conscious memory of the accident, the feeling of being small and trapped in the dark was one that still haunted him. Add in his concerns for Usagi and you had the makings for one whopper of a nightmare.

_"You can't have her back – not when I'm so close to my destiny!"_

That was what the Dark Man shouted at Mamoru when he discovered the creature feeding on Usagi's life force.

Destiny.

Mamoru had thought a lot about destiny in the past few days. At one time Mamoru thought that he knew what his destiny was. He and Usagi would someday reign over a united Earth; have a beautiful daughter with cinnamon eyes who inherited her mother's caring heart and enchanting smile. There would be times of trial and times of peace, but Usagi would always be with him, his shining light in the darkness. So much had happened in the past year that now Mamoru wondered if they future they'd seen was what truly lay ahead of them. This new and enigmatic enemy was working towards his own destiny. Two paths to the future were on a collision course and Usagi was at the center of both of them. Over the years the last crown prince of Earth had learned a simple but sometimes brutal truth. One way or another, destiny always won.

But, he thought in the coming light of dawn, just which destiny that would be was still anyone's guess.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last few days had been full of surprises for Furuhata Motoki and he decided in a moment of reflection that he didn't really like surprises anymore. People who said they did never had anything remotely resembling his life as of late.

Surprise number one was Makoto showing up in his office to tell him about the visit to the UN that Mamoru and Usagi were going to make in about a month. While the powers-that-be had never completely figured out how close his connection to Mamoru really was, counting on the Government to remain stupid wasn't the best way to live. No one had bothered him thus far, but that didn't stop Motoki's mind from concocting several very nasty scenarios about what would happen if they did. His current plan was to pretend to be shocked at the idea of his good friend being Tuxedo Kamen. He'd even spent some time in front of the bathroom mirror trying out various lines to say the men in the bad suits from the Government ("Of course I didn't know!" Motoki planned to say, "That's why they call it a 'secret' identity!"). Reika teased him about being paranoid.

Just because you're paranoid, he thought slightly miffed, doesn't mean that they're not out to get you.

Makoto had assured him that he and his loved ones would have sanctuary within the Moon Kingdom if ask for. That though was beginning to be very appealing to Motoki, but it wasn't just his life that would be changed. Reika and his family would have to come too. Could he really ask them to give up everything?

As if to confirm that the universe was having a really good laugh at his expense, surprise number two came less than two hours after Makoto left. A woman named Chiba Megumi had shown up in his office saying that she thought she might be Mamoru's mother. He had stalled and put the woman off, saying that as far as he knew Mamoru was dead – and so was his mother.

That was when she made a request that stunned him.

"As a doctor and his friend," Megumi said, "You have access to Chiba Mamoru's medical records. I know that there are tests that can be done to compare DNA and the like. I thought that if you took a blood sample from me and compared it to one of his…"

Could this woman be for real, Motoki wondered? "And if it's true? If you are his mother, what then?"

The pain in the woman's eyes haunted Motoki. "I can't allow myself to think that far in advance. Right now, I need to know the truth." She lowered her head as if praying silently for help. "More than you can know, Dr. Furuhata, I want this all to be over. One way or the other, I desperately need all of this to be over."

Three days and the princely sum of 20,00 yen had yielded the biggest and most unpleasant surprise of all - number three. Using false names, Motoki had arranged for a DNA test to be done at two different labs. It was as detailed a test as he dared ask for without attracting unwanted attention.

There were enough similarities to conclude that the two people could be related. Unfortunately, the degree of relation was unclear. Megumi could be Mamoru's second or third cousin. She could be the child of one of his second or third cousins. They could have a great-grandparent in common.

Or she could be his mother.

Gathering up the reports that littered his desk, Motoki reached for his coat and shrugged it on. He'd done all he could from this end to try and get at the truth. As much as everyone liked to believe that pure science could divine the answer to any given question, Motoki had learned that there were very few hard and fast answers. And the only person who could decide if it was worth the time and effort to get an answer was Mamoru.

The secretary for the small group of residents smiled at Motoki as he headed for the elevator.

"Leaving for the day a little early, Dr. Motoki?"

"I'm afraid so," Motoki tightened his grip on the folder that contained the test results. "I have to give a patient some…" he groped for a way to say it, "…upsetting information."

"And you're going to do that personally?" The secretary gave Motoki a look of admiration. "That's very good of you."

The elevator doors slid open and Motoki got in. "Oh trust me," he said with a sigh. "With news like this the only way to deliver it is in person."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kunshin watched Mina Charles preparing to leave for the day, careful not to let her see him. He'd tried all of his standard tactics to get her to notice him in a more favorable light. The flowers, flattering words and charm had failed Kunshin Tetsu for the first time in years. That Mina wanted nothing to do with him only whetted his appetite for her all the more. His original plan had been to seduce her away from Goruden Kobushi. Having the very lovely Ms. Charles clinging to him in a public fashion would have humiliated the Golden Boy. Since that wasn't likely to happen, Kunshin immediately moved to his second option. The mental anguish the mysterious disappearance of Mina Charles would create in Goruden might almost be as entertaining to witness.

With Kobushi away at a rally in Kobe, this was the prefect time to act. The memory of how vividly he'd been able to feel Mina's life flowing through her the one time he'd touched her was fresh in Kunshin's mind. He had every intention of slowly savoring her over the course of an evening. Kunshin's only regret was that Goruden wouldn't be there to hear the object of his affections scream while the last of her life was pulled out of her.

It was tucked into a corner of the palace grounds that Mamoru had found on one of his extended runs. That the area hadn't been properly tended to since long before the fall of the Silver Millennium over a thousand years ago was quite apparent. The trees and shrubbery were overgrown into a wild tangle of plants. What made the place memorable was that here and there among the thickets of plant was the occasional odd piece of art – if "art" was the correct word. Fountains decorated with cherubic figures urinating in public, plump half naked ladies carrying jugs of water on their beefy shoulders and over endowed men wearing little more than a strategically placed fig leaf positively littered the place. Luna seemed to think that this was where Queen Selene had put the worst "gifts" received in the name of the Silver Millennium. Usagi had dubbed the spot, "The Garden of Bad Taste" and the name had stuck. It was because all of these pieces of so-called "art" were considered expendable that the Ami suggested it as the prefect spot to make sure Usagi's henshin powers were still working properly.

Eternal Sailor Moon stood at attention. Her eyes closed in concentration and she extended a hand. The Moon Power Tier came to her calling, the small wand settling just above her palm. The tier glowed and shifted as she handled it, extending into a staff. Eternal sailor Moon started the series of movements to power the weapon up.

"Silver Moon…"

Feathers whiter than snow filled the air, a sign of the gathering power. The mystic winds ruffled her hair and fuku, but she concentrated on focusing the power in the staff. A burst of light signaled that it was ready for use. She spun, aiming at her chosen target.

"…Crystal Power – Kiss!"

Rays of lights shot from the staff, moving with unerring precision and impacted. Feathers flew once more, replacing the light and the statue of a little boy merrily peeing into what might have been a small fountain exploded into dust.

"Yes," Usagi hissed with satisfaction. She tossed the Moon Power Tier up and down in her hand. "I've still got it!"

Sitting primly on a downed tree limb, Luna cocked her head at her one time charge. "I can't begin to tell you how much better I'll sleep at night knowing that you can easily defeat any piece of tacky statuary in the galaxy."

Ami was staring intently at Sailor Moon through her visor. She continued to type in data on her small hand held pad as she spoke. "That took more out of you than it should have. How do you feel?"

"A little drained," Usagi replied, "but not too bad."

Rei had been sitting beside Luna and stood up, tugging at her fuku. Ami assured her that it was stretching to accommodate her growing abdomen, but it still felt too tight to Mars. "Well you certainly blew the hell out that piece of bad art. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes. I just imagined that it was that thing, that…that…" Usagi was angry enough to be tongue tied at a way to describe the Dark Man in less than vulgar fashion.

"Creepy psychic vampire," Rei supplied helpfully.

Brandishing her Power Tier Usagi started to slap it against her other hand. "Thank you Rei-chan - that creepy psychic vampire. If I ever get the chance, I'm going to dust him but good." She got a little too enthusiastic and winced as the rod rapped her hand sharply. "Owww!"

Rei decided that venting a little anger at the Dark Man sounded like a good idea. "Just blasting him to dust lets him off way too easy." She spun around, throwing her arms open wide. Her hands slapped together and Mars furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Fire Soul!"

Flames erupted from her hands, shooting to encompass a small metal gnome like figure. It wilted under the heat, melting to white-hot slag. With an expression of satisfaction Rei causally blew the tip of her still smoldering finger.

"I say you slow roast him over an open flame for a while first."

With a flick of her wrist, Usagi sent the Power Tier back to its magical subspace pocket. She sucked on the one knuckle that was turning red. "I'll let you have that job, Rei-chan. Man, that bloody Tier is heavy! Luna why is it that my rods keep getting heavier as their power increased?"

"I'm sure that's just your imagination, Usagi," Luna replied dryly. "Besides, what does it matter if the Power Tier is heavier than, say, the Crescent Moon Wand? They're mystic tools, not war clubs. You're not supposed to pound them over an enemy's head after all."

Ami nodded sagely. "Besides, brute force isn't always the answer to winning a fight. Let's face it, you've always considered my 'Bubble Spray' attack to be fairly lame, ne?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say lame, Ami-chan…" Usagi began diplomatically.

Mercury raised a hand to stop the inevitable protest. "Watch," was all she said.

Looking around Ami wanted to pick the biggest, ugliest statue she could see. Spying a huge bull carrying off a buxom maiden, she turned and summoned her oldest attack.

Arms crossed, a soft whoosh filled the air as the power gathered at her call. "Bubble spray, freezing!"

Bubble of icy fog danced around Mercury. She gestured with her hands, concentrating on what she was doing. The mist raced for the statue and enshrouded it before seeming to dissipate. Ignoring the confused expressions, Ami walked slowly towards the stone bull that was now coated with frost.

She stopped in front of it and turned to look at her friends. Ami reached out and with a single finger tapped the frozen bull on the forehead - hard. It shattered into a millions shards of ice at her touch.

"True strength doesn't come from having the most firepower," Ami said, "It comes from knowing how to use the power you have to its best advantage."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was an odd quirk of the very technologically advanced Gate used to get from the Moon to Earth that it couldn't be opened indoors. To engage a portal from a lesser Gate inside a building was considered monumentally dangerous for reasons that Setsuna had tried to make clear. Most of the alien techno-babble was lost on everyone but Ami. The petite Solider of Wisdom paused and thought a moment before translating it in a manner that everyone could follow. The minutely detailed description she gave of what would happen to a body if the Gate's portal deposited a person inside a solid object, like a wall, was very easy to understand. So they had chosen the relatively open space of Juban park as the place to use the portal.

Minako had been in the Juban park a hundred times, but never had the place virtually to herself before. The lack of people was almost eerie, but Mina was too lost in her own misery to let it bother her too much. A thousand and one thoughts ran through Minako's mind as she walked through toward her destination – the large memorial fountain at the park's center. When Mako had called asking Minako to meet her in Juban Park, Mina knew instantly what the summons was about. Her assignment with the Sons was over and it was time for her to come home.

She liked Kobushi - a lot. To be honest she way all ready half in love with him. He was kind, handsome, intelligent and oh so charming. In short he was everything Minako had ever wanted in a man. Unfortunately, he was also the very public face of a group that considered the Moon Kingdom a dark den of (and Minako's imagination supplied the dramatic voice) "eeeevil". How did she get herself into situations like this?

"Good evening Ms. Charles."

Still lost in thought, Mina merely waved at the voice as she continued to walk. If only she could somehow show Kobushi that he was wrong about those of the Moon Kingdom. There had to be a way to do that. If she could somehow stay another couple of weeks, she could work on him some more.

Kunshin Tetsu was shocked when Mina walked right past him, not registering his presence at all. Not a man to be ignored, he reached out and put a hand on Mina's shoulder as she strolled by him.

"I said, Good Evening, Ms. Charles."

The hand squeezing her shoulder finally broke through the whirlwind of plans that occupied Minako's mind. She stopped and turned, brushing the white gloved hand off her. A look of surprise on her face, she immediately recognized the man

"Kunshin Tetsu? What do you think you're...?"

Faster than her eyes could follow a single hand latched onto her throat. Kunshin squeezed, choking Mina and pushing her backwards into the shadows of a nearby tree. The hand proceeded to causally lift her off the ground.

"I think that you're going to join me this evening," he said calmly to her. He held up his other hand and Mina's eyes widened in shock. It glowed with green black fire that also flashed in his eyes. "So beautiful. I'm going to take my time and enjoy you."

Grabbing the hand that was strangling her with both of her own, Minako twisted then slammed her feet into Kunshin's chest and pushed as hard as she could. Surprised by the resistance, Kunshin lost his grip and Minako somersaulted to the ground.

"Keep your hands to yourself, eechi! Back off before I have to hurt you!"

Kunshin laughed at the display of bravado. "You have no idea who you're dealing with." The gathering shadows of evening flowed at his command, running up his body to obscure his face. The temperature around them seemed to drop to zero in seconds and the darkness spread out like a wave. "No idea at all."

While her opinion of Kunshin Tetsu had never been good to begin with, his action confirmed for her that this man was much more than he let on. "Mina Charles" wouldn't stand a chance against the kind of power he was displaying. Her time in that role really was done after all, Minako acknowledged grimly. With a thought, her henshin wand came to her hand.

"Neither do you. Venus eternal power – make up!" In a flash of golden light, Mina Charles disappeared forever, replaced by the soldier of love.

The unpleasant laughter that came from Kunshin was the last thing Minako expected. "Goruden's paramour is a Sailor Senshi – a servant of the Witch Queen of The Moon Kingdom? This is just too good! Think how utterly humiliated he'll be when I show your dead body the to Council!"

"Sorry, but I have other plans," Venus shot back. She summoned the power of her guardian planet, channeling it into her hand. "Crescent Beam!"

Golden light exploded from her hand. Kunshin raised a single hand, warding off the attack with apparent ease.

"My turn," he said. His hands were unnaturally fast, moving in a fluid and boneless manner.

Venus jumped, but not quickly enough. One of the dark, mottled hands wrapped around her throat. A blast of dark energy ran from it and into Minako. She screamed in pain, the frigid power tearing at her. The demon hand yanked her back to Kunshin, letting her feet dangle off the ground, her face mere inches from his. His eyes glowed with a black fire.

"Sleep," his voice was everywhere at once. Minako could hear it in her ears, feel it rip through her body and invade her mind. She was being turned to ice by the power in that voice. "You want to sleep. You need to sleep."

Her struggles started to slow, Minako's eyes taking on a dazed appearance. With a decadent sigh Kunshin Tetsu began to channel Minako's life energy into himself. "Wonderful," he whispered eyes closing in bliss. "So sweet and warm, almost like Usa."

Minako was in agony, feeling as if she was being torn to pieces by razor sharp claws of ice. A surge of adrenaline shot through her when Kunshin's words sank into her mind. He was absorbing her life energy – this was the same creature that had attacked Usagi! Minako fought as hard as she could, but could still feel her mind being pulled down into the cold and darkness. Even the knowledge that she was as good as dead if she fell asleep couldn't seem to stop the process.

Then everything exploded and the pain stopped. Warm arms held Venus, and her body was released from the frigid paralysis that had overtaken her. The jarring thud of hitting the ground was welcome. If she could feel she was still alive.

"Are you okay, Minako-chan?" Mako's anxious voice was sounded like heaven in her ears.

"World Shaking!"

The familiar, bright power churned the ground, throwing up chunks of sod as it rammed straight into Kunshin. Haruka was here too, Venus's mind automatically noted.

"Oh God, so ccc…cold…" Venus stuttered, shaking with a cold that ate at her. It was still hard to think clearly, almost impossible to move yet, but Minako managed to grab Makoto's forearm and squeeze it as hard as she could. "He's the thing that…" she struggled to get the words out of her frozen mouth, "…that attacked Usagi."

"He's the Dark Man?!" Jupiter's anger was evident in her voice. "Stay down, we'll handle this creep."

Uranus had her talisman unsheathed and the eldritch blade glowed. She snapped her head toward Jupiter when she heard Makoto's statement. "This is the Dark Man?" Her Space Sword started to pulse brighter as the power in it began to build.

Kunshin was back on his feet and looked at the two warriors with a growing sense of trepidation. Uranus thrust the sword at him.

"Space Sword – Blaster!"

He barely managed to deflect the fireballs that came from it. This was taking too long, requiring too much energy and Kunshin was out in the open. The sounds of this battle would attract unwanted attention. Discretion was the better choice here. He wasn't prepared to face two or more Senshi in an arena not of his choosing or risk public exposure at this time.

A fissure in the fabric of reality opened up in back of Kunshin. The wind that blew from it was frigid and stale. "We'll continue this another day," he called out, stepping back into the darkness.

"Stand and fight you coward!" Her arms crossed, Makoto called down her oldest attack, holding the charge in her body, letting it build along with her rage. Jupiter's body was incandescent with the power she carried. "Supreme Thunder!"

The intense blue white light stripped away the shadows from Kunshin Tetsu's face for a moment. He gave a cold smile, sheltered from the attack by the darkness around him.

"Not today, I think," the aperture began to close. His eyes were the last thing to melt away into the darkness. "Oh, and do say hello to Usa for me. Tell her I'll look forward to having her in my arms again soon."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If there were any doubts that the man who attacked Minako was the same creature that had so relentlessly stalked Usagi they vanished once Mamoru saw the welts on Mina's neck. They were raw, vivid and an eerie match for now fading marks on Usagi's throat. His beloved sat on the bed next to a bundled up Minako and Mamoru's hand strayed almost unconsciously to Usagi's neck. She turned to look up at him as he touched her, sadness and worry on her face. The expression was so much like the one from his dream that Mamoru had to suppress the shiver that ran through him.

"His name is Kunshin Tetsu," Minako said, her voice strained and tired. "And he gave me the creeps from the first moment I met him."

"How is he connected to the Sons?" Mamoru asked, trying to concentrate on the affairs of the moment.

"He's a member of their inner circle. Someone who was always included in the hush, hush meetings that kept so many people on edge. Everyone seemed to defer to him – everyone except Kobushi, that is." Saying Kobushi's name caused a sharp pang in Mina's heart.

Artemis had settled on top of the covers next to Mina, as if to try and warm her with his small body. "Now that Kunshin knows who you are, you can't go back there. It'd be suicide, " he said as gently as he could.

"And now that we know just who the Dark Man is, I say we pay a little visit to these Sons of the Golden Kingdom and make a few things clear to them," Makoto was still keyed up from the aborted fight and slapped her fist into the palm of her other hand.

Standing quietly towards the back of the room, Setsuna was there to represent the Outers at this impromptu bedside meeting. Ever the voice of reason (and unable to resist the urge to play the devil's advocate), she spoke up. "We can't know for sure that Kunshin is acting on behalf of the Sons. He could be using them to his own ends."

"You'll have to forgive me if I have very little sympathy for a group that publicly calls us the 'font of all evil'." Rei was in no mood to be diplomatic.

"There are good people within the Sons," Mina said, a note of desperation in her voice. "We can reach those good people, I know we can. Most of them are just…misguided."

"It's okay, Minako-chan," Usagi gave the solider of love a reassuring pat. "We'll work it all out."

Standing and giving a long stretch, Artemis looked at his one time charge. "Okay, now that you've told everyone what you had to it's time you rested." His tone implied that he'd brook no argument on the subject.

A smile flickered across Usagi's face. "Artemis, you sound just like Luna," she said with amusement. The white feline raised a whiskered eyebrow in mock rebuke at her. "But he's right. You should rest Minako-chan," Usagi amended quickly. "We can talk again once you've slept."

"Sleep sounds good," Mina had to admit. Despite a long, hot bath the chill of Kunshin's touch still lingered deep inside and she shivered again.

"You shouldn't still be cold Minako-chan," Ami said with concern.

"Unless…" Rei moved to the bed and Usagi stood so she could sit down. "Just lay still, ne?" she said to Minako. Closing her eyes she let her hand slip onto her friend's neck, noting that skin was indeed still cold to the touch.

"There are definite traces of negative energy," the priestess said, slowly shaking her head. "I'm willing to bet our Dark Man left himself a backdoor into Minako's mind when he touched her."

"Well, then let's just close that door." Usagi's voice caused every head in the room to turn. The Ginzuishou appeared and pulsed softly between her hands. The light from it infused Usagi and she glowed softly with the same radiance as the mystic crystal.

"No!" Mamoru bit back the word at the last moment, but it still came out much sharper than he'd intended. "You aren't strong enough to be using the Ginzuishou yet," he added in a more modified tone.

"I don't want you taking any chances," Minako added. Her eyes were getting heavier and she was losing the fight to stay awake.

"And I won't let Kunshin do to you what he did to me." Very little got Usagi angry faster than one of her friends being hurt. "Don't worry, it'll be all right." Usagi caught Ami's eye and gave her a smile. "Just today it was pointed out to me that it's not how much power you use, but how you use the power you have."

Raising a hand, Usagi called her scepter. The Ginzuishou settled into it and the shaft extended. Taking the staff in her hand, she looked first at her friends, then at a glowering Mamoru.

"All I'll do is access the healing properties of the crystal and I've been able to do that for years now without dropping dead each time I try it. Please, I really need to do this."

Midnight blue eyes met crystal blue ones. Mamoru folded his arms against his chest, clearly unhappy with what he about to say. "I've never been able to stop you before have I?" he grumbled.

Usagi leaned forward on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, "No. But you're very cute when you try, Mamo-chan."

She turned to Minako and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh all right," Minako replied sleepily. "But as much as I love you Usagi-chan, please don't kiss me, ne?"

The staff was all ready glowing with power. "Promise," replied Usagi with a wink.

Light, like living stardust started to pulse through the scepter. The twinkling aura encompassed Usagi, and she held the staff tightly between her hands in front of her. Head bowed and eyes closed, her voice was soft, yet full of authority.

"Moon Healing – Escalation!"

The luminescence flowed from the staff to Minako, enveloping her in the silver tide. Sky blue eyes closed, letting the magic of the White Moon work through her. The welts on her neck seemed to move, shifting under the assault of the healing magic of the Ginzuishou. They faded to gray then, like a shadow, lifted from Minako's body.

A single tear of joy escaped from Mina's closed eyes. "I feel warm…" she mumbled, feeling so safe and loved in that moment.

The shifting shadows of dark power squirmed in the air for moment, causing a collective gasp among the people watching. The darkness fought against the power that had banished it from Minako. Black fog shifted, roiling in place.

Rei jerked, her sixth sense suddenly screaming at her. A hand went to her belly as the unborn child within her leapt in alarm. "Usagi, look out!"

Before Rei had finished speaking, the black mist darted towards the surprised Queen of the Moon. In a heartbeat it coiled around her legs, racing up her body. It shifted again, taking the shape of hands that curled around Usagi's throat.

_Ah, how I've missed you..._

Crystal blue eyes snapped open in surprise as Usagi heard the voice in her mind, felt it echo through her entire body. The marks on her throat flared to life, writhing and vivid and she gave a strangled scream of pain. Usagi was aware Mamoru shouting her name, her friends calling out to her, but could feel her grip on reality slipping away. The power of the voice in her mind was freezing her body.

"Let her go!" A rose formed in Mamoru's hand, waiting to be thrown, but the shadows were so tightly entwined around Usagi that there was no way to do it without hitting her. He reached out, trying to pry loose the darkness that was strangling Usagi.

There was the sensation of laughter in Usagi's mind and Mamoru heard it when he touched her. _Not this time!_ A tendril of the black fire whipped at Mamoru, sending him flying.

Kunshin's voice in her mind dropped to a hypnotic whisper and Usagi reeled under the strength of the psychic assault. _Sleep, Little Usa, sleep..._

"No!" she shouted, calling on the power of the silver crystal. "Moon Healing – Escalation!" Usagi pulled her scepter to her chest. She was not going to allow Kunshin to use her again – not ever again.

Quicksilver fire erupted in her veins, burning away the cold darkness that tried to control her. Usagi heard the voice in her mind curse then give a shriek of shocked pain. The black mist lifted from her body. A pool of darkness floated before her, glowing, angry eyes visible within the murky cloud. Crystal blue eyes looked directly into the shadowy face, unflinching and resolute. The darkness grudgingly retreated from her light and Usagi increased the power flowing from the Ginzuishou into her. She could feel the eldritch fires burning her inside but was uncaring of the pain, willing to pay any cost to drive the Dark Man out once and for all.

"Get out," Usagi called out defiantly to the Dark Man. She raised the staff above her head. "Get out or this sacred light will burn you to dust!"

The power started from deep inside her heart, a small star of light. That star grew, shining brighter until her body glowed with the ultimate magic of the White Moon. The frantic need to be free from the taint of Kunshin's touch possessed Usagi. The markings on her slender throat writhed and twisted in an effort to subdue her once more, but were quickly overwhelmed by the purity of the silver light. They quivered, rising from her skin to shatter to a dark dust. The light continued to expand, relentlessly pushing the malevolent shadows before it until the room with filled stardust of blinding brilliance.

Usagi, still glowing with the power of the Ginzuishou, slowly narrowed her link to the crystal. The scepter shrank until no longer a staff and it disappeared. Only the softly pulsing stone was left between Usagi's hands. With a flick of her wrist, the Ginzuishou went back to its resting place in the prayer room. The last of the power it had given Usagi left her and she started to collapse. Mamoru caught her when her knees buckled.

"Usako," Mamoru asked in a hushed, worried voice. "What did you do?" The whole encounter had lasted less than a minute, but that was long enough to drain Usagi dangerously.

"What I had to," she whispered weakly. She looked at him and the faces of her concerned friends, trying to give them a reassuring smile. "I'm okay."

The words were less than convincing. Usagi sagged against the arms that held her and, eyes rolling up into the back of her head, fainted from her exertions. Lifting her onto Minako's bed, Mamoru allowed himself to wonder just how much worse things could possibly get.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The buzzing of the doorbell was as insistent as it was annoying. Her hair was dripping wet and Lorilei struggled to get the towel wrapped firmly around her head. This was the last straw, she decided in a moment of rare pique – no more dyeing her hair black. Having to touch up the green roots every two weeks was a major pain in the posterior. Taking a quick breath to calm herself, she cracked open the door carefully. With all the people who'd been disappearing lately, she wasn't about to take any chances.

"Motoki-san," she said, surprised. She knew he had her name and address as an emergency contact, but the handsome, young doctor had never been to her apartment before. "Please, come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said, glancing at the large towel adorning Lorilei's head. "But I have to talk to Mamoru as soon as possible." Motoki looked at the file folder in his hand.

"I have some interesting news for him."

Next – The trap set to lure Mamoru back to Earth is sprung, claiming two victims. There's havoc on the Moon and nothing will ever be the same again in chapter ten – "Betrayal".


	11. Chapter Ten

This is a longer chapter. Two very important events happen at the same time and I wanted to make sure I gave them both the space they needed. Also, a word of warning – this chapter contains a scene that may be disturbing to more sensitive readers and I advise caution. This chapter is rated PG-13.

Standard Disclaimer – I do not own, "Sailor Moon" or any of the attendant characters to which valid copyright laws apply. If you'd like to use any of my created characters for a story of your own, please ask me first.

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter 10 – "Betrayal"

All in all, Mamoru mused as he put the finishing touches on his gift, Usagi was taking the news better than he thought she would.

"This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Usagi shouted. "How can you even consider going along with it?"

The work Mamoru was doing was harder than he'd anticipated. It required an attention to detail that consumed most of his concentration. He watched, slightly detached, as his tiny wife marched about the courtyard, her silver hair flowing behind her as she went.

"It's utterly, totally completely insane!" She stopped in front of Mamoru and threw up her arms in utter frustration. "And nothing you can say will make me change my mind!"

That was his cue. With a flourish worthy of an actor and a twinkle in his eye, Mamoru pulled his hand out from behind his back. "For you, my princess."

It was a rose; so much like the ones he'd produced as Tuxedo Kamen for years. But this flower was crafted of pink quartz. When he'd found the vein of it a few days ago, something inside Mamoru had prompted him to attempt this feat. Using the Golden Crystal, he'd slowly and with great care re-shaped the quartz by his will alone.

The sight of it made Usagi gasp and almost forget her anger. "Oh Mamo-chan, it's so beautiful." She quickly recovered though, "This is a bribe isn't it? You think I'm going to accept the rose, coo at you with big puppy eyes and forget all about my objections, don't you? "

There was sly amusement in the eyes of her Prince. He silently proffered the crystal rose once more.

She took the flower gingerly, trying not to melt inside at the look on his face. A tingle ran through Usagi as she touched it, a trace of energy making the cold stone warm in her hand. "Did you…" she paused, suddenly knowing what he'd done. "You…you shaped this!"

There was pride in his soft smile. "Yes I did. I wondered for so long what power the Golden Crystal might have and now I'm beginning to understand." He took one of her hands in his, child like delight in his voice and on his face. "There's an energy in everything; the flowers, the tress, even the rocks if you look deeply enough for it. With the Golden Crystal I can access that energy, mold it and shape it."

"You need to take it slowly Mamo-chan," Usagi said, worry for him returning. "Power to create like that comes at a price. It uses you as much as you use it. If you're not careful it can consume you before you know it."

"I don't create, not like you do with the Ginzuishou. It's more a matter of," he paused searching for the right word. "…of rearranging the patterns of energy." He stopped at the puzzled look on her face. "And no, I'm not sure I really understand how it all works either."

Gently putting the flower down beside her, Usagi leaned into Mamoru, warm and inviting. The scent of her perfume, damask rose, was light, subtle and intoxicating. "Then why go to Earth when there are so many mysteries here? We could explore them together, ne?" Her lips begged for a kiss.

Never one to deny his beloved just about anything, Mamoru let his arms slip around her and pulled her closer. His head dipped to meet her lips, "That sounds delightful."

The way Usagi ran her hands over him, her body molding itself into his while she stroked every sensitive spot he had, made the blood rush to places other than Mamoru's head. She was trying to seduce him away from his intention of going to earth, Mamoru suspected (and it was working, too!). He had a hard time thinking straight when she did this, and it was with effort that he broke away from her. "And as soon as I get back from meeting Chiba Megumi we can delve into them."

The sweet invitation abruptly ended. Usagi planted her hands on his chest and pushed away from him. "This whole idea…"

"I know," Mamoru finished for her, "you think it's insane."

"Don't you laugh me, Chiba Mamoru!" she shouted, truly angry now. "This whole meeting tomorrow is more than likely a set up and you know it. You could get hurt!" Tears sprang to her eyes, "You could get killed and that scares me, all right?!"

Any trace of amusement left Mamoru's face and he put his arms around Usagi. "You know I have to do this," he said softly.

"Why, Mamo-chan?" she all but moaned, trying to find a way to soften the words she had to say to him. "You don't really believe…" Usagi stumbled, unable in the end, to say it.

"No, I don't really believe that she's my mother." Mamoru wouldn't allow himself to seriously consider that Chiba Megumi could be his mother. He'd spent too many years as a child looking into the face of every woman of the right age who crossed his path, always hoping to see someone who would spark a memory in him. Always hoping against all reason to find his mother in the face of a stranger. Once he'd accepted that it was never going to happen, at around age twelve, that loss of hope had been almost as shattering an experience as the accident. "I know that my mother is dead."

Calling on every resource they had, Chiba Megumi and her life had been examined minutely. She was just what she appeared to be, a music teacher in Tokyo with no known connection to any of the many groups that wanted the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom out of the way. Then there were the DNA tests and the tantalizingly vague results. An attempt to do a more specific DNA analysis had only shown that Chiba Mamoru was changing. Whether it was his exposure to the power of Ginzuishou, his own growing link with the Golden Crystal or a hundred other possibilities, he was not the man he used to be – literally. There was simply no way for science to give the clean, simple answer so desperately needed.

"The why take the risk to see her?" Usagi asked gently.

It was a question that he had grappled with for days after Motoki's visit. "Because I can't allow someone else to suffer that kind of mental torture when I can end it – when I can give this woman the chance to make peace with her past and go on with her life."

"Bring Megumi here, then," Usagi countered.

"And what if you're right and this is a trap, a set up by someone who has a grudge against the Silver Millennium? How can I possibly justify bringing danger right into the Kingdom?" Putting his chin on top of her head, Mamoru glanced down at her. "No, this is the only way."

"I'm going with you," Usagi said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Minako can stay here and I'll go with you."

"No," he said in a voice that also brooked no argument. "We've been over this at least a dozen times…"

Usagi buried her face in Mamoru's chest and he felt his own heart give a twist at the anguish she was feeling. "You promised that we'd face everything together, Mamo-chan, you promised."

This was what was really troubling her, Mamoru knew. "We've been over this before, Usako. The Gate can only transport one or two of us a time – three if we take a risk. If worse comes to worse, we'll need to be able to get out of there fast. If there is going to be trouble, in Tokyo it'll probably come from the Sons and Minako would be the most likely person to recognize one of their operatives. Minako and I make two. If this Megumi is being used against her will by someone like the Sons, we can't leave her there to face them. She makes three and …"

I don't care about all that," Usagi shot back before he could finish. "I don't care about all the good and sound reasons why I shouldn't go with you. All I know is that we're stronger when we're together."

What Mamoru didn't say was that also he didn't want Usagi with him for another reason, one name Kunshin Tetsu. It was true that she'd managed to push the evil man away, but the effort had cost Usagi a great deal physically. Her face was still drawn, almost gaunt when she got tired, which was far too easily for Mamoru's comfort. In the relatively short amount of time since the resurrection of the Moon Kingdom, Usagi had been using the Ginzuishou repeatedly. She was dangerously drained both physically and emotionally. If this was an ambush of some sort set up by the Sons of the Golden Kingdom, then he couldn't risk an encounter between Usagi and Kunshin Tetsu. The kind of power the Dark Man had displayed from a distance was formidable enough to have almost overwhelmed Usagi the other day. Mamoru knew that in her current physical state Usagi would never survive a direct confrontation. Chiba Mamoru may have made some peace with the losses of his past, but the scars in his soul ran deep and haunted him still.

"I'm sorry, Usako," he said, determined to keep his beloved safe. "But you're not going."

The sigh that came from her made Mamoru think she was about to acquiesce. He was wrong. Pulling away from her husband, Usagi looked up into his midnight blue eyes.

"Yes I am, Mamo-chan, and you can't make me change my mind on this."

The resolve on her face, the unyielding determination made Mamoru's decision that much easier. "I know I can't," he replied, pulling her back into his arms. _Which_, Mamoru thought to himself, _is why I can't tell you that the meeting has been changed to today._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Pacing back and forth, Goruden Kobushi was a picture of barely suppressed anxiety - a state few had seen the self-assured and charming man in. The last few days had been hell for him. Mina was missing. Less than a day after he'd asked her to stay with him, she had left the offices of the Sons and disappeared into thin air. Her clothes were still in her hotel room, as were all her personal belongings, but she'd never been seen again.

"I don't care how much it costs," he snarled into the cell phone pressed against his head. "Hire as many people as you have to but find her! Until you hear from me, this is the most important thing in your life, do you understand? For the kind of money I'm paying you, you will not do anything else, go anywhere else or even think of anything else but finding Mina Charles!" He snapped the small device shut with a growl.

"No luck then, Kobushi-kun?" Kunshin Tetsu had been enjoying the show immensely. Seeing the Golden Boy half insane with worry was more entertaining than he could have imagined.

"None," replied Goruden in a tight voice. "How can one person just disappear like that? It's not natural. She has to be somewhere and I'm going to find her."

Unable to resist Kunshin placed a "consoling" hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I hate to suggest it…" he started.

"Suggest what?"

This was such fun Kunshin thought while carefully choosing the words that he knew would cause the most anguish. "Do you think that, perhaps, she may have fallen victim to those of the Moon Kingdom? I mean, you are the public face of the Sons after all. And your growing attachment to Ms. Charles was hardly a secret. What better way to get at you than through her?"

The devastation in Goruden's eyes as he turned away told Kunshin that Kobushi had considered this line of reasoning before. He gave a sympathetic cluck of the tongue. "I'm sorry, Kobushi-kun, but you need to accept that your Mina is gone, a causality of the war between us and them. The best you can do now is avenge her."

Hanging his head, Goruden Kobushi balled his hands into fists. He fought control the emotions that swelled inside his heart. A hand reached out to touch the wall he faced for support.

"We will free the Prince," Goruden said softly, "And when we do we will extinguish the evil of the Moon Kingdom once and for all time. I will see the Witch Queen and all who serve her dead with my own eyes before this is over."

Squaring his shoulders, Goruden walked away and towards the room that held the rest of the Council. Kunshin watched him go without a word. Goruden was, he admitted grudgingly, a very persuasive man under normal circumstances. In his current emotional state, he'd deliver a speech that would have those listening ready to follow him into hell itself to "free" their precious True Prince this day. Chiba Mamoru was as good as his, thanks to the Golden Boy and Kunshin knew just how he'd repay the favor. When his destiny arrived, Goruden Kobushi would be the first to die.

The first, Kunshin mused with grim delight, but most assuredly not the last.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some things never changed, Megumi realized yet again, no matter how many years went by. Certain dynamics seemed eternally set in stone, unaltered by time and life experience. Mother/daughter relationships were one of those things. No matter how old they were, or what they accomplished in their lives, a woman would always be her mother's baby. Mothers, for their part, found that their daughters seemed to love to argue for the sheer joy of seeing the woman who gave them life turn first red, then purple in the face as her blood pressure skyrocketed.

"For God's sake, Tenshi, just do as I ask," Megumi controlled the volume of her voice, slowly counting to ten before speaking again. "It's not like I'm asking you to saw off two of your toes – just ask Sakura to come and stay with you for a few days."

Just short of her thirtieth birthday, seven months pregnant and an accomplished detective with the Tokyo Police Department, Tenshi felt like a fourteen year old again. "But why do you want Sakura to stay with me?" er mother could be so obstinate at times. All she wanted was a simple explanation. "You're acting very weird today, Mom, even for you. What's got you so upset?"

"Menopause," Megumi replied succinctly, arching an eyebrow. "It's like puberty in reverse, only with hot flashes." She couldn't tell her eldest daughter about the man who was threatening her. Why couldn't Tenshi just do what she asked to for once? "Please, Tenshi, just ask Sakura to come and stay with you for a days, ne? Kazu is away on business and I don't want you alone."

With A glance at her watch, the gravid young woman rose. "Look, I've got to get back to work. If you it makes you happy, I'll ask Sakura to spend the weekend," she said with a sigh. "But," a single finger rose in the air, "You have to tell me what's really going on when I bring her home on Sunday night."

Since Dr. Furuhata was going to meet with her this afternoon, this should all be over by Sunday, Megumi hoped. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you everything then." Walking her daughter to the door, she leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you sweet-pea, I really do appreciate this."

The door to the apartment had no sooner closed, than the temperature in the room seemed to drop precipitously. Whirling, Megumi knew with dread what she'd see. Walking out the black rift in the fabric of reality was a man she considered to be the devil himself.

"You're going to have a visitor today," Kunshin said. He liked to give the impression that he was in total control of any given situation.

Megumi smoothed back a lock of raven hair that had come loose and tickled her cheek. "Yes - Furuhata-san. He asked to meet with me at four." She walked towards the kitchen, trying not to let the Dark Man see how intimidated she was.

The smile that came to Kunshin's face made her blood run cold. "Very good. I'm quite sure that the good doctor set up this meeting for Chiba Mamoru. Very good, indeed. We'll be waiting for him when he arrives. This will be over soon, Megumi. And your cooperation will ensure that your daughters continue to live."

Before Megumi could ask just who or what "we" encompassed, her face fell. There was the distinct sound of the safety clicking off on a gun. Tenshi had gotten halfway down the hall when she realized she'd forgotten her car keys. She came into the apartment to see her mother talking with a strange, shadowy man. Her instincts as a policewoman took over and she drew her service revolver.

"Threats like that are against the law, mister," Tenshi's hands were steady as she pointed the .38 caliber pistol at Kunshin's head. "Keep your hands where I can see them and assume the position." She put the muzzle of the gun against the back of Kunshin's head when he laughed.

"Keep my hands where you can see them?" Kunshin gave a malicious chuckle. "Of course…"

Faster than the eye could follow his hands snaked out, twisting behind his body. One of them knocked the gun from Tenshi's hands, the other grabbed the pregnant woman by the throat and yanked her toward him. "Sleep," he hissed at her. The detective's eyes grew glassy at his voice. "Sleep…"

"Tenshi!" Megumi screamed her daughter's name. "Let her go!"

Kunshin just laughed at Megumi's order. His free hand slithered to Tenshi's rounded belly. "Two for the price of one," he said in a voice filled with dark amusement.

"Let her go right now," Megumi's voice was soft and heavy with implied threat.

Kunshin turned to look at her and saw that the woman had retrieved the gun. Kunshin stroked the place where the child grew inside Tenshi. "Do you really think you can shoot me before I kill them both?"

"No, I don't," replied Megumi. She turned the gun and pointed it at her own head. "But I can use it on myself before you can stop me. Let her go, or as God is my witness, I'll blow my head off and deprive you of your bait."

"You over-estimate your worth, Madame. I can easily replace you."

Megumi's met Kunshin's gaze, never wavering. "In less than six hours? I think not. You strike me as a man who doesn't care to have his plans altered so suddenly." Her own mother's voice came back to her suddenly. Anjeru telling her that her temper and smart mouth was going to lead to her ruin was fresh in her mind, even after over twenty years. Who'd have thought that my mother would have the last word after all this time, Megumi mused grimly. She prepared to pull the trigger. "Let her go – now."

To her great surprise, Kunshin actually laughed. The sound held little true humor and was harsh on Megumi's ears, but the creature released Tenshi. She dropped to the floor still unaware of what was going on around her. Megumi longed to run to her daughter, but stayed very still, the pistol still against her temples.

"Well played, Madame," his hands returned to a normal length and he thrust them into the pockets of his pants. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. If I do decide to take her life, it will be over so quickly you won't even have time to call her name." Kunshin nudged the unmoving Tenshi with his foot. "'ll be back in a few minutes. Make sure you're alone this time."

Megumi waited only long enough for the man to disappear into one of those eerie portals he created before running to kneel beside her daughter. Tenshi was blinking in an owlish fashion and she slowly raised a hand to her head.

"Momma? What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted," Megumi lied quickly. "See, this is why I want Sakura with you this weekend. Kazu will be gone until Monday and I don't want you all alone."

Happily, Tenshi seemed ready to believe her mother. "I had the weirdest dream. There was this man and his hands were about a mile long and so cold." She paled, a wave of nausea running through her. "Ohhh, I don't feel good…"

She'd lost too much in her life all ready. Megumi couldn't bear to see either of her two remaining children hurt.

"Shhh, it's all right, Sweet-pea. Momma's here." Gathering her firstborn in her arms, Megumi vowed to keep her safe no matter the cost. "Everything will be all right, I promise."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With a burst of rainbow light the Gate erupted to life. It took a few seconds for the pulsating energy to settle into the permanent portal. Mamoru grimaced while he set the automatic recall function. The level of noise and light the portal produced was considerable. Anyone within a quarter of a mile couldn't miss it. That was the one drawback to this piece of alien technology - the use of it was anything but subtle.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Mamoru's head snapped up. The noise of the Gate firing up had masked the approach of the woman who was silhouetted by the multihued radiance. His heart initially jumped, then settled quickly as he recognized the voice.

"Minako."

"I thought you said the meeting was set for tomorrow afternoon," Minako moved away from the forming portal and towards the dark haired prince.

Punching in the last of the required calculations, Mamoru focused his attention on the controls. "It was changed."

Folding her arms across her chest, Venus gave Mamoru a suspicious look. "Usagi doesn't know you're going today does she?"

"No," he replied in a no nonsense voice. "If everything goes the way I think it will, my meeting with Megumi will last no longer than a half an hour. With any luck, we'll be back before Usagi knows I'm gone and this will be over with."

"And if it doesn't go the way you think it will?"

"You've seen how fragile Usagi is right now. If things don't go as planned, then she is much better off out of it." Mamoru looked up from the control panel, finally done. "I did leave her a note," he amended.

"Usagi is going to be totally ticked off when she finds out," Venus warned. "I would not want to be you when that happens."

The portal settled into the glowing door and Mamoru motioned to Venus to follow him. "I'll take my chances."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kunshin watched from a safe distance while Chiba Mamoru and his companion entered the apartment high-rise. Since the woman wasn't Usa, Kunshin paid little attention to her. Within minutes Chiba would be under the control of the Sons and although they didn't know it, that meant under his control. Usa was still on the Moon, no doubt. Wiseman had been quite correct in encouraging him to make a grab for her the other day when she used the Ginzuishou. That exercise had gained him a sweet dose of her power and made Chiba wary enough to ensure that she wouldn't be here today. Kunshin didn't trust some of the more emphatic members of the Sons not to try and kill the much-despised "Witch Queen". Nothing must happen to her, not until he was ready.

Half of the men went around to the back of the structure, the others charged right in the front door. Goruden was all ready on the roof, convinced that Chiba would try to flee to there. Never one to risk himself when he could get others to do his work, Kunshin merely observed the activity. he van assigned to help transport the oh-so-precious True Prince pulled up in front of the apartment building. Everything was working out precisely as he'd planned. There was just one more detail to attend to.

Pulling out a high powered pager hooked to a satellite, Kunshin pressed to activation key. Within the seconds the message would be relayed to his agent within the Moon Kingdom. The man's orders were very specific – disable the Gate. Having Usa and about a half a dozen or so enraged Senshi would come thundering in for a last minute rescue of Chiba would cast a definite pall on his carefully laid out plans.

The day of ascension was almost here and Kunshin Tetsu could feel his destiny approaching, waiting for him to take it with both hands. Kunshin tugged self-consciously at the white gloves. Part of him wondered why he even bothered to try and conceal the changes taking place inside his body. Well, that would all be over soon enough. Waiting only long enough for the pager to display the notation, "message received", Kunshin shut it off and strolled towards the waiting van.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The location was perfect for Rei's needs. The early afternoon sunlight was behind her as she settled with a decadent sigh into the chair. After finding this remote corner of the grounds the temple used, nothing would do but for Rei to sew here. Yuuichirou had obligingly hauled a chair out here for her so she wouldn't have to sit on a log. Every day she carved a few minutes out of her schedule to come and sew and meditate. Rei allowed herself a moment of peace; just sitting and watching the world go by before picking up the fabric from the basket she'd brought with her. The needle in her hand moved with practiced skill in and out of the soft cloth. ei smiled as she felt the child move within her and stopped to run a hand over her softly rounded belly.

"Do you like it?" she asked. "It's for your crib. See, I'm putting your name on it, my little Miya."

Once Ami had told her that the baby was a girl, Rei knew that she wanted to name her daughter after the mother she barely remembered. Yuuichirou had happily gone along with the idea. Her grandfather almost cried when she told him. And although she had teased him about being a sentimental old man, Rei was happy that she had pleased him.

She paused to search in her sewing basket for a yellow thread when a movement caught the corner of her eye. Rei stopped, putting the fabric down and looked again. She'd seen Minako go by a few minutes after she'd gotten here and the lightshow that indicated that the Gate was being used. Since no one had come back this way, Minako must have been running an errand on Earth, Rei surmised. But the person moving near the edge of the woods wasn't anyone she recognized. Only four people knew how to operate the lesser Gate; Ami, Setsuna, Mamoru and a young woman named Megs who was studying physics at the graduate level.

The area was supposed to be off limits, but every now and then someone would try to sneak a closer look at the Gate. It was usually young boys doing it on a dare from their friends. Having to shoo away a small pack of nervous adolescents annoyed her, but didn't really present enough danger for Rei to henshin. This was the third time this week she'd done just this thing and was determined to let the boys have it with both barrels. With a sigh, Rei put the fabric down and carefully set the needle in it, not wanting to lose her place. Tugging the sash around her expanding waistline back into place, she set off to give the boys a dressing down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi found the note right where Mamoru had left it, on her pillow and under the crystal rose he'd shaped for her. A quick glance told her all she needed to know. An angry flush came to her cheeks and spread over her tiny body. Minako had been quite right in her assessment of how the Moon Queen would take the news. Usagi was livid at Mamoru's deception.

"I'm going to kill him," she hissed, madder than a wet cat.

Crumpling up the note into a tiny ball, she threw it at the wastebasket as she left the room. Mamoru's letter had said that he expected to back in about an hour. Slamming the door behind her, Usagi had every intention of being there to greet her husband when he returned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Setsuna sensed the lesser Gate being open. Since it all happened smoothly and quickly, she didn't pay much attention to it, but went back to the task at hand. Michiru held her talisman, the Aqua Mirror in her hand, concentrating on the feelings of growing unease that plagued not only her, but also all of the Outer Senshi increasingly. Setsuna ordered her mind and touched Michiru on the shoulder, letting her own limited, telepathic gift open to help guide the Senshi of Neptune's quest for answers.

Shadows filled the Mirror. They seemed alive, writhing and twisting each time Michiru tried to see through them. There was a figure within the mass of tangled darkness, but the midnight veil obscured him, making it impossible for Michiru to see just who it was. For an instant, there was the eerie feeling that whatever controlled these shadows was using the power of the Mirror to look back at her. Two pinpoints of light, like eyes in the night, flashed and she gave a startled gasp. The intrusion had been noted – and the malevolent entity there was not pleased by it at all. The cold eyes looked past both Michiru and Setsuna, focusing on Hotaru who stood by Haruka.

_Child of Chaos, Harbinger of Silence _the voice vibrated through the minds of the four women present, _come to me and I will show you the raptures of desolation _

Hotaru took a single step forward, her henshin washing over as she did. Before anyone could stop her, she raised the silence glaive and bought it back to the floor. Power, still and deadly filled the room at her call. Saturn's exquisite violet eyes were cold and hard.

"I am the Soldier of Destruction," her voice held an eerie, hollow quality to it. She swung the glaive, pointing it at the Mirror. "Call me not, lest I bring the great silence down upon you."

The shadows melted away from the sight of the Mirror as quickly as they had appeared. Sailor Saturn also faded away, the coldness in her eyes melting with her fuku and glaive. Hotaru looked disturbed and voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Who the was that?! And how did he know me?"

Before an answer could be voiced, Setsuna's snapped around, as if hearing a gunshot. "The Gate…" She paled as she sensed the wild, unbridled energies of a Gate on overload. Pluto ran for the door, the other three Outer Senshi fast on her heels, "Something's wrong with the lesser Gate!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't teenage boys as Rei had thought it would be, but a single man who slowly walked around the framework of the Gate's portal. He saw her coming and gave a shy, almost apologetic smile.

"I know, I know," he said with embarrassed humor, "I shouldn't be here."

His manner took Rei off guard and she found herself smiling back. "The why are you here?"

"To be honest, I saw the lights and curiosity got the better of me." He moved back towards the control panel for the Gate, hands carefully clasped behind his back. "Do you know how to run this thing?"

"No, sorry. I'm not…" Rei shook her head and started to answer when it happened. Just as soon as she got close enough the man leapt, whirling in the air to lash out with fist and leg. The fist caught Rei on the side of the head, the leg rammed into her abdomen. She fell without a sound, unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Then I don't have any use for you." The trained assassin from the Sons of The Golden Kingdom looked down at Rei with contempt. A thin trickle of blood ran from her mouth and he prodded her once with his foot to make she was out cold. He'd been waiting quietly for this day for months. When an old girlfriend had turned out be one of the Moon's children reborn, he'd gone to great lengths to get the foolish woman to believe he loved her. She was his ticket to the Moon and fame within the Sons.

His instructions were simple and precise – take out the Gate. He'd hoped to find someone who knew how to operate the damnable piece of alien equipment, but since that wasn't happening, he went to plan "B". He started to arbitrarily push buttons on the panel, not truly knowing what he was doing.

The portal began to hum, a faint light building in the giant framework after a minute or two. Pleased, he pushed a few more buttons and the light and sound slowly increased. The radiant, silver glow started to change, sickly greens and yellows, muddy reds and charcoal black colors appearing at the edges. Tendrils of the power snaked out from the portal, dancing and arching in the air around the Gate. It was a mesmerizing sight, and the assassin was drawn to it, moving out from the meager shelter of the controls. The power in the air was almost palpable and he felt giddy with what he'd set in motion. For a moment the power overwhelmed his senses, time and reality receding into a dream like haze. He could hear the Gate calling to him like a lover.

"Rei-chan!"

The voice cut through the haze and he whirled. So lost in the wonders of the Gate was the assassin that he hadn't noticed the arrival of Usagi and the four Outer Senshi. A part of his mind knew he should be concerned, but the intoxicating effects of alien energies overrode those worries.

Usagi was on the ground beside the unmoving young woman. "Rei-chan?!"

The priestess moaned softly, cracking open her eyes. "U…Usagi?"

"It's okay Rei-chan," she soothed, smoothing raven hair away from the bruised face. "We're here now, it's okay."

Still only half conscious, Rei shuddered, hands going to her abdomen. "Oh no…" she curled up, pain shooting through her body. The bottom of her temple robe grew dark, a wet stain spreading over it. "Oh no," she moaned, "Oh no, something's wrong!"

Setsuna tried to blot out the heartrending cries from Rei. She concentrated on working the control panel, hands in a flurry of motion in an attempt to stop what was happening. She could see by the look on his face that the man was experiencing a drunken bliss caused by the wild, unbridled forces of the lesser Gate. But Setsuna knew what he didn't – that the bliss was really pain. It was a state called "Gate Intoxication" by the S'Eyre. The pain was so total and intense that his body had tried to fight back by flooding his system with endorphins. In a matter of seconds those endorphins would wear off and his overloaded nerve-endings would start to burn.

"Get away from the portal," she called to him. "You fool, you don't know what you've done."

"And I don't care," he laughed back at her. The tendrils of energy from the writhing portal licked at his arms. The feeling was enthralling, electric and he absently wondered why these machines were considered so dangerous. "Whatever I did will keep you from using this infernal device for at least a while. If I had known you Senshi would show up, I'd have arranged to kill you all!"

He descended into insane laughter as the rainbow power wrapped around him. "Death to the Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom," he drawled drunkenly. "I'll see you all dead."

Uranus, beside Pluto shifted her weight in preparation to move. Bringing an arm up, Setsuna stopped her. "It's too late for him."

The assassin continued laughing and began to speak again. "Death to the Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom and to all who…" One of the tendrils of power did more than lap gently around him. It latched onto an arm like a living creature. "…who serve…" he looked down, incredulous, "…her…?"

"Saturn, use your silence wall, shield us now!" Pluto called out.

Even as Hotaru used her dreaded glaive, the energy from the portal increased. The assassin screamed in fear as he felt the tentacles of power grabbed at him in a dozen more spots. He was pulled against his will towards the pulsating Gate. The fear turned to agony in a heartbeat, the strange euphoria he felt ending the closer he got to the seething Gate. Indescribable pain exploded in him, every part of his body on fire.

"No, no no!" he shrieked. "Holy Elysion help me!"

Setsuna was aware of Michiru coming to stand on her right. "Setsuna, what's happening?"

"He opened four different portal destinations simultaneously," she glanced at Rei who moaned and cried in Usagi's arms, then back at the man who had done this to her friend. Her face held no sympathy. "The Gate will try to send him to all of them at the same time – or at least whatever part of him it can grab."

Time within the Gate seemed to change, moving at a sluggish pace as he was dragged across the threshold. Shaking his head, his screams sounded like a movie in slow motion. With a convulsive jerk, the portal matrix completely destabilized and the power folded back in on itself with a roar. The last glimpse of the assassin showed his face twisted into a death mask of agony.

"The temporal template has been damaged by what he did," Setsuna continued pitilessly. "His body will be pulled apart, millimeter by millimeter. But the flow of time has been corrupted inside the portal."

Hotaru dropped her silence wall and moved to Rei. She placed glowing hands on her, trying to heal whatever damage had been done. Violet eyes looked up at Haruka and Setsuna, the terrible truth plain to see within them.

"Noooo…" Rei moaned, clinging to Usagi, desperate. There was a small but growing pool of blood beneath her. "It's too soon, it's too soon for her to come!"

Setsuna continued. "Minutes become hours – hours become days. Death will take a very long time to occur."

There were tears on Haruka's face and they scalded the Senshi of Uranus like acid as they fell. "Not long enough."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru watched the woman who brought out the tray of tea with guarded eyes. She glanced at him, as if trying to assess the man in much the same manner as Mamoru was. Her hands shook slightly as she put the tray down.

"Dr. Furuhata never said anything about sending a 'colleague' to discuss the test results." Her voice was guarded, her suspicions very clear. "Are you also a doctor Mr. Shields?" She started to pour some of the steaming liquid into a delicate porcelain cup.

"We've worked together before," Mamoru temporized. As much as he disliked the name Darien Shields, he had it admit that having an alternate identity came in handy at times like this. Mamoru accepted the cup and put it on the table. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small envelope. In it was the one thing he'd brought to the Moon with him when they'd been forced to flee almost a year ago. "If you take a look at this I think it'll save us both a great deal of time."

Megumi hesitantly took it from him and opened the envelope. "And this is…?" Her voice trailed off as she got a look at what was inside.

The photograph was old, slightly yellowed in at the edges despite the care it had received. It showed a man and woman, each having a hand on the shoulder of the shy boy who looked directly into the lens. There was a sudden roaring in Megumi's head as shock took her in its teeth and shook her. She barely heard Mamoru as he spoke.

"Do you know who the people in this picture are?"

Megumi knew the lie she had to tell to say to save her children, but the quite desperation on Mamoru's face broke her heart all the same. "That is my late husband and myself with our son. How did you get this?"

It took all of Mamoru's self discipline to keep his face neutral. "I was in an accident as a boy, a car wreck. This photograph was in my hands when they took me out of remains of the vehicle."

Megumi started to shake and sway in her seat. For a moment, Mamoru was afraid she'd faint. Megumi raised a shaking hand to her mouth, hating herself for what she was about to do

"Blue…blue eyes," she said softly. You have the same blue eyes as Hitori has. Who are you?"

"My name is Chiba Mamoru," for an instant he allowed himself to hope once more. "Please, are you Chiba Megumi? Are you my mother?" he asked breathlessly.

"What have I done?!" Megumi staggered out her chair, trying to find a way to save the young man in front of her. She grabbing at a shocked Mamoru. "Oh God forgive me, I can't do this! You have to get out here, it's a trap!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After checking the apartment out, Venus went out the front door and down to a corner of the hallway with a window and transformed as discretely as possible (or at least, as discretely as was possible when your body exploded with golden light). Not a suspicious person by nature, Venus had worked hard to acquire what tactical skills she now possessed. If there was going to trouble, then this was the best place to see it coming from.

After the first five minutes, Venus began to relax a little. Mamoru hadn't come bursting out the apartment and she could hear no sounds of shouting. So far, so good, Minako thought. With any luck Mamoru was correct. This should be over in time for dinner.

Then the small army of people ran for the apartment building.

From her vantage point on the fourth floor, Venus saw them coming from four different directions. Minako may not have been the Solider of War, but she wasn't the Soldier of Stupidity either. She knew trouble when she saw it and this was most definitely trouble! She caught a glimpse of a familiar face among the men leading the charge.

"Shimmata - the Sons," she cursed as she ran for the Megumi's door. Throwing it open, she saw the woman grabbing for Mamoru.

"You have to get out of here," Minako heard Megumi scream, "It's a trap!"

"We've got company coming!" Venus shouted.

"Go!" Megumi pushed at him.

"If they're forcing you to do this, I can't leave you…" Mamoru started.

"I'll be fine – go!" Megumi shrieked. "Please, please go!"

With Venus pulling at an arm and Megumi pushing the other, Mamoru gave in, abandoning the questions about this woman that ran circle in his brain. Magic burst around his body as he and Venus started at a dead run for the stairs at the end of the hallway. They had to get outside in order to open a portal.

Tuxedo Kamen appeared between one step and the next. Glancing at the elevator, he could see that someone was coming up. A white rose formed in his hand and he threw it at the call button as he went by. The flower imbedded itself in the panel and with a shower of sparks, the elevator stopped it's upward ascent. They hit the stairwell door and the sounds of voices reached them.

"Head for the roof," Mamoru called out to Minako as he turned to race up the stairs. If they could beat the men chasing them to roof and leap to another building they could lose them without anyone getting hurt.

"Who…who'd have thought I'd ever be the one running from men instead of at them," Venus puffed, frustrated as they dashed up the past the seventh floor. "Life sucks sometimes!"

"You think you have it bad?" Tuxedo Kamen kept going. They were almost there. "I'm going to have to tell Usako that she was right and I was wrong." He yanked on the door to the roof, pulling it open and almost off its hinges.

A figure was silhouetted against the sun, making it hard to see just who it was.

"Stop right there, Prince Endymion. We don't want to hurt you." There was grim respect in the lyrical male voice. "Even under an enchantment you try to take the way out that would be least likely to cause injury to a human – as I knew you would."

Minako's heart dropped through her stomach as she recognized the voice. Her hand went to Mamoru's arm to stop him as a rose formed. Tuxedo Kamen whirled, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Kobu-chan?" Venus said, hesitantly.

The sun moved behind clouds and she could finally see clearly. Goruden Kobushi stood, a small device (not a gun, Minako thankfully realized) in his hand. He looked suspiciously at Sailor Venus.

"Stand away from the Prince, you witch," he growled at her.

"Do you know him?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Kobu-chan, it's me," she began taking a step towards him. He backed away from her. She let her transformation go. "It's me, Mina."

The fight drained out of Kobushi as he looked at her. "M…Mina?" A trembling hand reached to touch her face. "Oh God, it is you!"

The sound of voices was slowly getting closer.

She raised a hand to meet his, leaning into his touch. "Please, please listen to me. You're wrong about the Moon Kingdom, all wrong. Please come with us, let me show you how it really is there."

With a groan he slipped his arms around her. "I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Kobu-chan. But we can make things right now." His arms felt so good to Minako. She pulled away and smiled at him.

A hand reached up to cup her face, to stroke it gently. There were tears in his golden eyes and he squeezed them shut. "I never understood how Endymion could have turned his back on his people for the love of a woman, but now I do. The magic is so strong, that at this moment I'd sell my own soul to be with you Mina."

He took her in his arms again and kissed her before pulling away unexpectedly. The device in his hand, a stun gun, was primed. Tears running down his face, Kobushi jammed it into Minako's midsection and pulled the trigger. She convulsed, screaming as the charge ran through her.

Tuxedo Kamen grabbed for her, "Minako!"

As Mamoru moved so did Kobushi. A second charge, almost as strong as the first and more than enough to stun, arced through Mamoru. His henshin broke, and he collapsed to the ground.

Mamoru was marginally aware of the door behind him bursting open. Hands held him down and a wet, cold cloth was put over his mouth and nose. He drifted towards unconsciousness as the chloroform took effect. The last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him was Goruden Kobushi.

"You're safe now, my Prince," Goruden said, grief and pain in his voice. "You're safe."

Next - Chapter 11, "Shattered"


	12. Chapter Elven

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the attendant characters to which valid copyright laws apply. The created characters in this story come from my own warped and twisted little mind, though. Please ask permission if you'd like to use them in a story of your own.

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter Eleven – "Shattered"

His eyes were blue. The same midnight blue as her husband Hitori's had been; eyes that looked right down into your soul, able to strip away all illusion and see you for what you really were.

"If they're forcing you to do this, I can't leave you…" Mamoru started.

"I'll be fine – go!" Megumi shrieked. In that instant nothing mattered but keeping him safe. "Please, please go!"

Sailor Venus was pulling on his other arm and in the last moment before he left, Mamoru looked at her with Hitori's eyes, and then was gone. The door slammed behind him and Megumi was driven to her knees by a grief she hoped to never feel again. Her husband had been gone for over twenty years, but she still missed him everyday.

"Hitori…" she whispered, "Oh God help me, what have I done?"

Overwhelmed by shock and a cascade of conflicting emotions, Megumi never noticed the pool of night that slowly descended on the room. When the dark power struck her, Megumi barely felt it. She simply froze, like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Floating in the shadows, Wiseman allowed himself a moment to savor what he was about to do. The circle of past and future was closing quickly now and his link to Kunshin was strong enough to reawaken ancient hates. Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, King Endymion – the man was an annoyance in each and every one of his incarnations. The small measure of revenge he had taken here brought twisted pleasure to Wiseman's black soul.

"You have done well, woman. All proceeds as I have planned," came Wiseman's voice. There was one last task to attend to. The tone was low and mesmerizing, implanting itself into the woman's mind. "You were being used by the Sons of the Golden Kingdom to get to Chiba Mamoru. Goruden Kobushi is an evil man. Goruden Kobushi would do anything to get to Chiba Mamoru. Goruden Kobushi threatened to hurt your daughters if you didn't help him."

The dark energy encasing Megumi flared for a moment. She gasped and stiffened before blindly nodding her head. Yes, that man Goruden, he was going to hurt Sakura and Tenshi if I didn't help him."

"Very good," Wiseman purred. "When the Senshi from the Moon Kingdom come, this is what you will tell them…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei lost the baby four hours after they got her to the hospital. The blow to her abdomen had ruptured the placenta, tearing it from the uterine wall. Hotaru's timely intervention had stopped Rei from bleeding to death, but nothing could be done to save the baby. At under twenty weeks, little Miya was simply too small to survive on her own. The tiny baby girl died moments after her birth; her lungs too under-developed for her to even draw enough breath to cry.

It was hours later, the afternoon turning into night, before Usagi, Ami and Mako were finally able to see Rei. The lights had been dimmed, but as the three entered the room and Usagi could see that Rei's skin was starkly white against her raven hair, deep exhaustion written on her face as she lay in the bed.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi called out softly.

There were deep shadows under the purple eyes, but Rei tried to manage a wan smile for her friends. "It's okay, come on in. Yuuichirou is taking my grandfather back to the temple. He'll be back in a few minutes.'

"Oh, Rei-chan, "I'm so sorry…" Makoto began. She came to lean over Usagi's shoulder when the petite blonde sat on the edge of the bed.

Tears ran down Rei's face for an instant and she worked her jaw back and forth. Taking a deep breath she shook her head for a moment and the tears stopped. "Thank you," she replied, strangely calm. "But it wasn't her time to be born. I can only hope that the Kami sends her back to me when that time is right someday."

Coming to the other side of the bed, Ami took Rei's hand; alarmed by the brutal efficiency with which she was suppressing her emotions. "Don't do that, Rei. Don't try to be strong for us. It's okay to cry."

The hand was jerked away, as if Rei had been burned. "I don't want to cry," she said in a rough voice. "I can't."

Usagi couldn't stop her own tears. "Yes, you can Rei. It's all right…"

"No, no it's not all right!" Rei shouted at her. Usagi jerked with surprise by the outburst of anger. "You don't understand, none of you understand. I don't want to cry."

Doubling over, Rei wrapped her arms around herself. "I feel so empty. There's this hole inside me now," she moaned. "And it's so deep and I'm so afraid that I'll fall into it."

"Rei-chan," Makoto reached out to gently cup Rei's face. "Don't be afraid. If you fall, we'll be there to catch you."

The love and concern on their faces was too much. Rei began to shake, weeping with a grief that tore her asunder with each breath. "I never got to hold her," Rei sobbed, shattered by her loss. She buried her face in her hands. "I never even got to hold her!"

Usagi lunged for Rei, throwing her arms around her, desperate in the need to try and comfort the crushing grief. Makoto and Ami joined her, throwing their arms around the sobbing woman as she rocked back and forth in anguish.

"I want my baby," Rei keened as she wept. "I want my Miya! Make them give her to me."

They all cried, mourning with Rei for the little girl who never had a chance to live. Sheltered by the unconditional love of her friends, Rei wept her heart out. The tears were cathartic, laying down the foundation for the very long and painful road to healing. Rei would grieve the rest of her life for her lost child, but never as bitterly as she did at that moment. Finally, aided by the sedative Dr. Mizuno had given her, she fell into an exhausted slumber.

Yuuichirou, who had left only briefly to take Rei's grandfather back to the temple, came to sit on the side of the bed while the three young women left as quietly as they could. "Oh Firebird," he whispered reaching out to tenderly stroke her face.

The love and tenderness in his voice reopened a bleeding wound in Usagi's heart. _Mamo-chan,_ she thought, _where are you?_

The damage to lesser Gate had been surprisingly minimal and Setsuna managed to get it up and running in only a couple of hours. It had been hoped that, finding the Gate unavailable, Mamoru and Minako would have sought sanctuary with one of their friends in Tokyo. Torn between the frantic need to find Mamoru and staying to support Rei, Usagi had allowed herself to be convinced that it was unwise for her to go to Earth right now. Haruka and Michiru had been dispatched to try and find them, but that had been hours ago. With each passing minute, Usagi was more and more convinced that something awful had happened.

As she moved into the hall, Usagi saw that Haruka and Michiru were waiting for her. The look on their faces said it all.

"Let's go some place where we can talk," Michiru said gently. "The good news is that they're alive."

Haruka looked grim. "The bad news is that the Sons have them."

"It was very well organized and was over in a matter of minutes. By the time the police got there, they were long gone. This whole meeting was a trap set by Goruden Kobushi." Haruka sat hunched forward with her elbows on her knees, a picture of suppressed anger.

"Usagi, we're sure they're both alive," Michiru added raising her eyebrows at her lifemate. Haruka could be much too brusque, too much to the soldier sometimes. "The woman Mamoru was going to see, Chiba Megumi, said that both of them were alive but unconscious when they were taken away."

A strange calm had settled over Usagi after they left Rei. She wasn't sure if it was confidence that they would rescue Mamoru and Minako or shock at having her worst fears proven to be true. "You spoke to her? Does she know where they took Mamo-chan and Minako?"

Michiru continued while she watched Luna hop up onto the couch beside Usagi and climb into her lap. "That's what took us so long. The press is all over her. It's seems the Sons miscalculated badly on this one. The public isn't happy at all with their strong-arm tactics. We had to get Motoki-san to come with us before she'd even open the door."

"That bastard Goruden was threatening her children to gain her cooperation," Haruka growled. "Goruden didn't tell her where they were going, but Megumi overheard some of the men talking about the Dogo Spa area."

"The Dogo Spa area is fairly remote, and about three hours away from Tokyo. We used to go there when I was younger," Ami put in thoughtfully. "There are also a goodly number of large estates owned by rich families out there. It would the perfect place to hide Mamoru and Minako."

"So how do we find them?" Makoto asked. She was anxious and upset by the day's events. The thought of being able to vent her frustrations by pounding several of the Sons into the ground was an appealing one.

Ami looked at Setsuna and they shared a wry grin. The two were the most technically adept of the Senshi and shared a fascination with computers. A project like this would keep her mind active and centered on something other than the grief of Rei's miscarriage. "The old fashioned way," Ami replied succulently. "I'll hack into the provincial computers and try to find a property that might be owned by this Goruden Kobushi or the Sons."

"You can do that?" Makoto sounded impressed. "Sweet! Maybe someday you can hack into the traffic court computers and take care of some outstanding parking tickets for me."

"I'll take it under advisement. Setsuna would you care to join me?" Ami asked.

"Thank you, perhaps later. There's something else that also needs attending to at the moment." Setsuna turned to look at Usagi. "I've hesitated to bring it up before now, but we of the Outer Senshi have been experiencing an unease that may have something to do with the current situation."

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" Luna sounded peeved.

"Because until today all we've had is a vague feeling that something wasn't right," Michiru replied. "But earlier this afternoon I was using the Mirror to try and pinpoint what was causing that unease and I got an answer I didn't expect. Something, some dark shadowy creature, used the Mirror to look back at us. It even spoke to Hotaru."

"I sent him packing," Hotaru said, pleased with herself.

"The Dark Man?" Artemis wondered aloud from his seat next to Ami. "Do you think it was him?"

Usagi paled at that the thought that the same creature who'd been stealing her life energy now had her beloved and one of her best friends. "Kunshin Tetsu is with the Sons."

Ami saw Usagi's reaction and spoke up at once. "Mamoru and Minako are alive, Usagi. I've been researching these Sons for weeks now and if there's one thing I'm very sure of it's that they won't hurt Mamoru. They've spent almost a thousand years all but deifying Endymion – and if they went to all this trouble to get Mamoru they have got to know that he's Endymion reincarnated. They'll do anything to protect him."

"But what about Minako?" Artemis all but shouted. He was frantic with worry about her, but trying to hide it. "They think she's some sort of witch!"

Usagi was stroking Luna's soft coat and gave the white cat a sad smile. "Mamo-chan won't let them hurt her, Artemis."

"More than likely she's being held as a hostage to his good behavior or the Sons they would have killed Minako outright." Uranus noted with a shake of her head. "That gives us at least a little time to try and find them."

Usagi got up and went to the window as Haruka spoke. She pulled back to blinds and stared at that blue planet just now rising above the horizon. "We will find them," Usagi vowed softly. She called out to Mamoru with all the strength of her love for him.

_Mamo-chan, Minako, please be safe. You promised me Mamo-chan, remember? 'Together what ever happens'. You can't break that promise. I won't let you! _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time ceased to have much meaning for Mamoru. He half woke at countess intervals to confusing blur of faces and voices. He ate what was put to his lips without protest, drank what was offered and then slept once more. Maybe it was yet another dream, but for a moment, Mamoru thought he could hear Usagi calling out to him and it roused him from his slumber. It was the scent of freshly brewed coffee, French vanilla, that finally pulled Mamoru completely awake. The aroma was familiar and he gave a soft smile as his eyes opened. He expected to see Usagi, silver tresses falling down around her in a glorious silken wave, cradling a thick, stone-wear mug of her favorite morning drink in her delicate hands.

That wasn't the sight that greeted the Prince of Earth.

A woman, young and very pretty he noticed in a distracted way, hummed to herself as she set a large tray down on a nearby table. It took her a moment, but at last she saw that Mamoru was awake. She batted large, green eyes at him and giggled coquettishly.

"Well, good morning!"

His mouth was very dry and Mamoru licked his lips, confused. "Do I know you?" he asked, unusually blunt. His head was buzzing unpleasantly and he blinked several times as his vision blurred. Why did he feel so strange?

"My name is Angelina," she sauntered towards the bed. "And I'm here to serve your," she paused to look him up and down. Then leaned over the bed to give him a good view of her very generous assets. "Your …every need."

Two thoughts came to Mamoru at the same time. The first was that this Angelina would give herself a nasty case of whiplash if she stood upright too quickly. The second was that if Usagi walked in on this display she'd rip the lips right off this girl's face in record time.

It was about then that the dark haired prince of earth noticed that he didn't recognize the bed in which he lay. For that matter, it slowly filtered into his fuzzy brain, the rest of the room was unfamiliar too. Unless Usagi had done some serious redecorating while he slept, then something was very wrong here.

"That will be quite enough, Angelina," came a male voice. "You're here to serve the prince his breakfast, not have him for lunch."

The voice provoked a stirring of memory in Mamoru. He swung his head towards the man, trying to ignore the dizziness the action caused.

"Oh, Kobushi, you such a spoilsport" Angelina pouted. "I'm wasn't going to hurt him."

Goruden Kobushi folded his arms across his chest and tipped his head at the young woman. "I know exactly what you were going to do with him, my dear." A hand dismissed her. "Out."

Mamoru barely notice the young woman as she flounced out of the room, a pout spoiling her pretty face. His whole attention was turned on the man with the golden eyes. Bits and pieces of memories, like a fragmented dream, floated disjointedly in his mind. The fight on the roof, Minako screaming in pain, hands holding him down while something wet and cold was put over his face – it all came back to Mamoru with a rush.

"Minako," Mamoru demanded in a slurred voice, "Where is she?"

What seemed to be pain passed across the face of Goruden Kobushi. "She's been sedated, but is unhurt, I promise. The others wanted to kill her, but I told them that she's more valuable alive and as a hostage to your cooperation than dead. As long as you behave yourself, I can convince them to leave her alone."

Going to the window, Kobushi's gaze grew distant. "I know now that she enchanted me, stole my heart through magic, much as you were bespelled my Prince. Even still, I find I can't let them hurt her."

"You're with the 'Sons of the Golden Kingdom', aren't you?" It was less a question than a statement. "What do you want with me?"

"We've come to set you free, Endymion."

Both men turned to see an elderly man, small with neatly trimmed white hair, stroll into the room. He had an air of authority about him, crisp and effective. This was a man used to getting his way by the force of his personality.

"Yes," he saw the slight narrowing of Mamoru's eyes, "We know who you are. You are Endymion, the rightful and true Prince of Earth. With our help, you'll soon be free of the dominance of the Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom."

Mamoru wanted to tell these people that they were wrong, but his mind was still too foggy to form a rational argument. He wanted to henshin, find Minako and get the hell out this place. He wanted to be back with Usagi.

Usagi…

There was something about these Sons of the Golden Kingdom that was dangerous to Usagi. A name danced elusively at the edge of his memory. A voice, cold as death and the vision of shadowy hands wrapping themselves around Usagi's neck flashed through Mamoru's mind. All the thoughts mixed together at once, making the dizziness return in force. Why was it so bloody hard for him to think?!

"Drugged," he said more to himself than the others. He looked at the Goruden and the Elder. "You've drugged me."

"I told you he'd figure it out, Elder," Goruden said with what sounded like humor.

"So you did Kobushi," the Elder replied with a sharp glance at Goruden. "You also said the he'd care about the life of the witch that was with him. If her safety means anything to you, my Prince, you'll do as we ask."

"The medication is just something to make you more," Kobushi stopped to find just the right word. "…more amenable to the help we're going to be giving you. Please, if you don't cooperate they'll kill Mina."

The anger that rose inside Mamoru helped to burn off some of the dizziness. His mind turned in furious circles. Mamoru wasn't sure how long it would be before they would try to pump another round of "medication" into him. Once that happened, his ability to think even semi-clearly would be gone. He'd be a puppet, a pawn for them to use in an insane quest against Usagi. Whatever the cost, Chiba Mamoru swore that he'd never allow himself to be used like that again.

The door opened yet again and a third man entered. The toothy, almost feral smile he wore was enough to make Mamoru's stomach knot with apprehension. With a confidence that bordered that arrogance, he walked towards the Prince.

"Hello, Mamoru-san," his voice was smooth and his charm practiced. "I'd like to have a talk with you about the Moon Kingdom."

This was the best day of Kunshin Tetsu's life. Goruden was in with their precious "True Prince" right now. Before that, though, Kunshin had happily watched the delightful spectacle of the Golden Boy looking at the nearly unconscious Senshi. Kobushi hadn't said a word, just stared at her and the pain on his face brought joy to Kunshin's black heart. Revenge was everything he'd ever hoped for – and best of all, it was only just beginning.

The house the Sons had taken Mamoru and Minako to was in a fairly remote location. Only a dozen people even knew of this location and seven of them were here to oversee the safety of the Prince. Kunshin was able to take them out, one by one, draining their lives from them as he went. There was only one man standing outside the door to the room that held Minako. Doped up to her eyeballs, the young woman was very unlikely to be able to muster any kind of resistance to her imprisonment and the guard was more for show than anything else. The man wasn't even armed and that made Kunshin's task all the easier.

Checking to make sure that they were quite alone, Kunshin opened himself full to the dark power inside him. The air temperature dropped precipitously and the guard looked around, confused. It was doubtful that he ever saw the demonic hands that snaked out of the cold and grabbed him by the throat. As quickly as they had struck, the hands pulled back to Kunshin. There was a moment of stark terror on the guard's face and he struggled vainly against the power that held him.

Kunshin's eyes flashed with the dark energy that was so much a part of him now. "I'm going to take charge of the prisoner now," he said to the shocked man. "I trust you have no objections to that?"

The guard's life was sucked out of him before Kunshin even finished speaking. The empty husk of a body was tossed carelessly aside and Kunshin opened the door. Minako was on the bed, all but insensible from the poisons in her system. She saw him and tried to unsuccessfully to rise, but Kunshin loomed over her an evil smile coming to the shadowy face.

"Hello Mina," his arms slithered out to grab her, "I believe we have some unfinished business."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cold, dark and lifeless, the asteroid moved through the silent realms of space on a path laid out by fate thousands of years ago. It appeared to be an unremarkable hunk of rock to the casual observer; the surface pitted and scarred during its eons long journey. But hidden from view under layers of stone and metallic ore was an ebony jewel. The now dormant Black Poison Crystal lay at the very heart of the asteroid, waiting to be awakened.

Wiseman could sense Kunshin draining the life energy from the people who were in his way, one by one. The changes in his past self were accelerating at a geometric pace now, though Kunshin was only marginally aware of that fact. Wiseman was carefully suppressing thoughts that might make Tetsu question the cost of the path that he had to travel in order to secure the final victory. The pleasure his past self was experiencing echoed vividly though the consciousness of Wiseman. The two were growing more strongly linked with each passing hour.

Wiseman turned his attention away from Tetsu and the addictive lure of physical pleasure. He could sense that the planetoid containing the quiescent Black Poison Crystal had now slipped within the outer fringes of the solar system. The moment that Wiseman had spent so long waiting for was at hand. Although exactly how long he'd been here in this dark corner of the fourth dimension he couldn't truly say. Time was not bound by rules in this place and it moved according to its own whims.

Something tugged at the edge of Wiseman's perceptions, subtle and fleeting. The tenuous invader was trying the pierce the veil of endless and silent night that was Wiseman's sanctuary. Carefully, he started to follow the thin thread of consciousness back to its source. There was a flash of concern and surprise, then link was abruptly severed, but not before Wiseman deduced the identity of the stranger – no he corrected himself. There had been more than one mind searching for him. It seemed that these Senshi were more clever than he'd thought.

The circle was closing quickly now and Wiseman knew that his chance to seize control of the wheel of fate was almost upon him. He could risk neither interference nor intrusion at this point. Opening his shattered mind to the darkness around him, Wiseman became one with it and let it reflect the insane chaos of his twisted soul.

And the fourth dimension exploded into seething, temporal storm.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For all her elegant ways, Michiru could be driven once she got an idea into her head. Her lifemate, Haruka, had learned over the years to simply stand back and let Michiru have her way. Still, that didn't mean it was easy for her to do. Arms folded across her chest, the tall, blonde Solider of the Sky watched with silent apprehension as Michiru tried to link herself to Setsuna. She glanced at Lorilei who stood quietly a short distance away. The shy musician was worrying her lower lip with her teeth. That Lorilei was nervous about this did little to reassure Haruka.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Haruka called out once more. The thought of having someone poke around inside her own head was not a pleasant one and she wondered why Michiru would willingly invite that kind of intrusion.

"Not really, "Michiru replied, "But I still need to do it."

Setsuna, for her part, would attempt to guide Michiru and help her sort through the confused, rapid-fire images the Mirror gave her. She opened her own, limited telepathic gift and gently took Michiru's hand. The contact allowed her to "see" what Neptune was seeing as she, in turn, opened her own bond to her talisman.

It was chaos, utter, total and complete chaos. A thousand shades of black all mingled together in full arisen sea of night. The brief flashes of images within that dark ocean hit like lightening. The microsecond of clarity among the roiling shadows was almost more confusing than the shadows themselves.

_One image, _came Setsuna's voice in Michiru's mind. The essence of that voice was rich, tempered by age and experience, an island of calm in the sea of confusion. _Pick one image and ignore the rest. _

Michiru felt ghostly "hands", as Setsuna tried to help her pull a single image out of the sea of chaos. For an instant, they had it and she clearly saw a black gem. Multifaceted, it shone with an unearthly light that fed the swirling ocean of shadows.

Before she could wonder just what it was, there was the feeling of another mind trying to enter the link - cold, dark and monstrous. With a flash of alarm that Michiru felt, Setsuna immediately severed the connection, but not fast enough. The ocean of darkness rose up, trying to engulf Michiru and with her, Setsuna.

But Setsuna had her own anchor in the storm, her link with Lorilei. That bond was at a level too deep to be broken by anything but death. It allowed Setsuna to pull herself and Michiru out of chaos and unerringly back to their bodies.

Eyes that had been clouded while she used her inner sight cleared suddenly, and Michiru swayed unsteadily for a moment. Haruka darted forward to help her lifemate. Setsuna felt Lorilei press a hand into her own, their fingers intertwining. With that touch some her sister's strength flowed into her.

"Are you all right," Haruka asked. She knew this wasn't a good idea. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure," Michiru replied. She shuddered with a lingering chill. The mind they had encountered was evil enough to make her feel soiled by its brief touch.

"I am." Setsuna's voice was strong and clear, but couldn't hide the apprehension. A raised hand called her Timestaff and it came at once to her. The garnet orb pulsed softly as Pluto opened the portal to the Timegate. The ethereal "doors" slid open to reveal a mass of churning darkness that roared like a ravening beast.

"That," said Setsuna," is a time storm. You were quite right, Michiru. Whatever the evil approaching is, it is a creature that lives outside the bounds of time and within the fourth dimension."

The maelstrom was oddly compelling for Setsuna and she raised a single hand to gently stroke the edges of the Gate's portal. "This display of chaos is meant as both a barrier and warning."

With a grunt, Haruka folded her arms across her chest again. "I may not be a Seer like you two, but even I can read the message here." She gestured with her head towards the seething portal, her voice grim.

"Keep out."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mizuno Ami was very good at puzzles and, in a way, they were a kind of obsession for her. Most people assumed that with her gifted intellect and quick mind, she relished the challenge of one. In reality, she hated the organize chaos that some people tried to pass off as amusements. "A" plus "B" should always equal "C". Her orderly mind couldn't rest until she figured what was missing to make the equation work.

She knew that "A, in this case, was the Dogo Spa area. "B was in all likelihood a private house, Ami reasoned. Very few respectable hotels catered to clientele who brought in people trussed up like a roasting chicken to keep them from escaping. "C" would be the exact location where Mamoru and Minako were being held.

She hacked into the Provincial Government computer with relative ease (another pitfall of nepotism in government was hiring someone's cousin to do security instead of the best qualified person). There were close to four hundred private homes in the area and she kept having to narrow her search parameters down incrementally. Within a day she'd managed to narrow the list down to one hundred homes.

Over the next two days, helped by a revolving door of people, she slogged through the records on those homes, one by one, looking for a way to tie them to Goruden Kobushi and the Sons. Ami laughed softly when the answer was finally before her. Like most puzzles, the answer was absurdly simple once you knew the proper question to ask. The answer to "C" was Elysion.

The house was an estate that had been owned by the same family for generations. It wasn't the largest in the area, but at over 20 acres, it ensured more than enough privacy to quietly hold two people against their will. Ami had missed the most vital clue the first time she'd looked at the records on the property. The title to the property had been amended only a few months ago. In the 1920's and the subsequent rush by some in Japan to appear "modern", some ancestor had taken a page from western culture and named the estate Elysion. The change on the title was to have that name stricken from the records. To most people, it would seem to be nothing more than a fastidious owner undoing the pretentious affectation of a great-grand parent, but Ami knew better.

Elysion was where the Golden Kingdom had existed a thousand years before.

She didn't allow herself to bask in the afterglow of scholarly accomplishment. Ami instead brought up all the geo and topographical maps of the area she could locate and printed them out. The next puzzle to be solved was even more complicated than finding where the Sons might be hiding Mamoru and Minako – how to free them without people getting killed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From the look on the face of the man who wanted to "talk" to him about the Moon Kingdom, Mamoru decided, he wasn't very happy. That suited Mamoru just fine, as he'd spent the last three and half hours doing two things at once. The first was arguing with almost every word that came out the man's mouth. The second was less noticeable than the first, but much more vital and most of his attention was focused on it.

Slowly, very slowly so as not to attract attention, Mamoru was using the golden crystal inside him to burn off the effects of the drugs he'd been fed. As with the shaping of the crystal rose for Usagi, it was delicate work. Parts of his body, like his liver and kidneys, needed to work faster, without dramatically increasing his blood pressure.

"So you see, Mamoru-san, Blessed Beryl left us the task of finding and freeing the Golden Crystal – and as it turns out, finding and freeing you. Her love for you was boundless," the man speaking had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Blessed Beryl?" Mamoru found himself repeating, incredulous.

The man shook his head quickly in agreement. "Yes, Blessed Beryl. Remember what I told you? She was aided by the angel Metallia on her quest to free the earth from the evil grip of the Silver Millennium."

Despite his intentions to keep a poker face, Mamoru burst out laughing. That, clearly, was not what the man had expected to see.

"Your 'Blessed Beryl' was, quite literally, a witch. And Metallia was anything but an angel! The only boundless emotion Beryl had for me was lust, not love." The drugs in his system made Mamoru a little freer with his tongue than he normally was and he found himself vocalizing thoughts he hadn't meant to.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, the man seemed more than a little frustrated. "I can see that your re-education is going to be a lengthy process, my Prince."

Goruden Kobushi sat on the chair backwards, his arms and chin resting on the top of the back of it while he observed. We have always been told that Prince Endymion was very strong willed. But perhaps he's a little more so than even you anticipated, ne?"

"I have vowed that I'll free our Prince from the spell the Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom cast on him and I'll do just that. Even if it takes a year!" From the way things were going at the moment, the man thought, it just might take two.

Still too much in the grip of the pharmaceuticals in his blood, Mamoru burst out laughing again as it hit it him. Everything came together in a moment that gave him hope that his mind was starting to work again.

"You're trying to brainwash me? You have got to be kidding," he said consumed with grim amusement. "Excuse me, but I've been 're-educated' by professionals and trust me, you don't even come close to a Metallia or a Nehelenia."

The energy used for the laughter took its toll and Mamoru reeled, the room spinning around him. He slumped backwards in the large bed, things going gray around him. He felt a glass pressed into his hands and raised to his lips. Mamoru started to push it away, fearing more drugs hidden in the drink. He was so close to breaking free. Another infusion would undo all the work of the last three hours.

"It's all right," came the soothing voice of Goruden, "It's just orange juice. There's nothing in it, I promise."

"He needs another dose of medication," the man said. "The Prince should be much more receptive than he is. Something isn't right."

"No more for now," Goruden snapped, golden eyes angry. "Can't you see that the drugs are hurting him? This session is over for the day."

"You don't have the authority…" the deprogrammer started in a huff.

"I damn well do and you know it! Challenge me on this and I'll see you permanently removed from this endeavor."

Mamoru gulped down the glass of juice, his mouth still dry as dust. "Thank you," he said to Kobushi. The man was such a contradiction, Mamoru thought. One moment Goruden was quietly watching while Mamoru was worked over by a man toying with his mind and coming to his aid the next.

"I won't let them hurt you," Goruden replied honestly. "This world has waited too long for you, and it needs you too badly. Once you're free of the influence of the Moon Witch, then you can lead us on a quest that will finally bring lasting peace.

Whether it was the drugs in his system, or the fact that Kobushi seemed to honestly care, Mamoru smiled at him. "How can I get you to understand that you're wrong about the Moon Kingdom?"

The smile that Goruden returned was a sad one. "I'm sorry, but the enchantment she's woven about you is so strong that I'm not sure you even know what you're saying. The evil is there, you just can't seem to see it."

Slumping against the pillows, Mamoru groaned. For some reason a line from the Christian Bible came to his mind. There are none so blind as those who will not see.

Mamoru looked at Goruden and sighed. "You can't consider that you might be wrong, can you?"

Before Kobushi could answer, the temperature in the room seemed to drop suddenly. The hairs on the back of Mamoru's neck stood up while shadows crept in, filling the area with a freezing black mist. Goruden looked at his Prince, wondering if he was somehow doing this when a voice grabbed both their attentions.

"You are such a fool, dear Kobushi-kun." Out of the cold and darkness Kunshin Tetsu walked into the room, the body of the now dead deprogrammer held in one mottled hand. "Your precious Prince Endymion is quite correct, you know. The evil isn't on the Moon. It's right here."

The fog in Mamoru's mind burned off a little more as a surge of adrenaline ran through him. He knew that voice and reacted to it. With a low growl, he shot off the bed, his wrist twisting to call one of his enchanted roses. Tuxedo Kamen came to life, but the drugs had taken their toll. Mamoru's reflexes were slowed and clumsy. He had only time to pull his arm back in preparation to throw the dagger sharp rose.

Dropping the body, dark energy shot from Kunshin Tetsu and into the Prince, catching him squarely in the chest. Mamoru slammed into the wall behind him, slumping to the floor in a daze. Mottled hands slithered out to grab him by the throat.

"Tetsu?!" Goruden shouted, at last finding his voice. "What the hell are you doing?" He leapt at Kunshin, trying to protect Mamoru and was immediately struck by black fire. He convulsed and fell to lay unmoving.

Kunshin ignored the prostrate Goruden for the moment, pulling Mamoru to him and turning the full force of his power on him. "Sleep," he snarled with real hatred. "Sleep, oh great True Prince. As much as I'd like to kill you right now, I need you alive for a bit longer."

Black fire engulfed Mamoru and he stiffened with the agony it caused him. His eyes grew heavy, half closing as a vacant look filled them. In his mind the shadows rose up, swallowing him whole. Mamoru could feel it grabbing him, pulling him down into a cold and deadly darkness from which there was no escape. The last thing he was aware of was the sound of Kunshin laughing.

"Now Usa must come to me."

Next: Chapter 11 - "Sacrifice"


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: If I owned "Sailor Moon" and the characters to which valid copyright law apply, would I be working all these extra hours? I think not…

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter 12 – "Sacrifice"

Minako finally stopped screaming. She lay in Kunshin Tetsu's arms, shivering with pain and an icy cold that cut her to the bone. One hand curled around her throat, Kunshin never took his eyes from Goruden Kobushi while he slowly ripped the life force out of her, bit by agonizing bit.

Goruden was held against a wall, pinned in place by shadowy bonds at his wrists and waist. He strained at them, pushing with all the strength he had, but couldn't make them budge an inch. The frustration he felt made the Dark Man smile with satisfaction.

"Stop it! You're killing her!" Kobushi shouted in anguish. "Leave her alone, I'm the one you want, not her!"

Kunshin glanced at the woman in his embrace dispassionately. Minako was shaking, her body utterly exhausted by the physical and psychic assault. Draining any more of her sweet energy could kill her outright and he didn't want that, not yet anyway. The revenge Kunshin Tetsu had anticipated for years was finally here and he intended to savor it as long as he could. He slowly removed his hand.

"Don't be a bigger fool than you all ready are, Kobushi," Kunshin drawled as he stood up, Minako in his arms. A devilish grin split his face. "Of course I want her, she's quite delectable. Hurting you is just a pleasant bonus."

With great care, Kunshin set her down just out of Goruden's reach, but close enough for him to clearly see her trembling and gasping for breath. The drugs the Sons had given Minako made it much easier to keep her under Kunshin's control. Without them, he'd have to have put her into a much deeper stupor and then she wouldn't have been able to scream as delightfully as she did. It did, however, require a great deal of his energy and concentration to keep two people under his control at the same time. Kunshin could feel Mamoru struggling against the power that held him captive. Between keeping Minako immobile and the energy needed to subdue the Prince, he was pushed to his limits right now.

"Monster," Kobushi strained at the inky shackles once more. "When I get out of here, I am going to rip your traitorous heart out of your chest! How could you betray everything you believed in so easily? You swore an oath of loyalty to the True Prince."

That made Kunshin laugh. "So noble, so self righteous; you still don't understand, you blind fool. The Moon Kingdom was never the source of the evil that invaded earth. The Sons are a joke, Kobushi - a thousand year old fraud based on a lie!"

Contempt twisted Kunshin's features into a masked of hatred. "To think I wasted time being envious of an insignificant fool like you." He stepped closer to Kobushi, leaning forward. "And I did envy you, you know. The great Goruden Kobushi! The Golden Boy that everyone loved and couldn't do enough for while I labored in obscurity – in your shadow! I was never good enough for the Elders, never the one everyone thought might be the oh-so-precious True Prince."

Ebony light filled Kunshin's eyes, played around his body. "But I am so far beyond anything you could have ever dreamed of being," he hissed.

Turning, Kunshin walked to where Tuxedo Kamen sat on the floor, slumped like a broken doll against one wall. His half closed eyes were vacant and empty, staring vacuously ahead. Every now and then Mamoru would gasp, trying to break free of the prison inside his own psyche. It alarmed Kunshin to realize that it was taking a little longer each time for him to pull the Prince's mind back down into the darkness.

"Take a good look at your True Prince now Kobushi," Tetsu said prodding Mamoru with his foot. "Still think he's the one destined to rule this world?" the laughter that came from Kunshin was cruel.

Wiseman faded into a corner of the room, sitting in a pool of night. "Tetsu, you can amuse yourself with him later. There are more pressing matters to attend to. The planetoid containing the Black Poison Crystal, Nemesis, is finally close enough for you to access. Your destiny is at hand."

No face was visible within the tattered cloak he wore, but the pinpoints of light that were his eyes flared brightly for a moment. As past and future grew closer together Wiseman found himself remembering just how much he had despised Goruden. It was getting harder to keep the seething hatred Tetsu felt for the man from influencing him. Wiseman allowed himself only a moment to share the satisfaction Tetsu was feeling as he taunted Goruden before he faded back into the shadows that seemed such a part of him. He couldn't afford the distraction right now, not with the circle of fate closing so quickly.

"Usa…" Kunshin's voice was little more than a whisper as he imagined the delights he would experience channeling her power into himself. He gave Mamoru one more kick before moving back to Kobushi. "You and the Sons dreamed of getting your hands of the Witch Queen of The Moon Kingdom. I'm about to do what you couldn't Kobushi. And once I have her, I have the means to my impending ascension to godhood." He reached out a hand and took Goruden by the chin.

Kobushi tried to jerk his head free, but the hand was like cold iron and he couldn't move. "Godhood? You're insane," he managed to say threw clenched teeth.

Kunshin leaned forward until his face was just inches from Kobushi's. "Insane? Small words from an even smaller man." He slid a hand over Kobushi's face, leaving a dark and icy gag over Goruden's mouth. "Just watch and see how real power is taken."

Kobushi glared with unconcealed hatred at Kunshin Tetsu who turned and, laughing with delight, moved to face the portal now appearing. Shaking with rage Kobushi tried to shout a curse at Kunshin but stopped short when he saw Mamoru move slightly. Kunshin's back was still to the tuxedo clad Prince of Earth or he'd have seen the brief flash of golden light that ran though Prince's body. A name formed on Mamoru's lips and for a brief instant he called it soundlessly.

"Usako…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As his mind hovering between dreams and wakefulness, Mamoru drifted in a nocturnal sea. The icy waters cradled him gently, trying to lull him into an eternal sleep. He was tired, though, and the seductive call of slumber was hard to resist. But each time he started to slip away into true dreams a sharp pang ran through Mamoru. In a brief moment of clarity, he would remember how he'd come to this place of endless night and struggle to be free of darkness that held him enthralled. The rebellion never lasted long before the shadows rose once more to smother his thoughts and will. Mamoru was pulled back down into the void and he started to drift away once more.

How long he repeated the cycle of struggle and subjugation, Mamoru wasn't sure. But this time, as his mind fought clear of the darkness, words invaded the nocturne and an image burned itself into his mind. He saw Kunshin Tetsu standing over him, felt the discomfort as the dark man prodded him with a foot. But it was a single word that Mamoru clung to as the darkness rose to claim him once more.

"Usa…"

That name brought a memory. The memory brought knowledge. The knowledge brought anger to which Mamoru clung stubbornly. He allowed it to fuel his rebellion against the shadows that wanted to hold him down.

He was Tuxedo Kamen…

…He Endymion, Prince of Earth…

…He was Chiba Mamoru and he would not be held against his will!

A flicker of light started deep within his heart, the warmth of it fighting against the icy paralysis in his limbs. The process was painfully slow but even in his spellbound state he knew that this was his way to freedom. Mamoru clung to the name that gave him the strength to fight. He repeated it endlessly. It was his battle call, his mantra, and his focus.

"Usako…"

He had promised himself that he'd never be used as a pawn to hurt Usagi again. Whatever the cost for his freedom was, Mamoru was going to pay it – and then pay back Kunshin Tetsu for all the pain he'd caused. Pouring his strength into sustaining the golden light that grew inside him, Mamoru once again began his long uphill fight to freedom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was an interesting twist of irony that the same hands that wielded the instrument of total destruction, the Silence Glaive, could also heal, Makoto thought as she watched Hotaru work on Rei. Hotaru had never gotten very tall and, next to Usagi, was the smallest of the Senshi. But as with Usagi, size was no indicator of strength Mako knew. Sailor Saturn could destroy an entire world, but as Tomoe Hotaru the diminutive young woman could save a single life. Those healing hands glowed softly as they touched Rei, the warmth in them soothing away the pain of torn tissues and aching muscles. If only they could sooth an aching heart, Mako mused grimly, then it would be a miracle indeed.

Setsuna sighed quietly as she stood next to Makoto. "Be careful Hotaru-chan," she gently cautioned. "Don't give too much of yourself in the healing."

The hands lifted from Rei and Hotaru looked at her foster mother. "It's okay Setsuna-mama," she winked as she used the term of affection. "My gift seems to be getting stronger the more I use it."

Rei also opened her eyes, sitting up. "And I thank you for your help. Without you it would take me three weeks to heal as much as I have in the last three days."

"Dr. Mizuno isn't happy with you rushing the healing like this, Rei." Hotaru gave a long stretch.

Rei carefully slid off the side of the bed, pleased when her muscles didn't scream at her in protest. Ami's mother is an excellent doctor and a very nice woman, but she doesn't understand. When Ami finds where Mamoru and Minako-chan are being held, I have to be ready to go."

"Perhaps she's right this time, Rei," Setsuna said gently. "You should take all the time you need instead of rushing back to full duty."

Rei grimaced for a moment, fighting back the grief that threatened to erupt in her once more. "I won't lose anyone else I love to the Sons. No, I have to be ready to go."

Setsuna drew another breath to speak, but stopped when Makoto placed a light hand on her arm.

"Rei-chan knows what she's doing," she said. More than most people Makoto understood what was driving her friend. The conflicting emotions, the engulfing grief at odds with the burning need to find some kind of justice, were eating Rei alive. The only sane outlet for all of it was in a fight that she knew Rei considered honorable.

The door to the small room opened and Ami popped her head in. "Sorry. Is Usagi with you?"

"No," Rei replied, her heart beating faster in anticipation of what Ami would say. "She was here earlier but looked tired so I booted her home to get so rest. Why?"

"I think I've found where Mamoru and Minako are being held."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Then what are we waiting for – let's go find Usagi and tell her!" Makoto started for the door when something caught the edge of her vision. He paused and turned to see Setsuna with a very odd look on her face. "Setsuna? What's wrong?"

Her head cocked at an odd angle, Setsuna appeared to be listening to something only she could hear. "I can feel Gate energy being used, but it's not a harmonic residence signature I recognize," she said with growing alarm. "Someone's trying to open a portal into the kingdom!"

Usagi was sitting alone on the couch in the semi-darkness when Luna's found her. The crystal rose Mamoru had shaped for her was in one hand and she held against her heart as if trying to draw comfort from the lingering traces of his energy it held. The only light was from the television screen that Ami had rigged up to receive satellite transmissions. The flickering, inconstant glow washed harshly across her delicate features, making Usagi look drawn and exhausted.

"Usagi-chan, you promised Rei you'd try to rest," Luna chided as she walked into the room. "Mamoru-san will be quite annoyed with me if I allow you to run yourself down from worry."

Cerulean blue eyes were fixed on the screen and Usagi waved at Luna. "Luna, come look at this."

Hopping up onto the couch, the midnight cat climbed into Usagi's lap and turned to see what had the Moon Queen so entranced. Like Usagi, Luna fell into silence, stunned beyond words while they watched the pageant unfolding in real time before them.

There must have been hundreds of people, Usagi thought to herself. They all marched in a peaceful fashion, yet the simmering anger just under the surface was more than evident. A few held up handmade signs while others shouted the occasional slogan. The crowd cut across social boundaries on almost every level. The rich alongside the poor, mothers and fathers with their small children, teenagers and the elderly, all came together with a single goal - an end to hatred.

Michiru had been more right than she knew when she said that the Sons very open abduction of Mamoru and Minako had not gone over well with the public. The first mistake was the woman used as bait – Chiba Megumi. Not only was she the mother of a current Tokyo police detective, she was the widow of a past one. The law enforcement community tends to be a tightly knit one and they didn't take what the Sons had done to her well at all. Every police officer, from beat cop to department captain vowed that the people who had done this would be brought to justice post haste.

The second, and perhaps the most telling mistake, was in rousing the public from its narcissistic stupor. The average person was much too consumed with trails and tribulations of daily life to get involved in politics in other than the most superficial manner most of the time. But once in a while, something happened that grabbed the public's attention and worse, made them angry. Sentiment had been slowly turning away from groups like the Sons of the Golden Kingdom for a while now. A movement based on mistrust of those who are perceived as "different" would always have its followers, but the vast majority of people eventually saw through the rhetoric and heard the ugly truths hidden under the elegant words. Hate was never pretty.

"Well, it's about time people woke up," Luna said primly.

The sight of the crowds cheered Usagi, giving her hope after three days of stress and sadness. I knew that people would come around eventually. If we can't believe that love can overcome hate, then what have we been fighting for all these years, ne?"

"Just when did you get so wise, Usagi-chan?" Luna teased gently.

A hand reached out the stroke the soft, black coat. "I had a good teacher." Usagi gave her guardian a fond glance. "Any word from Ami?"

There was magic in Usagi's hands and Luna settled down, tucking her legs under her neatly as she purred with enjoyment at the massage. "No, not yet. Don't worry, though. I believe in Ami-chan. If anyone can find out where the Sons have taken Mamoru and Minako it's Ami."

"I know," she replied softly, tears springing up behind her eyes again. The all-consuming worry about Mamoru and Minako seemed to hit her again all at once. "I just wish I knew if Mamo-chan and Minako were all right."

"You know what they say, 'Be careful what you wish for'."

The temperature in the room dropped abruptly and dark shadows crept in from the corners to gather together. A fissure in the fabric of reality opened up and in the center of it was the figure of a dark man. He was clothed in the shadows, only his head and shoulders visible.

"Hello Usa, miss me?" Kunshin quipped. "I've certainly missed you."

Not waiting for the Dark Man to strike, Usagi leapt to her feet calling out her henshin phrase as she went. "Moon eternal – make up!" n a flash of feather and enchanted light Sailor Moon faced the man in the darkness.

"Don't come any closer," she warned in a low voice.

Kunshin only smiled. "Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving this portal."

"Because he can't!" Luna snapped. Her back was arched, fur standing on end while she bared her teeth at the Dark Man. "The enchantments here won't allow him to come through." In fact, Luna was sure that the intrusion had set off alarms that would bring the other Senshi running.

Kunshin gave Luna a feral smile. "Quite right. The mystic wards around this place are much too strong for me to break through. That's not going to be a problem, however. You see, I may not be able to come to you," he lowered his voice in invitation. "But you can come to me."

Rolling her eyes, Eternal Sailor Moon gave Kunshin a look of contempt. "Oh yeah, like I'm going to just walk into that black hole of yours. Not in this lifetime, creep."

"On the contrary, my dear Usa. That's exactly what you are going to do." The shadows that had clung to Kunshin faded away. Lying limply in Dark Man's arms was Minako.

Usagi gasped in shock, "No…" With a surge of relief so sharp it was painful, Usagi saw Minako's chest move up and down in shallow and labored breathing

Kunshin glanced down at the woman in his embrace almost fondly. "She's been keeping me satisfied for the time being, but I'm afraid she won't last too much longer. Then it's his turn." He stepped aside so that Usagi could see what had been hidden behind him.

"Mamo-chan!" Sitting on the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut was Tuxedo Kamen. His eyes were only partially open but dull and vacuous, staring blankly ahead. nger and fear caused Usagi's face to flush. "What have you done to him?!"

"Your precious Prince is still alive Usa, and only marginally worse for the wear - so far." Moving to put Minako down, Kunshin knelt next to Mamoru and let his hand slid around the prince's throat. He glanced at Usagi, "How much would you give to save them?"

"What are you talking about?" A cold knot of fear started in Usagi's stomach as she watched Kunshin's hand snake around Mamoru's neck.

"It's really very simple," Kunshin replied, patting Mamoru's cheek before standing upright. "I'll exchange you for the two of them." He raised a hand, beckoning to her. "Come to me and I'll let them both go."

"Don't listen to him! You can't trust him. He's trying to trick you into going with him," Luna shouted at Usagi.

The look Kunshin gave the small feline was one of annoyance as he cut her off. "As I'm sure the talking furball can tell you, keeping this portal open requires a great deal of my energy. I can't maintain it forever. This is a one-time offer. If you want to save them Usa, then you have to come now."

The fissure started to close, dragging the icy shadows the filled the room with it. At the rate the hole was closing, Usagi only had seconds to act. She reached down and picked up her feline guardian, holding her close for a moment.

"I'm sorry Luna," she whispered to her. "I have to go. Tell Ami-chan I believe in her too."

An underhanded toss sent Luna sailing through the air to land on all four feet across the room. Never looking back Eternal Sailor Moon dove for the swiftly retreating aperture. Luna bounded for the collapsing hole, but too late.

"Noooo! Usagi-chan!" Luna screamed, "Don't go!"

"Don't go!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi was rolling end over end in manner that made her head spin and her stomach lurch. There seemed to be no up or down as she hung in the icy darkness. The wild ride was quickly over and Usagi felt the jarring impact as she hit the floor hard. Oh great, Usagi moaned to herself, Sailor Moon makes yet another graceful entrance!

Lurching unsteadily to her hands and knees, Usagi closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to make everything stop spinning dizzily around her. As best she could make out, she was in a small pool of light surrounded by a churning darkness. Usagi's vision at last stopped dancing and she saw that she wasn't alone. Minako was sprawled unconscious on the floor only a few yards away.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi scampered to where her friend lay. There was no answer as Usagi put a hand to her Minako's face. Her skin was cold and clammy and Minako shivered, gasping for breath with increasing difficulty. "Please Minako-chan, open your eyes. Please be all right!"

Usagi's eyes were drawn to marking that adorned Minako's slender throat. They writhed, glowing with a murky light that made Usagi's heart leap in fear. In an instant she knew what was going on. Kunshin was somehow still pulling on Minako's life energy, slowly killing her.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore," Usagi vowed. Her hands rose to cup the locket that sat in the middle of the bow on her fuku. It popped open, the ultimate magic of the White Moon Kingdom coming to her call. It glowed gently between her hands.

"Moon healing – escalation," she called out in a soft voice.

Warm, silver light moved in a palpable waved from her. t flowed outward, stopping to encompass Minako in its healing aura. With a thin, reedy shriek that Usagi heard both in her mind and her ears, the darkness fled Minako's body and darted into the chaos just outside the circle of light. Usagi kept the power of the silver crystal on her friend, bringing life and strength to a body almost drained dry of it by Kunshin's malevolent power.

The power continued to grow, expanding the small circle of light of which she and Minako were the center. The shadows resisted, writhing and pulsing as if alive, but slowly they moved to give ground to the purifying light. As the gloom retreated the figure of a man became visible. The shackles of night that held him melted away when the light struck them and he slid to the floor. Goruden Kobushi took deep gulps of air, grateful to be free of the cold and cloying darkness.

His mind raced with a thousand questions at once as he watched Usagi use the Ginzuishou. This was the dreaded Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom – this tiny woman? if she was Serenity then that had to be the Devil's Stone between her hands, Goruden reasoned. But for something that had been portrayed as dark and evil, the light from it was warm when it touched him. All the questions in his mind came to screeching halt when he saw Minako lying on the floor. Kobushi stumbled forward on his hands and knees to reach her.

Still locked in concert with the Silver Crystal, it took Usagi a moment to notice the man who moved past her. By the time she narrowed her link to the Ginzuishou, the crystal retreating back into her locket, he had gathered Minako in his arms.

"Mina-ko," he said, holding her tightly. "Oh God, you have to be all right. I can't lose you again."

Sky blue eyes, cracked open as if waking from a long nightmare. "Kobu-chan?" Minako whispered dreamily, the soothing embrace of the Ginzuishou still lingering inside her. "Am I dreaming – is it really you?"

"I'm here, it's me," he pulled away enough so that she could see his face. He reached out to tenderly brush a lock of her golden hair and placed sweet, warm kisses on her face. His head tipped slightly when he finally looked at Usagi, trepidation creping into his voice. "Are you who I think you are?"

"Yes and no," Usagi replied, weary after using the Ginzuishou. "I'm the current Queen of the Moon Kingdom, but not the creature of 'eeevil' you seem to think I am. Look around you, am I the one sucking the life out of people here?"

There was confusion in the golden eyes as Goruden appraised the woman before him. He'd watched, unable to move or call out, as Kunshin had used both Minako and Mamoru as a lure to get Usagi here. That the Witch Queen of the Moon Kingdom had left the safety of her palace and come here shocked him. All the legends said that she was evil - a witch incapable of love who lived only to fulfill her own, selfish needs.

Something Mamoru had said to him came back in flash. _You can't consider that you might be wrong, can you? _Had the Prince been right, Kobushi wondered?

"I'm beginning to think that it's possible that we have been misinformed about the Moon Kingdom," Kobushi said cautiously.

"Minako-chan," Usagi asked gently, "Where's Mamo-chan? Have you seen him? Is he here?"

"I can't… remember," Minako began hesitantly. She was drifting between sleep and wakefulness as the ultimate magic of the White Moon Kingdom finished healing her.

After pausing only a moment, as if debating with himself, Kobushi spoke up. "Kunshin Tetsu has him."

"That's right, Usa, I have your Prince." The voice held a tone of amusement and seemed to be everywhere at once. "If you want to save him, you'll have to come to me."

The walls of night around them shuddered slightly, then a section of it parted revealing an opening. "Well?" Kunshin asked, "Do you want him back or not?"

"You can't do this," the words from Goruden surprised both Usagi and himself. "It's got be a trap."

"You think?" Usagi replied with a bitter laugh as she got to her feet. "Walking into that," she gestured towards the gap in the wall, "is not my first choice, but I don't think I have a lot of options right now. If I don't go Kunshin will kill Mamo-chan."

"If you do go, Kunshin will kill you," Goruden replied.

That brought a sad smile to Usagi's face. "I didn't think you cared, Goruden-san," she teased lightly.

"Neither did I," he replied as quickly, "but then again, I've been wrong about a lot of things lately." He paused a moment then added, "Serenity-san."

Usagi took a last look at the sweet picture of Minako in the arms of Goruden Kobushi. "Minako-chan said that there were good and honorable people in the Sons. I think she meant you." That the Soldier of Love had found a romance of her own at last was the only good thing to come out of this whole disaster. "She loves you, you know. Take care of her, ne?"

Usagi turned and walked into the small gap in the dark walls. As soon as she passed through it, the shadows closed once more into an impenetrable mass.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaking with desire, the Dark Man had watched as Usagi found Minako and used the Ginzuishou on her. The loss of Minako's life energy was a small price to pay for the assurance that she had the crystal with her. He'd soon have access to more power than he'd ever dreamed possible.

Kunshin was vaguely aware of Wiseman's presence, both in his mind and in the space around him. The dark crystal ball between the emaciated hands had a steady stream of night flowing from it. He could sense the energies of the Black Poison Crystal being used to create the walls of shadows that hid him so well.

A part of Kunshin Tetsu, the tiny bit of him that was still remotely human, knew that he should be alarmed at the way he could feel the ebb and flow of the power of the Black Crystal. But each time he started to question what he was becoming, he could hear Wiseman whispering into his mind, telling him of the pleasures that awaited him as he drained Usagi's life, and through her the power of the Ginzuishou, into himself. That was all that mattered, Kunshin decided, the ultimate pleasure that would be his – and the ultimate power.

He smiled to himself when Usagi finally appeared before him. It took every ounce of his self control to keep to the plan he'd devised. Keeping a calm façade, he smiled at his "guest", a hand still curled around Tuxedo Kamen's throat. The touch brought a renewed and disconcerting sense that the Prince was slowly winning the struggle against the power that held him. Where was he finding the strength to fight so hard, Kunshin wondered?

"Welcome, Usa. I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer." Kunshin managed to sound calm and in control.

"Offer? You want an offer you can't refuse you low life, scum sucking, bottom feeder?" Eternal Sailor Moon snapped at the Dark Man. "Let him go right now and I won't burn you to dust! How's that for a deal?!" The power tier came to her raised hand and it glowed with building energy.

I think I liked it better when you were asleep and couldn't talk," Kunshin sighed melodramatically. "But since you seem to want to do this the hard way…" He let a blast of black lightening run down his arm and into Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen's body jerked and twisted as the power arced though it. The pain broke Mamoru's concentration and Kunshin felt the Prince's mind fall back into the dark prison once more.

"No!" Usagi shrieked as she watched Mamoru writhe. "Stop it!"

As quickly as it had started the attacked stopped, Mamoru slumping to lay motionless once more. "I'm gotten much stronger since the last time we clashed. I promise you that long before you can stop me, I'll kill him. I'm a busy man Usa, so let's not waste time. I've got places to go and people to kill," the hand tightened around Mamoru's neck and he lifted him off the ground. "Now are you ready to be reasonable, or do you want to watch him die?"

"What is it you want from me?"

"You know what I want," Kunshin stared at Usagi with hungry eyes "I want you, your life energy and your power. Come to my arms without a fight and I'll let him go. Do we have an agreement?"

Usagi could hear Tuxedo Kamen choking, struggling to breathe while his legs dangled above the ground. he longed to wipe the arrogant smirk off Kunshin's face, but knew that in the end, she really had no choice. The power tier disappeared from her hand.

"Send them away from here," Usagi said, never taking her eyes from Mamoru. "Send them all away from here and I won't fight you."

Kunshin Tetsu smiled. Usagi had played, quite literally, right into his hands. It would have been all but impossible for him to maintain control of both of them at the same time. Even now he could feel the Prince's mind pushing back up out of the darkness. "Rather than sending them away, what say you and I go somewhere a bit more private, ne?"

One hand gestured lazily and a portal opened at his calling. A flat plain, dark and foreboding stretched out as far as the eye could see. Kunshin moved slowly towards it, dragging Tuxedo Kamen with him as he went. He stood by the portal, a cold and stale breeze blowing around him.

"Just step through and I'll let him go. Oh, but first I have a condition of my own. I want you, my Usa – not Sailor Moon."

The fuku faded and, taking slow steps, Usagi walked towards the dark man who beckoned to her. She stopped as she went by Mamoru, quickly leaning over to give him one, last kiss. "I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered to him, "I will always love you."

Mamoru struggled with every bit of strength he had. Being held down in the cold and cloying darkness was his oldest nightmare and the first memory he could ever recall. The fear, rather than inhibiting him, fueled the need to break free and he used it the energy it gave him ruthlessly. Like a swimmer seeing things from underwater, he dimly perceived what was going on around him, but it was distorted and unclear. The events unfolding around him passed as in a dream, one that quickly turned into a nightmare.

Still unable to move, but knowing now that this was no dream, Mamoru felt Usagi's kiss brush his cold lips, her warmth and light filling him at the touch. He screamed at his body to move, but the icy paralysis that had him was slow to relinquish control. He watched in horror as she took the hand that Kunshin proffered. The Dark man pulled her into his embrace and through the portal.

A hand gently grazed her forehead. "Now sleep Little Usa, sleep," the Dark Man hissed.

A small whimper escaped Usagi's lips and, her eyes fluttering closed, she sagged against him. Kunshin swept her up into his embrace, going to his knees. Cradling her close with one arm he let the other hand slide onto her neck.

The portal was closing fast now, dragging the icy shadows that filled the room with it. Checking to make sure that Mamoru could still see him, Kunshin began to feed on Usagi's life. The light ran up his arm and into his body, shifting from silver, to gray then black.

"Thank you for your help Chiba Mamoru," Kunshin looked directly at Mamoru, then his eyes slid shut with pleasure as he fed. "I never could have made Usa come to me without you as bait."

The knowledge that Kunshin was going to kill Usagi filled Mamoru's mind, ripping at his soul. He stumbled to his hands and knees, thrusting a single hand at the rapidly closing fissure. It dissipated into a black mist that floated away.

And the small star of golden light inside Mamoru exploded into an inferno.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Mt. Wilson Observatory was open to the public three times a month for tours. A graduate student unlucky enough to get stuck herding a group of neo-astronomers and their families around usually guided these tours, booked months in advance. This was Michael's last time doing the tour and he intended to go out and celebrate the fact with a stiff drink or two. After two hours of politely answering questions and listening to half baked theories of stellar creation, he was chomping at the bit to be done.

The last stop on the tour was a peek into one of the Observatories grand telescopes. Michael smiled until his face hurt as he watched the last person, a tall woman of middle age step up. Removing her glasses, she brushed her short, red hair out of her eyes and leaned forward gingerly, putting out a hand to steady herself. The hand hit a button and the great telescope whined for a moment. The poor woman jumped, a flush coming to her all ready florid face.

"No, no, it's okay," Michael quickly said. He scanned the digital readout. Happily, the telescope had moved only small bit. He thought and tapped in a new set of coordinates. The great machine whined again for a moment then stopped. "If you look now, you'll have nice view of Mars."

Peering myopically into the eyepiece, the woman looked for a minute. "Ummm, excuse me," she glanced at the grad student nervously; afraid she'd somehow broken the multi-million dollar telescope (and worse yet that they would make her pay for it!). "But is Mars supposed to be moving like that?"

"Moving?" Michael found himself repeating. He stepped up to the eyepiece and peered into it. "It's probably just an optical illusion. Sometimes it can be hard to know just what you're really seeing…"

His voice trailed off as Michael got a good look. Something definitely was moving – and it wasn't Mars. The black object was passing in front of the red planet at an amazing speed. What that something was suddenly becoming very apparent as it moved onward.

It was an asteroid…

A really big asteroid…

And it was heading in the direction of Earth.

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. All in all as vulgar as the epithet was, it summed the situation up succinctly.

"Oh shit!"

Next: The wheel of time and fate finishes it journey. Can Mamoru find Usagi in time? Can humanity escape destruction? Not all of the Senshi will survive the battle on Nemesis, as the story comes to a deadly end in chapter thirteen, "Full Circle."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Standard Disclaimer – I don't claim to own "Sailor Moon" or the attendant characters to which valid copyright laws apply. The original characters created for this story are mine, as well as the S'Eyre, their Imperium and the way I have their Gates work. Please ask if you'd like to borrow them for a story of your own.

"Full Circle"

By Meara

Chapter 13 – "Full Circle"

It started out as a low hum, felt more than heard like a deep, bass note. That hum grew and the floorboards beneath Minako and Goruden Kobushi vibrated then started to dance. The trembling moved to include the walls, pictures hung there flying off and to the ground. Whole chunks of plaster cracked from the movement, crashing to the floor. The light fixture on the ceiling took up the melodic vibrations, quivering wildly before exploding with a shower of sparks.

The motion and noise seemed to clear the last of the cobwebs from Minako's mind. "Is it an earthquake?" she called out, mentally reaching for her henshin wand. Even as she was tossed around like a toy, she called out her henshin phrase and transformed into Sailor Venus.

The floor convulsed, sending the two of them in opposite directions. Goruden's eyes were wide, a strange look in them as he stared at the now glowing body of Tuxedo Kamen. He could sense the energies of the Golden Crystal being used.

"No," he shouted above the roaring, "It's coming from the Prince!"

The tuxedo clad prince knelt in the calm center of the storm of magic. From the floor came a rush of golden fire. It entered him where he touched the ground, running up his body, filling him with light. Every muscle tensed and his hands balled into fists at his side. Still on his knees Mamoru threw back his head and screamed a single word as the golden fire exploded from him in every direction.

"USAKO!"

The power surged outward, then like a wave reaching its crest, slowly flowed back into the Prince of Earth. The earth stopped shaking when Mamoru closed his eyes, taking control of the magic raging inside him. The aura around him pulsed brighter and he burned the last of the darkness that sought to control him from his mind and body.

So bound up was he in the magic of Earth that Mamoru didn't see the stirring shadows that crept into a corner of the room, but Goruden Kobushi did. It all happened very fast. Kobushi had no more than a vague impression of a figure within the roiling darkness when a bolt of power lanced from it and straight at the still dazed Mamoru.

There was no thought behind Kobushi's action, just an instinctive need to protect the man he'd pledged his life to serve. Goruden threw himself onto top of Tuxedo Kamen, taking the blast meant for him. He stiffened and gave an involuntary shout of pain as the dark power arced through him.

"Kobu-chan!" Venus shouted his name, lunging for him.

Mamoru caught Goruden in his arms as the man pitched forward, gently lowering him to the floor. All the color was draining quickly from Kobushi's face and he started to tremble with the shock that was quickly settling in. Minako was there to take him in her arms, tears all ready running down her face.

Kobushi smiled up at her and tried to raise a shaking hand to her face. he caught the hand in her own, holding it to her cheek.

"No, no, no," she wept at him. "You can't leave me. We just found each other. Please don't leave me!"

"Sorry, Mina-ko," he whispered. Then with a sigh, he passed out.

"I never would have thought Goruden one who would court death so openly. Perhaps he's not as big a fool as I thought him to be," the voice seemed to be everywhere at once. Venus was too lost in misery to notice it, but Tuxedo Kamen did. His head snapped up at the sound of it. Over six years had passed since he'd last heard it, but Mamoru could never forget that voice.

The seething dark mass lingered in one corner of the room. Slowly, achingly slowly, the outline of a man became perceptible. He blended seamlessly into the darkness and it was hard to tell where it stopped and he began. A ragged cloak covered him, only his hands visible. Those hands held a dark crystal ball between them, circling it endlessly in an unbroken stride.

The door to the room was blasted off its hinges, shattering into a shower of wooden splinters, but Mamoru barely noticed it. He was focused on the demon in the shadows.

"Wiseman," he growled.

Jupiter stood in the mangled doorframe, electricity still crackling around her body. A small but feral smile was on her lips.

"Mamoru, Minako!" she called out.

Mars was, appropriately enough, hot on her heels. "W…Wiseman?" Mars stuttered in shock, moving tensely towards the sinister man. "This isn't possible."

Neptune glanced at Mars, "You know him?"

"An enemy from the future," Pluto replied grimly. Things were beginning to make a lot sense to her suddenly. "One we thought was destroyed."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes, allowing a part of her mind to take in the psychic "feel" of the creature in the darkness. What she found wasn't really any surprise. This was the same, shadowy being that Michiru has sensed in her Mirror, the one that had spoken to Hotaru.

"What is death to me?" Wiseman snarled with contempt. "I am immortal, eternal, an endless and primal force of the universe itself. When she burned me with the Silver Crystal, Neo-Queen Serenity killed me and gave me new life at the same time. Now she'll give me life once more with her death."

A golden aura pulsed around Mamoru's body, flashed in his eyes. "Where did Kunshin take her?!"

The demon hands never stopped circling the glowing ball between them. "To my domain - a place you have no hope of ever finding. Even now Tetsu holds your beloved in his arms while he feasts on her life," he taunted Tuxedo Kamen. "Soon he'll devour all of it and I will have the means for my final victory."

The ground echoed Mamoru's anger, a low rumble starting once more beneath his feet. "There's no where on Earth you can hide her from me, monster."

"No where on Earth, indeed. Fool, did you think I'd chance having Tetsu take her somewhere on this world?" His form moved deeper into the darkness, only the glowing eyes still visible. "I was going to kill you now, but perhaps this is better. Suffer, Chiba Mamoru, in the time you have left. Suffer with the knowledge that your 'Usako' dies because she gave herself to Tetsu to save you."

The nocturne folded in on itself until the only thing left was the echo of Wiseman's cold laughter. "My revenge starts now. The circle closes at long last – but this time I am its master!"

"No!" Mamoru shouted. He shook with contained anger and frustration. Pluto's hand on his arm startled Mamoru and he turned to look at her.

"I think I may have an idea where Kunshin took Usagi…" she started slowly, as if thinking as she spoke.

"Can we get there?" Mamoru asked succinctly.

"Yes and no," Setsuna shook her head, grimacing. "That's the problem."

Radiance, like the long rays of sunshine on a perfect summer afternoon filled the room, pushing away the last lingering traces of the cold darkness. A breeze wafted in with the light and it carried the scent of flowers and the sweet smell of sun warmed grasses. A figure resolved in the golden glow, that of a young man in the first bloom of adulthood. He went to one knee before Mamoru, head bowed in respect.

"Hail Endymion," said Helios, Priest and Guardian of Elysion, "Master of the Golden Crystal." He raised his head and looked first at his Prince, then at all the Senshi. "Just as the soldiers of the White Moon came to the aid of Elysion in her time of trouble, I offer the assistance of the Golden Kingdom now." He smiled after the formal words and added, "I think I know a way to solve your problem."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A what?"

The astrophysicist from NASA took a slow, deep breath. What he was telling the man on the other end of the telephone line, in this case the President of the United States, was hard to say once, let alone repeat. Forcing himself to stay calm and professional sounding, he repeated the news.

"A planetoid sir," he started slowly. "It was discovered by a civilian at the Mt. Wilson Observatory as it moved past Mars. We repositioned the Hubbell and used it to verify the sighting."

There was silence on the other end of the telephone line for a moment. "I studied business at Harvard so this is just a little bit outside my realm of knowledge. Is a 'planetoid' anything like an asteroid?"

Why couldn't Jimmy Carter still be President, the astrophysicist wondered to himself? At least he'd been a nuclear scientist. "Something like one, but much, much bigger. The current projections have it arriving in about two days time."

"Two days?" The President snorted in frustration. "Do you think we have time to evacuate the coastlines if necessary? Do we need to declare a state of emergency? If we only have a few days to prepare we need to act at once."

"Prepare?" a burst of laughter that held a note of hysteria to it came over the telephone line. "Sir," the scientist began hesitantly, "I don't think you quite understand what I'm trying to tell you. This is an object bigger than the moon and it's heading for Earth. I'm talking about an extinction level event!"

There was silence for a moment from the President. He was resisting the idea that was slowly coming to him. "Extinction of what?"

The words that came over the speakerphone were soft but not a person in the room missed them. "Of us," There was almost no emotion in his voice as he delivered the bleak news. "Of every living thing on the planet. When that hunk of rock and ice hits the Earth, it's not just the end of mankind - it's the end of this world."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"As far as Wiseman knows, all the Moon Kingdom has is the small Porto-Gate," Setsuna said as she stood before a pair of graceful white columns in the heart of Earth's shrine. "It's not nearly powerful enough to follow the trail he left through the forth dimension, especially since the time storm effectively erased all temporal 'landmarks' used to navigate there. What he doesn't know is that we have access to one of the Great Gates – the Timegate. It can follow the harmonic resonance trail even through the chaos engendered by a time storm. The problem is that when making a blind jump like that I have to leave one end of the portal open to act as a kind of homing beacon for us." Yes, she decided with a silent shake of her head. This spot would do quite well.

The Senshi both Inner and Outer were arrayed around Pluto, watching her as she attempted to find a way to do the impossible. Tuxedo Kamen stood slightly apart from the rest, Helios at his side. He knew that Setsuna was going as fast as she could, but the waiting was killing him by inches.

"What's the problem with leaving it open?" Mamoru asked in a tight voice.

Setsuna kneeled down to place one palm on the ground. Using that part of her that held the Gate, she probed the surrounding area. "An open portal continues to absorb energy from the forth dimension until it eventually overloads. Normally it would take several days, but because of the vast amounts of chaotic energy the time storm is producing that procedure will be speeded up. What should take days will occur in matter of hours."

"And what happens when a Gate overloads?" Mercury asked with trepidation. She had the nasty feeling she all ready knew the answer.

"Well," Pluto replied absently, "The resulting explosion would vaporize an area about the size of the state of Rhode Island. The dead zone around the smoking crater made by the blast will be three times larger than that."

"I can see how you might want to avoid that," Uranus said dryly.

"That's why Elysion is the perfect place to attempt this," Helios replied looking at Mamoru. "This sacred ground has certain cleansing abilities that can absorb some of that excess energy and redirect it."

"Let's try it, ne?" Placing a hand on the side of one column, Pluto opened her Gate.

The silver light pulsed and danced as she directed it to settle between the twin columns. With a sound like a rush of wind it opened. The mists slowly cleared from the surface and the time storm became visible. A thousand shades of midnight churned wildly between the softly glowing pillars. Tendrils of energy produced by the tempest, like multi-colored forks of lightening, struck at the edges of the portal. It shimmered, emitting an inharmonious hum that swelled and then faded as the ground around the portal absorbed and diffused the power.

"It's working," Setsuna smiled. "It's actually working!"

Mamoru didn't realize that he'd balled his hands into fists until he motioned to the rest of the Senshi. "Then let's go. Thank you Helios"

The young priest bowed to him. Mamoru was puzzled by the expression on the guardian's face, but knew he had no time now to ask him about it.

"You are the rightful and true Master of this land Endymion," Helios said. "I and Elysion live to serve you as you, in turn, serve us." When he looked up there was a strange sadness in his eyes. "When this is over, if you can, come back to Elysion. I'll be waiting here."

He watched until they vanished into the chaotic mass of the forth dimension, the time storm swallowing them up one by one. "I'll be waiting here," he repeated to himself, "and praying for all of you."

"They've gone then?"

Helios turned to see one of the two maidens of Earth's shrine walking gracefully towards him. He nodded in reply. "Yes. How's the young man they brought to us?"

"He's responding amazingly well to the healing for someone from the world above. My sister thinks he may live despite his injuries." The churning darkness was oddly compelling to watch and the maiden came to stand with Helios.

A sigh escaped Helios and the young priest placed a hand on the portal's frame. "I know that what comes next must happen or both Kingdoms will perish, but still…"

The maiden looked alarmed at Helios's tone. "You didn't tell them did you?"

The silver hair danced around his shoulders as Helios shook his head. "No. I wanted to, but I didn't."

"Perhaps things may not happen as the vision has told you," the maiden said in an attempt to comfort Helios.

"No," he shook his head, silver hair flowing around his shoulders. "So much is in flux right now, but that's the one thing I'm very sure of. Whether the Earth ends in fire or sleeps in ice, not all of the Senshi will return to us."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nemesis was a dead world, stark, bleak and forbidding. Endless flat plains stretched out in all directions and were broken up only by jagged outcroppings of dark rock that erupted from the ground. The only movement was when the cold and rank breeze blew the dedicated soil into gritty curtains that danced across the plains.

A semi circle of the dark crystalline rocks was one of the few places of shelter on Nemesis. In the middle of that grove of oddly faceted black gems, hiding in the shadow of the largest of the dark crystals, Wiseman floated serenely and considered the tableau before him.

Kunshin Tetsu knelt on the barren ground oblivious to his surroundings; eyes glazed and jaw slack. One arm held a limp Usagi to Kunshin's chest, a hand was snaked around her throat and pulled greedily at her life and power. Locked in a sensual euphoria Tetsu was, ironically enough, as much a prisoner of what was happening as the woman trapped in his arms.

The journey of past and present was almost complete. The closing of the circle made the link between Kunshin and Wiseman all the stronger. The incredible, enthralling pleasure his past self was experiencing was disorienting for a being that had not experienced tactile sensations in more years than he could remember. With effort, he managed to turn his mind towards an emotion he was much more comfortable with – cold revenge.

An occasional soft moan was the only sign of the internal struggle that Usagi was putting up. She had more fight left in her than Wiseman would have thought possible at this point, but he didn't let it bother him. Worn down by months of Tetsu stealing away her life energy whenever he could, Usagi didn't have the strength left to win this battle on her own.

Satisfied that she couldn't escape what he had planned, Wiseman concentrated. The crystalline sphere between his hands glowed with the same murky light as the jagged rocks behind Kunshin Tetsu.

"Usagi," Wiseman's voice was soft, like the hissing of a snake about to strike. "Usagi, it's time to wake up. There are a few things I want to tell you before you die."

With a shudder Usagi's crystal blue eyes half opened. The look in them was clouded, as if she was still locked in dreams. She blinked, trying to focus her thoughts past the icy pain that was tearing her to pieces.

Wiseman moved slowly, floating into her field of vision at his own, leisurely pace. "Do you remember me?" He gave a small, cold laugh when he saw Usagi's eyebrows twitch as, still only partially aware of what was going on, she struggled to recognize his voice. "I certainly remember you, Neo-Queen Serenity. After all, you're the one who has made all of this possible for me."

Wiseman floated closer to Usagi. "I was trapped where you sent me when you burned me with the Ginzuishou. For years beyond counting I could only watch from the forth dimension as mankind continued to pollute creation with the noisesome clamor of life. But then you freed my father Chaos and sent him back into the fabric of the Universe. His freedom was my freedom and I resumed my great mission."

The need to extract a long dreamed of revenge was a trait shared by both past and future incarnations and it blinded Wiseman to anything else. His entire being was focused on the small woman with the silver hair.

"Do you know where we are? This is Nemesis and with it I will bring the Universe to a state of perfect silence – starting with Earth and the Moon."

So intent on Usagi was Wiseman that he never noticed the sound, like the rush of wind before a thunderstorm, nor heard the soft voice so full of power, until it was too late. The glowing eyes deep inside the cloak of shadows lifted to see Sailor Pluto just as her staff settled back into her hands.

"Dead Scream."

The power exploded from it and straight at Wiseman. Before he could react it slammed into him, knocking the demon away from where Kunshin held Usagi. At the same moment a rose, white as snow, buried itself deeply into Kunshin's shoulder. The magic inherent to it burst to life and the Dark Man gave a shriek of pain and anger as the power inside him was scrambled. His arm went numb and dropped Usagi to the ground.

Faster than the wind, Uranus leapt in to try and snatch Usagi from where she lay. Clawing the rose free from his shoulder, Kunshin's hands snaked out and grabbed Haruka by the neck. With one jerk he pulled her close to his face, closing the hands tightly around her throat.

"Did you really think I'd just let you take Usa from me," he snarled, enraged at his pleasure disrupted. "Did you think I couldn't catch you?!"

Her air cut off, Uranus grasped at the hands strangling her. "No," she managed to croak out, "I didn't."

While the Dark Man held Uranus, Tuxedo Kamen dashed in and scooped up Usagi. He moved away again before Kunshin could react. In the instant he was distracted, Haruka made her move.

A wolfish smile split Haruka's face. "In fact, I was counting on it." She closed her fist and slammed it into his chest as hard as she could. "World Shaking!"

It was hard to say if Kunshin Tetsu was blasted away from Uranus, or if she was the one propelled like a rocket back to where the Senshi had formed a defensive line. He disappeared into the shadows of the monolithic rocks, a cloud of dust floating out of the darkness to indicate that he'd hit the ground. Uranus rode the energy wave, flipping over in midair to land in a catlike crouch.

"I don't believe that suicidal stunt of yours actually worked!" Venus called out, glancing behind her to where Mamoru held Usagi.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're just short of insane?" Jupiter asked, arching an eyebrow at Haruka.

"Only 'just short of'?" Haruka replied. She glanced at her lifemate who only rolled her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen had turned his back to Kunshin, bringing his cape up to cover both Usagi and himself. Before the last of the light finished dying away, Mamoru went to his knees, carefully settling her against his body. Usagi was like ice in his arms and shaking with more than just the cold. Pale and sweating, her breathing labored, Usagi was in deep shock. Unless he could somehow stabilize her and fast Usagi wouldn't survive the hour.

"Usako," Mamoru called, taking her hand in his. Her eyes were glassy and distant, not truly seeing him. "You can't leave me." He pressed his forehead to hers, "I won't let you die." He remembered when Chibi-Usa had lain like this in his arms, her pure heart stolen, her life slipping away. At the time he didn't know it was the power of the Golden Crystal that enabled him to link his life force to hers. Now he did and used the knowledge to the best of his ability.

"I won't let you die," he whispered to her again. A gentle amber aura pulsed softly around him once. It gathered together and raced into his hands and through his contact with Usagi, into her. For a long moment nothing seemed to happen. Then, ever so slightly, he felt her stir in his arms.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered weakly, the lingering cold from Kunshin's touch melting away in Mamoru's tender embrace. The temptation to just let go and drift into dreams while he held her was overwhelming.

"Usako," relief washed over Mamoru like a wave. Her saw her starting to slip away from him and down into sleep. "No, don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake. Talk to me."

There was a silver and golden glow that danced around the joined hands and Usagi felt his strength flowing into her. She sighed softly and her shivering lessened. Usagi wanting nothing more at that moment than to bask in the warmth that was filling her.

"I told you so," she smiled at her husband, his touch bringing warmth and life to her. "I told you it was a trap. I told you not to go to Earth without me. But did you listen? Nooo."

"Go ahead," Mamoru laughed, the sound of her voice so sweet in his ears, "rub it in."

"Okay. I told you so," she repeated in a drowsy voice. Memory returned with the power flowing into her and Usagi gasped sharply, trying to sit up. "Kunshin!"

"It's okay Usagi," Mars called out looking back over her shoulder. "I think Uranus just put him down for the count."

"You will suffer for this indignity!" The voice Kunshin Tetsu was filled with an anger so intense it boarded on irrational. From the settling dust cloud in the shadows of the giant black crystal that made up one wall of the small grove, the Dark Man emerged. His clothing was torn and hanging in tatters from him, but he was very much alive.

"I just knew it wouldn't be this easy," Neptune gave a loud sigh. "Deep Submerge!"

"It never is," Mercury agreed readily. She spun, calling her power to her. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

A column of ice and water formed and headed straight for the dark Man. He raised one hand in a lazy fashion. A bolt of dark power shattered the ice to dust.

"Enough of these games." Kunshin was raving, insanely angry at having his pleasure interrupted. His eyes were filled with the same sickly greenish black power that burned in his hands. "I will have all of you – your life, your power, your very souls, one at a time!" He snarled as he looked at Tuxedo Kamen holding Usagi. "All but you, oh great 'True Prince". You I want dead right now. Wiseman, give me the power you promised me!"

There was a small motion in the shadows of the largest of the black crystalline monoliths. Demon hands stopped their endless circling of the crystalline sphere between them. It gave a dissonant hum and an oily sheen flickered across its surface.

"Yes," Wiseman hissed more to himself than the Kunshin. "Yes, you're ready now. You're finally ready."

"Then do it, damn you," Kunshin snarled. The driving, consuming need to feel the sensual ecstasy again was burning in him.

The crystal ball was raised above Wiseman's head. A beam of energy lanced from it and into Kunshin Tetsu. The Dark Man gasped as the power of the Black Poison Crystal coursed through him.

"Oh gods," he moaned, "I never imagined it would be like this. That it would feel so good." So intense were the sensations that he lost control of his body, going to his knees. The moaning became louder and the power continued to fill him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh geez." Minako wasn't sure if she should be frightened by the display of power, or embarrassed at how it was affecting Kunshin Tetsu. "Get a room…"

Floating slowly out of the shadows, Wiseman came to hover just behind Kunshin Tetsu. The energy of the Black Poison Crystal continued to pour into him and the man was only vaguely aware of Wiseman. This was the most incredible moment of Kunshin Tetsu's life and he wanted to savor it as long as he could.

A mocking laugh came from the demon that floated behind the enraptured Kunshin when he saw the Senshi bristle and take up more aggressive stances. "For years without measure I have ridden the great circle of time and fate; waiting and planning for this moment. You're too late to stop me Soldiers of the White Moon, much too late. The future cannot be denied and I am the future!"

As he spoke, Wiseman's body faded into an oily black mist. It slithered onto Kunshin Tetsu, climbing up his legs and onto his torso. "The circle closes now, but this time I am its master!"

"What's happening to me?" There was horror and shock in his voice. "What's happening to me?!" Kunshin shouted, unable suddenly to move. The cries of outrage quickly turned to pain. He looked down at himself, his face contorting in agony. He regained enough control of his hands to claw at his shirt, ripping open what was left of it. The strange mottling that had once only been on his hands was creeping up his torso like a living thing, consuming his flesh as it went. He could feel Wiseman in his mind, devouring everything that made him Kunshin Tetsu.

"No!" he shrieked. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! You're supposed to become me, not me become you! I want to stay human – help meeee!" His called ended in a shrill scream. The darkness covered him like a shroud and the mortal man known as Kunshin Tetsu ceased to exist.

The writhing shroud broke open, flowing down to the ground. It pulsed and moved like a living creature, slowly taking the shape of a tattered robe. The hood of the robe fell back and the shadowy face grinned.

"Kunshin Tetsu to Death Phantom, Death Phantom to Wiseman, Wiseman to Death Phantom. We…" he paused and the crystal ball came to float in front of him. "I have come full circle and I will bring the perfection of silence to the universe."

Taking the crystal ball firmly with both hands he loosed a stream of ebony lightning at the Senshi. It hit them, breaking the defensive line and scattering them like toys. The attack continued unabated heading straight for where Mamoru held Usagi. He looked up, saw it coming and turned his back to take the brunt of the impact.

"Silence Wall!"

Her glaive in front of her, Sailor Saturn stood, with her legs braced and impossibly tiny body holding back the storm of dark power. Like a wave against the shore, the power broke around the barrier, but didn't penetrate it. As quickly as the attack had started it stopped.

"Ah, there you are, little sister." Death Phantom laughed, sounding delighted by the display Hotaru had put on. "I was wondering when you'd reveal yourself to me. Harbinger of Silence, come to me and I will show you the glories of destruction."

The dim light that reached Nemesis made the razor sharp blade on the glaive gleam. "I warned you once," Saturn's eyes were cold and deadly. "If I come to you it will be to bring the final Silence down on you."

"But the Silence is coming, little sister. Why do you think I'm here now and in this place," he gestured to the empty and barren world around him. "Nemesis has come to my calling. My will guides it and in two days time it will crash first into the Moon then Earth."

"Oh God no," Usagi tightened her grip on Mamoru's arm. She felt him stiffen in shock at Death Phantom's words.

"Then we'll have to stop you before that can happen," Mars was on her feet. She pulled her arm back and drew a bead on Death Phantom. He stood there, unmoving, and watched as she called out.

"Mars – Flame Sniper!"

The fiery arrow was loosed without hesitation. It made a beeline for the Dark Man and struck him right where his black heart should be. He didn't even look at it as the arrow fizzled away on impact.

"Shimatta," Uranus cursed loudly. She glanced at Neptune and with the flawless timing that comes from years of working together, they summoned their strongest attacks as one.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

Without a sound, Death Phantom closed his hands once more around the crystal ball. It generated a small barrier that deflected the energy to either side of him.

"He touched it," Mercury said more to herself than anyone around her. "He touched it." With the tap of a finger, her visor slid into place. She stared at him through it, her mind working furiously as a theory formed.

"Pathetic," The Dark Man finally sighed. A surge of energy came from the ball and blasted towards the Senshi. Saturn's silence wall sprang once more to life, stopping the attack. The energy kept coming and she was pushed back, her feet digging small trenches in the sandy soil as she struggled to keep her friends safe.

"Why do you fight against me, little one?" the grating voice was lowered in invitation once more. "I can sense the power of destruction inside you, waiting to be released. You know you want to do it – give in and become an angel of death."

"I have to stop him," Usagi said, leaning against Mamoru as she got to her feet. Hotaru seemed to be keeping the demon occupied for the moment, but she knew it wouldn't last. "If I go into the Balance I might be able to…"

"No," Mamoru brought a single finger up to her lips to silence her. She looked at him surprise. "No, not 'I', Usako – we. We have to stop him."

"We work as a team, remember, Usagi-chan?" Jupiter walked to where the couple stood, the other Senshi following her.

"Yeah," Venus tossed her head, long blonde hair catching the breeze. "You know what they say, 'One for all and all for one'!"

Beside her Mars started to protest then suddenly stopped. "You got it right. Kami help us, that's a sure sign of the end times right there."

Uranus looked at the monster that was trying to entice her foster daughter. "Let's send this demon back to whatever hell he came from."

Death Phantom's patience with Saturn had just run out. "Very well, then die with them if that is your choice." A last blast of black lightening got through the wall and Saturn went flying. "Your dreams of the future die today, Senshi – along with you!"

Cupping her hands around her locket, Usagi called the Ginzuishou. It came to her, glowing with repressed power.

"No!" she called out, "I won't allow you to destroy the future!" Raising her arms, she lifted them above her head. The Silver Crystal pulsed brighter as she summoned the magic of the White Moon.

The laugh that came from Death Phantom was cold and condescending. "It took the Ginzuishou of both the past and the present to defeat me last time. Alone you have no chance."

One by one, the jewels in the tiaras of the Senshi began to blaze. A shining rainbow sprang up as they gave their power to Usagi. Tuxedo Kamen was just behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Together," he murmured to her, "whatever happens."

The Silver Crystal between her hands shined brighter as Usagi took the proffered power into herself. In a single, graceful motion she opened her arms wide. The Ginzuishou floated down to spin in front of her heart. She looked Death Phantom in the eyes, iron determination in every line of her body.

"Who ever said I was alone?"

The air around Usagi exploded as if a small star was being born. Light so pure and brilliant that it was all but blinding erupted from Usagi as she sought and achieved the perfect balance with the Ginzuishou. The power transfigured her and the small, trembling woman became an avenging angel. Usagi rose to hover above the ground on outstretched wings of silver fire.

Shouting in inarticulate pain and rage, Death Phantom pulled his crystal ball to him and tried to generate a field of darkness in which to seek shelter. Black lightening lanced from it at Usagi. She never noticed it and the light around her started to expand, washing over friend and foe alike.

The shadows it touched melted away, giving small shrieks like living things as the power of the Ginzuishou purified them. Desperate, Death Phantom gripped the ball even tighter and the jagged black monoliths in back of him hummed as he pulled at the power of the Black Poison Crystal.

Mercury saw it and everything fell into place for her. "He touched it," she repeated softly. From what Wiseman had said as he merged with his past self, he hadn't had a real body in a very long time. This new one, she suddenly knew, was unable to channel the raw power of the Black Poison Crystal without help.

"The crystal ball – it's his focus! Break it and you break his power!"

Mamoru heard Ami call out, but wasn't sure if Usagi could hear her above the fatal song of rapture the Balance sung to her. He slipped his arms around her, calling with all the strength of his love for her.

"Usako…"

She was lost in the siren song of rapture the power sang to her. Through his link with Usagi, Mamoru could dimly feel what she was experiencing. The light that filled her with overwhelming bliss touched every part of Usagi. For a moment Mamoru wondered how he could possibly call her back from such ecstasy, but pushed that thought from his mind. He needed to believe in his own power and used it to call to her.

"Hear me, my beloved."

"Mamo-chan?" The eyes of crystal blue opened. The intense pleasure made it hard to focus on anything but the sweet song of the Balance. But as great as it was, the call of Mamoru's love for her was irresistible. Memory returned with his touch. "He has to be stopped."

"Together, remember? We'll stop him together," he called out, "Let me show you how."

The ultimate power of the Golden Crystal was the ability to shape and mold, to guide and to protect. Steady and enduring, the power of Earth was the perfect counter balance for the unbridled cosmic energies of the Silver Crystal. Calling on it, Mamoru used their link to show his beloved how to manage the force that used her as much as she used it.

The power of the Balance still erupted from her, but her eyes had been opened and Usagi was aware. The glow from the Ginzuishou narrowed and focus was achieved. It poured from her as relentless and unstoppable as a tidal wave.

Shrinking from the purity of the light the Dark Man was being pushed against one wall of the grove. The monolithic black crystals that towered over him hummed an inharmonious song when the light of the Ginzuishou started to touch them, one by one. There was the sharp sound of crystal fracturing and Death Phantom looked around him incredulously. Jagged cracks were appearing in the huge, black monoliths.

"Impossible," The Dark Man screamed. Pushed back against one wall of the grove he desperately looked for shadows to hide in but, under the relentless assault of the light, found none. "You can't do this! I don't remember you having this kind of power – you can't do this!"

"With the power of Light I bind thee," Usagi called out, her voice clearly audible even over the cacophonous noise of the battle.

The crescent moon sigil on her forehead shone with the same light as the Ginzuishou. "In the name of the Moon, be thou sealed!"

A bolt of silver power slammed into the crystal ball between Death Phantom's hands and it shattered into a shining dust. His control mechanism gone, the power ran wild through the Dark Man. His newly won body writhed under the strain of the energies pouring into it and he started to come apart.

The being known in his many lives as Kunshin Tetsu, Death Phantom and Wiseman of the Black Moon melted into an oily black mist. The mist roiled in place, trying to deny the power that was compelling it. With a shriek, what was left of Death Phantom was sucked into the nearest dark crystal and disappeared.

Her task completed, Usagi let the silver light retreat back into the Ginzuishou. The Senshi were released and one by one, their magic exhausted and their bodies spent. With a last flicker, the silver light around Usagi went out and she collapsed into the arms of her beloved.

His own use of the Golden Crystal had left Mamoru feeling as if he's just run the Boston Marathon with cement blocks tied to his feet. Usagi was dead weight in his arms and he found he couldn't support her and stay standing at the same time. They tumbled together to dusty ground, Mamoru trying to spare her the jarring impact.

"Usako…" he tried to summon the energy to reach out and stroke her face, but found he it beyond him. The whole world seemed to recede behind a thick glass wall for Mamoru. He could barely feel Usagi in his arms, but resisted when he someone, Makoto his brain registered, try to take her from him. Nothing made much sense to him at the moment, but there was one fact Mamoru was very sure of. He had to keep a hold of Usagi or she'd die.

"No," Ami shouted to Mako and then Rei as they reached for the two on the ground. "Don't separate them!" Her visor was in place and the readings she was getting confirmed her suspicions.

"Ami-chan, what..?" Minako started.

"Mamoru has linked his life to Usagi's," her fingers danced over the keypad of her computer. "Going into the Balance drained Usagi to the point where she can't maintain autonomic functions on her own."

"What does that mean?" Jupiter rubbed her hands together nervously.

"It means that I still win."

The voice was rough and guttural, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The largest of the fractured dark crystals shuddered slightly and there was movement inside it. A shape took form, that of a man sitting with his legs crossed.

"Your precious Usagi bound me to Nemesis and sealed me within the Black Poison Crystal, but the price of that was her life." Death Phantom pressed his gnarled hands to the crystal as if trying to break free. His fists clenched together when he found he could not. "Chiba keeps her heart beating, her lungs drawing air, but not for much longer. He is all ready exhausted and soon they will both die"

Uranus drew back a fist, ready to slam it into the crystal that held Death Phantom when her lifemate stopped her.

The Aqua Mirror in hand, she shook her head. "He's not really here, Uranus. The form we see is a shade, an illusion, nothing more."

"Very true." The cold laughter that came from Death Phantom filled the grove of broken monoliths. They took up the vibration of his insane joy, shuddering in sympathy.

"My power is broken - for now. I can wait centuries for my energies to be replenished, but your King and Queen die today. With Nemesis and the Black Poison Crystal whole, I still win."

"I think not," Pluto closed her eyes and called with all the strength she had left. "Without your will to guide this planet it will drift into deep space. That's not on our travel schedule, so we'll be going now."

A small ball of light came at her summons, slowly taking the shape of a door. The mists obscuring the portal pulled away and Elysion was visible on the other side. Uranus and Jupiter on one side, Venus and Neptune on the other carefully gathered up Usagi and Mamoru making sure that they still touched one another.

"Ja, creep," Minako called out just before they crossed the threshold of the portal. "Enjoy your stay here on Nemesis. If you ever come this way again we'll be waiting for you."

"No you won't," Death Phantom said softly. "Run along Soldiers of the White Moon. The future is all ready mine."

There was something in his tone that made both Pluto and Saturn, the last of the Senshi still on Nemesis, stop and turn to look at him while the portal blazed in back of them.

"What do mean by that," Hotaru demanded, walking away from the portal and toward the fractured crystal where Death Phantom floated. "Answer me. What do you mean by that?"

The part of him that was Kunshin Tetsu couldn't resist the impulse to gloat. "I mean that my will is no longer needed to guide Nemesis. Momentum will carry this planet to Earth and the Moon. Granted the blow will be a glancing one, but it should be more than enough to doom those worlds."

His voice lowered to an enraptured whisper. "Think of the glorious destruction. The oceans will rise from their beds, the ground will quake and volcanoes erupt as Earth convulses. The vapor and ash will rise into the atmosphere and blanket Earth in darkness for years. All living things will die in the cold night that never ends."

"Master of Life have mercy," Pluto glanced through the portal at the pastoral beauty of Earth's shrine.

"Without the Ginzuishou you don't have enough power to change the course Nemesis is on," he started to fade back into the darkness of his shattered crystalline prison. "I still win."

"I can stop you," Saturn said, the blade of the Glaive in her hand caught the dim light and shone. "That's why you've been trying to lure me to your side. You know I have the power to destroy Nemesis."

"No!" Pluto's reaction was immediate. "We'll find another way. With the combined power of all the Senshi…"

"It still won't be enough," Hotaru cut her off. She shook her head and walked back to where Setsuna stood by the entrance to the portal. "Next to the Queen I have the most power of all of us."

Saturn gave a sad smile at her foster mother. "It's all right, I'm not afraid. Don't you understand? All my life I've wondered why I was reborn in this time and place. Was it to be a vessel for Mistress Nine? Just so Galaxia could take my star seed? Now I know. I was reborn to be here at this moment."

"There has to be another way," unshed tears made Setsuna's eyes bright. Part of her realized that Saturn was right. "There has to be another way."

The tiny soldier sighed, as if giving into Pluto. Setsuna's posture relaxed and in that instant, Hotaru acted. She shoved Pluto through the open portal and swung the glaive at the shining door, coming into contact with the edges of it. The power in the Glaive caused the portal to destabilize immediately. It started to fold in on itself.

"I love you Setsuna," she called out as the shining door collapsed. She could see Pluto diving for the closing portal, but knew she'd never make it. "Tell Haruka and Michiru I love them, too."

"Little one," came Death Phantom's voice. It howled along with the cold wind that blew across the surface of Nemesis. "Lonely child of Chaos, it's not too late. Come to me. Join with me. I will cherish and love you the way no one else can. There are pleasures in destruction that you've never even dreamed of. I can show them to you. Come to me, little sister."

Power started to build in the Silence Glaive and Hotaru raised it in one hand. "That's the same trick you used on Chibi-Usa-chan. Well, I'm not a child to be taken in by your lies. I am the Soldier of Destruction, but in the service of life."

"What are you doing?" Panic started to creep into the demon's tone.

Closing her eyes, Saturn opened a part of herself she'd always kept deeply buried. The seal was broken and the power rushed through her. She threw back her head and concentrated.

"Death…"

It was surprisingly warm, this energy that filled her. She'd always thought it would be cold, like death, but it was so sweet and inviting.

"Reborn…"

Her eyes snapped open and Hotaru gasped in joy. A tunnel opened up in front of her and she could see them, smiling and beckoning to her. Her father and mother, hand in hand called her name as they stood in a corridor of light. There would never be loneliness or sorrow again, Hotaru knew as that light touched her.

_Home_, she thought, _at last I'm going home!_

"Revolution!"

"No," Death Phantom screamed and fled from the fractured monolith. He went into the most remote depths of the Black Poison Crystal that crisscrossed Nemesis. But even deep in the deadly jewel's heart he felt the moment when the Silence Glaive was brought down.

Nemesis shattered. The small, round planet was broken into pieces. The largest of them, rough and oblong, rocketed into a new orbit. This chunk of the dark planet would swing around the sun and move back out into open space for centuries before again slowly approaching Earth's solar system. Smaller asteroids were caught up in the pull of Nemesis and floated around it, forming a dark halo that would shroud the planet in perpetual night.

Linked to the Black Poison Crystal, Death Phantom too was shattered. It was like losing parts of himself and he shrieked in agony as he was torn asunder by Saturn's blow. He sank to the floor of the inner most chamber of the giant crystal, filled with hate and anger.

"No," he screamed calling on the last of his power. "I won't be denied the future – not again!"

A black mist settled around one of the larger chunks of the debris field that now surrounded Nemesis. It grabbed at it and in a burst of dark fire transported it. The hunks of rock and ice came screaming into earth's atmosphere at a speed of twenty-five kilometers a second. Across the globe people stopped and looked up as the stars rained down upon earth.

The first meteor, less than ten meters across, came down in the arctic. It exploded like a nuclear bomb, carving out a hole thirty meters across and vaporizing anything within that area. The light and sound of the explosion were heard more than five hundred kilometers away and the seismic activity it produced registered across the globe.

A second, smaller, hunk of nickel and iron came down in the Pacific Ocean between California and Hawaii. The impact created a monster tsunami and like dropping a pebble in a still pond, it rushed out in all directions. Destruction came not in a single wave, but in a succession of them, the largest over three hundred feet high and spreading out in all directions.

Roaring like a maddened beast it rolled onshore, swallowing up anything and anyone in its path. Buildings, trees, cars and boulders roiled within as it moved ever onward, unimpeded by the petty obstacles of man and nature. There was no where to run, no ground high enough to be safe from the monster that devoured everything it touched.

It crested at last, almost 25 miles inland, before it was pulled back to the sea. When it was gone not an intact structure remained. Only a few souls had miraculously lived through the apocalyptic event. In the days to come they would envy those who had died quickly.

California, Oregon, Washington State, the eastern coastal cities of Mexico and all the way up to British Columbia looked like a giant hand had reached from the heavens and crushed what civilization had built.

The killer waves rolled over the islands of Hawaii, Polynesia, Samoa and Tonga. By the time it reached the Philippines, it had started to slow some, but not enough to spare them. The last of its fury was spent on Thailand, Vietnam and the southern most provinces of China.

The force of the giant tsunami ruptured the all ready unstable tectonic plates on North America's west coast, setting up a violent chain reaction that caused other, more stable plates to buckle. The New Madrid fault came to life, shuddering in a dance of death that would claim hundreds of thousands of lives.

Volcanoes in the aptly named "ring of fire" awakened from their long slumber. In Alaska, Italy, Africa and even ones as far away as Japan, they spewed molten rock and ash into the mix of water and dust that was enshrouding the earth.

The east fared no better than the west as one after another, tidal waves and earthquakes ravaged China, India, Egypt and Turkey. From Africa to Antarctica, from Boston to Bangkok not a region was spared the cataclysm. In a matter of less than a half an hour millions died. In the next few days, millions more would join them.

In a year, every living thing on the face of the earth would be dead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The pull of the light was irresistible and Usagi found herself moving towards it. The warmth that came from it was all encompassing and it emanated a feeling of peace the likes of whish she'd longed for all her life. Something tugged at her, a voice softly calling her name. Even though the song of glory before Usagi was strong, there was something about that other voice that made her stop and turn.

In the distance was another light, this one much dimmer than the splendor before her, but oddly compelling. As Usagi concentrated she could make out a figure silhouetted against the subtle glow. He held his arms open in a silent plea for her to come to him. She took a single step towards him and a name came to her.

"Mamo-chan?" Images rushed through Usagi's mind and with a gasp she remembered. "The Balance," she said slowly. "I went into the Balance to seal Death Phantom away."

"And did it, but at a great cost," a voice remarked. Selene, one time Queen of the Silver Millennium was suddenly standing beside Usagi.

"I'm dead?" Usagi asked in mild outrage. "Why am I always the last one to know about these things?"

"Not quite, but almost," Selene answered. "Endymion is a very stubborn man, Serenity. It's your Prince and his Golden Crystal that keeps your heart beating for now. His strength gives me a few minutes to tell you what you have to know."

The elegant woman held out a single hand, palm up. Images played out above it and Usagi gasped at what she saw. "Earth has undergone a great cataclysm," Selene started. The pictured shifted one into the other, but everywhere death and destruction reigned. "Unless the power of both the Silver Millennium and the Golden Kingdom work together, every living thing on Earth will die."

The sight of a ravaged world mercifully disappeared with a toss of Selene's hand. "You've all ready begun to sense what the Ginzuishou and the Golden Crystal can do together, Serenity. That power you feel when you and Endymion work together is quite real."

"The power of two as one," Usagi breathed.

"Indeed," The elegant woman nodded her head. "That power is why contact between our Kingdoms was always forbidden in the past. The Ginzuishou can create and renew, the Golden Crystal mold and shape." She brought her hands together as she spoke, "Together they can cleanse and shape a world."

The images of horror lingered in Usagi's mind. "We can heal the Earth? Fix the damage done to it?"

"Yes, but slowly," Selene cautioned. "And not without a cost. Working together the Silver and Golden Crystals can make the Earth habitable again. However, the energy drain on both crystals will be substantial. The ability to call on the greatest of the Ginzuishou's magics or the Balance may not be attainable again in your lifetime."

"My lifetime," Usagi's brow knitted together in consternation and she turned to look back at where Mamoru was trying to call her back to him and life. "From what you've just told me, my lifetime isn't going to be very long."

A gentle yet sly smile spread across the refined features of the one time Queen of the Moon Kingdom. "Trust me, my dear. My Master thinks of everything. There is no evil that good cannot overcome, and no sacrifice in the service of good that will go unrewarded."

From the shining glory a figure walked to where the edge of the light spilled into that place between life and death. The brilliant radiance seemed to shine from her as well as around her. Slowly, as Usagi looked closely, the figure resolved into one she immediately recognized.

"H…Hotaru-chan?" Usagi's eyes went wide as the implications sank into her mind. "If you're here, then you're…"

"Dead, deceased, passed on, bought the farm?" Hotaru cocked her head, amusement in her voice. "It's okay. My only regret is that while I brought down the Silence Glaive on Nemesis, I wasn't able to stop Death Phantom's plans completely. That's up to you and the others now."

She leaned forward as if imparting a secret, giving a wink. "And the way to do that is return a gift you once gave me."

Hotaru cupped her hands, much as Usagi did when using the Ginzuishou. Between them a the crystalline star that had always been on the front of Saturn's fuku appeared, shining with the same light that came from both Hotaru and Selene. The star pulsed, shifting shape into that of an ornate cup.

"The Holy Grail?" Usagi whispered in recognition.

"After the battle with Master Pharaoh 90, you used the power of the sacred cup to give me another chance at life." Hotaru looked at Usagi, peace and joy on her face. "Now I give it to you so that mankind may have another chance at life. Tell Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna not to grieve for me too much, ne?" Hotaru sent it floating at Usagi as if releasing a butterfly. "Tell them I'm happy."

It shimmered, changing into stardust that suffused Usagi with a warm glow. The place around her faded away and there was the sensation of gently falling. Hotaru's voice followed her as she moved back to life, her last words still ringing in her mind as Usagi became aware of her body again. Usagi could feel Mamoru's warm arms around her, and his voice softly calling her name.

"Mamo-chan," she croaked out. Her throat was very dry and it was hard to speak. "I saw Hotaru."

A gasp made Usagi turn her head. Her friends were all around her and Helios too, she noted with surprise. Where was she anyway? Mamoru squeezed her hand, trying to brace her for the news he had to give.

"Usako," there was sorrow etched on Mamoru's face. "Usako, we lost Hotaru on Nemesis. She's dead."

Strength was flowing back into Usagi's body as Mamoru held her. She looked up at her beloved and then at three mourning Outer Senshi. "Hotaru is dead," she nodded, remembering the peace she'd seen on Hotaru's face. "But she's far from lost."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next twenty-four hours were nothing short of frantic. There was so much to be done and so little time to do it in. Usagi and Mamoru had presented the people of the newly resurrected Moon Kingdom with a choice. They could either sleep with the rest of humanity or take the S'Eyre up on the offer of refuge and live their lives out there.

Happily, most of them, even after all the heartache of the past year, chose to sleep with mankind. All the preparations made there was only one more thing to do before Helios would initiate the process that would send the world into a long, cold sleep. To that end they gathered in the center of the shrine.

The two voices were perfectly matched in the way only twins could seem to manage. Setsuna and Lorilei sang, their fingers occasionally brushing each other in an effort to seek and give comfort as they did so.

The tune was simple, but haunting. The language was that of Setsuna's mother, a princess of the S'Eyre. While the words were alien, the emotions behind them were all too human.

They sang for Hotaru and Rei's lost child. They sang for all who had died in the great cataclysm and all who lived with the pain of losing loved ones. It was the only memorial they could give, and the song lent voice to a grief shared by an entire world.

"_Ar choinri Dhia sea chuireas inne thu_

(In the keeping of God I place you)

_Go n-osaclai na flaithis go reidh duit _

(May the gate of heaven open to you willingly)"

Rei and Yuuichirou held each other tightly as they wept for their daughter. Her grandfather chanted his own prayer for Miya under his breath as the song continued.

"_Dia agus go tige do d'eileamh_

(May God come to claim you)"

Mamoru had his arm around Usagi's shoulders and felt them shake with her silent tears. Her family had been living under an assumed name in California at the time of the cataclysm. With so much death and destruction, there was no way to know if they were among the few survivors or the many dead.

"_Is go mbbeire siad d'nanam go Cathair na Naomh leo_

(and carry your soul to the City of Saints)"

Michiru and Haruka held hands, but neither one cried openly. Their grief had been expressed privately. But even with the sorrow of loss was pride at the way Hotaru faced her death. The Soldiers of the Outer Planets knew and accepted that in the name of duty, sacrifices sometimes had to be made.

"_Don saol na tabhair gra'_

(Don't fall in love with this life)"

Goruden Kobushi held Minako's hand as he listened to the words. It was easy to hate people from a distance, he'd come to realize. But the monsters of myth and legend had turned out to be people who laughed and cried, suffered and bled just like anyone else.

"_Ni dimhaoine blath na gcraohn_

(It passes like the blossoms on the branch)"

Ami stood with her mother. Fear and hatred were the real enemies she knew. Why did it take a tragedy to make people see that?

"_Lean lorg a bhfuil ag traill _

(Follow the path of those who journey)"

Makoto watched the mourning around her, her heart burning with more than just grief. Her gaze fixed itself on Goruden Kobushi. While Minako had explained that he wasn't the man who sent the assassin to the Moon Kingdom, Mako still held him partially accountable for Miya's death. Goruden Kobushi had helped to foster a culture of suspicion and hate. She didn't trust him and would be watching him very carefully when they woke from the long sleep.

"_O ifreann go hiath na naomb_

(from this life to the land of the saints)"

The last notes died away and Helios raised his hands. He looked at Mamoru and Usagi who nodded. As a priest the powers Helios had were very limited, mainly consisting of minor defensive and curative magics. Using the restorative powers of Elysion, Helios would send Mamoru into a deep healing trance.

Since Earth, its Prince and Helios were connected, what happened to one affected them all. Usagi and Mamoru were also bonded at level too deep to broken by anything but death. That soul bond would, hopefully, be what saved the world and mankind from extinction.

The Prince of Earth wrapped his arms around his Princess and dipped his head for a last kiss. She held him close, savoring the feel of his lips on her.

"Together," Mamoru started.

"Whatever happens," Usagi closed her eyes and called…

In the same instant both the Golden and Silver Crystals exploded to life. Helios cast the spell that sent Mamoru and Usagi into the sleep that was not sleep. A wave started and spread outwards in the blink of an eye. Everything it touched was encompassed in layer of crystalline ice and immediately entered a state of suspended animation.

Usagi's last sensation was that of Mamoru's arms around her. Her last thoughts were fragmented, all the events of the past year playing out in a jumble of words and sounds, of pictures and emotions. All she really wanted was to do forget that any of it had ever happened. So much sadness and so little good had happened that it was more than Usagi could bear. As the icy sleep overtook her, she welcomed it.

The enchantment stared by Helios, increased by the power of the Ginzuishou and directed by the Golden Crystal flowed ever onward. It encompassed the pastoral beauty of Earth's hidden Shrine in a heartbeat. Growing stronger and faster, it left Elysion and raced for the world above.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His power was waning quickly now, most of his energy spent on flinging the asteroid into Earth's atmosphere. The dark silence in the inner most chamber of the Black Poison Crystal was broken only by the slow beating of Death Phantom's heart. The body he'd taken such pains to get was failing him and he knew that the only way to survive was to become like the crystal around him. That bit of transfiguring magic would take the last of his power and he'd be forced into a state of dormancy that could last eons.

No matter, Death Phantom decided, if he slept for a year or a thousand years. The universe was a vast place, full of the hate, fear and pain that made him strong. It was only a matter of time before he'd awaken once more. Then he'd bring to fruition his great mission and ensure that the creation became the silent, dark place it was meant to be.

He had mastered the great circle of time and fate. When he came into his own again, there would be no one to stop him. With dark joy, Death Phantom reflected on what must be happening on Earth right now.

The damage to Earth bio-systems from the asteroid would cause the planetary temperature to drop well below freezing and stay there. Earth would become a frigid wasteland perhaps for a thousand years or more. Everyone and every thing would be encased in a tomb of ice. It would take a miracle to save mankind now and without Neo-Queen Serenity and her Ginzuishou that could not happen. She'd been all but dead when he saw her last and her precious Prince Endymion with her.

Then he felt it, like a small tremor that caused the great black crystal to vibrate for a moment. here was only one force in the universe that could cause such a reaction. The Ginzuishou was being used. But the Silver Crystal could only be used by one person and she was dead – wasn't she? Usagi had to be dead!

Using the very last dredges of the power available to him, Death Phantom opened his mind. What he sensed would have made him scream in protest if he'd had energy to do so. As it was, all the Dark Man could was make a small, squeaking sound.

"No…"

It was the Ginzuishou and it was being used to put the Earth into a state of suspension. He could feel it, rushing across the beleaguered globe as unstoppable as a tidal wave. Death Phantom knew what that meant.

Earth would sleep for a thousand years then awaken by the power of the woman who would be called Neo-Queen Serenity. She and her King, Endymion, along with the four guardian Senshi would establish the unified Kingdom of Earth and the Moon called Crystal Tokyo.

"No…"

Where had he gone wrong, Death Phantom shrieked to himself? He'd planned it all out so carefully! Once freed from his prison in the fourth dimension he'd bided his time until Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon had been exposed. It had been so easy to prod people into fearing and hating the Senshi. Death Phantom remembered with great satisfaction the moment when the crowd had almost killed them all. Chiba and Pluto had been shot, the crowd was ready to tear them all to pieces then…

Then Usagi went into the Balance for the first time and stopped them.

"No!"

Just as the dark sleep came to claim Death Phantom, he knew the truth. Usagi would have never needed to find the ultimate power of the Ginzuishou if not for the events he'd set in motion.

Without the Balance, Kunshin Tetsu would not have had the opportunity to become addicted to the pleasures of stealing Usagi's power.

Without Kunshin Tetsu's total dependency on that sensual thrill Death Phantom could never had lured his past self into the actions that had led him to Nemesis.

Desperate but fading away into dormancy, Death Phantom knew what would happen when he awoke again. His memory of the past would be all but gone and his only goal would be the driving compulsion to acquire the power of the Ginzuishou.

To that end he'd use the small band of people who now lived on Nemesis, the so called "Black Moon Clan" and their desire for revenge. As Wiseman he'd pander to the growing obsession of their leader, Prince Demando, with the flaxen haired Neo-Queen of Earth.

That same woman would eventually face him in a battle that would destroy his body but send a tiny bit of his consciousness into the dark regions of the forth dimension. There, with flawed memories of the thirtieth century, he would wait and plan for his revenge and the opportunity to make the future his own.

He wasn't the master of the circle of time and fate – he was its pawn. Death Phantom was trapped in an endless cycle that would repeat until eternity itself ground to a halt. The knowledge that his actions had caused the very future he'd tried so hard to prevent shattered what was left of his mind. And as he fell into a dark oblivion, the creature known as Death Phantom called out to the being he called his "father", Chaos, for mercy.

But his only answer was silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is the story of my whole damn life," Haruka called out totally frustrated, "Nothing ever goes the way it's supposed to! Why the hell aren't we asleep like everyone else?!"

Michiru patted her lifemate's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm sure there's got to be a reason," she said in an unconvincing voice.

The two had watched in utter amazement as the wave flowed from Usagi and Mamoru. It headed right for them, then at the last moment, broke to either side and continued on its way. A layer of frozen crystal covered everything - the Senshi, animals, trees, flowers and even the blades of grass.

But not them.

That's why the voice that answered them was such a surprise. "And that reason would be me."

They turned as one, attacks all ready powering up. Walking gingerly so as not to fall on the ice that was everywhere, was a young woman in the fuku of Sailor Moon. She was slender with the look of a girl in the first blush of adulthood. Her hair was the color of cotton candy and flowed half way down her back from the two cone shaped odongos that sat on her head.

"Chibi-Moon?" Neptune asked in amazement.

Princess Small Lady Serenity seemed very pleased with the look of shock of the faces of the Outer Senshi. "Actually I'm called Neo-Moon these days. Been a while, ne?"

"What are you doing here?" Uranus asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm here for you two, of course," she answered, holding up her hand. "The Outer Senshi are needed. You have to come with me."

"What about Pluto?" Michiru glanced at where Setsuna and Lorilei were cocooned together.

Sailor Neo-Moon held up her hand. In it was a small key shaped object. "Who do you think sent me? Puu is waiting for you. She'll explain everything."

Behind Small Lady a portal appeared. It shone with a silvery mist that slowly cleared away. Cinnamon eyes brimmed with contained amusement as she glanced back over shoulders.

"Are you two coming?" she asked then walked into the doorway.

After a moment to collect herself, Haruka gave a snort of derisive laughter. "The story of my whole damn life," she repeated. "Well, I once said I walk into hell to be with you, so how bad can the future be?" Haruka held her hand out in invitation to Michiru.

With a last look around her, the Senshi of Neptune took it. "I hate it when you ask questions like that. The answer we get is never good." She gave her lifemate's hand a squeeze and together they walked hand in hand for the portal.

And onward to the future.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this work. I am deeply honored that you choose to spend your precious free time reading my work.

"Full Circle" the second book in the_ Crystal Tokyo Trilogy_. The third is called , "The Quest" and is posted here.


End file.
